Escarlata
by IleyBriseo
Summary: La vida esta separada por lo bueno y por lo malo. ¿Una persona puede tener algo bueno y algo malo? Es algo casi imposible de pensar pero, aun así es realidad. Erza es lo bueno y lo malo. No se sabe si solo se puede caracterizar por uno solo pero, Jellal estará siempre con ella...aunque las cosas pueden cambiar y poner todo al revés. Por favor entren y lean esta nueva historia
1. Un lugar increíble

Hola n_n Bueno este es mi primer Jerza, realmente me gustaría que fuera largo, pero eso depende de si les gusta la idea, si les gusto la historia por favor dejen reviews, se los agradeceré mucho.

La historia es originalmente mía.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener :D

Un lugar increíble.

Siempre me he preguntado realmente ¿Qué hay más allá de la guerra? Es imposible pensar que existe solo paz, o solo destrucción. Sé que el mundo debe de ser un equilibrio donde aceptemos lo bueno o lo malo pero, en mi vida, en la vida en el castillo lo único que puedo ver es malo. No por las personas que amo, si no, porque nunca he podido conocer realmente ese maldad, siempre he vivido todo tan bien que no puedo ver lo malo… y creo que a eso yo lo considero malo.

-Erza por favor levántate.- Escucho la voz de mi hermana Lucy que intenta despertarme.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-Pregunto aun un poco somnolienta.

-Hoy llega Levy-chan.

Es cierto, tal vez olvide decir quién soy realmente.

Me llamo Erza Dreyar, soy la hija mayor de mi padre, el rey Makarov, el Rey de Fiore un reino buen status. Alrededor del reino hay varios pueblos, el pueblo donde se encuentra ubicado el castillo se llama Magnolia, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos de todo fiore.

Futura heredera del trono, en pocas palabras el próximo gobernante de Fiore. Mi hermana menor, Lucy, tiene tan solo 16 años mientras que yo tengo solo 17.

Mi madre murió cuando Lucy nació, por lo que nunca la pude conocer, pero al ver sus fotografías me doy cuenta de que era una mujer realmente hermosa, se parecía mucho a Lucy, con sus cabellos rubios y sus hermosos ojos. Mi madre era una mujer amable, según lo que nos cuenta nuestro padre, una mujer que pensaba siempre en su familia, antes que ella misma.

Mi padre igual era un hombre apuesto y fuerte, de cabellos rubios y mirada orgullosa. Ahora sigue igual, solo que su cabello ahora es más canoso, pero sigue siendo el mismo hombre justo, al igual que mi madre.

Yo al contrario de ser rubia como en la familia, soy pelirroja. Es algo extraño ya que nadie en la familia nació con este color de cabello nunca antes, incluso cuando voy al pueblo escapándome con Lucy, nunca hemos visto a alguien con este color de cabello tan…escarlata.

-Señoritas, la señorita Mcgarden acaba de llegar y las espera en la sala principal.- Escucho como una de ayudantes de la casa (odio decirles sirvientas) nos dice con voz amable, aun fuera de mi recamara.

-¡Oh cielos!, Erza iré a saludar a Levy-chan.- De un rápido movimiento Lucy salió de mi recamara sonriendo.

Ella y Levy siempre han sido buenas amigas, son realmente como hermanas, en cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo ya que evito mucho entablar una conversación que no sea sobre política o magia.

Si, magia… Magnolia también es conocido por ser uno de los lugares con más habitantes que practican la magia.

Debo de admitir que a pesar de yo no poder utilizarla, me encanta ver a las personas y a Lucy usarlas. Lucy descubrió hace tres años que era una maga celestial, como mi madre, desde entonces, ella tiene el poder de invocar espíritus estelares.

Salgo de la cama y comienzo a darme un baño lo más rápido posible. Cuando salgo me pongo un vestido de color rosa, que resalta un poco mi estatura alta.

Comienzo a dirigirme a la sala principal donde encontraría a Levy y a Lucy pero no las encuentro por lo que solo me dispongo a buscarlas en el patio y realmente se encontraban allí, practicando su magia con una gran delicadeza. Levy usa magia escrita, por lo que ella es mejor en la defensa, pero aun así le hace una buena competencia a Lucy, que está luchando con Tauro.

Sonrió con tristeza y siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué esa mirada triste Erza?- Escucho la voz de mi padre hablándome atrás de mí.

-No es nada, padre.-Digo con simpleza quitando todo rastro de tristeza y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Algún día al igual que ellas podrás usar magia hija, y será una magia poderosa, una magia que llevara al reino a la tranquilidad.

-No creo realmente poder hacerlo, llevo 17 años y no he podido.

-Aun tienes toda una vida, y estoy seguro de que estos 17 años practicando no fueron en vano, porque eres una persona fuerte, y sin poder de un título haz llegado muy lejos.- Dice mi padre con orgullo.

-Gracias.- Bajo mi mirada aun un poco desanimada.

-Qué tal si para animarte vas al pueblo un rato, estoy seguro de que te divertirás y distraerás más que en este castillo aburrido.- Me muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas para yo devolverle una igual. Es raro que papá nos deje ir al pueblo, pero ahora lo está haciendo solo para que no me sienta así.

-¿Me acompañaras?- Pregunto algo ilusionada.

-Lo lamento hija, tengo que revisar unos documentos y tratados de paz con algunos pueblos y son realmente importantes.- Dice con pena en sus ojos.

-Está bien, no hay problema padre. Entonces regreso en un par de horas si no te molesta.-Digo con respeto.

-Por mi está bien y cuídate mucho.- Dice agarrando mi mejilla con suavidad.

Subo rápido a mi recamara y agarro una túnica que me cubre por completo el cuerpo.

Es cómodo, a pesar de todo mi padre confía mucho en mí ya que las pocas veces que me deja ir al pueblo, me deja hacerlo sola. Hay veces en las que Lucy y yo nos escapamos ya que en los festivales, es donde más magos de diferentes pueblos llegan.

Camino por el mercado donde muchas personas se encuentran comprando.

-Hola hermosa dama, no le gustaría comprar unas manzanas.- Escucho a un hombre de edad avanzada y con grandes ojeras decirme. Siempre por alguna razón he visto que la vida de estas personas es más dura, ellos trabajan mucho para sobrevivir, pero no son infelices.

-Me encantaría señor.-Digo con amabilidad, a pesar de no tener hambre me encanta ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo.

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra señorita.- Me sonríe de forma cariñosa por lo que le regreso la sonrisa de igual manera.

Después de comprar esas ricas manzanas me dispongo a ir a investigar, pero sin darme cuenta llegue a un callejón algo estrecho.

-Miren, después de todo venir aquí nos trajo algo bueno chicos.- Escucho como un hombre de apariencia sucia hablar.

-Venir a este pueblo espantoso nos sirvió de algo después de todo.- Frunzo el ceño al escuchar cómo se dirigen al pueblo.

Sin dejar de mirarlos noto de reojo como una señora de edad adulta está siendo acorralada por lo que hace que mi coraje aumente.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen con la señora?-Digo sin dejar de verlos con frialdad.

Al parecer los intimide porque ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea.

-Agárrenla- Grita el líder para yo comenzar a correr del lado opuesto de donde traían a la señora.

Veo como ella escapa por lo que dejo que un suspiro de alivio salen de mis labios y sin rumbo alguno comienzo a correr aún más rápido. Ellos sin darse por vencido me siguen y uno de ellos saca de su cinturón un cuchillo por lo que inmediatamente corro más rápido.

Si no logro escapar terminare metiéndome en problemas. Veo como me alejo de ellos, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba cerca del muelle, me resbalo con la tierra mojada y caigo a un pequeño oyó donde muy apenas y mi cuerpo cabe.

-¿Dónde se metió la mocosa?

Escucho como se acercan y comienzo a sudar frio, salgo del oyó con dificultad ya que me lastime la pierna y agarro las manzanas para comenzar a correr nuevamente.

-Atrápenla y tráiganla.- Escucho que grita el líder.

Nuevamente entro al pueblo y veo una puerta abierta con el logo de lo que parece ¿un hada? No le tomo importancia y aun así entro para esconderme de ellos.

Escucho como sus pasos se alejan por lo que me dejo tirar con algo de alivio.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunta un chico de cabello rosa y ojos puntiagudos mirándome con extrañeza.- Ya se, seguro y eres de ese gremio de pacotilla que nos andan buscando ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, me metí aquí por error.- Me levanto con un poco de torpeza.

-¿Fairy Tail es un error?- Dice con ojos por lo que veo, indignado.-Ven.

Sin nada de delicadeza me comienza a arrastrar, pero no me quejo, estoy muy cansada para hacerlo. Me suelta y veo muchas mesas y en esas mesas muchas personas tomando.

-¿Esto es un bar?

-Esto es Fairy Tail, el gremio número uno de todo Magnolia.- Volteo a ver a la persona que me contesto y veo que es otro chico, solo que él tiene el cabello negro-azulado y no trae ropa por lo que lo miro con extrañeza.

-Tu ropa.- Digo calmada para ver como rápidamente él hace mueca de susto y se va rápidamente.

-Encontré a esta espía en nuestra puerta tratando de escuchar nuestros planes secretos.- Dice el chico de cabello rosa con una mirada orgullosa y sonrisa burlona.

-No soy una espía.-Digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Espera… ¿dijo que son un gremio? ¿Un gremio de magos?

Mi cara se ilusiona rápidamente, claro, he escuchado de ellos, han causado varios desastres al pueblo, el gremio más poderoso de Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

-Y el mejor de todos- Dice con orgullo un señor de cabello azulado.- Me llamo Makao, soy uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, hermosa señorita.

-¿Fuerte? Si quieren ver a alguien fuerte tienen que enfrentarse a Natsu Dragnel, el mago más poderoso de la historia.- Grita arriba de una silla el chico de cabello rosa.

-Un hombre tiene que ser fuerte, por lo que yo soy un hombre.- Ahora se une un hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco.

-Maldito Elfman, yo soy el más fuerte de todos.- rápidamente el chico llamado Natsu se avienta al hombre de cabello blanco.

No puedo evitar poner una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero no digo nada aun así.

-Natsu, siempre haciendo relajo.- Ahora se une con ellos el chico exhibicionista.

Todos comienzan una pelea, pero no digo nada ya que se al parecer y por sus rostros se la pasan realmente bien.

-Lamento el alboroto, acaban de llegar de una misión y es la manera más divertida de des estresarse para ellos.-Me sonríe con amabilidad una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-Perdón, realmente no quería venir a molestar.

-No molestas para nada.-La chica de cabello blanco me sonríe con amabilidad y cariño.- Aunque es muy raro que traigas una capucha aun estando en un lugar cerrado.

¿Capucha? Claro, se me había olvidado que la traía puesta, por eso me miraban de manera sospechosa, después de todo, alguien que llega de esta manera es porque claramente algo trama.

-Lo lamento.- Y con rapidez me quito la capucha dejando caer mi largo cabello en mis hombros.

-¡ES LA PRINCESA!- Todos gritan sorprendido llevando sus manos a las majillas.

-Princesa, disculpe realmente que Natsu la haya acusado de ser espía.-Me dice la chica de cabello blanco mostrando pena en sus ojos.- Me llamo Mirajane, un gusto.

-Un gusto Mirajane-san, me llamo Erz…

No termino de decir ya que el chico exhibicionista me quita la palabra.

-Erza ¿cierto?, eres una persona muy conocida en este gremio.- Me mira con ojos deslumbrantes y sospechosos.

-¿Conocida?-pregunto un poco sorprendida, casi nadie del pueblo me conoce ya que casi nunca salgo y cuando mi padre hace alguna conmemoración siempre vamos Lucy y yo cubiertas con diferentes túnicas.

-Princesa, perdone por haberla acusado y arrastrado por el gremio.- Dice Natsu con sonrisa nerviosa y mirando a otro lado.- ¿No me acusara ante la ley?- Ahora estaba sudando frio, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír nerviosa.

-Yo no haré nada de eso.-agarro mi capucha y lo miro con decisión.

-Pero, ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar así?- Me dice ahora Mirajane invitándome a sentar y todos atentos a lo que iba a decir.

-Salí al pueblo y unos vándalos se encontraban acorralando a una señora y le hice frente pero no tenía manera de defenderme por lo que únicamente podía hacer era correr y desviarlos, solo que caí al muelle y me lastime un poco.-dije mostrando la parte del vestido dañada.- y ellos me vieron por lo que entre aquí y solo así me los pude quitar de encima.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste con magia?- Natsu con mirada penetrante me decía.

La familia real es conocida desde generaciones atrás por ser portadores de magia sorprendente y poderosa, es algo raro tener que aceptar que soy solo una humana sin magia.

-Realmente yo no puedo, Natsu.- Agarro una manzana y comienzo a comerla.-¿Gustan? Compre muchas en el mercado.

-Agarrare una ya que estoy segura de que a Jellal le encantaría.- Dice Mirajane con mirada traviesa.

¿Jellal? Se me hace un nombre conocido, no sé realmente de dónde pero siento conocer ese nombre.

-¿Pero cómo que no puedes usar magia? ¿O es peligroso para la realeza?-Pregunta ahora confundido el chico exhibicionista.

-Jajaja.- Suelto una risa melancólica, pero aun así no hago notar mi tristeza.- Yo no sé usar magia.

-¡QUE!- Grita todo el gremio sorprendido por lo que solo me dispongo a sonreírles con más nerviosismo.

-Eso no es posible.- Dice ahora Mirajane.

-A veces yo también pienso que soy adoptada.- Sé que muchos están pensando eso, así que lo digo libremente, para que ellos también puedan hablar con más confianza conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Erza, seguro y solamente no has descubierto tu naturaleza realmente.- Dice Natsu con decisión y agarrando levemente mi hombro.

-Eres bienvenida al gremio siempre cuando quieras.- Eso sin duda hizo que mis ojos se abrieran con sorpresa.

El hombre que hablo era un hombre de estatura alta y edad algo grande, de cabello castaño y mirada cálida.

-Me llamo Gildarts y soy el maestro de este gremio.- Se sienta a lado de mí y comienza a comer unas de las manzanas que deje.- Veo que eres de un corazón fuerte y justo. Odias estar en un solo lado, por eso ahora en estos momentos te sientes bien ¿verdad?

Me pregunto si en este momento estará usando magia en mí.

-¿Realmente puedo venir a Fairy Tail?

-Cuando quieras.- Me sonríe mostrando su marca del gremio que se encuentra en el pecho.

Todos imitándolo, muestran sus marcas del gremio con orgullo y sonrisas realmente hermosas y cálidas

-No te trataremos como la realeza que eres, si no como la parte del gremio que eres.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- En mi ojo derecho comienza a querer salir una lagrima, pero no sale.

-Maestro, ¿no es un poco arriesgado?- Ahora habla Mirajane algo preocupada.- Ella no deja de ser la princesa.

-Está bien ser lo que eres, pero si no eres feliz con eso ¿Cómo vas a vivir realmente?

Sus palabras sin duda hicieron que mi corazón se llenara de paz, era la primera vez que me invitaban a algo así, y aun sin tener magia puedo venir con ellos. Ellos me están abriendo su corazón para yo poder buscar la felicidad que tanto deseo, y no está en el castillo.

-Yo quiero ser de Fairy Tail, maestro Gildarts.-Digo parándome y todos me miran con miradas sorprendidas.

-Mirajane.- Dice Gildarts dándole a enteder algo a ella.

-Por supuesto, maestro.- Sonríe con ternura y se coloca a lado de mí.

Sin mencionarme me pone un sello color azul en el hombro en forma de un hada.

-Desde ahora, eres de Fairy Tail, Erza-chan.- Me dedica una mirada tierna Mirajane, para ponerse a atender a otras personas.

-Seguro y Jellal se pondrá realmente feliz con esto.- Escucho como Gildarts dice en forma de susurro.

Bueno, esto fue el primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo sale Jellal *Q*

Si les gusto la historia por favor dar reviews n_n sus opiniones son lo que ara esta historia grande nwn


	2. Fairy Tail

Hola n_n Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, por favor si les gusto dejar Reviews, sus opiniones son muy importantes para saber si la historia va bien, al igual que si tienen una observación o algunas ideas sería maravilloso. Espero y les guste esta historia de amor y un poco de tragedia en el futuro

Atención: Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para entretener.

Fairy Tail.

-Jellal ¿la próxima vez escogeré yo el trabajo?- Habla mi pequeña hermana menor, Wendy.

-Claro.- Le respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mi equipo siempre ha sido solo ella, ella es de las únicas dos personas que amo realmente. La otra persona que amo se llama Erza Dreyar, vaya, la única mujer que me tiene que gustar es la princesa de todo Magnolia.

-¿Por qué es cara tan desanimada?- Wendy me pregunta parándose en frente de mí y viéndome de manera analítica.- ¿Es por Erza-san?

-Jajaja eres muy pequeña para saber de estas cosas Wendy.- Le agarro la cabeza con dulzura.

-Soy pequeña, pero incluso yo sé cuánto la quieres.

-Puede que sí.- Miro al cielo con algo de tristeza.- Desde que nuestra madre nos abandonó, nunca antes se había alguien portado bien con nosotros, buscábamos la manera de sobrevivir y lo sabes…pero cuando llegamos a Magnolia, que yo tenía solo 11 años, la única que nos trató bien fue Erza, y a pesar de que solo la vimos por una semana a escondidas, ella nos ayudó mucho. Después me entere que ella era la princesa de Magnolia y nunca pude hablar nuevamente con ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué no la buscas?- Seguimos caminando viendo como comenzaba a llover un poco.

-Ella tiene mucho que pensar, en un año cumplirá 18 años y posiblemente su padre el rey Makarov ya le esté buscando esposo.

-Ese año puede ser la diferencia Jellal.- Sin duda amo el optimismo de mi hermana.

Seguimos caminando directo al gremio mientras que con mi capa cubría a Wendy.

Vivo feliz, puedo decir que conocí a los amigos perfectos en Fairy Tail, mi hermana es mi vida. Pero aun así, lo que siento por Erza es algo que no se compara y no porque sea más fuerte, si no, porque le tengo otra clase de cariño a Erza, un cariño que solo se siente con una persona en la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuando ella nos ayudó en ese frio noviembre.

_Flash Black _

_-Wendy por favor deja de llorar.- Dice un niño de tan solo 11 años, cabello azul y una extraña marca en su ojo izquierdo._

_El niño a simple vista era adorable, una cara llena de felicidad, a pesar de estar en estos momentos preocupados por su pequeña hermana, Wendy, de tan solo 5 años de edad._

_-Perdona hermano, pero me asustaron la manera en que esos ladrones nos acorralaron.- Dice la pequeña niña quitándose los restos de lágrimas._

_La niña era muy parecida a su hermano, con cabello azul y corto, pero sin la marca, ambos de piel muy blanca._

_-Nos quitaron todas nuestras pertenencia y tu medicina, Jellal.-La niña seguía llorando pero ahora más calmadamente._

_-No importa, lo importante es que no te hicieron daño._

_De repente el pequeño niño cayo de rodillas y comenzó a agarrar con fuerza su blusa, exactamente donde se encontraba su corazón._

_-¡Jellal!- Wendy sin pensarlo se lanzó a ayudar a pararlo, pero al ser mayor el peso no podía._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Con una sonrisa forzada Jellal comenzó a pararse poco a poco pero en un falso movimiento iba a caer._

_El esperaba rápidamente el golpe para quedar inconsciente, pero este nunca llego. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña, de tan solo diez años de edad, con un hermoso cabello escarlata, sujetado en una coleta._

_-Muchas gracias por evitar que mi hermano cayera.- Dijo Wendy en forma de respeto y aliviada de que Jellal no se haya hecho daño._

_-No tienes nada de que agradecer pequeña.- La chica de los cabellos escarlata le dedico una sonrisa tierna.- ¿Qué tiene?_

_-Se encuentra mal, desde hace tiempo a tenido problemas con su corazón y hace un rato unos ladrones nos robaron todo incluyendo su medicina.- Wendy sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.- Si sigue así Jellal va a morir._

_-¿Jellal? ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

_-Si.- Con dificultad Jellal respondió.- Muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita._

_-Tu nombre es hermoso, Jellal.- inmediatamente Jellal se sonrojo.- Ven, te llevaremos a un médico de inmediato. _

_En ese momento la niña de cabello escarlata llamo a una carreta._

_-Por favor, llévenos con la mejor curandera de Magnolia._

_-¿Prince…_

_El señor no pudo terminar ya que la niña de cabello escarlata le hizo una señal de que no hablara. _

_Llegaron a una casa de madera muy pequeña donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color. _

_-¿Qué sucede niña?_

_Sin nada de educación hablo la mujer de cabello rosa._

_-Por favor Poluchka-san, ayude a mi amigo, se encuentra mal de salud y necesita rápido un médico que lo atienda. Pagare lo que sea con tal de salvar su vida._

_Poluchka comenzó a examinar al niño que se encontraba en ese momento dormido. A su lado se encontraba la pequeña Wendy que miraba preocupada a su hermano. Lo comenzó a examinar y después de dos largas horas, termino para dejar escapar un suspiro._

_-¿Eres la hermana de este niño?-Pregunto mirando Wendy._

_-Sí. _

_-Esta hechizado…_

_Wendy como Erza se quedaron sorprendidas. Ambas sabían que solo los brujos o brujas de altos rangos, que son los que practican la magia negra, podían hechizar. _

_-¿Existe manera de revertir el hechizo?- Dice Erza con mirada preocupada. _

_-Realmente lo dudo. Lo único que pude hacer es darle un tratamiento que detiene por más tiempo los dolores, aunque no lo haya eliminado, mientras que tome el medicamento estará con vida._

_-¿Podemos entonces hablar en privado un poco Poluchkas-san?_

_Erza y Poluchka-san se dirigieron hacia una pequeña oficina donde se encontraban miles de recetas y miles de enfermedades en diferentes expedientes._

_-El medicamento…por favor, quiero que cada mes se le dé un buen suministro de medicamento que yo pagare._

_-¿Por qué hace esto? _

_-Escuche por su hermana que los robaron.- Erza bajo la mirada.- Quisiera hacer esto por ellos._

_-Entiendo._

_Jellal y Wendy que se encontraban escuchando todo se sorprendieron por completo._

_-No puedo permitir esto.- Jellal que se encontraba a punto de entrar lo detuvo Wendy que lo jalo de las mangas._

_-Jellal por favor, ella está haciendo esto de corazón y nosotros ahorita no tenemos para reponer el medicamento que nos robaron. _

_-Lose Wendy, pero ella ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros. _

_-Le pagaremos cuando nos unamos a un gremio, pero por ahora solo hay que aceptarlo._

_-No lo sé…_

_En esos momentos escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban por lo que rápidamente se alejaron y se sentaron de manera callada y atenta viendo a Erza y Puluchka salir._

_-Jellal, me alegro que ya te hayas despertado.- Sin dudarlo Erza abrazo a Jellal de manera cálida por lo que el inmediatamente se sonrojo.- No te preocupes, ahora estarás muy bien._

_-Gracias Erza.- Sin dudarlo la abrazo de igual manera._

_-Tendrás que quedarte unos días en revisión para que siga estudiándote._

_-¿Pero Wendy?_

_-Ella se puede quedar de igual manera, hay espacio para nosotros tres en esta pequeña casa._

_-Gracias Poluchka-san.- Dijo Wendy sonrojándose._

_-Sí que son muy monos los tres.- Dijo Poluchka haciendo sonrojar ahora a los tres._

_En esa semana Erza les llevaba de comer cosas deliciosas y algunos alimentos lujosos. También había comprado unos vestidos de los que ella usaba a Wendy._

_Wendy y Jellal le tomaron cariño en esos seis días, pero en el día siete no la volvieron a ver. Le preguntaban a Poluchka que porque ya no los visitaba y ella le conto la verdad sobre Erza. Jellal sin dejar de sorprenderse se desanimó al saber que ella pertenecía realmente a la realeza y al saber que sus obligaciones como la hija mayor. Sin embargo él siempre la observaba cuando salía al pueblo pero, no se acercaba. Solo lo veía de lejos._

_Desde que tenía trece años el comenzó a pagar su medicamento, ya que se había unido a Fairy Tail, donde lo trataban bien a él y a su hermana._

_Así pasaron los años, todos en Fairy Tail sabían que él estaba enamorado de Erza ya que él confeso su pasado como muchos. Todos lo apoyaron en todo momento._

_Fin del Fash Black _

Wendy y yo llegamos a la puerta principal del gremio, cuando íbamos a entrar una chica con capucha tropezó conmigo.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita.-Dije ayudándole a levantarse.

-No se preocupe caballero, fue mi culpa.- Esa voz era sin duda hermosa.- Me paso a retirar.

Y sin decir más se fue, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

-Debimos haberla acompañado.- Hablo Wendy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Fue poco descortés eso, prometo que la próxima vez que la vea la acompañare.

-Bien, hermano.- Se adelantó al gremio con una sonrisa tierna.

Me adelante al gremio dejando mis cosas en una mesa donde ya se encontraba Wendy comiendo.

-Maestro ya hemos terminado el trabajo.-Me dispuse a entregarle el reporte para poder ir a casa a descansar.

-Muy bien Jellalsito.-Dijo al maestro dando palmaditas a mis hombros por lo que solo pude poner una sonrisa nerviosa.- Por tu buen trabajo te daré un regalo, es algo que te encantara…bueno realmente son dos regalos que te encantaran.- Dice mirándome con cara de pervertido mientras me da una manzana roja, roja como el escarlata.

-¿Qué se supone que hare con esta manzana?- Mi rostro se coloreo de azul al imaginar las perversiones del maestro.

-Sin duda la edad te ha hecho un pervertido, Jellalsito.-Dijo con cara indignada.

Sé que me hablo con doble sentido, por lo que reclamarle algo no funcionara con él nunca.

-Gracias por la manzana.- Resignado me di la vuelta.

-Oh Jellal-kun una persona se unió al gremio hoy.- Me hablo Mirajane por lo que le puse más atención.- ¿No te la encontraste ahorita?

-Oh si, vi a una joven de capucha salir pero no sabía que era nueva.

-¿Te topaste con ella y no la acompañaste?- Natsu comenzó a sacudirme de manera exagerada por lo que me maree rápidamente.

-Ya sabes que mi hermano es un poco despistado, Natsu-san.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama la nueva?

-Erza Dreyar.

Me quede anonado, no podía creerlo, esto era una broma que ellos me hacían, ¿Qué haría una futura reina en un gremio de magos? Simplemente es imposible. Trate de buscar rastro de mentira en ellos pero no, todos me sonreían con sinceridad e incluso el maestro y Mirajane con calidez.

-¿Eso es verdad, Natsu-san?- Wendy saliendo antes que yo del shock pregunto lo que yo quería.

-Es de verdad.- Gray hablo contando lo que paso.- Llego en la tarde, realmente fue algo inesperado ya que venía escapando de unos vándalos que la perseguían y entro al gremio.- Eso hizo que apretara los puños con fuerza.- Después de eso Natsu la acusó de ser una espía y la adentro al gremio arrastrándola por el lugar.

-No sabía que era ella, por favor no me acusen a las autoridades.- Natsu comenzó a llorar dramáticamente, dejando a todos con la cara azul.

-Seguía contando.- Gray le pego en la cabeza para sentarse ahora arriba de Natsu.- al llegar nadie sabe quién era ella pero, se quitó la capucha y la reconocimos de una manera peculiar.

-¿Cuál manera peculiar?- Mi interés estaba creciendo cada vez más.

-Su cabello escarlata.-Me respondió Mirajane tomándome de los hombros.- Ella se unió a Fairy Tail, a pesar de ser una persona con un estatus alto… es una mujer maravillosa ¿verdad?

-Ella tiene el mismo corazón que el de todos los que nos encontramos aquí ahora mismo.

-Es peligroso que se una a Fairy Tail.- Baje la mirada al recordar que ella no dejaba de ser quien era.- Simplemente no puede, ella tiene otras obligaciones.

-Si ella no es feliz con eso ¿Cuál es la razón de privarla de lo que quiere?- Hablo Natsu aun estando debajo de Gray.

-Sera más problema porque ella no utiliza magia.- Comento el maestro tocándose la barbilla de manera sospechosa.

-¿No usa magia?- Pregunte algo impresionado y con los ojos realmente abiertos.

Me contaron lo que Erza les dijo y realmente me sorprendió que ella no usara magia. A de ser algo duro el ver a todos poder usarla con libertad y ella no poder hacer algo igual.

Aun así, por alguna razón me sentía feliz, feliz porque la volvería a ver, porque ella llego nuevamente a mi vida de una manera inesperada. Tal vez es egoísta, pero me siento feliz que ella busque su felicidad en otro lugar que no sea en sus obligaciones.

-Bien Jellal, este es el año en el que puedes cambiar el destino forzado de Erza-san.- Me susurro Wendy mirándome esperanzada.

Esra pequeña siempre me trae suerte sea donde sea que este. Sin poder evitarlo la abrace con fuerza y deje escapar un suspiro.

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Se me hizo algo tierno la forma de Jellal, pero para los que les encanta su actitud de malo en un futuro la tendrá, si les gusto la historia por favor decirme y dar Reviews, son muy importantes ya que si veo que no hay considerare que no les gusta la historia TT-TT


	3. Visita predestinada

_Hola chicos n_n Casi no tardo nada en actualizar jaja y a decir verdad este capítulo me quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero y les guste como a mí me gusto *w*_

_Muchas gracias a los Reviews, sin duda sus reviews son los que me motivan para seguir con esta historia._

_Prometo actualizarla lo más seguido posible y hacer los capítulos más largos ya que tengo pensado que la historia sea larga ^w^_

_Si les gusto la historia por favor dejar reviews_

_Gracias _

_TitaniaSoul: prometo no decepcionarte respecto a la historia n_n_

_Dream :Igual muchas gracias Dream y trato de hacer lo posible para escribir una buena historia :D me tomo la libertad de escribir cosas como POV Jellal o POV Erza ya que se que en un libro eso no se pone, pero aun asi trato de que la manera de narrar y el espacio y tiempo sea lo más buena posible. Espero y la historia siga siendo igual de tu agrado n_n_

_Guest: Jaja si es algo tierna, pero en un futuro se vendrá más acción :D _

Visita predestinada.

Después de que Mirajane me puso la marca del gremio me quede conversando con la mayoría que se encontraban allí. Conocí a Kana, a Elfman, Bisca, Lissana, Fred, Evergreen, Bickslow, Romeo, Macao, Laki y más.

Muchos de los miembros se encontraban en trabajos fuera del pueblo por lo que me faltaron por conocer a más.

Al estar tan sumida en las asombrosas historias que tenía Fairy Tail se me paso volando el tiempo, sin darme cuenta ya eran pasadas de las 8:30 pm por lo que inmediatamente me despedí y corrí lo más posible hacia el castillo. Antes de eso me tropecé con una persona que iba entrando al gremio, no lo pude ver ya que me apuraba llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo.

Ahora me encuentro entrando por la puerta principal del castillo, sucia y despeinada, con la mayoría de los ojos puestos en mí.

-¡Señorita Erza! ¿Dónde se encontraba?- Llego corriendo hacia mí, Ayame, una de las personas que ayudaban con el castillo.

Con pena en los ojos solo pude bajar la mirada esperando un futuro castigo de parte de mi padre pero, este nunca llego.

-Erza ve a tu cuarto y arréglate que esta noche cenaremos con unas personas importantes.- Me ordeno mi padre.

-Si padre.- Subí lo más rápido posible y encontré a Levy y a Lucy en mi cuarto.

No dije nada ya que no suelo ser egoísta al momento de prestar mis cosas, además, tenía ganas de contarles sobre mi actual acontecimiento. Es muy arriesgado pero sé que ellas lo comprenderán. Mi hermana no me traicionaría por nada del mundo y Levy es una maravillosa persona que no cree en la vida en un solo lugar.

-¿Erza? ¿Porque estas tan sucia?- Lucy se puso a mi altura y quito un poco de tierra de mi rostro.- Todo el castillo a estado buscándote desde la tarde. Papá estaba muy preocupado.- Me abrazo dejando notar que ella también estaba preocupada.

-Lo lamento Lucy, prometo que tratare de hacer lo posible para no preocuparlos.-Dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Erza-san, hoy no tuve tiempo de saludarte, perdona la descortesía.- Dijo Levy colocándose a un lado de mí.

-Perdóname igual Levy, me alegro que estés en el castillo nuevamente.- Le sonreí mostrando sinceridad.

-Eso espero, estar en casa es muy aburrido y además, si voy a cumplir reglas es bueno estar tan siquiera en buenas compañías ¿cierto?

-Opino lo mismo Levy-chan.- Lucy comenzó a probarse mis vestidos mientras que yo seguía con la túnica puesta.- Erza tienes que bañarte, no puedes ir a cenar tan sucia.

-Tengo algo que contarles.- Me quede parada en el mismo lugar, pensando si quitarme la túnica o simplemente tratar de ocultar el sello.

-¿Por fin encontraste un futuro esposo?- Dijo Lucy parándose y sonriendo a todo lo que da. Lo único que pude hacer es mostrar un aura deprimente.

-Creo que no es eso Lu-chan.- Susurro Levy a pesar de que aun podía escucharlas.

-Entonces ¿Qué es, Erza? – Pregunto Lucy nuevamente pero ahora mirándome preocupada.- ¿Estas bien, cierto?

-Lucy, Levy, les contare algo pero, ¿podrían prometerme no decir nada a mi padre, ni a nadie del castillo?- Las observe de manera analítica esperando cualquier reacción.

-Te lo prometo, Erza-san.- Levy alzo su mano en muestra de promesa.

-Yo…igual Erza.- Ahora levanto su mano Lucy, y mirándome decidida.- Si es bueno o malo prometo guardar el secreto.

Al recibir la respuesta de ambas me quite la túnica mostrando el sello del gremio en mi hombro izquierdo.

Pude ver por completo la sorpresa de ambas, ninguna hablo por tan solo dos minutos, dos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Seguían observando la marcar de manera sorprendida, no caían en cuenta de que era la marca de un gremio y no cualquier gremio, si no…Fairy Tail.

Lucy conocía la marca ya que ella al igual que yo habíamos escuchado historias sorprendentes de Fairy Tail y además, nuestro padre siempre recibía cartas de disculpas del maestro del gremio por haber casi destruido ciudades enteras. Era un gremio problemático, pero los tres sabíamos que era un gremio orgulloso, era realmente el orgullo de Magnolia ya que por ese gremio, los turistas llegaban con solo la intención de conocer Fairy Tail.

-¿Eres miembro de Fairy Tail?- Me pregunto aun sin creérselo.- Erza, tú no puedes pertenecer a un gremio, tus obligaciones con el reino son mucho mayores que las mías.

-Por favor Lucy, ambas sabemos que si no fuera por nuestro linaje, ya seriamos miembro de cualquier miembro.- Me tape la marca nuevamente.- Tengo un compromiso con el pueblo y lo cumpliré, a toda costa pero, tampoco dejare que esto sea mi vida. Si tengo la manera de ser feliz por unos días, quiero serlo realmente.

-Erza-san.- Levy se quedó callada observando todo.

Las tres somos de familias poderosas. Levy también sabe lo que es tener un destino marcado, un destino que no se desea.

-¿Desde cuando eres miembro de Fairy Tail?- Me pregunto bajando la cabeza con ¿decepción?

-Desde hoy en la tarde.

-Erza-san, entonces ¿Por qué esta tan sucia?- Pregunto Levy para yo contarles la historia completa.

Les conté todo lo que paso, desde que salí del castillo hasta donde me encontré con Fairy Tail. Les conté que me habían aceptado sin siquiera yo haberlo dicho. Como me recibieron todos, como muchos se sorprendían de que yo quisiera unirme a un gremio y que a pesar de las dificultades en un futuro de yo no poder asistir más a Fairy Tail, ellos en este corto tiempo me habían aceptado, y que siempre perteneceré a esa nueva familia.

-Son increíbles ¿Verdad, Erza?- Me pregunto Lucy melancólica.

-Realmente lo son.- Dije mostrándoles una sonrisa.- Los gremios son divertidos.

Eso sorprendió a ambas, se quedaron sorprendidas por mis palabras ya que al ser su mirada triste pasó a completa felicidad.

-Eres más feliz haya que aquí, Erza y yo no te quitare tu felicidad.- Lucy con mirada tierna me decía.

-¿Y cómo taparas el sello, Erza-san? Y ¿Cómo asistirás al gremio?-Pregunto Levy meditando la situación.

-El sello es fácil de tapar, la mayoría de los vestidos que uso tienen mangas largas.- Me quede meditando un poco.- Y asistir al gremio, ciertamente todavía no sé, pero se me ocurrirá una manera. Obviamente no las involucrare por lo que pueden quedarse tranquilas.

-Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, te la daremos.- Dijo Lucy que aún se encontraba tratando de colocarse un vestido mío.- Erza tienes mucho pecho, estos vestidos me quedan grandes del pecho.

-Eso es porque ya soy grande Lucy.- Dije con orgullo mirando como Lucy y Levy se deprimían, aunque más Levy.

Dejándolas un momento atrás me metí al baño. Comencé a quitarme la ropa y vi que mi pierna derecha estaba sangrando un poco. No le tome importancia, después de todo no dolía mucho. Después vi la marca del gremio, no podía dejar de estar feliz, sabía que esto iba a ser mi oportunidad, la única que tenga en la vida.

Salí del baño y ya no las vi en el cuarto. Supuse que ya debería de estar esperando a los invitados abajo por lo que rápidamente me comencé a secar.

Escogí un vestido de color blanco, que dejaba ver parte mis pechos (me quedaba un poco pequeño de esa parte, al igual que todos mis vestidos) con mangas que tapaban el sello, tenía en los bordes encaje de color negro haciendo lucir el vestido elegante, el corsé era de color negro igual. Me coloque unos botines que color blanco. Me amarre el cabello en una trenza baja dejando unos cuantos mechones caer en mi rostro. Me puse un poco de labial carmesí en los labios. Me mire en el espero y no me veía mal, al contrario, creo que me arregle demasiado para esta ocasión.

Salí del cuarto y note que la sala principal estaba demasiado llena. Todos se me quedaron observando de manera sorprendida.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Dije dando una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.- Me iban contestando y besando la palma de mi mano.

-Princesa, la última vez que la vi tan solo tenía ocho años.- Dijo el Rey Iván, un hombre de piel morena, ojos y cabello oscuros y con barba.- Sin duda se ha puesto realmente hermosa, como la princesa Lucy.

-Gracias por sus halagos, Rey Iván.- Dije mirándolo sin quitar mi vista de él.

Él era de los reyes que más podría decir que me caían mal, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que tan solo tenía malos planes sobre su reino, y si vino ahora a Magnolia era porque quería negociar algo, algo que involucra por completo a la familia.

-Por favor todos pasen a al comedor principal, la cena está servida.- Comento Ayame con respeto y haciendo una inclinación ante los presentes.

Vi que a lo lejos se encontraba el príncipe, Laxus. Era el hijo del Rey Iván y el próximo heredero al trono. El al igual que su padre, son unos aprovechados, siempre creyéndose gran cosa, humillando a los que creen de bajo estatus. Esa es una de las razones por los que ambos me caen realmente mal.

Vi que Levy y Lucy venían hasta tras conversando. Las espere para entrar juntas al comedor, que de un momento a otro ya estaba lleno. Había solo nuestros espacios disponibles.

Mi padre que se encontraba al frente de todos, a lado de él el Rey Iván y en frente Laxus. Del extremo se encontraba mi silla, que se encontraba en frente que la de mi padre, solo que a mucha más distancia. A un lado se encontraba el asiento de Lucy y en frente el de Levy.

Los otros lugares eran ocupados por el ministro de magia, solo los más importantes.

Mi padre no me había dicho que iba a ver una cena tan importante y dudo que se le haya olvidado comentar ya que para un acontecimiento así él lo estuviera recordando toda la semana, por lo único que puedo pensar es de que fue improvisada la cena.

La cena estuvo normal, la mayoría de lo que conversaban era de política el Rey Iván y mi padre. Los del consejo también hablaban para mantener en prosperidad los próximos milenios, yo como su futura reina.

-Entonces para eso yo tengo una propuesta, Rey Makarov.- Dijo Laxus parándose de su asiento.

Esto me daba mala espina, sin poder evitarlo el estómago me comenzó a doler, pero no dije nada, solo espere que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas.

-¿Cuál, Laxus?- Pregunto mi padre.

-Para mantener una época de prosperidad, hay que unir los dos reinos, yo como futuro rey y príncipe actual tengo experiencia ya que mi padre a estado enseñándome muy bien.- Me miro por un momento, no pude evitar tener miedo.- Por eso mismo, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija, la princesa Erza.

No podía hablar, realmente no quería hablar. No quería que la gente viera el miedo que tenía en estos momentos, el dolor que me hacía saber que esto iba a ser mi futuro. Trate de ocultarlo con una cara de indiferencia, que solo la gente que no me conoce se la creería.

-Si unimos los dos reinos serian simplemente poderosos, nadie nos enfrentaría, la paz en el mundo estaría cada vez más cerca y lograríamos tener descendientes que puedan llevar un gran liderazgo.

¿Descendientes? Este hombre está enfermo, habla de poder y lo confunde con paz.

-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad.- Hablo uno de los miembros del consejo.

Iván y Laxus sonrieron complacidos, ambos de manera sospechosa solo para mis ojos. Lucy y Levy estaban aterradas con la idea, sus ojos lo decían.

-Príncipe Laxus, En estos momentos Magnolia esta en época de paz, nuestros reinos aliados y la mayoría de los reinos del continente están en una época gloriosa. No sé por qué quiere el poder de ambos reinos cuando ninguno de los dos, eso quiero creer, tiene planes para atacar.- Lo enfrente mirándolo con seriedad haciendo que este frunza el ceño.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa menos mi padre. Él me miraba con orgullo y dándome un aire de confianza.

-Tiene razón mi hija, príncipe Laxus.- Ahora se levantó mi padre.

-Makarov tu hija cumple 18 años el próximo año, ella ya será la futura reina y como tal necesita a una persona que la ayude.- Dijo Iván con molestia.

No pude evitar molestarme, era claro el machismo que estos hombres aplicaban. Ellos solo querían el poder del reino.

-Creo poder llevar el reino como lo lleva mi padre, Rey Iván.- Mi frialdad cada vez era más notable en la mesa.

Sin duda la situación se había puesto demasiado incomoda.

-Incluso creo que tienen razón, Erza-chan.- Uno de los miembros del consejo hablo, aun estando sentado.- Tal vez y eres suficiente para poder gobernar, pero está establecido que a la edad de 18 años la princesa o el príncipe deberán estar casados, de preferencia con alguien del mismo status para poder traer descendencia.

Sin poder evitar cerré los puños dañándome con las uñas.

-Entonces, deme tiempo para pensarlo, por favor.- Dije sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento.

-Creo que esto ya está resuelto, Erza- Hablo Iván, mirándome con arrogancia.- Mi hijo Laxus es el mejor para ser tu compañero toda la vida.

-Iván, no tomes decisiones sobre mi hija así como así.- Mi padre con coraje miro a Iván.

-Disculpen, me retirare, me siento algo mal.- Sin esperar una respuesta me marche a mi habitación.

Iba dejando lágrimas por todo el camino, sin dejar de dañar mis manos.

Llegue a mi habitación y grite de coraje.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grite dejando que mi garganta se dañara.

Una idea se cruzó por mi mente y sin pensarlo me dirigí al balcón, al ser el tercer piso era un poco peligroso, pero aun así salte a un árbol que se encontraba realmente cerca. Baje poco a poco hasta llegar abajo. Vi a los guardias pero rápidamente me escondí.

-Señorita Erza.- Escuche una voz atrás de mi por lo que rápidamente palidecí.

-¡Virgo!- Me alegre un poco al ver uno de los espíritus de Lucy rondar por aquí.

-Lucy-sama me pidió que la ayudara con cualquier cosa.

Me imagine que Lucy sabría a donde querría ir estando tan molesta y triste, al único lugar donde querría visitar estando aun así…Fairy Tail.

-Virgo por favor ayúdame a salir del castillo.

-En un segundo señorita.- Y sin más se puso a cavar a una felicidad impresionante.

En pocos minutos me encontraba ya del otro lado del castillo. Vi como el Rey Iván y el Príncipe Laxus salía con una cara de arrogancia.

-Sin duda esos del consejo son unos estúpidos.- El rey Iván comenzó a encender un puro.- Aceptaron sin duda tu matrimonio con Erza.

Eso me dejo aún más enojada. ¿Qué acaso mi padre no los detuvo? No, esto no era problema de mi padre, esto era problema mío, problema que solucionaría.

-Sin duda solo es una princesa mimada, yo llevare este patético pueblo a la cima.- Ahora dijo Laxus viendo con inferioridad el castillo.

Su carreta llego y subieron de inmediato, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Sin darle gracias a Virgo corrí lo más rápido posible. No podía estar en ese lugar un segundo más, no después de saber que el consejo ya había acordado algo.

Quería llegar lo más pronto a Fairy Tail pero realmente no me acordaba como llegar. Mi ojo aun lloraba y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar aún más fuerte.

Doy gracias de que Lucy no se verá obligada a esta situación tan molesta, agradezco sufrir yo a que ella sufra, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirme frustrada. Mi vida será un asco, amo a mi reino, amo al pueblo, pero no puedo hacerlo estando con una persona tan desagradable, una persona tan ambiciosa.

-¡Princesa Erza!- Escuche que me llamaron, pero no podía voltear en este estado tan lamentable.

-Hola.- Dije aun con la mirada baja, en ningún momento voltee a ver a la persona que me hablaba, pero por su tono de voz supuse que era una niña.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- Me pregunto preocupada la niña.

No quería que se preocupara por lo que me levante y la mire. Era adorable, tenía un cabello azul largo, y unos ojos marrón hermosos. Tenía la sospecha que la conocía, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Estoy bien gracias.- Mire su hombro derecho y note que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail.- Eres de Fairy Tail.

Ella al instante miro su sello y pareciera que recordó algo ya que se sorprendió.

-Princesa, venga conmigo, aquí morirá de frio.- Dijo comenzando a jalarme.

No dije nada, solo deje que me llevara.

-No me llames princesa, por favor, llámame solo Erza.- Dije sonriéndole por lo que ella me devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

-Bien.

Aun así no podía parar que mi ojo derecho se inundara de lágrimas, pero mis sollozos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes. Seguimos corriendo durante cinco minutos para terminar llegando a Fairy Tail.

Entramos y a pesar de que ya no había tanta gente como antes aún seguía el gremio riendo. Desde que todo eso paso ya era realmente tarde, me imagino que eran como las 2:00 am ya que cenamos un poco más tarde de lo normal y la cena se alargó con los debates.

Todo mundo se me quedo viendo sorprendidos.

-Encontré a Erza-san en la fuente la puerta oeste y la traje aquí.- Dijo la pequeña niña agarrándome de la mano. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar que mis manos aún estaban sangrando.- ¡Erza-san!- Exclamo preocupada.

-Erza, estás sangrando de tus manos.- Mirajane llego inmediatamente a mi lado, con una cara de susto.

-¿Quién te hizo daño, Erza?- Dijo Natsu enojado, demasiado enojado, por lo que solo pude bajar la mirada, aun cayendo lágrimas de mis ojo.

-Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra aquí Wendy?- Volteé a ver de quien era esa voz ya que en la tarde la había escuchado nuevamente, y mire a un joven de cabello azul, con una marca en su ojo derecho.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos cuantos segundos, que sin duda parecían eternos. No podía quitar mí vista de sus ojos, realmente era atractivo, pero antes que eso, sus ojos se me hacían tan familiares y hermosos.

Pov Jellal. (Narra Jellal)

Después de que se escapara Wendy de mis manos fui a buscarla. De un momento estaba conmigo y en otro momento ya no.

Eran altas horas de la noche ya que nos quedamos a cenar en el gremio, pero al querer ir a casa la perdí de vista. La busque por los alrededores pero no la encontraba, el único lugar que quedaba era Fairy Tail, por lo que rápidamente me puse a correr a esa dirección.

Cuando llegue todo se escuchaba totalmente silencioso, incluso el ambiente era tenso por lo que suponía que algo malo había pasado.

No quería molestarlos, así que pregunte que si se encontraba Wendy y acerté ya que se encontraba a lado de Mirajane. Ambas estaban viendo con atención a alguien. Mire hacia donde ellas volteaban y vi que era ella… Erza se encontraba en el gremio.

Me miraba sorprendida. Pude notar por su ojo izquierdo que había estado llorando ya que estaban completamente rojo e hinchado, eso hizo molestarme de sobremanera. Así pasaron unos pocos segundos, donde ella y yo nos miramos.

Los latidos de mi corazón sin duda aumentaban más con el tiempo. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-Disculpen la molestia.- Dije apenado dándome cuenta de que todos se habían callado.

-Jellal, ven un momento, por favor.- Me llamo Wendy por lo que comencé a caminar hacia su dirección.

-Buenas noches, princesa Erza.- Dije inclinando la cabeza en modo de respeto.

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que no tenía intención de llegar directamente con ella. Note que ella me miraba analizándome, es razonable que ya no se acuerde de mí. Eso sin duda me pone un poco des motivante, pero no dejo que nadie sepa eso.

-Por favor, no me llames princesa.- Bajo la cabeza dejando caer sus mechones.

El peinado que traía se cayó inmediatamente liberando sus cabellos escarlatas.

-Por favor, ustedes no me llamen princesa, ustedes no me traten de esa manera.- Dijo aun sin dejar ver su rostro.

-¿Erza-san?- Pregunto Wendy preocupada.- ¿Su ojo izquierdo?

Todos la miraron atenta viendo que su ojo derecho no salía lágrimas. Ella se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente se quitó las lágrimas.

-Mi ojo derecho es falso, por lo que no tiene las mismas cualidades que el ojo izquierdo…no se preocupen.- Mostro una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué te paso Erza?- Pregunto Gray.- Sé que tienes las cualidades de meterte en problemas cada segundo, pero ahora te ves diferente a como estabas en la tarde.

-Somos tus amigos desde ahora Erza, nosotros te ayudaremos siempre.- Ahora fue Natsu el que hablo, todos trataban de animarla.

-A decir verdad, no sé qué puedo decirles, es típico, tengo un destino típico, tal vez es eso.- Miro sus manos que ahora Mirajane se encontraba curando junto con Wendy.- Vivo esclavizada. Amo mi reino, amo al pueblo, amo a las personas del pueblo, por eso mismo me creo capaz de ser posible de gobernar en un futuro con prosperidad.

-¿Qué es entonces a lo que temes? ¿A lo que te hace realmente triste en estos momentos?- Pregunto Mirajane triste.

-Como futura gobernante necesito dejar descendencia.- Sin duda eso hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Te quieren casar a la fuerza?- Pregunto Natsu enojado.

-El hombre con el que me quieren casar…no es un buen hombre, sé que el llevara a Magnolia a la guerra, el solo quiere el poder. ¿Cómo casarse con un hombre así? ¿Cómo casarse sin amor?- Su mirada cada vez era más vacía.

Sabía que esto llegaría en algún momento, pero no creí que dolería tanto. Ahora que la veo, tan vulnerable ante esa situación, me hace sentirme como un idiota por no poder ayudarla, aun cuando ella me ayudo.

-El Rey Makarov no aprobaría eso.- Dijo entrando a la sala, el maestro, Gildarts.- Conozco a Makarov desde hace años, él es un hombre justo, un hombre que prefiere morir antes de hacer infeliz a las personas que ama.

-Maestro.- Erza se sorprendió.-Conozco a mi padre, pero el consejo lo aprobó.

El maestro pareció molestarle eso igual que a mí.

-¿Qué pensaran esos estúpidos del consejo?

-Sé que al hombre con el que me casaran traerá la desgracia, lo sé por qué e investigado sobre él y varias naciones han sido culpables de sus actos. Tal vez el consejo cree que uniéndolo con nuestro reino, mejoraran las cosas, pero yo sé que eso es mentira. Y en todo caso, no sé cómo defenderlos…no tengo el poder para hacerlo.

Sé que habla de su carencia de magia. Sé que es una de las razones por la cual esta frustrada.

-Tienes un año para cambiar tu destino, Erza-san- Hablo Wendy, haciendo que todos la miraran orgullosa.

Esas mismas palabras me había dicho hoy en la tarde.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.- Hable ahora, llamando la atención de todos.- Nosotros te ayudaremos a proteger este reino, nuestro reino.

Todos se miraron felices y alzaron las manos como era costumbre.

-Yo…

No termino de decir ya que la interrumpí.

-Si no te parece que te tratemos como Erza Dreyar, entonces te trataremos como Erza, Erza Scarlet.- Entre mis manos tome uno de sus mechones de cabello, haciendo énfasis del por qué Scarlet.

-¿Erza Scarlet?- Ella sujeto sus manos con las mías, tomando igual el mechón de cabello.- Eso me gusta.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que mire para otro lado, pero note que todos me miraban con cara cómplice.

-Desde ahora serás conocida el Fairy Tail como Erza Scarlet.- Natsu que se encontraba mirándome dijo.

-Me gusta cómo suena.- Dijo el maestro comenzando a tomar.

Fin Pov Jellal.

Pov Erza.

Deje que terminaran de curarme las manos. Ahora las traía cubiertas con unas vendas.

-Listo, Erza-san, sus manos ya están completamente bien.- Dijo la pequeña niña con el nombre de Wendy.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy, sin duda tu magia es impresionante.- Dije mirando mis manos que ya no dolían.

-Aprendí la magia de curación hace años, aun no soy tan buena, pero prometo un día ser tan buena.- Me sonrió de manera cálida por lo que rápidamente la abrace.

-Estoy segura que serás aún más impresionante de lo que eres ahora.

-Erza, vamos, ven a cenar, seguro y tienes habre.- Me llamo Mirajane.

No podía negarme, ellos han hecho ya mucho por mí, rechazarles seria feo y a decir verdad tenía un poco de hambre ya que con la desagradable cena que tuve en el castillo, no pude disfrutar realmente nada.

Probé el caldo de calabaza y sin duda era delicioso

-Sé que en el castillo la comida es más rica, pero sin duda la hemos hecho con mucho cariño.- Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Realmente es deliciosa, Mirajane, muchas gracias por todo.- Dije mirándola.

Ellos realmente eran amables, me sentía bien con ellos, me sentía muy bien viendo como reían, como eran una familia, una familia que los unía no solo una marca, si no miles de sentimientos.

-¿Qué tal si para celebrar este nuevo nombramiento tomamos un poco?- Dijo Kana comenzando a tomar un barril de alcohol.

-Esa es mi hija.- Ahora se le unió el maestro comenzando a tomar de igual manera.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa nerviosa, este gremio es una caja de sorpresas. De estar hace unos minutos tensos por mi situación, ahora están celebrando la nueva decisión que tomamos.

-¿Te gusta este gremio, Erza?- Llego a mi lado Lissana, la hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman.

Ella al igual que los demás era una persona amable, transmitía una tranquilidad y sin duda era una muy buena persona.

-Me encanta.- Sonreí de manera feliz.

Amo este gremio, amo a las personas de este gremio.

_Hola chicos n_n bueno este fue el capítulo, espero y le haya gustado porque la verdad a mi me encanto escribirlo *w* Por favor si les gusto dejar Reviews, se los agradecería demasiado. Si tienen opiniones háganmelo saber, recuerde que esta historia la vamos formando entre todos nosotros : D _


	4. Corazón del ayer

**Hola n_n bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, la verdad creo que cada vez los hago muchísimo más largo jaja en este capitulo ya comienza la acción de verdad *w* Muchas gracias a los que dieron Reviews, y por favor a los que leen la historia dar Reviews ya que de ella depende si sigo escribiendo o no u_u**

**Bueno los dejo por ahora :D disfrútenlo **

Corazón del ayer.

En estos momentos me encontraba tomando un poco de licor con todo el gremio. La mayoría se quedó aquí festejando, mientras que otros pasaron a retirarse. Realmente no quería volver al castillo, si era posible, en estos precisos momentos solo quería quedarme con la compañía de mis amigos.

-Erza-chan ¿Cada cuando crees poder ve… venir?- El maestro que estaba demasiado ebrio y tirado me pregunto.

-No tengo un tiempo exacto, maestro, pero espero que sea en las tardes y retirarme un poco tarde, si no es mucha molestia.- Puse mi vaso de licor aun lado, si seguía tomando terminare ebria y quería evitar a toda costa eso.

-Claro que no es tarde querida, normalmente el gremio cierra muy tarde por lo que puedes venir con toda seguridad.- Se levantó de golpe, como si nunca hubiera tomado.- Además lo digo para que vengas y entrenes.

-¿Entrenar?- El asintió por lo que solo espere a que me respondiera.

-Aún es muy pronto para que hagas trabajos así que Natsu y Gray te ayudaran a entrenar.- Se metió a un cuarto, después de cinco minutos salió.

Se paró en frente de mí y me entrego una espada. A pesar de ser una espada de entrenamiento era muy pesada pero, aun así la podía cargar con facilidad. En el mango de la espada venia la insignia de Fairy Tail, de color dorada.

Creo que se me ha olvidado comentarles que yo he entrado día a día con las espadas, pero mejor no digo nada ya que seguramente ellos son más fuertes y mis habilidades aprendidas no sería lo suficiente por lo que no tendría sentido decir que ya se manejar la espada. Así que mejor me quedo callada y espero a que el maestro me dé indicaciones.

-Esa espada de entrenamiento ahora es tuya.- Dijo entregándomela completamente.

-Maestro yo no puedo aceptarla.- Ellos ya han hecho mucho por mí que siento que si hago que hagan más cosas por mí, realmente sería una carga para ellos.

-Claro que puedes.- Me miro de una manera seria.- Esa será tu espada, ese es tu primer paso.

No dije nada, solo asentí. Me convertiré en un miembro de Fairy Tail poderoso, seré yo quien supere mis expectativas y demostrare que una espada es lo que necesito para defender a los que amo.

-¡Gray y Natsu!- Grito el maestro para que los dos nombrados dejaran de pelear y palideciera, ya que me imagino que pensaban que los iban a regañar.

-Viejo, fue Gray el que comenzó, este idiota siempre buscando al más poderoso del gremio que no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo Natsu echándole toda la culpa a Gray.

-Bastardo, te voy a congelar esa horrible cara que tienes.- Ahora Gray se puso nuevamente en posición para pelear.

Sin importarles que el maestro estuviera en frente de ellos, estos dos comenzaron a correr hacia ambos para atacar. Al momento en que se iban a juntar, unos círculos mágicos salieron de sus manos. Natsu con llamas en ambas manos y Gray con unas posiciones extrañas.

-Ice Make, escudo.- Después de las posiciones de manos que hizo salió un escudo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Era una magia hermosa. Al momento de colocar su escudo Natsu lo estampo con sus puños de fuego haciendo que el lugar quedara por completo evaporado.

Ahora entendía más el tipo de magia que utilizaban pero, me sorprendió más al ver que Natsu podía utilizar una magia antigua. Sin poder evitarlo mire con detenimiento como ambos se encontraban luchando, veía y analizaba el tipo de movimientos que hacían y para ser yo principiante, se me hacía raro que ambos fueran tan predecibles en sus movimientos o tal vez era porque no se encontraban luchando en serio.

-Estos niños nunca aprenderán.- Dijo el maestro para mostrar una cara de resignación.

-Maestro, pronto me iré a casa con Wendy.- Llego el caballero de cabello azul cuyo nombre es Jellal, no pude evitar mirarlo pero al parecer él se dio cuenta, dedicándome una sonrisa.- Erza, ¿no quieres que te llevemos al castillo? Es peligroso que andes por las calles a estas horas.

-Muchas gracias, espero y no ser una molestia.- Dije dando una inclinación de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no lo es.

-Bien Jellal, mañana entonces te espero a primera hora.- Dijo el maestro parándose de su lugar y dándonos la espalda.

En ese momento una flecha de hielo iba dirigida al maestro que aún se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que rápidamente moví la espada, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en cada una de las flechas que venían y con rápidos movimientos elimine todas las flechas de hielo que se dirigían hacia nosotros. No quedo rastro de ninguna por lo que abrí los ojos y vi que todos se encontraban sorprendidos.

La cara de Jellal, de Natsu y de Gray era de completo asombro. Tal vez pensaban que al ser una niña de castillo no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar la espada. Mientras que el maestro estaba aún de espaldas pero pude escuchar como reía ligeramente.

-Las flechas de hielo de Gray tienen una velocidad impresionante ya que sirven para perforar al enemigo.- No sabía bien a que venía eso.- Esquivarlas es difícil ya que él suele lanzar muchas a la vez.

-Yo lo lamento, maestro.- Dijo Gray nervioso.

-Aun así tus movimientos fueron rápidos y elegantes.- Ignoro por completo a Gray, volteando a verme orgulloso.- Tienes talento y estoy seguro que esto que vimos no es nada a como son realmente tus habilidades.

Escuche por completo lo que me decía. La mirada de los que se encontraban alrededor era de sorpresa, me miraban de una manera que no se identificar.

-Desde hoy ustedes serán un nuevo equipo, Erza, Natsu y Gray.- Sé que ustedes serán magos demasiado poderosos, por lo que debes de cuidarte Jellal, ya que ellos pueden llegar a hacerte una gran pelea.- Dijo el maestro ahora observando a Jellal.

-Tendré cuidado con ellos maestro, después de todo se ve que este nuevo equipo será realmente poderoso.- Jellal que estaba aún sorprendido me miro con calidez.

-Bien, me paso a retirar, te espero mañana Erza-chan.- Dijo el maestro que se encontraba ya del otro lado del gremio con Kana en sus hombros.

-Erza, te esperaremos mañana entonces, no me agrada la idea de hacer equipo con este idiota pero, te ayudare en todo.- Gray se puso delante de mí.

Se puso derecho completamente y comenzó a hacer la marca del gremio en hielo.

-Coloca esto en tu cuello, si necesitas de mí rápidamente estaré contigo.- Dijo entregándomelo.

-Muchas gracias pero, ¿no se derrite?- Pregunte colocándomelo en el cuello.

-No te preocupes, este hielo se romperá el día en que yo muera.

Después de eso agarre mi espada y camine con Jellal a un lado, vimos que Wendy se había quedado por completo dormida por lo que él la cargo con mucha delicadeza. Después de eso ambos nos despedimos de los miembros de gremio para comenzar a caminar por las oscuras calles.

A pesar de no hablar ninguno de los dos el ambiente era completamente cómodo, solo nos dedicábamos a hablar lo necesario. De repente se me vinieron a la mente las palabras del maestro Gildarts, que dijo que nosotros podíamos llegar a hacerle una buena pelea.

-Disculpa.- Rompí el silencio para preguntar.- ¿Por qué el maestro dijo que podíamos llegar a hacerte pelea?

El me observo por un momento pero, después regreso su vista para el frente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje un poco por lo que voltee mi mirada a otro lado.

-En el gremio existen diferentes clasificaciones de magos. Los magos de clase normal, que son los que hacen trabajos sencillos, en esos pertenece una gran mayoría del gremio, después están los magos de clase S, que estos magos son los que pueden hacer trabajos mucho más difíciles, y magos de clase SS que es al que pertenecía el maestro Gildarts antes de convertirse en uno de los diez magos santos.- Me sorprendí por lo que decía, realmente no sabía que el maestro era tan poderoso, pero después de todo no es por nada el maestro del gremio.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son los de clase S y clase SS?- Pregunte, realmente quería saber quiénes eran.

-Es Mirajane.- Me sorprendí de sobremanera, Mirajane es una persona tan amable que no me la imagino luchando a sangre fría.- El abuelo Rob, que en estos momentos se encuentra en un trabajo y yo.- Se apuntó sonriente.- Por ahora no hay ningún mago de clase SS.-Dejo de hablar para mirar al cielo.- Pero espero y en el próximo examen poder lograr serlo.

Lo mire detenidamente y lo agarre de los hombros como manera de apoyo. El me miro sorprendido y por unos momentos pude ver sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si lo deseas lo serás, con esfuerzo lograras todos tus sueños.- Lo apoye para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Claro.

Me quede mirándolo por un momento para que tuviera más confianza de él mismo. El hizo lo mismo por lo que nos quedamos unos segundos de la misma manera. Después comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente.

-Es realmente sorprendente la manera en que manejas la espada.- Me alago.

-Al ser alguien sin magia siempre tuve miedo de la vida.- Mire como Wendy seguía completamente dormida.- Hace años tuve un acontecimiento traumático.- El me miro con más atención.- Después de eso tenía miedo de ser dañada físicamente, porque a decir verdad ese acontecimiento fue lo que hizo que perdiera mi ojo izquierdo.

Aun sin soltar a Wendy vi como sus puños se contraían.

-Mi padre es una persona amable, por lo que le importo un carajo lo que la gente opinara así que me ayudo a practicar con espadas y escudos. Realmente no me considero buena ya que sé que me falta un largo camino pero, al igual que tú, espero realmente ser una persona con él poder para defender a los que ama.

Agarre con cariño la mejilla de Wendy que segua completamente dormida.

-Tu ojo ¿se encuentra bien?

-A pesar de ser artificial puedo ver con el muy bien, solo que no salen lágrimas de ese ojo pero, está bien, estoy segura que cuando ese ojo pueda soltar lágrimas, es por algo sumamente malo, algo que ni mi cuerpo soportara, por eso no quiero que derrame lágrimas.

-Entonces no permitamos que derrame lágrimas.- Siendo sincera, él me daba mucha confianza, sus palabras, tal vez por eso fui capaz de asentir, porque creo en sus palabras.

-Gracias.- Susurre para que el viento se lo llevara.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del castillo, que fue donde virgo había cavado el oyó, por lo que solo suspire. Ningún guardia me había visto por lo que se me hacía fácil el poder entrar a mi habitación. Si tenía suerte nadie se habría dado cuenta de que no pase la noche en el castillo y a decir verdad, ahora que son las 4 de la mañana dudaba realmente que las personas que se encontraban adentro estuvieran despiertas. Además conociendo a mi padre seguramente me dejaría sola en mi cuarto para que pensara las cosas y poder tranquilizarme.

-Tu vestido ya se encuentra un poco sucio de la parte de abajo, ¿crees que duden?- Me pregunto, mirando la parte baja del vestido.

Era cierto, estaba completamente sucia. Además para subir necesitar un poco de impulso y la tela me podría ayudar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces con la espada corte el vestido, llegándome hasta los muslos. Vi que Jellal se sonrojo por completo por lo que solo sonreí con un poco de gracia.

-Esto me ayudara a subir.- Dije mostrándole la tela cortada.

-Ehhh oh si- Su nerviosismo había aumentado.- Aunque en estos momentos te puedo ayudar a subir.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunte con un tic en la ceja ya que entonces no hubiera arruinado el vestido. Pero bueno, en otro momento servirá.

-Si.- Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse, yo igual me uní a sus risas.

Dejo con delicadeza a Wendy en la rama de un árbol y me acompaño. Sin necesidad de entrar por el oyó me cargo de la misma manera que estaba cargando a Wendy.

Unos círculos mágicos comenzaron a crearse arriba de su cuerpo y del mío. Era increíble el poder mágico que se sentía, nunca había sentido esta calidez y poder mágico que el transmitía. Era como si pudiera entender a la perfección su magia, como si transmitiera sentimientos…esto era realmente la magia.

-Meteoro.- Dijo para comenzar a subir a una velocidad impresionante.- ¿Cuál es tu terraza?

Pregunto aun estando ¿volando?

Había tres terrazas enormes, que una me pertenecía a mí, otra a Lucy y la otra era uno de los cuartos de visitas. Le señale el que se encontraba abierto por lo que rápidamente llegamos.

-Tu magia es sorprendente, muchas gracias por todo y lamento si te cause molestias.- Dije inclinándome en modo de agradecimiento.

-Es un honor para mí.- Me sonrío, rápido me di cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Erza, Erza Scarlet.- Nombre el apellido que él me había puesto hace unas horas atrás.

El sonrió un poco llevándose sus manos a su boca para evitar escucharse.

-Me llamo Jellal, Jellal Marvell.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Jellal, espero y poder seguir conversando contigo más tiempo después, cuando no estés tan ocupado.

-Igual me encantaría, Erza.- Miro para donde se encontraba Wendy.- Mañana es seguro que salga a una misión pero, cuídate mucho, Erza, quiero volver al gremio y ver en la poderosa integrante que te vas a convertir.

-Igual Jellal, cuídate en tu misión, prometo que superare tus expectativas.- Le sonreí para que tomara más confianza.

-Nos veremos entonces cuando vuelva, Erza.- Y sin más se fue al árbol donde se encontraba Wendy.

Aun podía verlo, vi que al momento en que cargo a Wendy, alzo su mano, dejando arriba el dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras que los otros estaban abajo. No sabía que significaba, pero le hice lo mismo, el noto eso y sonrió para marcharse.

Entre a mi habitación y comencé a checar todo, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado por lo que supuse que nadie había entrado a mis aposentos. Me quite el vestido y lo guarde. A pesar de estar roto me traerá recuerdos en un futuro.

Para ir a entrenar, tendré que comprar nuevos modelos mucho más cortos para que no sean una molestia. Me puse ropa de cama cómoda y deje que mis sueños dominaran. A pesar de estar sumamente molesta hace unas horas, ahora me encontraba calmada, con una paz increíble, porque sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Aun no sabía cómo me quitaría a Laxus pero tenía la confianza de saber pronto.

La mañana siguiente nadie me pregunto nada, de hecho mi indiferencia en el castillo era notable ya que no me interesaba nada. Mi padre me dijo lo que había acordado el consejo y como sospechaba, habían aceptado. No me puse a llorar como antes, al contrario, lo tome como un desafío, sabía que Fairy Tail me daría la fuerza para poder derrotar este conflicto emocional y ahora lo que más me interesaba era poder hacerme más poderosa.

Paso una semana, en esa semana las cosas en el castillo se volvieron tanto más calmadas como más incomodas. No hacía mucha platica con Lucy y Levy, solo la necesaria. Ellas pensaban que solo me encontraba en shock aun por las noticias y quiera pensar las cosas con calma. La rutina en el castillo era más sencilla: desayunaba, ayudaba con cosas de política a mi padre, entrenaba con algunos caballeros del castillo. En la tarde comía y dibujaba para liberar el estrés. En las noches no me apetecía cenar y eso lo comprendían ya que no solía cenar mucho en la noche, pero a las siete siempre me escapaba del castillo para ir a Fairy Tail. Nadie se había dado cuenta en esa semana.

En el gremio me disponía a entrenar todo lo que mi cuerpo soportara. Tanto al maestro como a Gray y Natsu le sorprendía mi manera de batalla. En esas Natsu solo logro ganarme dos veces y eso fue porque el utilizaba varias estrategias con su fuego que no podía esquivar. Con Gray solo me gano una vez, y eso fue porque su magia me atrapo sin poder evitar escapar.

Para poder entrenar compre la ropa suficiente y la deje en el gremio. Eran kimonos cortos de batalla y algunas armaduras que servían demasiado. Cuando tenía que retirarme me cambiaba para regresar al castillo.

Había hecho una buena amistad con Natsu y Gray, al parecer ellos era realmente fuertes en el gremio, sobretodo Natsu que descubrí que era un Dragon Slayer. Aun así los miembros del gremio no creían que fuera tan fuerte, y a decir verdad yo tampoco. El tiempo que luchaba en el castillo los caballeros se detenían para no hacerme daño pero, acá ellos me ayudaban a aprender a defenderme. No me trataban como una Dreyar, me trataban como Scarlet.

Los días pasaban igual, así paso rápidamente tres semanas, en esas tres semanas mi poder físico incremento notablemente.

Aún era temprano y Gray y yo estábamos luchando. Al enviar unas lanzas de hielo hacia mí, las esquive con facilidad y puse la espada del lado donde no se encontraba el filo. Deje que la fuerza de las lanzas se repeliera para salir directo a donde se encontraba Gray, que logró esquivar con dificultad ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Sin duda eres una mujer aterradora, Erza- Dijo quitándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.- Dejemos esto por ahora así, no quiero que me cortes a la mitad por estar tan agotado.

-Oh Gray, sin duda me ha hecho muy bien entrenar contigo y con Natsu.- Comencé a limpiar mi espada que se encontraba un poco sucia.

Ambos mirábamos al horizonte, viendo como la noche se hacía presente. El ambiente era cómodo pero de pronto yo lo rompí.

-Bueno, hoy me retirare temprano Gray, pasare al pueblo antes de volver al castillo.- Me pare de mi lugar para comenzar a caminar directo al vestidor y poder cambiarme.-Muchas gracias por el duro entrenamiento de hoy, espero y mañana este igual.

-¿No esperaras a Jellal?- Dijo preguntándome un poco serio.

-Mañana vendré a visitarlo y saber cómo le fue.- respire ondo.- tengo un presentimiento por eso quiero ir rápido al castillo.

-Cualquier problema que tengas recuerda el collar, no importa que horas sean.- Me sonrió dándome ánimos por lo que le sonreí de igual manera.

-Gracias, Gray.

Sin esperar respuesta comencé a caminar directo al vestidor. Comencé a cambiarme con un vestido de color azul, sencillo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No era algo malo, no sentía nada malo pero me dolía de sobremanera. Después de un rato el dolor se calmó y termine de vestirme para salir y despedirme de todos.

-Erza, antes de que te vayas te dejamos pastel del que horneamos, Lissana y yo.- Me hablo Mirajane que se encontraba en una mesa.

Se paró y me entrego un pastel de fresa, que sin duda se veía delicioso.

-Muchas gracias Mirajane, Lissana, se ve realmente delicioso.- Ante su atenta mirada comí un pequeño pedazo.

No podía hablar, me quede en shock. Por su mirada pensaron que no me había gustado pero, mi cara comenzó a ver el pastel de una manera preciosa. Sin poder evitarlo lo comí todo en un segundo. Ante la atenta mirada de todas.

-Es… es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.- Dije con ojos brillantes.

Ellas sonrieron satisfechas al saber que me había encantado el pastel. Ni siquiera los pasteles que hacían especialmente para mí en el castillo me habían encantado tanto como este.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que hagamos pastel te dejaremos una rebanada aún más grande, Erza-chan.- Lissana que se encontraba a lado de Mirajane me dijo.

Incline la cabeza con agradecimiento. Alce mi mano como era costumbre en el gremio y me fui.

Comencé a caminar directo al pueblo pero antes me metí en unas calles donde sabía que vendían productos de magia clandestina. Subí la capucha de la túnica que traía para que nadie viera mi rostro o mi cabello. Al estar en frente de una puerta toque, recibiendo como respuesta un "adelante". Sin esperar más entre y note que estaba todo oscuro. En el fondo se encontraba un anciano con aspecto casado.

-¿Qué producto quieres?- Pregunto directamente.

-Buenas noches, quisiera algo que sustituyera mi cuerpo, o alguna ilusión para hacer pensar a las personas que estoy en ese lugar realmente.

-Entonces buscas magia de sustitución.- Se paró para comenzar a buscar en pequeños buros lo que buscaba.

Después de encontrarlo, se paró a tras de mi dejo caer un pequeño chorro de líquido en mi cabeza. De repente un cuerpo comenzaba a salir, tomando forma muy similar a la mía. Me sorprendí al notar que la copia tenia las mismas facciones que yo, inclusive su manera de mirar era igual que la mía.

-Esta magia es de ilusión.- Me extendió la botella.- Si alguien se da cuenta la magia dejara de servir.

-¿Tiene un tiempo límite?

-No, es tan potente que puede durar días, semanas y meses.

-¿Cuánto cuestas?- Mire la botella con interés.

-Son 200,000 jewell.

Pensó que le reclamaría ya que al momento de dejar el dinero se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Gracias.

Y sin más me retire. Comencé al castillo por la parte de atrás, como siempre. Nadie se había dado cuenta que no me encontraba por lo que solo suspire, vi el frasco y comencé a examinarlo.

Después de estar dos horas en mi habitación me encamine directo al cuarto de Lucy ya que tenía tiempo de no verla pero, escuche como una de la ayudante me hablaba.

-Princesa Erza, el Rey Makarov desea verla en su despacho.- Después de eso se retiró para yo respirar hondo.

Comencé a caminar directo al despacho pero vi como todo el castillo estaba en movimiento. No pregunte ya que sabía que mi padre me había dicho que fuera para comentarme seguramente sobre esto. Llegue al despacho antes de entrar toque, recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de mi padre. Al entrar note que Lucy y Levy ya se encontraban allí. Me miraron interesadas.

-Buenas noches.- Incline la cabeza a modo de respeto.- ¿Sucede algo, padre?

-Buenas noches, Erza.- Mi padre que estaba viendo unos papeles paso su mirada hacia nosotras tres.- Las cite a las tres aquí ya que tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto Lucy un poco asustada.

-Nada hija, es solo que hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de parte del consejo y reunirán a todos los gobernantes de los reinos del continente.- Me miro detenidamente.- Seguramente quieren hablar sobre el actual estado.

-¿Actual estado?- Pregunte interesada.

-Se extienden rumores de que los hechiceros del mundo están comenzando un ataque a los reinos con más magos. Ya se han eliminado el 40% de los magos en todo el mundo. Si esto sigue así una guerra comenzara.

-Eso no puede ser.- Levy se tapó la boca horrorizada.

-Supongo que el consejo tiene algún plan, más sin embargo no es de fiar ya que todos dejamos los reinos sin protección, haciéndolos vulnerables.

Todas escuchábamos atentas las palabras de Makarov.

-Jura-san que es un buen amigo de la familia se quedara aquí haciéndose cargo del castillo.- Se paró de su asiento para comenzar a caminar a la puerta.- Hoy en la noche parto, por lo que estarán solas en el castillo, aun no sé cuánto tiempo realmente, solo espero que no sea mucho.

-Entiendo padre, no te preocupes.- Dije mirándolo cariñosa.

Después de eso él se retiró dejándonos solas en el castillo. Ahora en estos momentos tenía un presentimiento malo, tenía un poco de miedo pero lo ignore. Según lo que nos había dicho mi padre, Jura-san llega mañana por la noche por lo que estaríamos solas en el castillo por un día entero. Algo que casi nunca sucedía.

-Erza-san, ¿te sucede algo?- Me pregunto Levy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No es nada, es una pequeña inquietud.

Las tres nos dirigimos a mi habitación ya que no queríamos pasar la noche tan sola. La noche era tranquila, las tres hablábamos de cosas que normalmente una adolecente habla. Lucy nos platicó que hoy en la tarde había ido al pueblo y conoció a un chico muy loco de cabello rosa (obviamente era Natsu). Nos platicó que estaba haciendo escándalo en el pueblo.

Ahora me daba cuenta porque Natsu no estuvo en todo el día.

-Y a pesar de que comía como si nunca había probado alimento, era muy amable.- Lucy nos seguía contando con estrellitas en los ojos.- Sé que será un muy buen amigo mío, lo presiento.

-Escuche rumores de que un Dragon Slayer estaba en Fairy Tail, ¿él es de Fairy Tail, Erza-san?- Lucy me miro con más atención esperando una respuesta.

Cruce mis brazos y suspire nuevamente, seguro y ya se sospechaban que me escapaba del castillo. Así que estoy segura que se molestaran un poco pero, no me queda de otra.

-Se llama, Natsu Dragneel y es un completo hiperactivo, pero es muy amable y fuerte.-Ambas me miraban escuchando todo lo que decía.- Es mi amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambas gritaron en unísono. Lo único que pude hacer es taparme los oídos para evitar que mis tímpanos reventaran.

-¿Aun sigues yendo a Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Todos los días, ellos me han ayudado mucho a entrenar duro. Incluso, Natsu solo me ha ganado unas cuantas veces. Aunque su magia es sorprendente y poderosa.

-No creí que siguieras yendo, Erza.- Lucy comenzó a comer un pastelillo que nos habían traído hace rato.- Debe ser genial ser de un gremio, ¿Crees que pueda unirme?

Levanto su mano pero sin querer rompió el frasco de magia que había comprado hoy, mojándonos a las tres un poco. Mire horrorizada el frasco ya que no sabía que explicación dar.

De repente comenzaron a salir nuestras copias a lado de cada una. Lucy y Levy gritaron y se abrazaron.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- Pregunto Lucy aun abrazada de Levy.

Le iba a contestar pero de repente sentí una magia escalofriante atrás de mí. Senti que me habían clavado una espada en la parte del abdomen pero aun así no me habían hecho dado en ningún órgano importante.

Lucy y Levy miraron horrorizadas como me salía sangre. De repente Lucy llamo a uno de sus espíritus haciéndole frente a la persona que me había atacado. Me pare con dificultad y vi que era. Era un hombre alto, delgado, cabello largo, de la parte de arriba era negro y más abajo era blanco, su piel era blanca y sus ojos rojos, con una sed de sangre increíble.

-¿Quién de ustedes tres es la futura reina de este asqueroso reino?- Pregunto el hombre con desprecio. Venciendo con facilidad a los espíritus de Lucy.

Me iba a levantar pero no podía, la sangre era cada vez más intensa. Mire que Levy estaba llorando en silencio y Lucy aún estaba en shock cansada por toda la magia que utilizo. Vi que nuestras copias se habían escondido en el baño, mirando la situación asustadas. Como si de verdad fuéramos nosotras.

Tenía mucho dolor pero agarre mi espada y con dificultad me pare. Iba a golpearlo pero esquivo mi ataque sin yo poder hacer nada. Eso hizo que me enfureciera. Vi el collar de Gray y no dude en llamarle.

En lo que esperaba a que llegaran le hice frente al enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?- Lo mire con infinito odio.

-Me llamo Midnight, ¿Eres tú la persona que busco?- Pregunto de manera sádica. Iba a contestarle pero Lucy grito.

-Soy yo a la que buscas.- De un rápido movimiento el comenzó a golpear a Lucy sin compasión dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Maldito!- Grite de coraje y lo logre golpear con mis puños.

Él se sorprendió y me miro con coraje. Lanzo un ataque hacía mi pero fui protegida por una barrera que había hecho Levy. De inmediato el chasqueo la lengua y se fue. Levy se encontraba llorando, mientras que yo aún estaba sangrando.

Vi que por la puerta ventana llegaba, Natsu, Gray, Jellal y Wendy mirando todo con espanto.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a gritar con más fuerza. Al momento de hacerlo sentí que mi cabello y todo lo que se encontraba alrededor comenzaba a flotar. Todos me miraban impresionados. Se sentía una gran cantidad de magia salir de mi cuerpo. Jellal intento acerarse a mí pero no pudo ya que mi magia lo repelió. Sentí que mis ojos se iban quedando sin brillo y el poder mágico aun aumentaba más.

-Erza por favor cálmate.- Grito Levy que me miraba con miedo.

-Ese maldito, lo eliminare.- Y sin esperar a que me respondieran ya que lo que había dicho era más para mí que para los demás.

Las paredes se iban rasgando, incluso mi cuerpo se estaba dañando por la cantidad de magia.

-Erza, tú no eres Erza, tú no eres la persona que mira con amor al mundo.- Grito Gray para que pudiera escucharlo.

Sentí como la espada de entrenamiento comenzaba a flotar y miraba en dirección a Gray. El miro espantado la situación lo que hizo que mi sonrisa incrementara.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me mataste?- No sabía lo que decía, no podía distinguir ahora nada.- ¿Qué te parece si ahora yo te mato a ti?

Sin más me puse delante de Gray. Nadie había visto mis movimientos pero ahora la espada apuntaba a uno de sus ojos. Todos me agarraron de inmediato de diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-Los matare a todos.

-Erza, ellos no son los que te hicieron daño, esas personas ya no te aran daño.- Grito Levy haciendo que todos la miraran interrogantes.

-Erza, por favor reacciona, esta no eres tu.- Sentí un abrazo cálido y de repente todo lo que se encontraba flotando dejo de hacerlo para caer de repente.

Sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler con más intensidad y vi que me había cortado casi por todas partes, mi abdomen era lo que más dolía y eso era ya que la sangre no dejaba de salir. Vi a Jellal abrazándome y deje que mi cuerpo dejara de estar tenso para solo dejarme llevar.

-Wendy, cura de inmediato a Erza, por favor.- Le pidió Natsu a Wendy a lo que ella asintió rápidamente.

Jellal me recostó en la cama, dejando que Wendy me curara. No veía nada, solo el techo. Estaba molesta, no pude proteger a Lucy y ahora la habían secuestrado pensando que ella era yo. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Deje que dañaran a las personas que amo. Casi daño con gravedad a Gray, esa no era yo. Esa no era.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Natsu le había preguntado a Levy que aún se encontraba llorando.

-Secuestraron a Lucy.- Ninguno de los que habían entrado entendía lo que hablaba.

-Lucy es mi hermana menor.- Hable sorprendiendo a todos.- La secuestraron pensando que era yo. Ellos me iban a llevar a mí pero, por mi carencia de poder se llevaron a Lucy. Soy una estúpida.- No salían lágrimas, solo mi mirada que miraba hacia la nada.

-Erza, recuperaremos a Lucy, no importa como.- Hablo Natsu sonriéndome.

-Eres muy fuerte Erza, hace unos minutos iba a morir.- Dijo con gracia Gray pero, eso me hizo sentirme peor.- No creí que tuvieras tal poder mágico, ni siquiera distinguí si era un poder en realidad mágico.

-Ese no es el poder de Erza-san- Hablo Levy.

-Erza, eres realmente sorprendente.- Me acaricio la mejilla Jellal, por lo que solo pude sonreír levemente.- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de traer salva y sana a la princesa.

-Yo quiero ir también.- Me levante sin dolor.- Muchas gracias Wendy.- Le sonreí por lo que ella hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-No, es peligroso ya que tú eres el objetivo.- Me detuvo Jellal mirándome serio.

-Es mi hermana, si me quieren a mí, con gusto daré mi vida por ella…por las personas que amo.- Baje la mirada para que nadie me viera.

-En ese caso yo también voy.- Se paró Levy. Todos suspiraron derrotados.

-¿Tienen en cuenta de que si tienen a Erza les darán lo que ellos quieren?- Pregunto fastidiado Gray.

-No quiero meterlos en problemas a ustedes, no dejare que nadie los dañe, se los prometo, yo los amo, amo a todo Fairy Tail, sería un dolor insoportable saber que ustedes están en riesgo.- No deje que hablaran.- Yo iré.

-Eres una completa tonta.- Dijo Jellal por lo que lo mire con el ceño fruncido.- Si iras nosotros te acompañaremos, sin dudarlo, nunca dejaremos sola a nuestra familia.

Todos me miraron con orgullo y alzaron la mano. Yo igual la alce y los mire con más cariño. Levy que no sabía que era eso solo suspiro.

-Por favor, ustedes salgan.- Las copias que se encontraban escondidas salieron.- Si el reino o Jura-san se entera que secuestraron a Lucy y atacaron el castillo comenzara más que una guerra. Por favor, ustedes finjan que son nosotras tres, hagan las actividades diarias, que nadie sospeche. Se los ruego.

La copia que era igual a yo se acercó y tomo mis hombros en forma de apoyo.

-Nosotras nos encargamos princesa, por favor, vaya con mucho cuidado.

Sin más las copias salieron del cuarto para hacer sus actividades diarias. Si esto resultaba bien, obtendríamos a Lucy y nadie sabrá nada de esto.

Los chicos se encontraban en el balcón esperando a que Levy y yo termináramos de cambiarnos adecuadamente.

-Erza-san ¿se encuentra bien?- Me pregunto Wendy por lo que le agarre la cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias a ti ahora estoy muy bien.

Levy fue a su habitación para cambiarse al igual que yo. Encontré un vestido color rojo, era sin mangas pero, ahora no importaba si se veía el sello del gremio. Era apretado del pecho y con un corsé color blanco. Me lo puse y podía moverme con facilidad a pesar de no ser de entrenamiento, ni nada por el estilo. Lo corte hasta el muslo con mi espada para que me permitiera correr con más facilidad. Me coloque unas botas que llegaban a bajo de la rodilla.

-Se ve hermosa, Erza-san.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida, mirando más la parte del pecho. Se sonrojo de inmediato y yo la mire con calidez.

-Ya pueden entrar.- Les dije a los hombres que se encontraban a fuera.

Cuando entraron los tres se sonrojaron de golpe. Todos desviaban la mirada a otros lados nerviosos.

-Te…te ves muy bien, Erza-Dijo Gray aún más sonrojado.

Vi como Jellal lo fulminaba con la mirada, por lo que no entendía bien por qué esta acción.

-Gracias.- Busque en mi guarda ropa una túnica y me la coloque.

-Te veías mejor sin ella.- Dijo Natsu recibiendo un golpe de parte de Gray y Natsu.- ¿Por qué me pegan, malditos?

-Maldito pervertido.- Dijo Gray recibiendo miradas matadoras de parte de todos. Se dio cuenta del por qué ya que no traía puesto pantalones.

-Gray.- El aura negativa de Jellal aumento, dejando que Gray pasara saliva con dificultad.

-No te preocupes Jellal, en estas tres semanas me acostumbre a ver a Gray casi desnudo.- Comente despreocupada, pero luego caí en cuenta de lo que dije y me sonroje, esperando que no se malinterpretara.

Jellal comenzó a ver de una manera psicópata a Gray, que este ahora se encontraba sudando frio.

-No es lo que piensas, Jellal.- Este aún se encontraba sudando frio.

-Y vi que Gray se comportaba de manera sospechosa con Erza.- Ahora Natsu se unió dejando que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Gritamos en unísono.

-No te preocupes Erza-san, si Gray-san te pervierte, Jellal lo mata.- Comento inocente Wendy por lo que yo solo asentí nerviosa.

Esperamos a que Levy terminara de cambiarse para poder ir en busca de Lucy. Todos nos encontrábamos decididos, antes pasaríamos a Fairy Tail. No sabía realmente que decir, para agradecerles por estar aquí…

**Bueno este fue el capitulo *w* en lo personal lo ame, la inspiración se me vino y cuando imaginaba todas las escenas era super intrigante. En el siguiente capitulo comienza la primera saga de toda la historia, por favor si les gusto dar Reviews, realmente es muy importante sus Reviews ya que dependiendo de ellos yo decido si seguir con la historia o simplemente dejarla TT-TT**

**Bye bye, hasta el próximo capitulo **


	5. Comienza la búsqueda

**Hey que tal n_n Bueno aquí traje el capitulo, espero que les guste y sobre todo como se acabo muajajajaj**

**Por favor si les gusto dar reviews ya que son importantes para saber si la historia va bien **

**Los que me dejan reviews muchas gracias, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir dia a dia con la historia dando lo mejor para no decepcionarlos en ningún capitulo **

**DemigodOnFire****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario *w* sin duda me motivo mucho más y jajaja no te preocupes, ahorita laxus es un maldito pero, en un futuro se viene lo bueno con él *¬***

**TitaniaSoul: Se viene en un futuro algo más que bueno con erza, jellal y gray, te aseguro que cuando lleguemos a esa parte moriras de emoción *w* **

**Por cierto, creo que voy avanzando en el amor algo lento, pero es para que en toda la historia este esa emoción, aunque ahorita estén acercándose más…cosas pasaran muajajajajaja la historia va para larga ^^ por cierto en un futuro algo lejano quería saber si les interesa la idea de que ponga algo como lemmon, claro si no les gusta puedo quitar esas partes n_n Bueno disfruten el capitulo y por favor me dicen que tal *w***

Comienza la búsqueda.

Todos comenzamos a correr directo hacia Fairy Tail. Levy se había unido con nosotros. Llegamos al gremio y sin importar el escandalo entramos directo a donde se encontraba el maestro, el cual estaba sentado en su silla tomando con Kana.

-Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos, veo que estas más guapa Erza.- El maestro que se encontraba totalmente ebrio comenzó a cortejar a Natsu, el cual estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a su maestro.

-Sin duda lo matare.- Susurro con una mirada de psicópata.

-Maestro, algo malo sucedió.- Hablo Jellal que hizo que toda la ebriedad de él maestro se quitara.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.- La voz seria del maestro hizo que todos nos estremeciéramos.

-Secuestraron a la hermana menor de Lucy, los secuestradores buscaban a Erza pero, las confundieron llevándose a su hermana.- La mirada de Jellal era realmente fría.-Venimos a avisarle que saldremos: Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza y yo hoy mismo.

Vi como el maestro comenzaba a apretar sus puños con fuerza y rompía el barril que se encontraba en sus manos. El licor cayo haciendo que todo el lugar quedara impregnado del olor pero al parecer nadie le importo.

-Esos malditos querían lastimar a uno de mis hijos.- El tono que uso hizo que se estremeciera aún más el lugar.- Deben de tener agallas esos malditos.

Levy miraba todo muy extrañado.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña?- Pregunto el maestro mirando a Levy con intereses.

-Me llamo Levy McGarden.- Se presentó educadamente.

-¡Oh ya veo! Tu familia es una de las familias más ricas del reino.- suspiro con cansancio. Después paso a mirarme interesadamente.- No te preocupes Erza, traeremos a tu hermana de regreso, pase lo que pase, y sin duda lamentaran de haberse metido contigo.

-¿Eso significa que si nos dejara ir?- Pregunto Natsu sorprendido, viendo como el maestro asentía de inmediato.- Y yo que creía que nos íbamos a tener que escapar.

-El abuelo Rob los acompañara.- Dijo el maestro ignorando por completo el comentario de Natsu.

-Esto va más que enserio de lo que me imaginaba.- Exclamo Wendy sorprendida.

-¿El abuelo Rob llego de su misión?- Pregunto Gray algo sorprendido.- Tenía entendido que era una misión difícil.

-No se preocupen niños, conmigo nada les pasara.- Dijo un hombre de edad adulta, muy adulta. Era alto, con buen cuerpo y cabello canoso y largo.

No sabía realmente quien era pero, transmita una tranquilidad sorprendente. Era como cuando estaba con mi padre, era un sentimiento agradable, demasiado. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, todos en Fairy Tail transmitían este sentimiento tan agradable.

-Abuelito Rob.- Wendy se lanzó a sus brazos mientras que él la cargaba.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos, niños.- Paso su mirada por todos lados, después me miro con curiosidad para después sonreírme.- Princesa, escuche hace poco que se había unido al gremio, me alegra tanto tenerla, Erza-chan.

-Es un gran honor conocerlo.- Incline mi cabeza en modo de saludo.

-No me hables tan formal por favor, dime abuelito Rob si te parece.- Me dedico una humilde sonrisa. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera… ellos eran muy amables.

-Gracias…a, abuelito.- Le dedique una sonrisa cálida por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

El maestro nos dio indicaciones de todo. Jellal, Natsu y Gray se fueron a preparar mientras que Wendy, Levy, El abuelo Rob y yo nos encontrábamos conversando un poco. Le platique de cómo había llegado a Fairy Tail, de cómo habían atacado al castillo y de lo que paso con mi cuerpo después de que me encontré con Midnight. Él también nos comentó que Midnight pertenecía a un gremio oscuro. Se daba una pequeña idea de su ubicación por lo que se nos haría mucho más fácil comenzar nuestra búsqueda. También nos dijo que hace meses había conseguido una información de "Oración seis" que era el gremio oscuro que estaba en contra de Fairy Tail y todos los gremios de Magnolia pero, en especial de Fairy Tail.

-No tengo idea de por qué te buscaban Erza-chan, pero es seguro que para algo bueno no.- Dijo el abuelo Rob analizando la situación.

Suspire un poco cansada, no tenía miedo pero, tampoco podía estar tranquila.

POV JELLAL

Llegue al gremio con Wendy unas horas después de que Erza se fue. Les comente a mis amigos como me había ido y todos estaban impresionados que hubiera derrotado a un demonio. Asi paso el tiempo entre nosotros pero, de repente Gray se miró horrorizado.

-Erza está en problemas.- Dijo para que todos nos pusiéramos a correr directo al castillo.

Corrimos lo más rápido posible y cuando nos encontramos en el balcón de Erza nos espantamos, sobre todo verla llena de sangre. Una magia poderosa comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, el coraje de ella era enorme. Miramos que la persona que se encontraba en el cuarto de Erza miraba todo espantada y horrorizada.

De un momento a otro su magia se volvió siniestra…mala. Intente acercarme pero me alejo de ella. Murmuraba cosas horribles y de un rápido movimiento amenazo a Gray con su espada. No entendía que pasaba pero, sin duda ello lo iba a dañar sin compasión. La abrace mientras que los demás agarraban extremidades de su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera. Al parecer después de eso se calmó un poco ya que el ambiente se fue relajando pero, su mirada era vacía, sin vida.

Nos contó que la que secuestraron había sido a su hermana en el lugar de ella. Eso me molesto de sobremanera ya que alguien la estaba persiguiendo para dañarla.

-¿Por qué esa mirada tan seria, Jellal?- Me pregunto Gray que se encontraba comiendo una manzana.

-No es nada.

-¿También estas desconcertado por la magia y maldad que desprendía su cuerpo?- Pregunto Natsu serio, incluso con mirada pensativa.

-No quiero pensarlo pero…esa magia era similar a la de una bruja.- Apreté mi mandíbula al pensar que eso.

-Tú has estado en el pasado relacionado con un brujo.

-Pero, no es lo mismo, tal vez Erza se encontraba demasiado molesta, pero, los brujos o brujas su magia, su naturaleza es así. No me explico realmente que fue lo que paso pero, ella no es como esas criaturas tan detestables.

-Aun así, deberíamos investigar un poco más, realmente odie ver a Erza de una manera que ella no es.-Mire con atención a Gray.

-¿Te gusta Erza, Gray?- Pregunte sin tacto.

Esto hizo que de inmediato él se sonrojara por lo que fruncí el ceño con molestia. Natsu miraba todo sin entender mucho pero, después se dio cuenta y comenzó a vernos sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Que tonterías dices, Jellal.- Gray se voltio para que no pudiéramos ver su rostro.- Yo nunca me interpondría en tus sentimientos, quiero mucho a Erza, la considero mi amiga y si en algún punto me llegara a gustar o incluso amar, nunca me interpondría. Se por lo que has pasado y si ella y tu son felices juntos, es suficiente para mí. Porque tú eres como mi hermano.

Sonrío con algo de pena, al notar mis pensamientos tan posesivos.

-Si ella te llegara a gustar, tú y yo pelearíamos por su amor… y veremos quién será el vencedor.-Lo mire desafiante.

-¿Te aviso entonces cuando me comience a gustar?- Pregunto con burla por lo que yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado, dándole a entender que sí.

-Nunca terminare de entender estos sentimientos.- Comento Natsu algo confundido.

Supongo que podría estar de acuerdo con él, era sin duda algo inentendible y sobre todo dependiendo del criterio de cada persona, eso lo hace aún más inentendible.

-¿Por qué Erza no se acuerda de ti ni de Wendy?- Me pregunto Natsu.

-No lose, realmente es algo inquietante y a pesar de que Wendy le quería preguntar eso, le dije que no lo hiciera ya que debe de existir un motivo para no recordarnos.

Terminaremos de arreglar las provisiones y el equipaje que necesitaríamos. Comenzamos a caminar directo a donde ellas se encontraban pero Natsu cayó en cuenta de algo, haciendo que los dos nos detuviéramos para verlo con extrañeza.

-Hoy conocí a una chica rubia llamada Lucy pero, no creo que sea ella ¿o sí?

-No sabía que Erza tenía una hermana rubia, solo sabía que tenía una hermana así que no puedo ni suponer algo, Natsu.

El asintió para comenzar a caminar. Al salir nos encontramos con una Erza, Wendy y Levy totalmente ebrias. Al parecer fue por el abuelo Rob ya que él era el único que seguía bebiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estas niñas no aguantan absolutamente nada, y eso que solo les di medio barril para las tres.- Agarro el puente de la nariz y después siguió bebiendo.

Los tres solo sonreímos nerviosos viendo como las tres estaban completamente tiradas y con los ojos entrecerrados.

FIN POV JELLAL.

POV ERZA.

-No vuelvo a tomar licor en la vida.- Comente agarrándome la cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos en este momento saliendo de Magnolia. Era totalmente de noche por lo que nadie nos había visto salir y menos trayendo todos túnicas que nos tapaban por completo.

-Yo creí que iba a ser delicioso pero en el primer trago termine mareada y en el piso.- Comento Levy avergonzada.- Te imaginas lo que dirían los del castillo si supieran que en este momento buscamos a Lucy, seguramente nos regañarían y nos encerrarían en un cuarto mientras que los caballeros la encuentran.

-Si nadie nos descubre estará todo bien, además en este momento eso no me preocupa.-Dije seria y algo fría.- En estos momentos soy Erza Scarlet y soy un miembro de Fairy Tail que busca a su hermana.

-¿Erza Scarlet?-Pregunto Levy confundida.

-Es el apellido de Erza que Jellal le dio.- Conto Wendy amable.- Ella prefiere que la llamemos así por lo que todos nosotros la llamamos Scarlet en lugar de Dreyar.

-Entiendo…

-¿Usas algún tipo de magia, Levy?-Pregunto Natsu mirando con curiosidad a Levy.

-Si.-De repente unos círculos mágicos salieron de las manos de Levy, haciendo que cayera al piso la palabra magia hecha de metal.-Mi magia es de escritura y a pesar de que en peleas no pueda ayudar en mucho, soy buena con la defensa al igual que con cualquier escrito o acertijos.

Termino de contar orgullosa. Todos miraron su magia sorprendidos.

-¿Son como las runas de Fred?- Pregunto Gray.

-No sé, nunca he entendido la magia de escritura.-

-Tu nunca entiendes nada, Natsu.-El comentario de Gray hizo que todos comenzáramos a reír mientras que Natsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El camino era tranquilo. Natsu peleaba con Gray, mientras que el Abuelo Rob le contaba sus historias a Wendy y a Levy, que ellas estaban más que sorprendidas escuchando las grandes aventuras. Jellal y yo caminábamos tranquilos observando las peleas de palabras de Natsu y Gray.

-Este viaje no será nada tranquilo.-Comento Jellal viendo que ahora Levy y Wendy hacían unas poses extrañas imitando la magia de fuego del abuelo Rob.

-¿Siempre viajas con Wendy?-La curiosidad me invadió, por alguna razón quería saber si tenía algún equipo.

-Eso depende, si la misión es de clase S fácil para mi si, si es algo más riesgoso prefiero ir solo o a veces formo equipo con algunos del gremio pero, son solo temporales.- Comento restándole importancia.

No pregunte más. Solo me quede callada mirando por completo el camino, me sentía un poco extraña ya que esto lo podría considerar como mi primera misión.

Después de eso llegamos a la entrada de un hermoso y enorme bosque, en él se veía completamente tranquilo y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales, pasamos tranquilos por el mientras que observábamos por completo cada detalle.

-Lo mejor es descansar esta noche aquí.- Sugirió Natsu por lo que todos asentimos.

-Bueno niños, si me buscan estaré tomando un poco por aquel árbol.- Y sin esperar a que respondiéramos salió directo a un árbol que se encontraba algo apartado de nosotros.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de prender una fogata.- Ahora hablo Levy que se fue inmediatamente con Wendy a buscar ramas de árboles secas.

-Vamos a pescar, Erza.- Natsu me miro con entusiasmo para arrastrarme a un lago sin poder hablar.

Vi como Gray se burlaba un poco por lo que solo se sombreo mi frente y Jellal que se había sentado en un árbol cerca del abuelo Rob.

Llegaos a un lago realmente hermoso, miles de luciérnagas estaban arriba adornándolo para hacerlo ver aún más hermoso. Natsu hizo una extraña red con unas varas de árbol y un poco de hilo que traía en su mochila. Nos pusimos a pescar pero ninguno pescaba nada por lo que sonreí nerviosa.

-Natsu ¿alguna vez has pescado?- Pregunte con un tic en la ceja ya que llevábamos más de media hora sentados sin pescar nada.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- Me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.- La verdad quería preguntarte algo, Erza

Lo mire curiosa, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Hoy conocí en el pueblo a una chica rubia, su nombre era Lucy…dime, no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?- Por su mirada note que se encontraba preocupado.

-Es curioso porque hoy mi hermana me comento que conoció a un chico de cabello rosa, muy escandaloso en el pueblo.- Mire hacia abajo con tristeza, dándole a entender a Natsu que efectivamente era ella.

-Yo.- Vi que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.- si hubiera sabido que era la princesa, no me hubiera importado comerme todo el restaurante.- Grito al cielo dejándome con un aura oscura.- No te preocupes Erza, encontraremos a Lucy pase lo que pase.- Me sonrió de manera orgullosa, dándome ánimos, tanto para mí como para él.

Pescamos unos cuantos peses, ya nos encontrábamos recogiéndolos para poder irnos a donde todos se encontraban pero, escuchamos un ruido proveniente de los arbustos. Natsu se dirigía con cuidado a estos, directo para atacar pero, se detuvo mirando impresionado.

Me acerque un poco y vimos que se encontraba un pequeño gato de color azul, con alas en su espalda, malherido y desmayado.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.- Natsu lo cargo con delicadeza por lo que yo solo asentí.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás y nos iban a reclamar pero al momento de ver al pequeño gato malherido, Wendy se acercó y comenzó a curarlo. Coloque todos los pescados en el fuego y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Natsu y Wendy.

-No se preocupen, al parecer solo lo golpearon…estará bien cuando despierte.- Dijo Wendy quitándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Nadie dijo nada después de un rato. La comida estaba lista, todos se disponían a comer, sin embargo, el abuelo Rob aún estaba en el árbol tomando. Tome un pescado de más y se lo fui a llevar ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Subí al árbol con dificultad para después sentarme en la rama contraria de donde se encontraba el abuelo Rob. Le extendí el pescado tratando de no caerme. El me miro y después me dedico una mirada enternecida para tomar el pescado y comenzar a comer, no sin antes darme unas gracias. Era muy cómodo estar con él, nos encontrábamos ambos comiendo mientras que veíamos como los demás se divertían en el campamento. Natsu con sus bromas haciendo que Jellal y Wendy soltaran carcajadas enormes.

-Fairy Tail es increíble.- Dije haciendo que el levantara una ceja en modo de interrogación.- Son tan abiertos, no son falsos. Todos cargan con un peso en su espalda pero lo remplazan con sonrisas, con sonrisas hermosas. Ellos no están dispuestos a morir por sus amigos, ellos están dispuestos a vivir por sus amigos.

-Tu eres igual Erza-chan.- Seguíamos ambos mirando a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Yo no lo creo.- Mire mi mano que se encontraba un poco sucia.- Estoy dispuesta a morir por ellos, más viva no creo poder hacer mucho. Siempre he pensado que el momento en el cual más voy a ser de ayuda es cuando muera.

-No digas eso, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Jellal y yo nos encontramos felices de que estés aquí, ahora mismo, compartiendo estos momentos con nosotros y que a pesar de que todo es frustrante por el secuestro de tu hermana, tratamos de rescatarla, siempre con el optimismo tan característico de nuestro gremio.-Sus palabras se convertían en uno con él viento.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido. Comenzó a sentir una calidez, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

-Cuando le llamaste a Gray por medio del collar, todos estaban horrorizados de que algo te pudiera haber pasado. Ere importante, para todos ellos, solo, que de manera diferente para cada uno.- Miro con más atención a Jellal.

Yo igual voltee a verlo y al ver su gran sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír al verlo tan feliz.

-Jellal tuvo una infancia dura, incluso el sigue siendo tan justo y noble, él da todo por los que ama.- Dijo Rob mirándome detenidamente.- Él siempre te protegerá y yo sé, que tú siempre lo protegerás a él.

-Le prometo, que siempre daré todo por protegerlos, abuelito Rob.- Lo mire decida por lo que el soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte algo confundida.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi hija.- Su mirada pasó al alcohol, para tomar un gran trago.-Ella era tan bondadosa, incluso en el último momento, murió solo para protegerme…Yo nunca pude hacer nada por ella y eso es lo que nunca me dejara vivir.- Unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

No sabía que decir, verlo así hizo que mi corazón se apretara. Él es de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y en este momento, se encontraba desahogándose conmigo. No sabía las palabras perfectas pero, si podía hacer algo por él lo haría. Sin dudarlo.

-Ella estaría feliz de saber que tu vida es feliz, de saber que con cada paso que das, no te arrepientes, que vives por ella y que vives de una manera orgullosa, siempre mirando para el frente.- El me miro sorprendido, para luego quitarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Yo debería de darte palabras de aliento pequeña.-Me miro enternecido.- Sé que tu serás una maga poderosa, despertara y protegerás a los que amas con ella.

Nos mantuvimos hablando gran parte de la noche, él me contaba anécdotas de su hija y de él. Muchas de ellas eran sorprendente y efectivamente, no por nada era un gran mago de clase S. Nos quedamos despiertos pero, después caímos en cuenta de que teníamos que dormir ya que mañana seguiríamos buscando a Lucy. Me despedí de él con un fuerte abrazo y me dirigí a donde se encontraban los demás.

Me encontraba tan cansada que no vi que solo Jellal estaba despierto.

-Erza.- Me hablo quedito para verlo.

-Oh Jellal, lo lamento, me quede gran rato con el abuelo Rob que seguramente te desperté.

-No te preocupes, te estaba esperando.

Me encamine junto a él para sentarme donde se encontraba.

-Lamento que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo despierto.-Al momento de sentarme a su lado, se quitó su capa y me la coloco.

-Hace demasiado frio, yo estoy acostumbrado a estos climas pero, no quiero que tú pesques algún resfriado.- Voltio la cabeza del lado contrario de mí.

Sonreí de medio lado y me quite su capa para dársela, él me miro confundido por lo que solo agarre su mano y la entrelazaba con la de él. Al parecer esto le sorprendió demasiado ya que se puso demasiado rojo.

-Soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, quiero acostumbrarme al frio y al calor tanto como tu.- Mire mi mano que aún se encontraba entrelaza.- Esta es una mejor manera de darnos calor a ambos, así ni tu ni yo tendremos frio.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunto aún demasiado rojo.

-Para nada, ¿a ti si?- Mi mirada paso a miedo al pensar que tal vez a él se le hacía incómodo. Iba a quitar mi mano con rapidez pero él lo evito.

-Me gusta…demasiado.- Me dedico una tierna sonrisa, por lo que yo se la respondí de la misma manera.- Es demasiado cálido.-Susurro para poco a poco quedarse dormido en mi hombro.

Lo mire con ternura y sin dejar de tomarle la mano igual me fui quedando completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que los rallos del sol me daban en la cara. Me moví un poco y aun sentí las manos entrelazadas de Jellal.

-Ellos se gussstan.- Escuche que alguien había murmuraba cerca de nosotros.

-Happy déjalos tener más privacidad.- Ahora escucha la voz de Natsu.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos topándome con el pequeño gato de ayer, que se encontraba cerca de mi rostro por lo que lo mire extraño y más al ver que volaba.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Ella lo ama pero, el solo la quiere como amiga?- Seguía hablando por lo que un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo izquierdo.- Que triste historia.

Natsu miraba la situación con una sonrisa nerviosa y de un rápido movimiento agarro al gato tapándole la boca. Vi a que dirección miraba nervioso y vi que Jellal estaba despierto con un aura oscura rodeándolo. Yo sonreí con gracia al notar que el gato pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-Pero dime Natsu, si él no la quiere a ella ¿Por qué siguen tomados de la mano?-Mire y nuestras manos aún estaban entrelazadas.-Poco a poco ambos nos soltamos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa.- ¡Natsu!- El gato comenzó a llorar.- Tanta dulzura hará que me de diabetes.

-¿A los gatos les da diabetes, Happy?- Pregunto Natsu sorprendido, mientras que Jellal y yo suspirábamos derrotados.

-Dime Natsu ¿Cómo es posible que ese gato hable?

-Yo no soy un gato, soy un Exceed.- Corrigió a Jellal, por lo que este solo lo miro más curioso.- Mi nombre es Happy.

-Ayer Natsu y yo te encontramos herido, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso realmente?

Los demás que ya estaban despiertos poco a poco se acercaron para escuchar la historia de Happy. Este rápidamente se puso a sollozar por lo que todos nos quedamos algo, inquietantes, ya que se veía que de verdad algo le había pasado.

-Por favor cuéntanos, Happy, seguro y te podemos ayudar en algo.- Le animo Wendy, tocándole con cariño su cabeza.

-Ayer me encontraba con Charle cerca del pueblo de Magnolia pero, de repente sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, ella y yo nos adentramos al bosque para ver si dejábamos de tener esta inquietud pero, de repente, se llevaron a Charle. Trate de evitarlo pero el hombre de los ojos rojos me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo inconsciente.

-¿Chico de ojos rojos?- Preguntamos Levy y yo sorprendidas.

-Sí, no pude ver más pero, en la oscuridad lo único que se notaban eran sus ojos rojos, llenos de maldad.

-¿No sabes por qué se llevaron a tu compañera?- Pregunte mirándolo más seria de lo normal.

-Charle tiene un poder especial, ella puede ver el futuro.- Su mirada era de frustración.- Muchos magos oscuros o brujos la buscan ya que para ellos es un arma perfecta.

Apreté mis puños con furia. No sabía realmente que ocurría, pero algo era seguro. Charle fue secuestrada por el mismo hombre que secuestro a Lucy. Levy miraba a Happy con algo de pena. De inmediato me voltee dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Encontraremos a Chale, Happy.- Alce mi mano dejando arriba el dedo índice y el pulgar.- Te prometo que la encontraremos, incluso, puedes venir con nosotros.

-Yo…muchas gracias.- Todos sonrieron mientras comenzamos a caminar directo a nuestro destino.- ¿Erza?- Me miro por lo que le sonreí levemente.- Tu nombre es Erza, ¿verdad?- Asentí inmediatamente.

Tardamos en salir del frondoso bosque para caminar nuevamente en la nada. El sol poco a poco se colocaba arriba de nosotros haciendo que el calor fuera insoportable.

-Odio el calor.- Dijo Gray quejándose.

-Gray…tu ropa.- Le dije notando que no traía nada de ropa.

Levy y Wendy miraban a otro lado muy sonrojadas mientras que Jellal fulminaba con la mirada a Gray. Natsu y Happy iban hablando feliz de la vida mientras que el abuelo Rob y yo solo mirábamos todo con tranquilidad. Tardamos alrededor de dos horas en llegar a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba al noreste de Magnolia.

Antes de entrar al pueblo todos nos pusimos nuestras capas nuevamente para no ser reconocidos. De inmediato vimos que la gente nos miraba con miedo, ocultando a sus hijos atrás de ellos. Muchos de ellos nos fulminaban con la mirada mientras que otros se escondían en sus casas.

El abuelo Rob trato de hablar con algunos campesinos pero, estos se dedicaban a ignorarlo. Incluso algunos lo miraban con desprecio.

-Disculpe señor ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- Pregunto Levy amable a uno de los hombres que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

-Mocosa estúpida.- Dijo el hombre con desprecio mientras que los que se encontraban con él nos comenzaban a rodear a todos.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos en posición de pelea pero estos solo nos amenazaron con armas de fuego y algunos otros con espadas.

-Quítense las túnicas o serán encarcelados por ser sospechosos.-Nos gritó el hombre que le había contestado de manera grosera a Levy.

Todos obedecimos ya que realmente no queríamos problemas. Al momento de quitarme la capa, los hombres que nos rodeaban y los ciudadanos me miraban con temor, amenazándome únicamente a mí. Todos nos pusimos en posición de pelea y yo saque mi espada para protegerme de cualquier ataque que lanzaran.

-La del cabello rojo. ¡Es una bruja!- Todos los del pueblo comenzaron a rodearnos mientras que yo no entendía absolutamente nada.- Esas son las llamas del infiero, ella traerá la destrucción a nuestro pueblo. (N/A: En la época medieval a las mujeres u hombres pelirrojos eran considerados brujas o brujos. Decían que eran las llamas del infierno)

Al momento en que grito eso todos comenzaron a atacar tanto con magia, como con las armas de fuego y espadas.

Todos nos encontrábamos luchando mientras que Levy comenzaba a hacer círculos mágicos para protegernos de las balas.

-¡Erza no es una bruja malditos!- Grito enojado Natsu atacando a una gran cantidad de personas con fuego.

Un ataque iba directo a Gray por lo que rápidamente me interpuse con mi espada. Sin esperar a que todos reaccionaran cerré los ojos y comencé a analizar la situación. En tres segundos cuatro hombres me atacaran por la espalda mientras que en cinco segundos dos hombres capturaran a Levy y a Wendy.

Al momento de predecir eso comencé a atacar a los cuatro hombres que me iban atacar dejándolos inconscientes pero no dañados. Luego mire a los que iban con Wendy y Levy y dejando mi espada a un lado me avente hacia ellos para golpearlos con mis puños. Agarre al que estaba más cerca del cuello y lo comencé a ver con ojos fríos.

-¿Qué tenías planeado al querer capturarlas?- Mi voz se escuchó con demasiada frialdad haciendo que el hombre tragara saliva con dificultad.

Sin esperar a que me respondiera lo avente a uno que se encontraba a punto de encajarme una espada. Gray que se encontraba a lado mío comenzó a sonreirá nervioso para después colocar un escudo de hielo dejándonos exclusivamente a nosotros adentro.

-Eres de temer pequeña.- Comenzó a burlarse el abuelo Rob para después mirar sin sentimiento a los hombres que estaban afuera del hielo.- Pero esto acaba aquí.

De un rápido movimiento comenzaron a salir círculos mágicos de sus manos para formar a dos enormes serpientes de fuego que atacaban a los hombres que nos habían atacado al principio. Todos quedaron completamente noqueados y fuera de batalla al ser golpeados por las serpientes de fuego del Abuelo Rob.

-En este momento nos dirán por que nos miran con miedo.- Sin nada de delicadeza Natsu comenzó a sacudir al líder de todos esos hombres.

-Este… este pueblo siempre es amenazado por magos oscuros, teníamos miedo de que ustedes fueran alguna clase de magos oscuros o peor aún, que fueran brujos.- Dijo el hombre totalmente nervioso.

-¿Qué les hacen?- Ahora pregunto Jellal mirándolo con una cara aún más intimidante que la de Natsu.

-Se llevan a las mujeres con más poder mágico.- El hombre comenzó a llorar, haciendo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos.- Hace dos meses se llevaron a mi hija, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Muchas hijas de los campesinos son llevadas por esos hombres para ser brutalmente asesinadas, existen rumores de que quieren despertar al hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Zeref.

Al momento de decir su nombre nos quedamos completamente congelados. El plan de esas personas era peligroso para la humanidad. Si lograban despertar a Zeref este mundo será completamente destruido. La humidad…las personas sin magia morirían ya que no aguantarían la presencia de ese hombre.

-¿Recuerdan a los hombres que los amenazan?

-Se hacen llamar Oración seis, son magos oscuros muy poderosos, su líder es conocido como Brain. Es el hombre que viene por las jóvenes del pueblo. Podría decir que es el segundo más fuerte ya que él más fuerte de ellos se hace llamar Midnight.

Al momento de decir su nombre apreté los puños fuertemente. Ese hombre al parecer es realmente poderoso. Si buscaban a magos poderosos lo más seguro es de que estuvieran en busca de las hijas e hijos de los monarcas, ya que siempre la monarquía ha sido conocido por ser poseedores de magia increíble. Es una teoría pero, por alguna razón no me convencía del todo.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentran ubicados?- Le pregunte en un tono un poco más amable.

-Vayan al norte, su refugio es una cueva subterránea, al parecer, está muy bien vigilado ya que nadie que se acerque en un kilómetro cerca del lugar a regresado.

-No hay nada que nos detenga a nosotros.- Dijo Natsu mostrando su marca del gremio.

-¿Son un gremio legal?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Somos Fairy Tail.- Le contesto Jellal ayudándolo a parar.- Ten cuidado la próxima vez que quieras atacar a alguien, odiamos dañar a las personas, pero si tu hubieras dañado a alguien de mis amigos…te convertirías oficialmente enemigo de nuestro gremio.- Las palabras de Jellal hicieron que el hombre lo mirara con miedo para solo asentir y pararse del lugar donde se encontraba tirado.

-Ese es nuestro camarada.- Dijo Gray para sonreir mientras que Jellal solo le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Erza-san, Fairy Tail es fantástico.- Comento Levy impresionada al ver a todos los hombres parándose para retirarse mientras que Gray alagaba a Jellal y al abuelo Rob.- No sabía que supieras usar tan bien la espada.

-Erza a estado entrenado con Natsu y conmigo, y a decir verdad, es de temer esta mujer.- Gray que aún se encontraba con Jellal, comento.

-Por favor, ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?

-Jellal Marvel.

-Rob…-Dijo el abuelo sin más.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-Happy, Aye sir.- Dijo Happy con más euforia que todos los demás.

-Levy…- No menciono su nombre debido a que la fueran a reconocer.

-Wendy Marvel, mucho gusto.- Dijo Wendy nerviosa haciendo una inclinación de respeto.

-Gray Fullbuster.

-Erza Scalrlet.

-Nunca los olvidare viajeros.- Hizo una inclinación en modo de respeto.

-Eso suena como una despedida o un funeral.- Comento fastidiado Gray.

Después de eso nos despedimos del señor. Nos encontramos en este momento en un pequeño hotel que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo. Al ser pequeño no llamaba la atención que unos viajeros llegaran, al contrario, nos ignoraban haciéndonos las cosas mucho más fácil. Pedimos tres habitaciones, dos con dos camas y la última con tres camas, que es donde nos quedaríamos nosotras.

-Erza-san, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Levy, lo que gustes.- Le respondí mientras salía del baño solo con una pequeña toalla.

-Bueno es solo que…- se veía notablemente su sonrojo y sus palabras eran muy nerviosas.- Nunca te había visto tener comunicación con ningún hombre y bueno… ¿Jellal y tú salen?

De repente sentí un sonrojo por toda mi cara, incluso mis movimientos eran demasiado lentos y torpes. Nunca me había plantado el andar con alguien y por alguna razón me sentía demasiado nerviosa al saber que piensa que tengo una relación con Jellal.

-Yo…no Levy.- Le sonreí tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.- Somos buenos amigos.

-Perdón, tal vez y me meto mucho pero, se ve que él es demasiado atento contigo. Tal vez no lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo pero, cuando perdiste el control en el castillo, te calmaste con solo ser abrazada por él.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.- Dijo entrando apenada Wendy.

-No te preocupes Wendy.- Le sonreí de manera nerviosa.-Aquí está completamente limpio su vestido, Erza-san.- Estaba a punto de retirarse pero lo evite.

-Quédate con nosotras un rato Wendy y muchas gracias.- Dije invitándola a sentarse.

Ella apenada se sentó en su cama mientras comenzaba a comer unos dulces. Por lo que yo solo pude suspirar cansadamente.

-A lo que dijiste anteriormente Levy, realmente no sé por qué me calme cuando él me abrazo, no sé realmente identificar esta clase de sentimientos pero, solo sé que con él me siento muy bien, lo quiero mucho, al igual que quiero a Gray y Natsu, son mis primeros amigos, ¿Cómo no quererlos? Ellos fueron muy amables conmigo cuando me uní a Fairy Tail.

-Esos sentimientos los ira descubriendo poco a poco, Erza-san.- Hablo Wendy animándome por completo.

-Tienes razón.- Le sonreí.

Al momento de sonreír sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento atrás de mí. Levy y Wendy se sonrojaron por completo al ver Natsu, Gray y Jellal que habían entrado sin permiso. Vi que Natsu tenía la mano en el picaporte suponiendo que le importo un carajo tocar antes.

-¡Toca antes de entrar!- Y sin más lo mande volando con una patada que le di.

-¡Natsu!- Grito Happy para salir volando a donde había caído Natsu.

Los otros dos seguían en las puerta, sonrojados y en shock por lo que una sonrisa malvada adorno mi rostro. Ambos se dieron cuenta y salieron inmediatamente para esperar a que me cambiara.

Unos segundos después les abrí ya trayendo mi vestido puesto. Ambos se encontraban en el piso tirados. Uno con la cara hinchada por tantos golpes y otro con un hilo de sangre colgar por su nariz.

-Maldición Jellal, no hice nada para merecer ahora tus golpes.- Dijo Gray sobándose la cara al tener un gran ojo hinchado.- Y yo que te consideraba mi hermano del alma, maldito desagradecido.

-No fue tan fuerte Gray, además fue tu culpa.- Lo miro con arrogancia.

-Solo fue un pequeño comentario y te pusiste como fiera.

-Esa mujer pega más fuerte que la misma Lissana enojada.- Llego Natsu siendo cargado por Happy. Después que me miro se puso más tenso.- No es cierto Erza, fue mi culpa por no tocar.

Solo suspire para dejarlos hablar. Los invite a entrar a lo que ellos aceptaron con algo de miedo. Después de que entraron se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba enfrente de las camas mientras las tres los mirábamos con curiosidad.

-Otra joven fue llevada hoy.- Comento Gray serio.- El viejo fue a investigar. Dijo que tuviéramos cuidado e investigáramos por nuestra cuenta dentro del pueblo.

-Entonces vamos.- Dije parándome para salir pero, vi que nadie venia por lo que los mire interrogantes.

-No te dejaremos ir sola.- Comento tranquilo Jellal.- Tu eres el objetivo.

No podía reclamar ya que todos eran magos con suficiente poder para derrotar a muchos enemigos, en cambio yo no podía hacer mucho si me quitan la espada… me sentía realmente inútil, posiblemente esa es una de las opciones por la cual no puedo ir sola.

-¿Con quién iré?- Pregunte llena de impotencia.

-Conmigo.- Me sonrió cariñoso Jellal.- Wendy iras con Natsu y Levy con Gray.

-Nos vemos en la fuente principal en dos horas, recuerden que en una hora anochecerá para que tengan cuidado.- comenzó a caminar conmigo.- Si algo llega a ocurrir lancen su magia al cielo, de inmediato nos encontraremos para darles apoyo.

Todos asintieron comenzando a investigar cada uno por su lado. Jellal y yo nos encontrábamos investigando en unas de las partes más oscuras del pueblo y digo oscuras porque en todos lados se veía gente tomando, peleando, incluso un señor estaba a punto de golpear a una mujer adulta. Rápidamente me interpuse amenazándolo con la espada, que ahora se encontraba en su cuello.

-Un movimiento y tú solo te mataras.- Le susurre de manera fría.- Suelta la vara.-Le ordene por lo que el rápido lo hizo.- Vuelves a hacer eso y me encargare de buscarte hasta que aprendas la lección.

Lo solté e inmediatamente corrió. Jellal sonrió con gracia y fue ayudar a la señora que se encontraba en el suelo. La señora nos agradeció y se fue sin más.

-No conocía esa faceta de ti.- Dijo con burla Jellal.

-Detesto que las personas con más poder se aprovechen de las que no.- Bufe algo molesta por el anterior comportamiento del hombre.

-Sin duda serás una buena reina.- Me sonrió orgulloso para después agarrarme de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.- Tengo algo de frio, espero y no te moleste.- Me dedico una tierna sonrisa por lo que negué con la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jellal era demasiado atractivo. Su cabello azul y despeinado lo hacía ver demasiado rebelde, el tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo igual lo hacía ver rudo pero, lo más sorprendente es que su personalidad era amable y justa. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar. Y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje al ver todo su físico…sin duda cualquier mujer desearía tenerlo de pareja.

-No…no me molesta para nada.- Igual entrelace mis dedos con los de él.

Sentí una agradable sensación en el estómago, los latidos de mi corazón eran aún más rápidos que de costumbre y mis mejillas adquirían un color de rojo tan fuerte como el de mi cabello. Lo bueno es que era de noche ya que seguramente se daría cuenta de que estoy así por tenerlo tan cerca.

Ahora que lo veía realmente bien, su forma de vestir, de hablar era tan elegante. Su manera de vestir consistía en una camisa azul blanquecina, bajo una capa con capucha de color azul oscuros con bordes de luz azul, dos cadenas con colgante en forma de escudo y un símbolo prominente de oro en la parte izquierda del pecho con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, un pantalón oscuro escondido entre unas botas.

Sus manos eran tan grandes y cálidas. Realmente ahora no sabía cómo actuar al estar cerca de él. Incluso no sabría identificar qué es lo que pasa en mí. Nunca antes había tenido ninguna relación con hombres y al saber que me iba a casar con Laxus no hizo que me sintiera nada emocionada y mucho menos feliz.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me pregunto amable.

-No es nada, es solo que, me gusta estar así contigo…no sé qué es, pero, no se identificar qué clase de calidez siento cuando estoy contigo.- Me sincere dejando que mis mejillas se tornaran más rojas que antes.-Me siento segura, estar contigo me hace sentir segura, y no por el termino de que me tengas que proteger o me salvaras. No. Me siento segura porque contigo es poder estar tranquila, sin preocupaciones, incluso cuando te veo ciento si algo está mal hoy, mañana ya no lo estará.

Él se puso aún más rojo que yo, incluso sus manos comenzaron a temblar y detuvo su paso. Su mirada era nerviosa por lo que mejor la bajo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

De repente sentí que me abrazaba, sin dejar de soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-No necesito nada más para sentirme feliz.-Me tomo de la cara y beso mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Sin duda eso hizo que casi me desmayara. Su suave aliento estaba en mis mejillas, mientras que el susurraba algo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque lo único que deseo es estar contigo, Erza, cuando te uniste al gremio no sabes la felicidad que me dio, cuando hablamos en el gremio y te encontrabas mal por la noticia de tu compromiso con Laxus, me molesto mucho, porque tu no tomaste esa decisión.

-Yo no deseo estar con Laxus.- Comente con la voz apagada.-Yo deseo estar…

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo : D Si les gusto por favor dar Reviews ya que lo deje en una muy buena parte :3 por favor, sus reviews son importantes para saber si voy bien o algo anda mal. **

**Gracias y bye bye n_n**


	6. La razón de todo esto

**Hola chicos :D ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no tenia inspiración T-T Gracias a los que dieron Reviews :') sin duda sus reviews son mi inspiración de cada día, por favor si les gusto el capitulo dejar reviews c: se los agradeceré mucho ya que con ellos me motivo para seguir la historia :3 Bueno los dejo disfrutar el capitulo ya que comienza lo bueno :D jaja bye **

La razón de todo esto.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque lo único que deseo es estar contigo, Erza, cuando te uniste al gremio no sabes la felicidad que me dio, cuando hablamos en el gremio y te encontrabas mal por la noticia de tu compromiso con Laxus, me molesto mucho, porque tu no tomaste esa decisión.

-Yo no deseo estar con Laxus.- Comente con la voz apagada.-Yo deseo estar… tal vez mejor sola en ese aspecto…

No pude terminar de decir ya que vimos una señal de hielo en el cielo. Rápidamente Jellal sin soltarme de la mano comenzó a correr. Paramos de repente y vimos que se encontraba algo lejos la ubicación de Gray.

-No llegaremos a tiempo.- Y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo me cargo con delicadeza.- Meteoro.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos a la mitad del camino. Por las calles casi no había personas e inclusive, la mayoría de las casas estaban completamente oscuras. Habían pasado desde que salimos del hotel exactamente 45 minutos por lo que en 15 minutos oscurecería por completo. Llegamos en unos segundos en donde se suponía que se encontraban Gray y Levy pero no los vimos.

-¿Gray?- Grito Jellal pero, nadie contesto.

Busque a los alrededores y no se veía completamente nada ni nadie. Jellal que se encontraba de otro lado se frustro igual que yo al no encontrar rastro de Gray ni de Levy.

-¿Sera una broma acaso?

-Ellos no harían una broma así.- Comente seria. De repente vi como Jellal estaba en frente de mí protegiéndome.

No entendía por qué esta acción pero, después note que un hombre delgado y de cabello rojizo se encontraba parado en frente de Jellal. Este estaba acompañado de una serpiente morada de fácilmente dos metros de largo. El hombre comenzó a aplaudir para después mirar retador a Jellal.

-Sin duda sorprendente.-Su mirada de arrogancia sin duda hacia que cualquiera se molestara.- No leí tus pensamientos, si no, aquella mujer estaría ahora en mis brazos, siendo acompañadas por las otras dos mocosas que iban con lo que supongo que eran tus compañeros.

-¡Tienes a Wendy y Levy!- Afirmo demasiado molesto Jellal, más el hombre solo sonrió satisfecho.

Al momento en que sonrió, Jellal rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea. Aquel hombre solo miraba con arrogancia la situación. De inmediato Jellal comenzó una pelea física pero era esquivado con demasiada facilidad. Cualquier movimiento que estuviera a punto de dar era fallado. El hombre miraba satisfecho la situación.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Jellal demasiado molesto. Su mirada ahora era totalmente fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Si me logras vencer posiblemente te lo diga.- Contesto el hombre mirándonos con burla.-Si pierdes me la llevare a ella también.- Dijo apuntándome por lo que solo fruncí el ceño.- Pero, no igual que a las otras ya que veo que eres completamente inútil. No ciento absolutamente nada de magia en ti.- Me miro aburrido mientras que solo hablaba.- Pero será divertido matarte enfrente de este hombre.

Eso hizo que Jellal se levantara y círculos mágicos comenzaran a salir de sus manos.

-Flechas celestiales.- Susurro para que de su cuerpo comenzaran a salir muchas flechas en dirección a aquel hombre.

Este los esquivo sin problema pero al momento de estar despreocupado. Llegue por atrás e intentaba atacarlo pero, igual lo esquivo con facilidad por lo que Jellal y yo quedamos totalmente sorprendidos ya que mi velocidad había sido lo suficientemente buena para darle un golpe. Al voltear, me agarro del cuello y me miro con indiferencia.

-¿Eres estúpida?- Me pregunto. Eso había hecho que me enojara un poco por lo que intente quitarlo.- Nunca me ganaran de esa manera, realmente dudo que me ganen.

Y sin más me aventó. Siendo yo atrapada por Jellal.

-Maldito.- Dijo Jellal cerrando los puños.- No creí pensar que tenía que ir enserio con alguien como tu.- Me dejo con delicadeza en el suelo para mirarlo con indiferencia.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cobra…Jellal.- Sonrió burlón el hombre al saber el nombre de Jellal.

-Sin duda ganare esta pelea y me devolverás a Wendy y a Levy.- Se puso en posición de pelea y unos sellos comenzaron a salir de una mano.- Explosión Celestial

Al decir eso, hizo que una gran cantidad de magia celestial saliera de su mano para ir directo al enemigo. Que se encontraba mirando todo con indiferencia. La explosión choco directo a un montón de árboles que en estos momentos se encontraban completamente destruidos a causa del poder. Sabía que Jellal era poderoso pero, no me imagine que tanto ya que ni se le veía cansado.

-Puedo oír tus próximos movimientos por lo que no podrás atacarme por más poderoso que sea tu magia.- Lo miro con arrogancia para después mirarlo de manera burlona.- Es momento de atacar, Cubelios.

Jellal ignoro por completo a la serpiente y solo se disponía a atacar. Sabía que sus movimientos no eran en vano, se encontraba realmente estudiando al enemigo para tener una manera más precisa de atacar sin salir herido o perder su magia. Tenía entendido que Cobra oía los movimientos, no sabía interpretar realmente esas palabras pero predecía nuestros movimientos, si los evitaba es por qué entonces en una pelea física era realmente malo o débil. Sus ataques eran de distancia por lo que en algún momento bajaba la guardia y más al "escuchar" nuestros pensamientos…solo una milésima de segundo pero, esa milésima de segundo puede ser la que nos ayude a derrotarlo.

-Palma de cielo.- De la palma del Jellal salió magia celestial directo a Cobra.

-Rugido del Dragón de veneno.-Dijo Cobra para en su momento salir veneno de su boca, igual que como las flamas salían de la boca de Natsu.

En ese momento ambos poderes chocaron haciendo que el lugar fuera completamente derrumbado. Los edificios se caían y los árboles se morían. En ese preciso momento me dirigí a atacar a Cobra y como supuse leyó mis movimientos pero, al momento de atacarme con su serpiente, que se encontraba a unos milímetros de mi cuello la agarre hundiendo mis uñas en su piel rasposa.

La serpiente comenzaba a desprender un líquido morado de donde se encontraba su herida. Al ver el coraje de Cobra que se dirigía a mí con intenciones homicidios, Jellal comenzó a hacer unos sellos mágicos en el cielo.

-Grand Chariot.- Grito Jellal para atacar a cobra, que se había olvidado de él para venir a atacarme a mí.

En el cielo siete sellos mágicos comenzaron a crearse uniéndose con una línea que formaba una constelación. Por la distancia, a mí no me daría al ataque solamente a cobra que se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

A pesar de que Cobra se encontraba a unos metros míos, miro todo con horror y más al notar que ya estaban hechos los círculos. Había notado que su velocidad era impresionante por lo que sin dudarlo corrí a su dirección tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces, loca?- Me pregunto horrorizado al saber que no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡Erza!-Grito espantado Jellal tratando de detener su ataque.

Al momento en que Jellal intento correr hacia mí, el ataque cayó directo en cobra y en mí. Sentí el ataque tan potente que sentía que en cualquier momento moriría pero, no dije nada. El grito de Cobra era aún más fuerte que mis gemidos por lo que sonreí de medio lado al notar que tanto él como yo habíamos realmente recibido el ataque de Jellal. Pero antes de que los últimos sellos atacaran, Jellal entro directo a donde nos encontrábamos Cobra y yo para tomarme rápidamente y salir, siendo también él herido.

-Nunca vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida, Erza.- Me regaño preocupado mirando mis heridas.

Vi que a él también le habían afectado ya que de algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir sangre. Le sonreí con inocencia para después gemir ante el dolor.

Cuando el ataque de Jellal acabo, Cobra termino completamente en el piso, mirándome profundamente.

-Qué mujer tan temeraria, querer recuperar a sus amigas a costa de su vida…que estupidez.-Dijo Cobra para que una mirada fulminante de parte de Jellal apareciera.

-Por tu culpa ella está así.-Jellal se paró para agarrarlo del cuello y mirarlo con odio.-No te lo perdonare, nunca.

-Puede que perdí la batalla pero, aun puedo hacer esto.-Miro con arrogancia a Jellal que rápidamente se alejó de él.- Colmillos del dragón de veneno.- Una ola de veneno salió de su boca, en ellas se formaron varias serpientes que iban dirigidas a Jellal y hacia mí.

A ambos nos dio el ataque por lo que gritamos de dolor al sentir las mordeduras de las serpientes en nuestro cuerpo. Cobra que miraba todo cansado se cayó quedando completamente inconsciente.

Las serpientes desaparecieron. Jellal tanto como yo nos encontrábamos en el suelo, ambos totalmente adoloridos, inclusive, vi como el veneno se extendía en los brazos de él. Incluso, con el dolor me levante para estar al lado de él.

-Lo lamento, no pude protegerte.-Me miro frustrado viendo como el veneno corría por mis venas.- Erza esto te dolerá, pero prometo que solo será por un momento.

Tomo mi brazo y coloco su cinturón en él para evitar que el veneno corriera más rápido por mis venas. Grite de dolor al sentir arder mis venas.

-Esto no es nada Jellal- Dije tratando de levantarme. Él me miro confundido más sin embargo él también se levantó.

Ambos sonreímos al ver que nos habíamos parado perfectamente pero, note que la vista se me nublaba completamente, sin poder evitarlo comencé a tener pequeñas convulsiones y Jellal al igual que yo se encontraba en las mismas situaciones. Sin poder evitarlo ambos caímos al suelo para no poder nada más.

No podía ver nada, sabía que Jellal como yo habíamos quedado completamente inconscientes y que incluso en este momento podíamos estar muriendo. Solo veía oscuridad, me he de suponer que solo es un sueño ya que no se ve nada más. No sentía dolor por los ataques de las mordeduras, al contrario, era realmente cálida la sensación de sangre en mi piel. Después de esto poco a poco sentí que los rayos del sol me daban en los ojos, que aun los tenía cerrados.

-¡No murió!- Escuche el grito de felicidad de Natsu.- Erza es realmente poderosa, mira que soportar el ataque de Jellal y recibir veneno en su cuerpo, es sin duda admirable.

-No digas más Natsu-san.- Ahora escuche como Wendy murmuraba.- De por si Jellal está realmente molesto con él, por permitir que dañaran tanto a Erza-san.

-Sé que escuchas esto Erza-Me llamo Gray por lo que no me quedo de otra más que intentar abrir los ojos algo cansada.- Ese fue un acto realmente temerario, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado de si Jellal no te sacaba del ataque.- Me regaño por lo que solo suspire recibiendo el castigo. No iba a decir nada hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde estás, Jella?- Pregunte mirando a todos lados, por alguna razón no podía ver por mi ojo izquierdo por lo que me frustre.

-Estoy aquí.- Me agarro la mano.

Voltee por completo mi rostro, directo hacia la derecha y note que se encontraba exactamente allí. Me miraba de una manera cálida y a la vez preocupada.

-Yo…- no pude decir ya que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Todos me miraron con preocupación al ver que estaba completamente temblando.- Levy no puedo ver con mi ojo izquierdo.- Dije con miedo.

Vi como ella rápidamente se acercaba a mí con preocupación. Todos los demás me miraban entre preocupados y asustados al saber que no podía ver por un ojo.

-Levy…Levy.- Comencé a gritar con miedo.

Todos me miraban con más preocupación. Sentí como mi cabello comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco y como él lugar se estaba haciendo cada vez más tenso.

-¡Todos salgan de inmediato!- Grito Levy espantada pero, todos se encontraban en shock.- ¡Gray haz un escudo rápido!- Ordeno Levy realmente asustada.

Gray sin dudarlo jalo consigo a Wendy y a Levy que esta se disponía a jalar a Jellal que se encontraba mirándome sorprendido, al igual que Natsu. Sabía que si no me controlaba los dañaría.

Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco. Sentía un miedo infinito al ser rodeada por esa oscuridad nuevamente. Volver a tener que vivir en la oscuridad era aterrador. No tenía con que defenderme, no sabía cómo sobrevivir a esa oscuridad.

Sentir todo este poder dentro de mí y no poder defenderme era molesto, igual de molesto que a las personas que me dañaron. Escuchar sus risas era desgarrador, ver cómo me dejaban tirada mientras ellos se burlaban de una princesa mimada como yo. No permitiría eso de nuevo. Yo soy la que me reiré de ellos, porque yo les hare pagar todo el daño, toda la oscuridad que me obligo a vivir con miedo.

Me dirigí a la primera persona que vi para disponerme a atacarla a sangre fría. Al momento en que iba atacar, sentí como unos látigos de fuego me tomaban de la mano. Eso hizo que me enfureciera aún más.

Jale los látigos atrayendo a la persona que me los había lanzado, y comencé a susurrarle unas cosas en el oído. A pesar de no ver, pude sentir el miedo de esa persona ya que se tensó de inmediato. Sonreí al sentir el placer de ser temida por alguien.

Pero el placer se convirtió en horror. Poco a poco mi vista regresaba, tanto del ojo derecho como del ojo izquierdo. Vi como todos se encontraban mirándome con temor, excepto Jellal que me miraba triste. Voltee a ver mis manos y note que los látigos de fuego pertenecían al abuelo Rob. Note como este seguía en shock e inmediatamente me deje caer.

-Lo lamento.- De mi ojo izquierdo comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas.- ¡¿Levy por qué no te los llevaste?!

-Erza-san.- Susurro mi nombre Levy.

-¿Qué fue eso, Erza?- Pregunto enojado, Natsu.

-No es su culpa, Natsu-san.- Me defendió Levy parándose en frente de mi.- Ella no puede controlarlo, no es su culpa…ella no es una mala persona.- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.- Erza-san es una persona buena.

-No tengo excusa para esto.-Me pare y mire a Levy con cariño.- Ya se dieron cuenta de que mi "poder mágico" es realmente maligno.- Vi como el abuelo Rob se encontraba en el piso. Al igual que él me arrodille y lo mire con dolor.-Lo lamento, no sé lo que le dije pero, me hago una idea.- Y sin más lo abrace.

Él no me correspondía el abrazado, aún seguía mirándome con algo de temor. No lo culpaba, después de todo fue por completo mi culpa. Me levante y los mire con tristeza a todos.

-Sé que después de esto no me van a querer ver…creo que lo mejor es que yo siga el viaje sola.- Tome mi túnica y camine a la ventana abriéndola para poder saltar de ella.- Lo lamento y gracias por todo.

Sin más me dispuse a correr por el pueblo. Sabía que ellos ya no me iban a querer ver en la vida, pero no era mi culpa…yo no quería que ellos vieran eso.

Salí del pueblo y comencé a caminar con tranquilidad en la noche, sabiendo que ellos no me encontraría comencé a caminar un poco más despacio. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a Lucy y regresar al castillo. Volver a mi vida antigua sin Fairy Tail. Por ahora solo sabía que Levy estaría a salvo con ellos. La vería después y me disculparía con ella.

A pesar de tener estos pensamientos, me encontraba llorando, tenía realmente miedo de que ellos me odiaran, pero aun así ya era algo que no se podía cambiar.

POV JELLAL

Había pasado alrededor de treinta minutos desde que Erza se había marchado. El silencio era incómodo. Levy parecía tener pequeñas convulsiones a causa del llanto y el abuelo Rob estaba completamente en shock. Nadie decía nada, solo se dedicaban a mirar el suelo con algo de dolor. Incluso Gray y Natsu se encontraban por completo callados.

-Ella es buena persona…-Dijo Levy en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Todos la mirábamos con pena.

-Ella me susurro un hechizo en el oído… y no cualquier hechizo.-Hablo por primera vez el abuelo Rob, que aún seguía en el piso.

-Ella siempre hace lo posible para controlarse.- Comenzó a contar Levy. Su mirada era de dolor.-Ha estado toda su vida…tratando de descifrar por qué le pasa eso.

-Erza-san tiene la misma esencia de una bruja.- Hablo Wendy entrando en la conversación.- Pero, Jellal y yo la conocemos de años atrás y nunca sentimos esto en ella.

-¿Conocen a Erza-san desde años atrás?- Pregunto algo sorprendida Levy, que me miraba curiosa y sorprendida.

No quería comentar esto ya que me era aún más doloroso el tener que aceptar que Erza era diferente en ese entonces.

-Entiendo…- Me miro comprensiva Levy.- Pero no la juzguen.- Al parecer quería contar algo ya que se encontraba realmente indecisa si lo hacía o si no.-Secuestraron a Erza cuando solo tenía diez años. Nadie sabía quién eran los que la secuestraron.- Me quede helado al saber que eran los años que conocí a Erza.- Pasaron alrededor de cuatro meses sin saber nada de ella. El Rey Makarov estaba completamente mal y Lucy se la pasaba llorando. A pesar de mandar a miles de soldados a buscarla…no la encontraban, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra en tan solo segundos.-Levy se detuvo para ver que el abuelo Rob que la escuchaba y miraba atento.- Un día, después de cuatro meses de su secuestro. Llegaron un grupo de magos.- Su mirada se fue directo a la insignia del gremio que tenía yo en la capa.-Los magos eran realmente de Fairy Tail.- Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, y más Natsu y Gray que eran los que tenían más años en el gremio, sin contar al Abuelo Rob.-No sé realmente de lo que hablaron con el Rey Makarov pero, tenían consigo a Erza. Tengo realmente entendido que ellos la encontraron.- Paro un momento para poder respirar.-Al día siguiente Erza era realmente un muerto viviente, sus ojos no tenían vida y su aura era realmente siniestra, su sonrisa era malvada…su esencia era el de una bruja en pocas palabras.-Me quede sin aliento al saber eso.- Supe por Lucy que la habían torturado a tal grado de quitarle su ojo derecho, incluso eso fue poco…Su ojo lo remplazaron por uno artificial que le hizo polyushka-san.- Sus ojos se veían realmente tristes y desolados.- Después de eso, Erza se hizo una persona egoísta y frívola. Su magia crecía cada vez más…las personas del castillo le temían y algunos platicaban que ella podía ser algo como la reencarnación del hechicero Zeref. Esa teoría era solo una suposición pero, un día su poder se incrementó a tal grado de matar a las personas que se encontraban cerca. Ella no sabía que lo había hecho, fue ese poder que tenía realmente lo que había causado la catástrofe. El Rey Makarov con todo el dolor de su corazón mando a que mataran a Erza.- Me quede en shock al igual que los demás al escuchar eso.- Cuando ella estaba a punto de ser sacrificada, comenzó a llorar pero, solo de su ojo izquierdo. Su llanto hizo que el color y vida de sus ojos volviera pero, ella no lloraba por que la fueran a matar. Ella lloraba por todo el daño que hizo, en el último momento ella se arrepentía de vivir, porque su vida significo el sacrificio de otros.- Mis manos temblaban ante cada palabra que decía Levy.- Después de eso miles de médicos la estudiaron pero, no había una conclusión y si la hay, solo el Rey Makarov la sabe. La entrenaron en el castillo, ya que lo único que descubrieron es que su temor despierta su instinto asesino.

Todos nos encontrábamos totalmente sorprendidos. No solo por su dura infancia sino, porque ella no vive su vida. Fue acostumbrada de una manera incapaz de sentir miedo ante la muerte. En cambio la primera vez que la vimos en ese estado no era tan grave, su esencia solo mostraba coraje. Ahora se encontraba atemorizada e incluso hizo que el abuelo Rob temiera de ser tocado por ella. Todos incluyéndome la juzgamos pensando que ella realmente era un ser maligno.

-¿Por qué ella se puso así al saber que no podía ver?-Pregunto Natsu apretando sus muñecas fuertemente.

-No lose.-La mirada de Levy decía que no mentía.- No sé qué acontecimientos tan traumáticos paso para haberse puesto así por no ver.

-No entiendo nada.- Dije comenzando a desesperarme.- ¿Qué es realmente? No tiene una esencia total de bruja pero, tampoco de mago…No entiendo que ocurre con ella. ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-Un ser mucho más temible que eso, Jellal.- Dijo el Abuelo Rob comenzando a pararse para mirar todo con indiferencia.-No estoy seguro pero, intentemos salvarla de lo que sea realmente.

-¡Abuelito Rob!- Wendy se encontraba ahora abrazándolo de una manera cariñosa.- Yo sé que Erza-san no es mala, ella solo necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Por qué ella no tiene realmente magia pura en su cuerpo?- Pregunto Gray analizando todo lo que había dicho Levy.

-No se tampoco.- Se encontraba Levy totalmente apenada por no poder responder todas las preguntas.- Pero eso que vieron ahorita, no es su magia ni lo será nunca.

-Ya veo.- Susurro Natsu comenzando a agarrarse la barbilla.

-¿Que pasara entonces?- Pregunto Levy confundida.

-Ayudaremos a Erza sin duda.- Le sonreí para darle animo.- Iremos a donde tienen a su hermana.

La mirada de todos era decisiva. Nuestra decisión ya estaba tomada y ahora más que nunca encontraríamos a Erza para poder ayudarla. Incluso me siento mal por haber dudado de ella, me hacía sentir mal por dejarme llevar por el terror del momento.

-Happy vuela alrededor de la ciudad en busca de Erza.- Le ordeno Natsu inmediatamente a Happy.

-Aye, sir.

-No se preocupen, Happy buscara a los alrededores ya que si buscamos parte por parte tardaremos mucho.

-Por primera vez usas la cabeza, flamita.

-Ese es nuestro Natsu.- Hablo el abuelo felicitando a Natsu.

-¿Este gremio siempre es así?- Me pregunto Levy sonriendo con felicidad.

-Si no es así no es Fairy Tail.

Todos se encontraban esperanzados de que encontrar a Erza lo más rápido posible. Natsu y Gray estaban más que entusiasmados mientras que el abuelo Rob solo miraba con calidez el ambiente. Me acerque lo más posible con el abuelo Rob, tratando de entablar una conversación en lo que Happy llegaba.

-¿Tuviste miedo?-Me pregunto el abuelo, por lo que me sorprendí para que segundos más tardes una capa de tristeza se asomara en mis ojos.

-Tuve realmente decepción al saber que no lo había ocultado…pero ahora que se la verdad no me importa realmente.-Deje escapar un profundo suspiro.- Solo quiero que este bien.

-En los escritos antiguos, se tenía entendido que la magia como la hechicería había sido creada por un hombre.

-Zeref.

-Exacto, la magia y la hechicería realmente son lo mismo pero, a la vez tan diferentes.- Pude notar como sus ojos se encontraban realmente cansados.- La hechicería es usada para el mal, solo un corazón oscuro es capaz de poder practicar la hechicería, mientras que la magia solo puede ser utilizada por un corazón puro.

-Está tratando de decir ¿Qué Zeref era un ser puro y a la vez malo?- La pregunta realmente se me hacía algo ridícula.

-Puede ser…los hechiceros de las ultimas eras solo han sido influenciados por un dios que no existe ahora, ósea, Zeref. Pero a decir verdad nadie sabrá que fue el propósito de Zeref y por qué el quiso realmente remarcar lo bueno y lo malo en su ser.

-No entiendo que me quiere decir.

-Erza es muy similar a Zeref.-Lo mire molesto al hacer esa comparación.-No me mires así que bien que lo sabes.-

-Realmente se me hace imposible, ¿Por qué ella?

-No sé qué secretos tenga el Rey pero, estoy seguro que él sabe la razón de por qué Erza.-Su mirada pensativa hizo que me preocupara un poco.- Cuando me susurro en el oído, me dijo un hechizo, un hechizo que solo un brujo puede hacer y realmente de alto nivel. Estaba dispuesto a atacarla si lo llevaba a acabo pero, segundos después volvió en ella.

-Esto es y será un misterio realmente.

-Dime Jellal.-Me llamo mientras me miraba de manera penetrante.- ¿Por qué no te has tomado tu medicina desde que salimos del gremio?

-Realmente me he sentido bien de salud.-Dije agitando mi mano, restándole importancia.-Pero no me confiare, no me gustaría ser una carga en caso de que tengamos que luchar.

-Me siento orgulloso de que seas una persona tan madura para tu edad.-La mirada del abuelo Rob era de completo orgullo, por lo que solo le sonreí agradecido.

No conteste, solo me quede en silencio. Segundos después tome la medicina para no sentirme mal. Todos solo esperábamos a Happy para salir en su búsqueda, esperando que no esté ni lejos, ni en problemas.

-Jellal, ¿ya no te sientes mal por el veneno?- Me pregunto Wendy, que me miraba aun preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy completamente bien gracias a ti.-Le acaricie la mejilla con cariño, mientras ella solo me dedicaba una sonrisa.- Te quiero mucho Wendy, y por favor si ves peligro en el futuro campo de batalla, promete que escaparas.

La mire serio esperando una respuesta. Realmente no quiero que nadie salga herido pero, sé que será inevitable. Ya vimos el nivel de poder de uno y salimos heridos Erza y yo. Si Natsu nunca nos hubiera encontrado posiblemente tanto ella como yo estuviéramos muertos.

-No te prometo nada, Jellal pero, sin duda tratare de ayudarlos lo más que pueda.- Dijo con valentía mientras alzaba sus brazos un poco.

La mire con cariño para después abrazarla. Sea lo que sea las cosas serán más duras pero, lo solucionaremos todos juntos, sin duda alguna.

-¡Natsu!- Entro por la ventana Happy que se veía sumamente cansado.- Busque por todo el pueblo y afuera pero, no encontré ni un rastro de Erza.

-Maldición.- Apreté mis puños para mostrar frustración.- Ella fue sola a enfrentar a todo oración seis.

-Si tan solo la hubiéramos detenido antes de irse.- Ahora escuche como Gray se reclamaba.

-No se preocupen niños, encontraremos a Erza antes de que se meta en problemas.- Dijo el abuelo Rob parándose de su lugar para tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta.-No tenemos tiempo, es hora de irnos y de enfrentar a oración seis.

Todos asentimos para comenzar a ir a buscar a Erza.

**Hola chicos n_n bueno este fue el capitulo, lamento tanto la demora y que este un poco corto pero, la inspiración se me fue por completo :c Espero y les haya gustado y si les gusto dejar reviews por favor n_n si veo más reviews subiré muchísimo más pronto el próximo capitulo :DD**

**Bye bye los quiero y gracias por sus hermosos reviews :')**


	7. Revive él mal

**Hello chicos bueno ya traje la conti *w*siento que muchos morirán de emoción con este capitulo asjkdhajksdh w no es por nada pero, creo que lo hice más emocionante jeje aunque esta un poco gore D: espero y eso no les moleste. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews. **

**TitaniaSoul. Mil gracias jadkahs sin duda eres de las personas que más espero reviews siempre ya que eres de las que me han seguido en toda la historia w muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero y este capitulo te encante nwn **

**Bueno ya los distraje mucho xD gracias por sus hermosos reviews y si hay más les prometo que pondré la historia cada vez más emocionante muajajajaja. Bueno los dejo disfrutar el capitulo nwn espero sus reviews los amo *w***

Revive él mal.

Pov Lucy (Narra Lucy)

En estos momentos me encuentro totalmente cansada. Tengo unas cadenas en mis muñecas que no me permiten usar magia. Mi cabello esta enredado y sucio y mis ojos están queriéndose quedar cerrados. Me encuentro en una celda con más jóvenes de mi edad o un poco más grandes, la mayoría de ellas son de familias ricas y poderosas de todo el continente. Otras en cambio no, son magas de familias de clase media pero, la mayoría usan magia sorprendente…por lo que me han platicado.

Llevo medio día. Cuando me desperté me encontraba en un lugar llenos de celdas. Todas las jóvenes que se encontraban conmigo me contaron que algunas fueron secuestradas y otras simplemente fueron esclavizadas.

Desperté unas horas después de que me habían secuestrado y por alguna razón me daban un trato "especial" a diferencia de las demás. Me daban un poco más de comida y no me maltrataban a base de golpes como a las demás chicas. Me hacía enojar que las trataran tan mal pero, no podía interponer ya que si eso hacia ellas recibían más castigo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Erza?- Escuche que un hombre comenzaba a entrar a las celdas.

Su voz era gruesa y dominante.

-En la segunda celda de él final, señor.- Respondió un hombre, con sumo respeto.

-¿Quién más está en esa celda?

-La señorita Yukino Aguria, de la familia del norte del continente.

Escuche con horror como él hombre se acercaba poco a poco y Yukino se encontraba a un lado mío mirando con horror como el hombre se acercaba. Yukino sabía que Erza realmente era mi hermana ya que le conté mi historia por lo que supongo que ahorita teme de que me hayan descubierto y sepan realmente que yo no soy Erza.

-¿Señorita Erza?- Pregunto un hombre que se encontraba a fuera de la celda.

Tenía el cabello plateado, piel oscura y ojos oscuros. Unas extrañas marcas en línea recta adornaban su rostro, demasiado musculoso y alto. En su mano derecha se encuentra sosteniendo un bastón en forma de calavera.

-Yo…yo soy.- Respondí con algo de miedo de que fuera a descubrirme realmente.

-Lamento que la hayan tenido en esta celda tan asquerosa señorita, realmente lo único que queremos es que usted coopere con nosotros.- Yukino me miraba espantada, ya que tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa.

-¡Sea lo que sea no cooperare!-Grite con la poca fuerza que me quedaba mientras que el hombre me miraba con indiferencia.

-Lo mejor es hacerlo a la buena, después de todo de aquí no saldrá hasta que nos ayude a conseguir lo que queremos.

-¿Y que es realmente lo que buscan?- Pregunte con burla al pensar ese hombre que realmente los ayudaría.

-Sus grandes hechizos.

En ese momento sentí como se me erizaba la piel. Tenía realmente miedo, estos hombres buscaban a Erza para sus objetivos egoístas sin contar lo que ella se teme a ella misma. Yukino me miro sorprendida sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

Sabía que si ellos descubrían que yo no era Erza la mandarían a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra por lo que es arriesgado. También sé que Erza ha de venir a rescatarme por lo que todo sería una completo desastre si saben que es ella.

-Prometo ayudar en lo que pueda pero por el momento déjenme descansar por favor.- Dije con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo para que no viera mi mirada.

-Me agrada su actitud señorita, Erza. Descanse lo necesario, en la noche vendremos por usted por lo que esperamos que su actitud sea más positiva.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a salir.- Por cierto, me llamo Brain señorita.

Sin más salió dejándonos nuevamente solas. Ahora solo se encontraba un silencio realmente incómodo.

-Lucy-san ¿Su hermana es una bruja?- Pregunto Yukino con algo de pena.

-No, ella nunca será un ser tan horroroso.- La mire con decisión por lo que ella asintió.-No sé para qué quieren a Erza pero, tengo miedo Yukino-san, tengo miedo de que ninguna de todas las que estamos aquí salgamos vivas realmente.

-No se preocupe, buscaremos la forma de escapar.- Me miro decisiva por lo que yo solo asentí.

Pasaron las horas. Nos dejaron comer y después nos llevaron a tomar un baño aun con las cadenas. Sentía que las horas pasaban realmente rápido. Las jóvenes que entraban se veían realmente asustadas y algunas otras cansadas por lo que supongo que las han puesto a trabaja realmente duro.

-Tengo miedo.-Se escuchaba el llanto de una de las jóvenes que se estaban bañando.- Escuche que el líder de oración seis estaba tramando sacrificarnos para traer de vuelta al gran hechicero Zeref.

Al momento, todas las que nos encontrábamos alrededor la miramos con pánico.

-¿Por qué? La mayoría que nos encontramos somos puras mujeres, no tiene sentido ya que algunos magos tienen muchísimo más poder que nosotras.-Exclamo sorprendida ahora otra joven.

-Se necesitan tres cosas importantes para traer de vuelta al hechicero Zeref.- Dijo entrando a la conversación una mujer que aún se encontraba desnuda sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

Era alta y delgada, de cabello purpura, su cabello era largo y lacio dejando un fleco arriba de sus ojos que eran de color miel.

-La primera: Magas. Tengo entendido de que las magas mujeres poseen la magia más pura que existe y por lo que veo aquí se encuentran muchas nobles por lo que la nobleza es conocida también por su gran magia, pura y poderosa.-Todas enganchamos los ojos al saber eso.- La segunda: Un hechicero. Ese supongo que ellos mismos han de tener a un brujo o una bruja ya que dudo que hayan vencido a un hechicero de alto rango.-Todos estábamos entre sorprendidas y asustadas.-Y la última y realmente la más por así decirlo imposible de considerar…Un hibrido.

-Esas cosas no existen Kagura, por lo que no creo que algo así sea posible.- Hablo ahora una joven un poco robusta interrumpiendo a la mujer llamada Kagura.

-Sé que es imposible pero, supongo que una de las que nos encontramos aquí es la hibrido que tanto desean ellos.- Suspiro cansada mirándonos analíticamente a todas.

-¿Qué es un hibrido?- Pregunto con algo de pena Yukino.

La gran mayoría esperábamos una respuesta ya que al igual que ella no sabíamos bien a que daban el nombre de hibrido.

-Es una combinación de un mago puro y un hechicero de alto rango.-Contesto la mujer robusta.- Si un brujo hubiese tenido un hijo con un mago, el hibrido sale mal e incluso muere días después. En cambio un hibrido es un ser aún más poderoso que un mago puro y un hechicero de alto rango ya que sus padres poseen magia pura, puede ser magia buena o magia maligna.

La mayoría se encontraban impresionadas y miraban a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ser el hibrido. A decir verdad tenía miedo de que Erza fuera ese hibrido ya que ella es la única que conozco que puede hacer…hechicería.

Mire con frustración el suelo esperando que realmente mis sospechas fueran erróneas y esto solo fuera una coincidencia al ser ella mandada a ser secuestrada.

Sentí de repente que alguien se encontraba enfrente de mí por lo que voltee pero, al momento de mirar esa persona ya me tenía estampada en la pared, sujetándome fuertemente por el cuello. La mire con coraje pero su mirada era de indiferencia.

-E escuchado que te han trato bien últimamente…princesa Erza.-Dijo Kagura con molestia al pronuncia mi nombre.- Dime una cosa ¿Eres tú el hibrido del que tanto hablamos?

La mire con coraje sin contestar ya que notaba que esa persona llamada Kagura tenía un cierto desprecio hacia Erza. Se acercó hacia mí y puso sus labios cerca de mi oído.

-Tú no eres Erza, ¿verdad?- Me susurro solo para que yo escuchara.- Princesa Lucy.

De inmediato palidecí al saber que ella sabía realmente quien era. La mire con algo de temor a que fuera decir algo. Todas se encontraban mirándome con dureza al sospechar que yo era el hibrido del que tanto hablaban.

-Ella no lo es.- Se interpuso Yukino mirando con molestia a Kagura.- Apenas conozco a Erza-san pero, sé que ella tiene un corazón muy puro, digno de una maga.

Mire agradecida a Yukino que me había defendido a pesar de que la situación realmente se sentía tensa. Todas me miraron de pies a cabeza para murmurar cosas entre ellas. Aun así la mayoría de ellas me miraban con miedo y otras con desprecio.

-Puede que protejas a la princesa mimada pero, el día que la encuentre personalmente yo me encargare de delatarla como lo que es.- Me amenazo Kagura mirándome con frialdad, solo para que yo pudiera escuchar.- Protege por mientras al monstruo que tienes como hermana.

Me moleste demasiado por llamar así a Erza. Inmediatamente la agarre y la golpee mirándola con desprecio y coraje. Sin pensarlo ella igual me comenzó a golpear la cara. Era evidente que ella era más fuerte que yo en combates físico pero, aun así no permitiría que alguien ofendiera a Erza de esa manera.

Después de un rato termine completamente derrotada pero, aun si dejar de mirarla con coraje. Ella a diferencia me miraba con indiferencia y su boca hacia una mueca de burla al verme completamente golpeada.

-Salgan del baño todas.- Llego un guardia mirándonos con indiferencia.

De inmediato todas comenzaron a cambiarse para ir saliendo poco a poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Lucy-san?- Me pregunto preocupada Yukino.

-Gracias a ti estoy bien Yukino-san, realmente temía de que fueran a descubrirme.- Le sonreí apenada.

-No tiene nada de que agradecer, realmente lo que dije es cierto…perdón la indiscreción pero ¿cree que su hermana sea el hibrido que tanto dicen?-Su mirada era de preocupación por lo que no podía realmente mentirle.

-No se.- Ambas comenzamos a caminar directo a donde los guardias nos llevaban.- Pero ella es buena Yukino-san, Erza es una persona amable y realmente justa.

-Eso me alegra saber.-Dijo con una muy pequeña sonrisa por lo que yo se la respondí de la misma manera.

Comenzamos a caminar a lo que era una sala realmente grande. Las que iban entrando eran amenazadas con lanzas de magia. Nos colocaron la cadena arriba haciendo que nuestros brazos se estiraran por completo.

En el salón se encontraban alrededor de veinte chicas incluyéndome. En medio se veía un gran poso de lava y a su alrededor se encontraban dos hombres hablando. Uno era el que fue a mi celda hace unas horas…Brain. El otro hombre era el que me secuestro. Los mire con dureza observando cada una de sus movimientos.

Se acercaron a donde me encontraban y bajaron las cadenas para poder moverme libremente, aunque aún las tenía puestas. Sin delicadeza el hombre llamado Midnight me comenzó a arrastrar a donde se encontraba Brain. Ambos me miraban analíticamente, después de un rato de observarme, Brain le hizo una señal a Midnight por lo que este se acercó hacia mí. Antes de que llegara a donde me encontraba entro un hombre de gran altura, cabello negro con una parte rubia y unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos, su nariz era demasiado grande y afilado

-Malas noticias.-Dijo tranquilo entrado a la habitación y colocarse en frente de Brain.

Midnight volteo a donde se encontraba Brain para escuchar atento lo que decía.

-Cobra fue derrotado.- Comento con simpleza.

Por las facciones que hacia Brain e de suponer que era uno de sus aliados y que su derrota fue algo malo ya que se le veía algo frustrado, al contrario de Midnight que veía todo con indiferencia.

-¿Quién lo derroto?

-Un hombre cuyo nombre es Jellal Marvel y una mujer llamada Erza Scarlet.-Inmediatamente ensanche los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Erza.

Brain me miro serio y frio mientras me analizaba. Estaba segura que descubrió que yo no era Erza y a pesar de que cambio su apellido no existen muchas personas con ese nombre.

-¿Sabes el físico de la mujer?- Pregunto Brain al hombre que había hablado antes.

-Tengo entendido que es una mujer de cabello rojo pero, ya no se más.- Dijo restándole importancia.

Midnight se encontraba a tras de mí. Sentí un miedo enorme al saber que me habían descubierto pero, no dije nada. Mi mirada era seria, no hablaría aunque me costara la vida.

-Dime ¿Eres tú la futura reina de Magnolia?-Me pregunto serio Brain, evitando que Midnight moviera alguno de sus músculos.

-Lo soy.

-¡Miente!-Dijo Midnight que se encontraba atrás mío.- Al parecer esta mocosa es solo la hermana menor.

-¡Idiota! Trajiste a la persona equivocada.-Grito Brain con coraje.-Solo hay una mujer con las cualidades de Erza y la dejaste libre. Ahora se encuentra con un gremio legal por lo que será difícil recuperarla.

-Me sorprende que seas tan torpe padre.- Brain lo fulmino con la mirada.-Si esta mocosa es su hermana menor, no dudes que vendrá a rescatarla, incluso le cueste su vida.

-No tenemos tiempo para una pelea.-Brain se acercó a mí. Con una navaja corto una de mis venas por lo que solo pude gemir por el dolor.- Ni siquiera nos sirve de sacrificio esta mocosa.- Dijo examinando mi sangre.- Amárrenla, esperaremos a que Erza llegue.

Con brusquedad Midnight me amarro de nuevo a donde me encontraba. Él simplemente se sentí en forma de flor de loto y se durmió inmediatamente.

Yukino que se encontraba a un lado mío me miro atemorizada por lo que solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente mal y ahora más que ellos sabían que Erza no era yo. Sabía que en cualquier momento me mataran pero, la razón por la que no lo hacen ahorita es porque esperan a Erza para usarme de carnada.

Si realmente hacen que Erza practique la hechicería de nuevo…todos moriremos en este lugar. Tengo realmente miedo de pensar que la van a obligar a hacer algo tan malvado solo para sus propios beneficios y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme a llorar, rogando porque Erza no venga. Rogando porque él me ayude.

De inmediato se me vino a la cabeza, el rostro y la euforia de Natsu. No pude evitar pedir con todas mis fuerzas que venga y me ayude, sé que él lo lograra, sé que él puede ayudarnos a todas las que estamos aquí.

Pasaban las horas y nadie se movía. Las jóvenes seguían en la misma posición, cansadas y temerosas. Yukino que se encontraba a un lado mío estaba completamente dormida. El cansancio pudo con ella dejándola completamente dormida. Midnight y Brain esperaban tranquilos, mientras que el hombre de nariz grande solo veía a algunas mujeres con morbo.

De repente la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Erza totalmente seria y con una mirada de frialdad.

Fin Pov Lucy.

Pov Erza.

Avente la puerta entrando mirando por completo la situación. Al parecer no sintieron mi presencia ya que se sorprendieron de sobremanera al verme. Sin esperar, libere un poco de poder, para poder aumentar mi velocidad y fuerza.

Me encontraba atrás de un hombre con cabello de color negro con rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces le encaje la espada a un costado suyo, cayendo este completamente. No lo había matado pero, si lo había dejado por ahora fuera de combate o por mientras en lo que despertara.

-Increíble, sin duda no creí que fueras tan sorprendente…princesa Erza.

-¿Lucy?- Grite ignorando lo que el hombre había dicho.

Lucy alzo su rostro y vi que estaba amarrada con unas cadenas, al igual que otras jóvenes que se encontraban allí. Mire que todas se encontraban en esa situación por lo que rápidamente use mi velocidad para comenzar a liberarlas pero, las cadenas eran demasiado duras.

El hombre que anteriormente me había hablado no decía nada, solo observaba como quería romper las cadenas de todas pero, me sorprendió ver que a un lado de Lucy y otra joven de cabello plateado, se encontraba Midnight. Sin duda fue al primero al que me lance, pero esquivo mi ataque sin ningún problema. Sabía que con movimientos simples no lograría nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era liberar más magia oscura de lo normal pero, aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo y más al ver que había demasiadas personas en la habitación.

-Eres una molestia realmente.- Me dijo Midnight por lo que yo solo fruncí el ceño.- Pero por fin estas con nosotros, pequeño adefesio.

-Suéltala y posiblemente te perdone.- Dije sin sentimiento alguno.

De un momento a otro, sentí como al hombre que había estado ignorando se colocaba atrás de mí y colocaba unas cadenas que no permitían sentir el flujo de magia oscura que corría por mis venas. Me moleste de sobremanera, tratando de liberar aún más magia oscura. Sabía que era peligroso y que si perdía el control, todo acabaría pero, era lo único que tenía para poder salvarlas a todas. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no dio ningún resultado ya que la cadena absorbía poder mágico.

-Creo que no me presente señorita.-Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado, dirigiéndose a mí.-Me llamo Brain y realmente espero que me ayude a cooperar, e incluso prometo soltar solamente a su querida hermana.

Sin duda era una buena oferta pero, no podía ser tan egoísta. Soltar solamente a Lucy y que las demás sufran es injusto. Por más que ame a Lucy no puedo ignorar a las que se encuentra aquí, tal vez por la misma razón que ella. Mi prioridad en el viaje era salvarla pero, ahora ha cambiado…es derrotar a oración seis.

-Váyanse al diablo.

-Que maleducada salió señorita.-Dijo con falso pesar.-Quería que las cosas por las buenas pero, no importa…se hará a nuestra manera.-Una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro.

-No me importaría que Erza muriera.- Escuche que alguien de las jóvenes decía.- Pero ¿Nosotras que tenemos que ver en esto? Se me hace injusto que por la culpa de la princesita nosotras lo tengamos que pagar.

-¡Es cierto!-La mayoría comenzaron a reclamar.

-¡Mátenla y suéltenos!

No pude evitar fruncir mis cejas para que una capa de tristeza se asomara.

-Malditas, realmente ustedes son unas personas detestables.-Escuche la voz de Lucy, que se encontraba algo entrecortada, ya que supongo que estaba llorando.-Ella nunca se iría sin ustedes, sin todas nosotras y ustedes la quieren muerta. Realmente son unas malas personas que no vale el sacrificio que está haciendo Erza en estos momentos.

-Sí que causas polémicas, Erza-chan.-El hombre llamado Brain me agarro de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.- ¿Tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma?

-Sí.

-Bien, que se lleve a cabo el ritual.-Dijo colocándose en posición recta.- Traigan a la bruja.

En ese momento uno de los sirvientes que se encontraban en la sala fue inmediatamente directo a la puerta para desaparecer. Las chicas eran jaladas y las estaban soltando para que pudieran caminar aun con las cadenas. La mayoría era forzada, recibiendo patadas en el abdomen y sacándoles el aire para jalarlas sin delicadeza. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o si no, posiblemente nos mataran a todas. Fue estúpido de mi parte creer que podía hacer algo contra ellos, que podía hacer algo sin carencia de magia pura, solo tengo esta asquerosa magia que realmente no ayuda de nada.

En lo que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, note como ya había llegado el hombre que se había marchado hace unos minutos. Ahora traía consigo a una mujer, pálida y con ojos color oscuro, demasiado oscuros, con cabello blanco. La mujer se veía realmente furiosa y desprendía, maldad.

Le quitaron las cadenas y esta se encontraba a punto de atacar pero sin piedad le cortaron la cabeza. Mire horrorizada como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y como su cabeza se encontraba en el otro extremo. Tomaron su cuerpo y le comenzaron a drena la sangre que salía de este. Todas las chicas se encontraban nerviosas y lloraban con miedo. No podía permitir que eso nos hicieran a nosotras e incluso aunque ella haya sido una bruja.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-Pregunte dejando que lagrimas escaparan de mi ojo.

-¿Acaso tienes compasión por una bruja?-Me pregunto con desprecio Midnight.

-Ella solo quería atacar para defenderse…

No pude terminar de decir ya que Brain me agarro del cuello. De inmediato me amarro a donde anteriormente se encontraban todas las chicas, dejando mis brazos completamente extendidos. No podía moverme y la situación era demasiado incomoda.

-Espero que nos perdone, señorita. No podemos seguir adelante si no despierta usted.-Me susurro el hombre, cerca del odio solo para que yo escuchara.

Miraba horrorizada la situación, ese hombre deseaba algo malo…algo demasiado malo donde todas saldrán afectadas e incluso ellos mismos.

-¡Huyan chicas!- Grite exaltada y mirando todo con terror.- Deben de escapar antes de que este hombre me mate.

-¿Crees que dejaremos que escapen?-Pregunto un guardia con burla.

-No importa como sea.-Baje el rostro.

-¡ERZA!

Al momento de terminar de decir eso, sentí que me encajaban una espada. Mire con dolor hacía en frente y vi que Midnight se encontraba apuñalándome con una espada. Me miraba con frialdad y sin impórtale darme en algún órgano importante comenzó a mover la espada dentro de mí.

-No mueras o todo esto será en vano.-Dijo sin sentimiento alguno.

De inmediato clavo otra espada en ambos brazos.

-¡Ahhhhh!-No pude evitar gritar de dolor.

Siguió clavando espadas en las extremidades de mi cuerpo. En mis brazos, piernas, abdomen. Cada vez se encontraba clavándome más espada y ya no le importaba que me diera en algún órgano, solo apuntaba para que cada vez el dolor fuera muchísimo más intenso.

-Lo estás complicando mocosa.-Escuche como hablo Brain con voz sádica.- Escuche que viajabas con las moscas de Fairy Tail.-De inmediato lo vi, evitando gemir de dolor.-En estos momentos, ellos están en nuestras celdas…si te resistes en despertar, ese hombre de cabello azul que tanto te buscaba, morirá en frente de ti.-Palidecí de inmediato.- Y por lo que veo te importa tanto.- Una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro.

Se dirigió a Lucy y le agarró del cuello para luego tronarle la muñeca. Al momento que ella grito, miles de lágrimas salieron de mi ojo. Mire sorprendido como se dirigía a su otra mano, con las mismas intenciones que la anterior.

-Erza, no importa si me mata, por favor, no lo hagas.-Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos y mientras sonreía.

Eso fue lo último que pude controlar. Al momento un círculo mágico negro se formó arriba de mí rompiendo con facilidad las cadenas que me tenían.

-¡Despierta, mi señora, Erza!-Grito el hombre excitado al ver que magia oscura me rodeaba.

Todos los guardias se encontraban rodeándome, dispuesto a atacarme pero, en un segundo murieron. A comparación de las veces anteriores, esta vez yo despertaba por voluntad propia, haciendo que mi conciencia aun permaneciera, más sin embargo, las ganas de matar y torturar, eran enormes. No podía controlar las ansias de matar a todo ser que se encontraba en cuarto. Midnight de inmediato me ataco, más sin embargo no me toco. Esto hizo que ensanchara los ojos enormemente.

Todas las que se encontraban en el cuarto me miraban con horror. Todo se estaba derrumbando ya que mi presencia era realmente intensa. Por la puerta llegaban más guardias pero, igual fueron cayendo. No soportaban mi presencia al ser portadores de magia demasiado débil.

-¿Querías que despertara?-Pregunte sarcástica mirando a Brain, que me miraba paciente.

-Señora Erza.-Se arrodillo en frente de mí.- Por fin tengo el honor de verla, mi señora.

Miraba todo con indiferencia pero, la imagen de Jellal apareció en mi cabeza. Sin evitarlo, mire con coraje al hombre. Al igual que Lucy lo alce del cuello y le troné la muñeca haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

-Los matare, seres inferiores.-Le susurre con gracia.

En un rápido movimiento forme un gran círculo negro en el techo. Todos miraron con temor al notar que miles de almas se escuchaban que gritaban.

-Les doy quince minutos para que todos escapen.-Mire con superioridad a todos.-Si no, conocerán el pandemónium.

-Por favor señorita, estamos de su parte.-Dijo Brain mirándome con temor.- Soltare a su hermana, lo prometo.-Se paró con torpeza y comenzó a romper la cadena de Lucy.

Ella que aún se encontraba en shock miro el techo con miedo, notando que el círculo mágico era enorme. Sin esperar más, Lucy ayudo a otra joven que se encontraba con a lado de ella. La soltó y de inmediato comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por la chica que había soltado.

-¿Tiene en cuenta que me importa una mierda la vida de esas dos?-Le pregunte con burla mirando como este temblaba.- Son tan inútiles que no pudieron soltar a estas estúpidas.- Mire a las otras chicas que me miraban con temor.-No ensuciare mis manos con basura.

Sonreí con superioridad al notar que todas se encontraban asustadas, tratando de escapar, lo más rápido posible.

-Tú me interesas.-Mire sin sentimiento a Midnight, que solo se dedicaba a observar todo, con indiferencia.-Pareces ser fuerte…mátame, si es cierto.

Sin esperar una respuesta me coloque a lado de él, sonriendo con gracia.

-Que impaciente el querer morir por mí.

Al momento de decir eso. Ambos comenzamos a pelear. Nuestros ataques físicos habían chocado por lo que él y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Ellos son unos monstruos.-Escuche como una de las chicas decían.

-No te distraigas o te matare, mi señora.-Dijo Midnight con frialdad.- Canto oscuro.

Una gran cantidad de magia oscura salió de su mano, dándome directo en el cuerpo. Una nube de humo se hizo, escuche como reía Midnight, pensando que me había matado. No pude evitar y comencé a carcajearme con gracia. Salí de la nube de humo y lo mire con suficiencia.

-Que interesante ataque pero, te recuerdo que la magia oscura solo me hace más poderosa.-Lo mire con burla y arrogancia, por lo que él solo me miraba interesado.

De inmediato unas olas de magia oscura salieron de mis manos, sin necesidad de decir el ataque. Lo arrastraron, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor al saber que si permitía que el ataque le siguiera dando, las olas lo controlarían. De un rápido movimiento lo saque de miedo y en esos segundos troné su muñeca de igual manera que Brain le había hecho a Lucy. Su rostro reflejaba dolor e incluso me miraba con odio; en ese tiempo me perdí en su mirada roja, que me miraba con odio, de repente todo cambio.

Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y vi como un enorme demonio comenzaba a salir de la oscuridad. Sonreí con gracia y sin esperar más corte su cabeza pero, me sorprendí al ver que al que le arrancaba la cabeza era a mi padre. Mire con horror mis manos pero, después sentí como atravesaban mi pecho con una mano. De inmediato todo volvió a la normalidad, viendo como Midnight había atravesado gran parte de mi pecho pero, sin llegar al corazón.

Mire con coraje la situación. Agradecía que estuviera siendo regenerada por mi magia oscura o si no eso me hubiera matado en segundos.

-Una ilusión que hace perder la postura incluso al ser más frio.-Dijo con simpleza.

-Interesante técnica pero, lo utilizaste en la persona equivocada.

Todo alrededor comenzaba a temblar, las rocas y los escombros se iban elevando. Todo se iba haciendo más escombro. Las chicas miraban con temor como las cadenas comenzaban a temblar para después terminar completamente aniquiladas. Sin pensarlo corrieron sin importarle dejar a sus otras compañeras atrás. Eso hizo que me molestara y antes de que fueran a cruzar la puerta me interpuse mirándolas con frialdad.

Vi como una chica de cabello purpura me miraba con coraje. De repente sentí más peso en mi cuerpo pero, aun así eso no era suficiente por lo que seguía moviéndome con libertad; ella miro eso impresionada.

-Aún quedan siete minutos para que mi hermoso ataque termine.-Dije con frialdad.-Por favor quédense, seguro y almas tan podridas como las suyas son un buen aperitivo para mi hermoso pandemónium.

-¡Maldita!-Dijo la joven de cabello purpura.-Todas atáquenla a muerte o sino nosotras seremos las que moriremos en este lugar.

De inmediato todas comenzaron a lanzarme diferentes tipos de magia. Los esquivaba con facilidad, ninguno era lo suficiente para hacerme sudar tan siquiera. Vi que Brain se encontraba completamente inconsciente y Midnight estaba más que adolorido, mientras que todas las jóvenes del lugar me atacaba, claro dando excepción a unas cuantas que solo miraban todo con temor, tratando de escapar o idear un plan sin tener que enfrentarme.

-Nadie me ganara…él único ser que puede matarme no se encuentra en este mundo, por lo que ustedes son basura y si no los he matado a todos es porque me encanta ver sus rostros de desesperación.

En una milésima de segundo me coloque a un lado de Midnight que me miraba horrorizado. Tome mi espada de entrenamiento y se la clave, para ir cortando sus extremidades. Su brazo derecho ya no formaba parte de él.

-Adiós Midnight, fue una decepción que hayas sido tan débil.-Lo mire sin sentimientos, mientras que el me miraba atemorizado y adolorido.

Sin más lance un ataque que era en forma de León. Este se lo comenzó a comer, dejando absolutamente nada, mientras que solo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de él. Al ser mi ataque, podía sentir los miles de sentimientos que transmitía pero, sin duda uno que me inquieto fue el de culpabilidad. Intente detener el ataque pero, era demasiado tarde; ni yo misma entiendo cómo fue que pude tener piedad solo por ese pequeño sentimiento que su corazón transmitía.

Sabía que había despertado por mí misma y una pequeña parte de mi conciencia quería regresar a la normalidad pero, la mayor parte de mí, deseaba que me quedara así y aniquilara todo a mi paso. Vi que estaba a cinco minutos de que el ataque arrastrara todo, claro sin incluirme. Mi mente estaba confundida, ese sentimiento que me transmitió Midnight hacia que me sintiera culpable…que me sintiera un mala persona pero, yo sabía que ya era una mala persona. ¿Qué se le puede hacer a eso?

-Por favor, déjenos que nos marchemos.-Dijo una chica que se encontraba llorando.-Mi padre ha de estar preocupado, yo quiero regresar por él.

-Que lastima.-Dije con falso pesar.

-Eres una maldita asesina, Dreyar.- Me miro con resentimiento la chica de cabello purpura, que se colocaba en posición de pelea.- Te matare en menos de cinco minutos y así todas escaparemos.

De inmediato se colocó en posición de pelea, sin darse a tiempo a analizar la situación me ataco con golpes físicos. Todos los esquivaba con facilidad, más sin embargo ella seguía dando todo en la batalla.

Mire con indiferencia como la puerta era abierta y todas las chicas comenzaron a salir rápidamente a excepción de la chica de cabello purpura, que se encontraba aun enfrentándome.

-¿No piensas huir como esas cobardes?-Pregunte con burla al ver que había notado que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Mi prioridad es matarte, incluso aunque hubiese escapado hace rato, te esperaría a que salieras para poder matarte con mayor seguridad pero, ahora eso no importa.-Me miro con ojos arrogantes, mientras sonreía confiada.-te matare asquerosa bruja.

Al decir eso no pude evitar reír a carcajada, siendo que solo estábamos ella y yo en el cuarto todo hacía eco. En eso entraron los magos de Fairy Tail con los que venía y Lucy con la chica de cabello plateado.

No pude evitar sentirme excitada al ver a cuatro magos poderosos entrar: Jellal, Rob, Natsu y Gray, al igual que la chica de cabello purpura.

-Debo de decir que el ver a tantos magos me hace sentir demasiado bien.-Dije riendo con superioridad.-Pero, déjame decirte algo. Yo no soy una bruja, yo soy un ser aún más poderoso que esas criaturas tan detestables e imagino que ya saber que soy realmente.-Al momento de decir eso, ella me miro sorprendida.

-De verdad ¿tú eres el hibrido?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-…-La mire con superioridad al notar que se tensaba.-Ustedes.-Señale al grupo de magos que estaban en la puerta mirando todo con el ceño fruncido.-Entre todos les daré la oportunidad de matarme, sé que entre ustedes podrán hacerme algún daño, así que comience el juego.-Sonreí con gracia y de inmediato quite el hechizo que se encontraba en el techo.-Eso es como un regalo, siéntanse con la libertad de poder matarme sin tener que temer a que van a morir.

-¡Erza! Por favor deja esto.-Escuche como lloraba Lucy por lo que la mire sin sentimiento.-Tu no te dejes controlar, no dejes que ese poder se apodere de ti nuevamente.

Sus llantos eran escuchados por toda la habitación. No pude evitar sonreír con burla, haciendo que todos me miraran sorprendidos, al ver que ni a mi hermana le hacía caso.

-Querida Lucy, esto no me controla, yo lo controlo y si no es suficiente te mostrare.-De inmediato, mi cabello rojo se iba poniendo de color oscuro y mis ojos igual.- ¿Esto es más que suficiente para mostrarles que voy a matar?

De un rápido movimiento me acerque lo suficiente para matar a la chica de cabello purpura, esta solo se veía completamente sorprendida. Antes de llegar, Jellal detuvo mi espada con sus manos, mirándome serio y frio. Vi como segundos después cargaba a la chica y no pude evitar sentir una molestia.

-Erza, no quiero dañarte.-Me miro preocupado, mientras dejaba a la chica de cabello purpura.

Las molestias que sentía en estos momentos eran realmente grandes. Vi a la chica con indiferencia, viendo cómo se sonrojaba al ser cargada por Jellal.

-Tu nombre.-La mire con seriedad.

-Kagura.

-Eres la primera que caerá.- Y sin más me disponía a atacarla pero, sentí nuevamente que Jellal se interponía.- ¿Acaso te preocupa su seguridad?-Pregunte con burla al tenerlo en frente de mí.

-Me preocupo por ti, tú no eres una asesina.-Su mirada de frialdad hizo que me molestara aún más.-Quiero que regreses a la normalidad y si para eso tengo que luchar contigo, lo are.

-Qué tontería.-Vi como Brain comenzaba a despertar, mirando todo sorprendido.-¿Acaso nadie me quiere así como soy? Recuerdo que este asqueroso hombre quería que despertara, ya desperté ¿Qué más quieren? Incluso los complazco, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-Para mí es suficiente que tú seas, Erza Scarlet.- Me dedico una sonrisa cálida por lo que solo pude chasquear la lengua.

-Eso me da más motivos para no regresar a mi manera débil y torpe.-Lo mire con frialdad y sin sentimiento.-Si quieres morir por mí no hay ningún problema.

De un rápido movimiento lo tome del cuello y al ver que él no intentaba atacarme me frustre. El solo me miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Esperando ser asesinado por mí.

-¡No hagas nada que te arrepientas después, Erza!-Me grito Gray con horror al ver que estaba dispuesta a atacar a Jellal.

Cuando regrese mi vista a Jellal, sentí una presión en mis labios. Él se encontraba besándome. Sentía su cálido aliento y sus labios se movían con delicadeza. Sin poder evitarlo, yo igual correspondí el beso, de la misma manera que él.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena. Regrese mi vista a Jellal, que aún nos encontrábamos con los labios unidos y poco a poco lo fui dejando en el suelo. Al momento de hacer eso, me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y yo dirigí mis brazos a su cuello, profundizando el beso. Después de unos minutos estar así, me fui separando poco a poco de él, viendo como estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunte curiosa y con algo de seriedad.

-Si iba a morir, quería que mi único deseo se cumpliera.-Dijo mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.

Mi corazón se encontraba latiendo realmente rápido. Mi conciencia humana habia regresado pero, mi apariencia física no. Me frustre al saber que no podía regresar a la normalidad. Miraba todo con preocupación y sabía que el miedo me hacía más poderosa por lo que intente calmarme.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi ojo. Todos me miraron sorprendido y se acercaron a mí. Vi que Jellal se colocó a un lado de mí, tomándome de la mano con delicadeza.

-No puedo regresar.-Dije con temor

-Tranquila Erza, no te asustes.-Me pidió Lucy acariciando mi espalda.

-Fue una imprudencia de tu parte despertar por completo, hibrido.- Dijo Brain mirándome con superioridad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el fácilmente ya había confirmado el que yo era un hibrido.

-No te preocupes, un ser tan poderoso como tu sin duda llegara a ser algo grande, lastima que este humano te haya regresado tu conciencia humana.-Dijo apuntando a Jellal con desprecio.-Pero no importa, después de todo, por más que lo desees ya no regresaras y en cualquier momento tu instinto comenzara actuar.

**Hola chicos *w* ese fue el capitulo waaaaaaaa ya por fin se besaron Erza y Jellal ajdahsdjkah w ¿Qué les parecio la escena romántica? No crean que la saga acaba tan rápido, se viene algo feo, muy feo en el próximo capitulo TT-TT por favor si les gusto dar reviews ya que ellos son los que me motivan y ¿Qué les parecio el cap? Realmente a mi me gusto mucho sakdajkhjd **

**Espero sus reviews por favor nwn **

**Bye bye Por cierto ¿se nota que me cae mal Kagura ? XD pido disculpas a los que le cae bien pero a mi en lo personal me cae super mal TwT y mas por como goleo a erza en el anime y manga -.- y al parecer a la desgraciada en mi fic le gusto jellal -_- muajaja no cabe duda que estoy loca -.- por favor diganme si las agrado la idea de que kagura sea la rival de erza xD se que en el anime kagura quiere o queria matar al pobre de jellal -.- **


	8. El pago de ser una maga pura

**Hola chicos n_n/ bueno ya traje la conti. Tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda debido a que en dos semanas entro a la uni y no tendre mucho tiempo de actualizar :c**

**Por cierto la historia ya alcanzo 1,004 visitas y me siento muy emocionada nwn pero, me desmotiva de que muchos no de reviews :c**

**Aunque ya no me siento capaz de decir que dejare de escribir la historia porque realmente me he enamorado de esta historia  
*w***

**Pero por favor, son muchos visitantes y sus reviews son sin duda lo que me motiva, realmente me haría feliz recibir un poco más de reviews :c **

**Bueno y a los que me siguen y dan reviews agradezco realmente sus mensajes nwn no saben lo feliz que me hacen el leer sus comentarios y ver que les encanta y la historia nwn Les prometo que la historia se viene cada vez más buena jojojo y tengo pensado hacer 5 sagas más o menos, el próximo capitulo es el final de esta saga nwn **

**Bueno no los interrumpo más y espero que disfruten este cap que en lo personal fue de los que más me han encantado escribir y les recomiendo que escuchen música triste o melancolica XD asi le da más suspenso. Bueno espero sus hermosos reviews nwn**

El pago de ser una maga pura.

-Fue una imprudencia de tu parte despertar por completo, hibrido.- Dijo Brain mirándome con superioridad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el fácilmente ya había confirmado el que yo era un hibrido.

-No te preocupes, un ser tan poderoso como tu sin duda llegara a ser algo grande, lástima que este humano te haya regresado tu conciencia humana.-Dijo apuntando a Jellal con desprecio.-Pero no importa, después de todo, por más que lo desees ya no regresaras y en cualquier momento tu instinto comenzara actuar.

-No…-Me quede en silencio un momento.- Se lo que es un hibrido para los magos pero, a estas alturas deberías de saber que yo no lo soy.-Baje la cabeza, mirando con nerviosismo mis manos.

-¿Qué es un hibrido?-Pregunto inocentemente Wendy, que se había acercado a nosotros.

-Es un mago y hechicero.-Hablo cortante Rob.- Los padres de un hibrido es un mago puro y un hechicero de alto nivel puro. Suponiendo que Erza es ese ser que dices.-Dijo el abuelo Rob mirando a Brain con frialdad.- ¿Por qué Lucy es una maga pura?

-No se.-Contesto cortante mirando hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.-Y aun así tú mismo te debiste de dar cuenta…Rob.-Lo miro con burla.-La magia que desprende la señora Erza, no es para nada similar a la del Rey Makarov.

-Que tonterías ¡Erza es mi hermana y nadie cambiara eso!-Grito Lucy molesta.-Ella lleva toda una vida con nosotros, mi padre amaba intensamente a mi madre y mi madre amaba a Erza con todo su corazón, no saquen tontas hipótesis de donde no las hay, simplemente Erza tiene esa magia y con ella o sin ella nada cambiara, ni el afecto, ni el poder.

Mire impresionada a Lucy y no pude evitar sentir una calidez en mi corazón. Sonreí con cariño al saber que ella tiene razón. Con esta magia o sin ella yo seguiré siendo yo. Hija de Makarov y de Layla. Si esta magia fue destinada para mí, simplemente la aceptaría y la controlaría para proteger a los que amo. No dejare que dañen a las personas que amo y yo no las lastimare por tener una fuerza de volutad tan débil.

Me pare con seguridad y mire a todos. Se encontraban cansados y algunos tenían unas heridas. Mire a Jellal que se encontraba mirándome preocupado, solo le dedique una sonrisa por lo que él entiendo inmediatamente y se paró conmigo, luego pase mi mirada a Brain, note que las marcas de su cara poco a poco se iban quitando.

-Aquí acaba todo para ti.-Dije mirándolo con frialdad.- Dañaste a mis amigos y eso es algo que no perdonare, secuestraste a Lucy y la lastimaste, déjame decirte que mi dolor, es el dolor de todo Fairy Tail.-Me arranque gran parte de la túnica que traía dejando ver mi sello.-Por eso mismo, yo sola no quiero hacer esto porque sé que tengo amigos, amigos que me ayudaran.

-¡Pagaras caro haber dañado a Lucy y haber hecho llorar a Erza maldito desgraciado!-Grito Natsu aventando fuego por todos lados.

-Niños tontos.-Comenzó a burlarse Brain.-Claro, excepto usted Rob.-Miro a Rob con arrogancia y este solo lo fulmino con la mirada.-Tenias la oportunidad de matarme Erza pero, la desperdiciaste. Ahora que todo Oración seis fue derrotado, solamente quedo yo, por lo que les recomendaría que huyeran, después de todo una vez que derrotan a los 6 miembros yo despierto.

-¿Seis miembros?-Pregunto aterrada Levy.

-El primero lo derrotamos Jellal y yo, Cobra.-Dije analizando.-El segundo era Angel, la vencí cuando quería entrar aquí, el tercero fue el chico de cabello y nariz rara.-Dije apuntando al joven de cabello negro con rubio que aún se encontraba fuera de batalla.-El cuarto fue el mismo Brain que lo había dejado fuera de batalla y el quinto fue Midnight que ya murió, ¿Quién es el sexto?-Pregunte aterrada.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como había derrotado fácilmente a la mayoría de los miembros de Oración seis.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte incrédula y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oración seis es de los gremios oscuros más fuertes y llegas tú y los derrotas tan fácilmente.-Me contesto incrédulo Gray.

-El sexto era Hoteye.-Me contesto Lucy.-Lo derrotamos en las celdas, antes de llegar contigo.

-Sin duda no creí que fueran tan débiles mis queridos compañeros, en especial Midnight que murió de una manera tan humillante.-Dijo Brain con falso pesar.-No importa…después de todo ahora yo soy más que suficiente para matarlos y a ti.-Me señalo con su bastón.-Me ayudaras a revivir al hechicero oscuro, Zeref.

Todos nos quedamos igual de sorprendidos al saber eso, pero después comencé a reírme por lo que todos me miraron de una manera extraña.

-Quieres despertar a Zeref.-Mi actitud arrogante y burlona comenzaba a actuar sin poder yo evitarlo.- ¿Para qué quieres que alguien como él venga?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y aun así no te preocupes que una vez que él renazca te matara de inmediato, después de todo, tengo entendido que él es un ser mucho más poderoso que tu.-Su voz sin sentimiento hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Yo aún puedo luchar.-Se comenzó a levantar el chico de cabello negro con rubio y nariz extraña.-No permitiré que piensen que una princesita me derroto.

-Yo igual aun puedo luchar.-Ahora entro Angel, la joven de cabello plateado que había derrotado cuando llegue. Se encontraba algo herida pero, por su mirada note que no se daría por vencido tan rápido.

-¿Hermana?-Pregunto atónita la chica de cabello plateado que venía con Lucy.

-Hola Yukino, hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo te va?-Le dedico una sonrisa amigable Angel a Yukino pero, está aún seguía en shock.-Ya sé que me darás un sermón pero, te prometo que después te contestare todas tus preguntas.

-¿Realmente es tu hermana, Yukino-san?-Pregunto Lucy sorprendida, mirando el gran parecido de ambas.-Oh creo que esto se volverá un poco más complicado de lo normal.

-Si.-Bajo su cabeza con tristeza, tratando de retener sus lágrimas rebeldes que se asomaban.-Pero, no se preocupen, los ayudare a vencerla, ahora es una traidora y no dejare que ellos hagan algo tan malo como revivir a Zeref.

-Me sorprende su optimismo por creer que nos van a derrotar.-La apariencia de Brain iba cambiando poco a poco.

Ahora su piel se hacía un poco más blanca y sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo, llenos de ganas de matar a sangre fría, mientras que su cabello ahora era suelto. En el momento en que cambio, su aura y poder mágico se incrementó de sobremanera, ahora era diez, no, quince veces más poderoso que la vez anterior. Su poder era aún más grande que el de Midnight.

-O gran Zero, no creí que rompería la magia que se encontraba controlando sus poderes pero, no importa.-Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio y negro.-Yo me encargare de estos niños.-Apunto a Gray, Natsu y a Levy.-Por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Racer, será un gusto matarlos aquí mismo.

-Yo también estoy aquí tonto narizón.-Grito Happy enojado.

-¿Hmp? Un exceed.-Miro interesado Zero a Happy.-Por lo que noto tu magia no es importante como la otra exceed que tenemos pero, eso no importa, después de todo morirás.

-¿Dónde tienen a Charle?-Su coraje iba aumentando al ver que Zero menciono a Charle.-Déjenla libre.

-Solo te diré que se encuentra en este lugar, mas no sabrás como llegar.

-No te preocupes Happy, ganaremos esta batalla y buscaremos a Charle.-Dijo Natsu dándole animo a Happy, que este solo le dedico una sonrisa y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Bien, bien yo me encargare de mi hermanita.-Hablo Angel señalando a Yukino.-Y a la rubia con la niña de cabello azul.

-No te preocupes Yukino-san, nosotras ganaremos.-Dijo Wendy dándole animo a Yukino que esta solo asintió mirando con seriedad a su hermana.-Vamos señorita Kagura, por favor venga con nosotras.

En ese momento Kagura asintió, mirando con preocupación a Jellal. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa acción.

-Bien al parecer el abuelo Rob, Erza y yo nos encargaremos de ti.-Ahora hablo Jellal sonriendo con falsa amabilidad.-Te sugiero que comiences a temer.-Hablo sin sentimiento por lo que sonreí con gracia al notar que él era el más serio de todos.

-Dos magos de clase S, sin duda esto será interesante.

-No te distraigas.-Dije susurrándole en el oído.

Al parecer se sorprendió ya que no sintió y menos vio la manera en que me posicione atrás de él. Sin esperar a que captara lo tome de la chaqueta y le di un codazo en el abdomen, sacándole por completo el aire.

-No quiero luchar con magia oscura por lo que espero que no te moleste que mis ataques sean físicos.

-Me estas subestimando, mocosa arrogante.-Susurro con coraje, mirándome con instintos asesinos.

-¡Jellal!-Grito Gray desde el otro lado de la sala.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de este rarito afuera, cuando nos encontremos quiero que estén todos reunidos o no te lo perdonare maldito.

-Igual nosotras, hermano.-Ahora grito Wendy con una sonrisa.-Vuelvan pronto y no se esfuercen mucho.

-Bien.-Sonrió con arrogancia Jellal.- Lucy por favor cuida a Wendy.-Le pidió Jellal a Lucy, que esta solo asintió sonriéndole, dándole su palabra.

La sala se fue quedando sola, ahora solo nos encontrábamos nosotros cuatro. El ambiente era pesado debido a la gran magia que estaba liberando Jellal. De un rápido movimiento su cabello y su capa comenzaron a elevarse debido a la intensidad de poder mágico que estaba soltando. Su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada.

-Al parecer el pequeño Jellal va enserio.-Sonrió con gracia el abuelo Rob.-Vamos pequeña, no permitiremos que él solo se encargue.

Me dedique a asentir solamente mientras que miraba como el abuelo Rob también liberaba magia. Dándole la misma intensidad que la de Jellal. Entre los dos sin duda hacían que el ambiente fuera realmente increíble y sabía que no estaban liberando toda su magia. Sin duda ambos son dignos del título que tienen.

Vi como Zero miraba solamente a Jellal, con intenciones homicidas. Sin esperar a más, se posiciono en ataque de pelea. Vi como al igual que Midnight se dedicaba a atacar con magia oscura. Sin esperar a que atacara me coloque en frente de Jellal y el Abuelo Rob, que ambos miraron interrogantes mi anterior acto.

-No se preocupen, se lo que va hacer por lo que ese ataque no tiene efecto en mi.-Dije seria esperando el ataque.

-Canto oscuro.-Dijo Zero para que dos remolinos de magia oscura salieran de sus brazos.

Jellal miro con temor como la magia oscura se hacía más y más densa. Siendo directamente aventada hacia mí, que me encontraba aun protegiendo los cuerpos de Jellal y el abuelo Rob. Al momento de recibir el ataque mi cuerpo lo absorbió por completo pero, hubo algo que me atemorizo, sentí como mi conciencia se perdía por una milésima de segundo. Mire con el ceño fruncido a Zero que solo se dedicaba a carcajearse. Sentí que mi cuerpo se encontraba almacenando magia oscura por lo que me preocupe al saber que había demasiado.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-Pregunto con burla.

En ese momento se acercó a mí con rapidez, comenzando a golpearme sin compasión. Jellal rápidamente se interpuso y lo aventó alejándolo de mí.

-Vuelve a tocarla idiota y te matare.-Hablo con una frialdad totalmente desconocida para mí.

-Lo siento Jellal, ¿Crees poder luchar por mí?-Pregunte amable, mirándolo con ternura.

-No te preocupes, realmente quería que esta vez no lucharas.-Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mejilla.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo los cubro por un momento, niños.-Dijo el Abuelo Rob, comenzando a pelear con Zero.

Sin esperar más, Jellal me cargo y me llevo a una de las esquinas. Me bajo con delicadeza para luego observarme con preocupación. Ambos volteamos viendo como el Abuelo Rob comenzaba a luchar sin ningún problema.

-Me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de la cantidad mágica que posee ese hombre.-Le hable haciendo referencia a Zero.

-Sí, debo decir que es atemorizante pero, aun así no es suficiente para nosotros.-Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo observe por unos segundos, notando como por sonreír había cerrado levemente sus ojos. Dejándome llevar, alce mis brazos y lo atraje conmigo, al principio se sorprendió pero, después fue acercándose poco apoco. Cuando ambos quedamos tan cerca que incluso podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones, nos sonrojamos de sobremanera. Acerque mi rostro al de él lo suficiente para que nuestros labios solamente se rozaran.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.-Dije rosando levemente sus labios.-Quiero que estés bien cuando todo esto acabe.

-Yo debería de decir eso.-Igual hablo rosando mis labios.-Erza, yo, realmente no sé qué sucede.

Con una mano mía la entrelace con la de él. Con la otra mano que se encontraba libre, la dirigí para atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí pero, aun si poder besarlo. Él igual con su mano libre la llevo a mi cintura, rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia él.

-Ni yo lose.-Me sincere algo avergonzada y divertida.- Pero, ¿Puedes sentir esto?-Acerque mi pecho al suyo tocándose y el de inmediato se tensó.

Nos quedamos unos segundo así y estoy segura que tanto el como yo, sentíamos nuestros corazones latir demasiado rápido. El me miro demasiado sonrojado y al igual que yo.

-Nuestro ritmo cardiaco es mucho más elevado que de lo normal.-Me contesto aún demasiado sonrojado.-Erza, yo…

Y antes de que terminara de decir, rompí la cercanía de nuestros labios. Él se sorprendió por que fuera tan repentino pero, aun así no tardó mucho en igual corresponderme. El beso era demasiado lento, tierno y algo torpe, supongo que él al igual que yo era la primera vez que hacíamos esto. Ambos saboreábamos el sabor de cada uno, con el tiempo ambos comenzamos a llevar el ritmo. Solté la mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la de él y la lleve a su mejilla, rosándola levemente. La mano libre de él la llevo a mi brazo y comenzó a rozarlo levemente.

Después de estas así por unos minutos nos separamos completamente sonrojados. Él me miraba con ternura mientras que yo trataba de desviar la mirada aún demasiado sonrojada. Ambos aun estábamos muy juntos por lo que aun sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

-¿Estarás bien aquí?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, mucha magia oscura ha estado en mi cuerpo y necesito eliminarla o terminare perdiendo el control.-Dije sin ningún toque de preocupación.-Estar contigo era lo que quería en estos momentos y eso me hace lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que todo saldrá bien y en unos momentos les ayudare a ti y al abuelo Rob a pelear.

-Entonces te esperamos Erza, sana y salva.-Me dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras nos separábamos.-Ayudare al abuelo Rob.

Yo asentí por lo que el rápidamente fue con el abuelo Rob, que al parecer se encontraba un poco cansado al igual que Zero.

Me senté en el suelo y comencé a eliminar toda la magia oscura. Me sorprendí al notar que era demasiada.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Grite dejando mi garganta un poco adolorida. Sin esperar demasiada magia oscura comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo.

Jellal y el abuelo Rob que miraban sorprendidos como toda esa cantidad salía de mi cuerpo. Zero miraba con coraje como mi cabello y ojos volvían a ser los de antes.

-No permitiré eso.-Sin más se disponía a ir hacia mí pero, Jellal no lo dejo tomándolo por el cuello y comenzando a golpearlo con rapidez debido a su magia celestial.

Mis ojos querían cerrarse debido al esfuerzo pero, sabía que esa no era una opción. Tenía que eliminar lo más posible o si no posiblemente mi conciencia se vuelva a perder. Mire mis venas y note que aún era demasiado lo que tenía en mi cuerpo, sin esperar con mis uñas encaje directo en donde se encontraba mis venas para que de esta saliera sangre de color negra.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-Dijo Zero mirando con ansiedad la sangre.-Esa sangre es lo que he estado buscando desde el principio.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana se quitó de encima a Jellal para ir corriendo a donde me encontraba. Sin tiempo de reaccionar me levanto de las muñecas y comenzó a beber mi sangre. Mire horrorizada como mi magia oscura era absorbida por él. No pude evitar poner una mueca de miedo al notar que su magia se incrementaba cada que bebía más. Trate de zafarme pero, no podía, no tenía tantas energías y aun mi cuerpo se encontraba desprendiendo más magia. El abuelo Rob llego de inmediato y lo separo de mí.

Iba a caer de sentón pero, Jellal logro sostenerme antes de tocar el suelo. Había perdido demasiada magia y sangre que no podía moverme e incluso sentía que perdía poco a poco mi fuerza.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede a las personas que no tienen mucha sangre en su cuerpo?-Pregunto con burla Zero.

-Anemia.-Conteste cortante, sintiendo que perdía cada vez más mi fuerza.-Tu cuerpo, no soportara esa cantidad de energía, elimínala antes de que se apodere de ti, aun tienes tiempo.

-No me compares contigo, mocosa, a diferencia de ti, yo soy más fuerte y sin duda podre retener esta magia en mi cuerp…-No pudo terminar ya que comenzó a tocarse el corazón y su rostro era de sufrimiento.-Así que de esto está formado tu cuerpo, debo de admitir que eres admirable al tener esto durante 17 años en ti.

Mire con horror como el rostro de Zero se iba deformando. Su cabello ahora era oscuro y sus ojos seguían igual de rojos, su mandíbula se hizo más ancha y de ellos salían unos enormes colmillos. Su ropa poco a poco se desgarraba y sus uñas se hacía aún más grandes.

-¡Huyamos!-Grite con miedo, viendo como Jellal y el abuelo Rob seguían en shock.

Al segundo de decir eso, Jellal estaba dispuesto a correr pero, ambos volteamos viendo al abuelo Rob que se encontraba a diez centímetros de nosotros, mirándonos con cariño. Ambos no entendimos pero, miramos horrorizados como una extremidad nueva del cuerpo de Zero había atravesado el abdomen del abuelo Rob.

(N/A: Les recomiendo que en esta parte escuchen esta melodía ya que le da más drama a lo futuro :3 watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0&list=RDAbx9zg777Io&index=18 )

-Al parecer evite que ambos fueran atravesados, es un alivio realmente.-Dijo con cariño, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Ambos teníamos los ojos realmente abiertos debido a la sorpresa, de nuestros ojos salían grandes cantidades de lágrimas, que claro en mi caso solo de mi ojo izquierdo, ninguno de los dos todavía nos dábamos cuenta de que nuestros ojos salían esas cantidades de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-Pregunte sollozando por toda la habitación.

-Yo ya viví demasiado tiempo, ustedes aún tienen mucho que vivir y dar.-Dijo entrecortado debido a que se le dificultaba hablar.

Jellal me fue bajando con delicadeza y sin esperar corto la extremidad de Zero que estaba unido al abuelo Rob. Vi como el abuelo caía al suelo, siendo el sonido su único acompañante.

-No por favor, aun puede vivir, no se dé por vencido.-Dije colocándome con él, agarrando su mejilla con mi mano mientras que miles de lágrimas salían por mi ojo.-No quiero perderlo, a usted no por favor, yo no quiero ver que alguien más muera, no quiero ver que por mi culpa alguien sea el que lleva las consecuencias.

-No es tu culpa pequeña, debí imaginarme que no podríamos con ese poder tan temible.-Dijo comenzando a llorar igual.-Gracias Erza, gracias a ti, podre reunirme con mi hija de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que esta era la misión que tenía que hacer, al otorgarme ella su vida.

-¡No! Su misión es estar en Fairy Tail.-Mis lágrimas eran cada vez más gruesas y mis sollozos eran más agudos.-Usted no, no por culpa de mi magia, no por favor.

-Quiero pedirte una cosa antes de morir, Erza-chan.-Sus ojos poco a poco perdían brillo.-Quiero que no uses otra vez esa magia, lucha con tu magia y no dejes que se apodere de ti nuevamente. En cambio a ti Jellal, protege a Wendy y a Erza siempre, sé que ustedes dos serán unos magos de Fairy Tail poderosos y que darán orgullo a nuestro sello.

Jellal aún se encontraba en frente de Zero, convulsionando levemente debido al llanto. No podía ver su rostro pero sus brazos se encontraban temblando y su mirada estaba cabizbaja, donde miles de lágrimas caían al piso.

-Por favor, no nos deje Abuelo Rob, Wendy lo necesita, para Wendy usted es un padre, no la deje por favor.-Decía Jellal aun sollozando.

-Adiós Erza-chan, adiós Jellal, siempre los recordare.-Y sin más sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus ojos.

-¡No!-Grite con dolor.

Mis lágrimas no podían detenerse y mi corazón apretaba demasiado, dolía, dolía como si me lo hubieran arrancado. No podía entender este sentimiento, no podía ni siquiera voltear a ver a Jellal sin sentir vergüenza, por mi maldita debilidad el murió, por ese maldito poder que tengo él tuvo que sacrificarse. Vi como Zero se burlaba de la situación y no pude evitar enojarme de sobremanera. Me lance hacia el pero, me agarro fácilmente, aun me encontraba llorando y mis sollozos eran aún más intensos.

Quería liberar y despertar toda la magia oscura que tenía pero, sabía que si eso hacía, era manchar el sacrificio del abuelo Rob. Quería matarlo, quería que se arrepintiera, quería que todo desapareciera.

-¡Erza, contrólate!-Me grito Jellal que me miraba aun con los ojos llorosos.

No sabía a lo que se refería y vi como toda la magia que se encontraba en el aire estaba rodeándome, aun siendo agarrada por Zero. Me trate de calmar pero, simplemente no podía, no podía permitir que ese hombre se burlara del sacrificio del abuelo Rob.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba sin vida, como poco a poco mis ojos dejaban de brillar pero, de repente las imágenes de Jellal y mías se repetían, como intente matarlo y el simplemente me beso, dándose por vencido, como su vida iba a ser tomada nuevamente por mí, por mi culpa. Sentí una calidez al recordar esos momentos, al recordar como el abuelo Rob me contaba todas esas historias maravillosas de su hija, como ahora se encontraba sin vida pero, feliz, con una sonrisa porque por fin se reuniría con el ser que más ha amado en la vida. Vi que después de todo, él solamente vivía esperando este momento.

Sentí como la magia oscura se hacía cálida, se iba purificando poco a poco. Esa calidez que se encontraba en el aire era absorbida por mí.

De repente sentí toda la magia pura correr por mis venas. Mis heridas se cerraban y mis energías nuevamente se restauraban. Mis lágrimas aun salían y mis sollozos no se controlaban. Eche una última mirada al cuerpo inerte del abuelo Rob y después mire el brazo de Zero, que aún se encontraba agarrándome.

Sentí una gran cantidad de magia pura, que con miedo fui liberando poco a poco para después encontrarme en un lugar completamente oscuro, vi cómo me encontraba totalmente desnuda para después partes de una armadura ser integrada a mí. Mi cabello se soltó por completo dejándolo ondear por el poder que sentía en ese segundo.

Era como un hermoso vestido, pero en armadura. La parte del abdomen no tenía nada por lo que estaba totalmente descubierto y unas grandes alas salían de la armadura. Una cintilla se colocó en mi frente y a sus lados habían dos alas pequeñas dejando por fuera el fleco que estaba acomodado de lado. En los brazos unos listones se acomodaron y del codo hacia los dedos salieron unas mangas que eran hechas de metal duro.

Se sentía una calidez al estar dentro de la armadura pero, aún seguía estando totalmente oscuro. No tenía miedo, al contrario me sentía segura y a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar, mis lágrimas eran frías dejando en mi rostro más frescura.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?-Pregunte a la nada.

-Somos tú y tu eres yo.-Hablo una voz muy parecida a la mía.-Este es el poder que tanto deseabas y que lograste controlando tu maldad.

-¿Esta es mi magia?-Pregunte incrédula. De repente unas espadas mágicas salieron de mis manos, por lo que me sorprendí de sobremanera.-Con esto, podre proteger a las personas ¿verdad?

-Siempre y tus deseos sean puros lo será.

-Entiendo…gracias.

Sin más regrese mi vista y nuevamente me encontraba en el cuarto donde estaban Zero y Jellal. Me encontraba en otro extremo por lo que no entendía que hacia allí. Vi que Jellal y Zero se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos al ver mi cambio.

También vi que el brazo de Zero estaba cortado pensé que había sido yo pero, vi que mis espadas no tenían absolutamente nada de sangre. Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y sus manos tenían sangre por lo que me hizo suponer que el había sido el que me había liberado. Dirigí mi vista al cuerpo del abuelo Rob por última vez, tratando de no sollozar mire a Zero con frialdad pero, sin llegar a ningún mal sentimiento.

-Espero que me perdones, como yo te perdono por haber matado al abuelo Rob.-Alrededor de veinte espadas salieron, siendo colocadas alrededor de mi cuerpo.-Jellal, ¿listo?

-¿Cómo es posible que uses magia pura?-Pregunto exaltado Zero, que miraba la cantidad de espadas que salían.-Es imposible, eso no es posible para ningún ser como tu.

-Me alegra que pudieras despertar tu magia pura.-Dijo Jellal, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida pero, a la vez triste.- ¿Estas lista para terminar con esto?

-Realmente no lose, pero ahora no importa eso.-Lo mire con cariño, aun dejando que lagrimas saliera por mi ojo.-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿te parece?

-Contigo a mi lado no pienso fallar.

-Eso lo tomare entonces como un sí.

De inmediato ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a Zero. Que me miraba analizando cada aura de magia que me rodeaba. A pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de atacar y posiblemente matarnos, no lo hizo. Supongo que porque aún se encontraba analizando por completo la situación. De las manos de Jellal salían sellos, que estos se disponían a atacar con magia celestial.

-Desglose de los cielos.-Dijo para que una explosión de magia celestial saliera del cuerpo de Zero.

Mire como el ataque le había dado por lo que inmediatamente dirigí todas mis espadas a la dirección de Zero pero, al momento de ser lanzadas todas tomaron una dirección aleatoria. Me preocupe cuando una iba clavarse en el cuerpo del abuelo Rob por lo que rápidamente me interpuse, recibiendo yo mi ataque.

-Parece que no sabes usar tu magia.-Me miro con indiferencia Zero, saliendo del gran humo que se había formado.-Debo de admitir que son fuertes más sin embargo mi paciencia se acabó.-Cuando dijo eso, su brazo que aún se encontraba completo salió directo a mí, siendo demasiado flexible que incluso me iba a atravesar el cuello.

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal, preocupado.

-Lo lamento, no puedo desperdiciar la vida que el abuelo Rob nos dio.-De inmediato todas las espadas que se encontraban a mi alrededor me protegieron, cortando la única mano que le quedaba.

-Espada pentagrama.-Dije para saltar y hacer un pentagrama con una espada que había tomado.- ¡Ahora, Jellal!

El pentagrama que había hecho quedo clavado en el cuerpo de Zero, haciendo que se inclinara ante el dolor de ser atravesado. Miro horrorizado como una gran bola de magia oscura celestial, salía de las manos de Jellal. Cualquiera que sintiera la energía de esa magia sabía que ningún humano recibiéndola, viviría.

-¡Altairis!-Grito.

De inmediato toda esa magia salió, con principal objetivo el cuerpo desgarrado de Zero. El ataque cayo con delicadeza y elegancia, dejando que toda aura oscura de Zero y mío se esfumaran por completo. Los ojos de Zero ahora estaban blancos, debido a que se encontraba ahora sin vida. Su rostro mostraba miedo y terror por lo que mi corazón se encogió. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar ahora aún más fuerte. Sabía que incluso él había sido manipulado por la oscuridad, sabía que el cambio su destino al momento de dejar entrar todo mal sentimiento, junto con la arrogancia de ganar a toda costa.

-Lo lamento tanto, de verdad Brain, por favor perdóname.-Sollozaba mientras que pedía perdón al cuerpo muerto de Brain.

-¿Erza?

-He sido manipulada tantas veces, que olvide como actuar por mí misma.-Mis lágrimas no paraban mientras que veía en el suelo, como las lágrimas de Jellal también caían.-Ahora lo único que puedo hacer, es llorar…llorar por lo que ellos querían lograr y no lograron.

-No trates de cargar toda tu sola, no trates de actuar siempre haciendo el bien.

-¿Lo viste, Jellal?-Pregunte mirándolo con mi ojo izquierdo, lloroso y rojo.-Viste sus expresiones…son totalmente diferentes a pesar de que ambos son humanos, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedo actuar sabiendo eso? ¿Cómo puedo vivir la vida del abuelo Rob y Zero?

-El abuelo Rob murió protegiéndonos, murió feliz sabiendo que nosotros daremos orgullo a lo que se llama vida.-Sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello.-Nunca olvidaremos esto pero, carguemos este dolor juntos, Erza.

Lo mire con tristeza pero, inmediatamente asentí. El me extendió la mano para levantarme. El tomo el cuerpo del Brain para llevarlo cargado, yo al contrario fui por el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Ambos comenzamos a caminar directo a la salida, aun dejando lágrimas en todo el camino…lágrimas y sangre.

Él camino era largo y tenso, era como ir caminando arriba de un montón de clavos. Voltear atrás iba a ser una vergüenza, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos. Esperaba con ansias de que todo fuera un mal sueño, de que todo fuera un sueño, un sueño que no deja de serlo.

Llegamos a la entrada y vimos que ya todos se encontraban reunidos, acompañados de una pequeña gatita de color blanco y con moño en su cola, dejándome suponer que era Charle. Aún estaban lejos por lo que estaba segura que aún no nos distinguían. Poco a poco nos acercábamos y todos nos sonreían, sin evitarlo, comencé a llorar aún más pero, ahora sin sollozar. Jellal dejo que el cabello tapara su rostro, para que nadie viera lo mucho que se encontraba sufriendo. Los cuerpos del abuelo Rob y Brain se encontraban en nuestra espalda.

-Jellal.-Susurre, dejando que mi cabello tapara mi rostro.

-Estoy contigo.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros de llegar una enorme ráfaga de viento se desplazó. Dejando ver por completo que estábamos llorando. El viento movía nuestros cabellos hacia arriba, dejando a cualquier vista el dolor por el que estábamos pasando.

Todos nos miraron preocupados para correr directo a donde nos encontrábamos. Sin poder evitarlo se horrorizaron al ver al abuelo Rob y a Brain en nuestras espaldas. Las miradas de todos eran de completa sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Jellal, por que el abuelo esta durmiendo?-Pregunto con inocencia Wendy, pero con una capa de preocupación, temiendo que nosotros le afirmáramos lo que menos deseaba.

-Yo…lo siento tanto.-Sin más Jellal cayo, dejando con delicadeza el cuerpo muerto de Brain.-No tengo palabras.-El cuerpo de Jellal comenzó a convulsionarse debido al llanto.

Sin más deje el cuerpo del abuelo Rob, a lado del cuerpo del de Brain. Me acerque a Jellal y comencé a abrazarlo, dejando que nuestro dolor se hiciera uno.

-El abuelo Rob murió.-Dije casi en susurro.

Todos se encontraban en shock, dejando que rebeldes lágrimas salieran de su cuerpo. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-¿Eso es verdad?

Ninguno de los dos le contestamos, dejando que el silencio hablara por sí solo. Al estar con la cabeza agachada, no escuchamos ningún sollozo pero, vimos las lágrimas de todos caer. Wendy abrazo con desesperación el cuerpo del abuelo Rob, Gray se había arrodillado, ocultando su llanto, Kagura Lucy, Levy, Yukino Happy y Charle miraban el ambiente con tristeza.

Había pasado un día desde que había llegado al refugio de oración seis, y ahora era otro día, un día donde solo se apreciaba el escarlata del cielo para minutos después, ser remplazado por la fría y desolada oscuridad.

-Por favor, perdónenme.-Susurre aun abrazando a Jellal.-Mi debilidad, mi maldita debilidad hizo esto, no soy más que una asquerosa asesina, una asesina que debería de estar en el lugar que ahora tiene el abuelo Rob.

-Erza-san.-Dijo entre sollozos Wendy.

-Realmente no me imagino su dolor, ustedes que habían convivido tanto tiempo con el abuelo Rob.-Me pare, viendo que Gray y Natsu estaban convulsionando por el llanto.-Solo llevo semanas en Fairy Tail y siento un dolor, insoportable, siento que en cualquier momento moriré, realmente por eso no me imagino lo que ustedes sienten.

-Eso siente todo el gremio en este momento.-Hablo Natsu con lágrimas en el rostro.-No saben lo feliz que estoy de que ustedes estén bien.

De inmediato, sentí que Natsu me abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

Horas después, todos nos encontrábamos un poco mejor, comenzamos a caminar directo a Magnolia, en completa oscuridad. Anteriormente hubiéramos preferido descansar para comenzar el viaje en la mañana pero, ahora nuestro único propósito era llegar a Fairy Tail para darle una sepultura adecuada a el abuelo Rob.

Brain fue enterrado en la guarida de oración seis. Angel, Cobra, Racer y Hoteye se encargaron del cuerpo, mientras que el de Midnight confesé que había sido absorbido por mi hechizo. Eso les abrió los ojos y cada uno comenzó su vida nuevamente, sabia en el fondo que eran excelentes personas, solamente con ideas equivocadas.

Angel al ser la hermana de Yukino, decidió seguir su vida lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver la nobleza. Yukino lo acepto y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, abrazando a su hermana con euforia, transmitiéndole cuanto la ama. Angel acompaño a Yukino al norte junto con el antiguo oración seis, no sin antes desearnos la mejor de las suertes y asegurando que nos volveríamos a ver todos.

Kagura se unió con nosotros, al parecer no tenía donde ir y Natsu y Gray aceptaron en que nos acompañara a Magnolia. En todo el camino no dijo ninguna palabra pero, sentía su mirada de odio. No dije nada, después de todo ella vio la masacre que hice en el refugio, por lo que su odio era bien justificado.

Happy se encontraba realmente feliz de haber encontrado a Charle y está igual. Ambos platicaban y Charle hablaba de como la habían torturado para decir donde se encontraban las llaves para liberar a Zeref. Nos contó que se sorprendió de no poder ver nada, que solo veía a un hombre de cabello oscuro caminar por un bosque muerto pero, dijo que fue todo lo que vio y que por lógica no comento eso a oración seis, en especial a Brain.

Levy y Lucy se encontraban feliz de volverse a ver. Ambas hablaban de lo grandioso que eran los magos de Fairy Tail. En cambio Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal y yo íbamos cabizbajos, ninguno de nosotros decíamos nada por lo que eso hizo el camino más tenso y pesado. Wendy aún se encontraba sollozando hasta que se cansó tanto y termino dormida, siendo llevada por Jellal. Natsu llevaba el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Gray y yo solamente caminábamos cabizbajos, aun tenía puesta mi armadura y a pesar de que tenían curiosidad de preguntar se mantuvieron callados.

Yo, yo realmente me sentía un muerto viviente, caminaba siendo solamente guiada por mis piernas, mis ojos se encontraban sin brillo y mi rostro no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

-¡Erza-san!-Me grito Levy, viendo que estaba a punto de ser atropellada por una carreta.

Sin poder reaccionar, me quede helada, esperando el golpe directamente pero, este nunca llego. Fije mi vista al frente y vi que la carreta había parado en frente de nosotras. Palidecí al momento al reconocer la carreta por lo que mire a Lucy y a Levy, dándoles a entender que se pusiera la túnica. Ellas de inmediato entendieron, en cuanto yo, tenía miedo de ser reconocida pero, Gray me coloco la suya, tapando como prioridad mi cabello y mi rostro.

-No tienes por qué taparte el rostro, Erza.-Hablo la voz de mi padre, bajándose de la carreta.

Todos miraron sorprendidos que en ese lugar se encontraba el gran Rey Makarov. Jellal miro sorprendido como mi padre se colocaba en frente de todos. Sin esperar más me quite la túnica, dejando ver mi cuerpo completo y mi rostro.

-¡¿Erza?!-Se colocó en frente de mí, para yo solo hacer una inclinación en modo de respeto.- ¿Qué te paso?

Me pregunto mirando sorprendido mi rostro, que se encontraba en este momento, carente de emociones. Lo observe con indiferencia, cosa que se le hizo raro a Lucy y a Levy ya que normalmente siempre veía a mi padre con respeto y amor, no importaba la situación.

-Lamento que nos hayas encontrado en esta situación, padre.

-¿Lucy? ¿Levy?-Pregunto mirando que Lucy y Levy se quitaban la túnica con pena.-Realmente no sé qué sucede, ustedes tres deberían de estar en el castillo pero, están completamente sucias. Perdón por mi descortesía, buenas noches a todos.-Dijo saludando a todos.

Todos se inclinaron en modo de respeto.

-Todo es mi responsabilidad, yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo esto, padre.-Mi voz era carente de emociones y mi mirada era demasiado fría.

-¿Desde cuándo usas magia, Erza?-Dirigió su mirada a mi armadura que todavía no regresaba a la normalidad.

No conteste, solo lo miraba con indiferencia al igual que miraba ahora todo. Suprimí toda mi magia, hasta volver a mi antigua apariencia, con el vestido. Vi que me inspeccionaba por completo hasta dirigir su vista a un punto en común, mi marca de Fairy Tail. Se sorprendió y miro a Lucy y Levy pero, al no ver ninguna marca en ellas frunció el ceño. Después miro a todos y noto sus marcas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Natsu cargaba el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. Se me hizo raro ya que su rostro mostraba dolor al ver que el cuerpo estaba completamente pálido.

-¿Rob?-Su voz se escuchó triste.

Todos nos sorprendimos al saber que realmente sabía el nombre del abuelo Rob. Miro a todos y nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Las preguntas y respuestas pueden esperar, lo importante es que todos lleguemos a nuestro destino.-Nos dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.-Todos suban a la carreta.

Todos nos sorprendimos pero, asentimos. La carreta al ser para el Rey era demasiado grande por lo que no tuvimos problemas al caber todos. Jellal iba a un lado mío, aun cargando a Wendy. Me tomo de la mano, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, yo sin poder evitarlo baje la mirada, apretando un poco su mano.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por mi padre por lo que solo suspiro cansado, mientras veía con tristeza el cuerpo inerte del abuelo Rob.

-Lo conoces.-Afirme, mirando aun la mano de Jellal que sujetaba la mía.

-Sí.

-No soy nadie para que me digas de donde lo conoces, ni para decirte o pedirte algo pero, aun así lo are.-Dije mirándolo con seriedad.-Por favor, necesitamos llegar a Fairy Tail en estos momentos.

-Eres mi hija, ese es motivo suficiente y aunque no lo hubieras pedido, lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias, padre.-Agradeció Lucy, sabiendo que era aún más doloroso para mi hablar.

El camino era realmente largo, todos nos encontrábamos cansados pero, aun así no se atrevían a dormir. En cambio yo, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Jellal, y él se recargo en mí. No hablábamos, no necesitábamos hablar para darnos cuenta que nos encontrábamos realmente desolados.

-Gracias, Jellal.-Susurre para que solamente él escuchara.

-Gracias a ti, Erza…

Ambos nos acercamos más, recibiendo nuestro propio calor, tratando de olvidar el frio que esa oscura noche provocaba.

**¿Qué tal? :'( la verdad me hizo llorar como magdalena cuando estaba escribiendo las escenas del abuelo rob, creo que fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados en este cap XD por cierto en el próximo capitulo es el final de la saga. Obviamente esto todavía no acaba, apenas comienza toda la trama y este capitulo fue esencial para eso.**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado y espero sus reviews por favor :') como dije anteriormente, subiré los cap más rápido ya que en un futuro no tendre mucho tiempo pero, no dejare para nada esta histora. Los dejo bye bye nwn por cierto, la siguiente saga les gustaría **

**Nalu o Gale (natsu x lucy o gajeel x levy) obviamente como pareja secundaria ya que la principal es el jerza jojojo bueno espero sus reviews bye bye**


	9. La híbrido y el caballero de corazón deb

**Hola :D ya se que tarde un poquitín con la conti pero no sabia como iniciar la siguiente saga y menos como terminar esta. Pero no se preocupen, en este capitulo se aclaran muchas dudas y es el comienzo de la nueva aventura que se viene muajajajaja **

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario DemigodOnFire me encanto tu comentario OwO cuando estaba leyéndolo me comencé a reir y dije Oww y respecto a por que lo odia todo mundo ya lose :c el es realmente un amor, solo por que mato a Simon -.- además todos en fairy tail ya se olvidaron de simon -.- Pero bueno, nosotras si que amamos a Jellalsito *w* **

**TitaniaSoul: Es totalmente cierto xD esa kagura solo esta allí queriéndose ligar a Jellal TwT pero en el futuro tendrá importancia en este fic ya que por su culpa se desata la tercera saga que es de las mas importantes en esta historia. Muchas gracias por que te encante la historia, realmente intento que cada pagina sea emocionante OwO **

**Bueno chicos me sorprende que el capitulo anterior haya tenido casi 300 visitas D: pero siguen sin comentar y eso me desmotiva TT-TT (Por eso tarde un poco en subir la conti)**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y espero sus hermosos reviews por favor n_n **

La hibrido y el caballero de corazón débil.

El camino a Magnolia era realmente tranquilo. Nadie había hablado en todo el transcurso, inclusive muchos habían quedado totalmente agotados y se fueron quedando dormidos sin siquiera ellos desearlo.

Llegamos a la entrada de Magnolia y era aun de madrugada por lo que faltaba unas horas para que saliera el sol. Mi padre le pidió al señor que conducía la carreta que nos llevara a Fairy Tail. Como sabíamos nadie se encontraba en el gremio, nos quedamos parados en la puerta, esperando a que Mirajane o el Maestro Gildarts llegaran para abrir el gremio. El cuerpo del abuelo Rob lo dejaron en la carreta, para que el sol no descompusiera más rápido el cuerpo. Pasaron poco a poco las horas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol nos dieron.

Era un día demasiado soleado, a diferencia de como siempre se plantea cuando hay una perdida. El día no mostraba para nada nuestros sentimientos en estos momentos. El cálido sonido de las aves, llenaban el lugar de armonía.

A lo lejos se veía como venía caminando con gran calma; Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana, que venían acompañados del maestro. Al parecer venían platicando ya que todos mostraban sonrisas y carcajeaban cuando el maestro hablaba. Al ver esa escena sentí una opresión en el pecho y no pude evitar bajar la mirada para no seguir viéndolos, sabía que la noticia les quitaría por completo esas hermosas y radiantes sonrisas.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, el maestro Gildarts se sorprendió de ver a mi padre, esperándolo con una muy leve sonrisa. Todos se encontraban realmente impresionados de ver en persona al Rey Makarov y sobretodo en Fairy Tail.

-Hace cuanto, Makarov.-Dijo alzando su mano, el maestro Gildarts.

-Los años te hacen bien, Gildarts.

Mirajane hizo una reverencia para abrir el gremio. Cuando lo abrió nos invitó a todos a pasar. No tardamos mucho y ahora nos encontrábamos en unas de las salas que el gremio tiene. Lissana y Mirajane fueron a servir un poco de té, mientras que Elfman las ayudaba a servir.

El maestro Gildarts se sentó y noto que Natsu se encontraba demasiado serio y con la cabeza agachada. También noto que se encontraba Lucy aun lado de Natsu, apoyando su mano con la de él para darle ánimo.

-Tengo muchas dudas realmente. ¿Quién será el primero en hablar? Y ¿Por qué está usted aquí, Makarov?- Pregunto el maestro, mirando atentamente, como todos nos escondíamos en nuestro cabello.

Mi padre suspiro y se encontraba a punto de hablar, hasta que yo le corte la palabra.

-Yo responderé todo, maestro Gildarts.-Lo mire a los ojos y él se sorprendió de ver mi mirada completamente perdida.- Pero antes, quisiera que todos los del gremio estuvieran aquí, sé que no tardan mucho en llegar ya que comienzan con sus trabajos y misiones desde muy temprano, por favor, esperemos hasta entonces.

-…-Me miro detenidamente, para después soltar un gran suspiro.- De acuerdo, Erza.-Paso su mirada a todos y noto a Lucy que se encontraba aun agarrando la mano de Natsu.-¿Tu eres Lucy?

-Oh, yo…si, mucho gusto.-Contesto Lucy, apenada.

-¿Desde cuándo Erza es miembro de Fairy Tail?-Pregunto mi padre, llamando la atención de todos.

-Desde hace un mes, Makarov.-Le sonrió el maestro divertido a mi padre.-No cabe duda que la familia Dreyar tiene una gran atracción a este gremio, ¿cierto?

Mire sorprendida lo que acababa de decir y sin importarme nada pregunte.

-¿Cómo se conocen?

En ese momento llegaron Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman, ofreciéndonos una taza de té y un pastel para cada uno. Sin mucho ánimo todos aceptamos mientras agradecíamos el gesto tan amable. Ellos se sentaron a un lado, mirando todo con tranquilidad.

-Así que no le has contado tu linda historia de amor, Makarov.-Dijo el maestro, mirando con sonrisa pícara a mi padre.

-Tsk, sí que eres bocón…

-¿Historia de amor? ¿Se refieren a la de mi madre?-Pregunto Lucy, un poco sorprendida.

-Realmente tengo curiosidad de saber eso pero, no es el momento, maestro Gildarts.-Baje la mirada apenada por haber interrumpido.-Tenemos un asunto importante que aclarar.

El maestro y mi padre entendieron la seriedad en que lo había dicho por lo que solo asintieron.

Poco a poco el gremio se iba llenando, siendo rodeados por la mayoría de ellos. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos de ver a mi padre allí, note la mirada sorprendida y melancólica de Makao y algunos integrantes mayores que pasaron y saludaron a mi padre de una manera amigable. Sabía por lógica que ya la mayoría de los hombres adultos conocían a mi padre de una manera aún más confianzuda, tal vez y al grado de llamarse amigos.

Jellal y Gray miraron a todos con frialdad, viendo que muchos de ellos estaban bromeando o incluso no prestaban mucha atención. Todos miraron interrogantes el por qué ellos provocaban que el ambiente fuera tan tenso.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles.-Hablo Gray bajando la mirada y dejando que rebeldes gotas cayeran al suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Gray de una manera tan vulnerable pero, se sorprendieron más que Jellal y Natsu igual temblaran levemente. Me pare uniéndome con ellos y mirándolos de una manera realmente apenada.

-El abuelo Rob murió en misión.-Dijo Jellal, dejando como ambiente un gran shock.

Todos nos miraron realmente sorprendidos, esperando que cambiáramos nuestro semblante, dejando ver que realmente era una mentira. El maestro se encontraba realmente sorprendido y no caía en cuenta de nuestras miradas, observo a mi padre y este asintió con tristeza, dejando notar que la noticia era realmente verídica.

-Yo…realmente lamento tener que informarles esto.-Hablo Jellal, con la voz completamente desolada.

Mirajane sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Elfman y Lissana rompiendo el llanto, tratando de controlarse y muchos al igual que ella se dejaron caer, dejando que miles de lágrimas inundara el lugar. Era la primera vez que veía al gremio tan triste, los niños que se encontraban alrededor eran consolados por sus padres, que se encontraban iguales o incluso más dolidos. El maestro bajo la mirada, conteniéndose todas las ganas de llorar.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?-Pregunto el maestro, dejando que su voz se escuchara levemente quebrada.

-En la carreta, ya hice los preparativos del funeral.-Hablo mi padre, aun dejando que una capa de tristeza asomara sus ojos.

El gremio se encontraba realmente devastado…la perdida trae como consecuencias otra perdida.

Todos se fueron a preparar, con la típica ropa oscura que suelen hacerse en los funerales. Lucy, Levy y yo nos cambiamos con ropa que nos prestaron en el gremio, al igual que nos permitieron darnos una ducha. Era un largo y hermoso vestido negro, con encaje y dejando a la vista solamente los hombros. Jellal, Gray, Natsu y Wendy igual fueron a arreglarse para prepararse para el funeral.

Llegamos al cementerio de la familia real. Normalmente todos los cadáveres que se encontraban allí eran de nuestros ancestros, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de la familia fuera enterrado aquí. Gildarts reclamo pero, mi padre simplemente contesto con Rob era mi familia y sin más el maestro Gildarts agradeció.

El cementerio de la familia real era hermoso, todas las lapidas eran limpiadas y adornadas cada mes. Nunca se encontraría ninguna lapida sola y abandonada. El incienso también era parte del adorno, dejando que un agradable aroma se mezclara con las flores, en pocas palabras era un hermoso y gran jardín que realmente transmitía paz.

Todo el gremio había llegado y se sorprendían de ver el gran y hermoso lugar donde se encontraría de ahora en adelante el cuerpo del abuelo Rob. El maestro Gildarts se colocó en frente, mirando con gran dolor el ataúd, donde ahora se encontraba el abuelo Rob, dejando ver la última sonrisa que coloco en su último momento y un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas siendo sujetadas por sus pálidas manos. A un lado de él se encontraban, Natsu, Jellal, Wendy y Gray.

A pesar de nuestro sentimiento de tristeza, el lugar era adornado por la armonía, el sol era calido y nos daba en el rostro, dejando que pequeñas ráfagas de viento ondearan nuestro cabello, dejando que nuestro gran peso se llevara consigo todo. La ceremonia había dado comienzo y como era de esperarse muchos se encontraban llorando, escuchando las palabras del maestro Gildarts.

Cuando todo estaba por terminar, alce mi mano, pidiendo la palabra, unas últimas palabras, dirigidas especialmente para el abuelo Rob. Tome la mano de Wendy y la coloque aun lado de mí, abrazándola levemente por la espalda. Mire a donde se encontraban todos, viendo con dolor el ataúd y suspire fuertemente.

-El abuelo Rob era y es un gran hombre, su presencia física ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero, su presencia, su corazón y su alma esta guardada en nosotros. A cada uno de nosotros nos enseñó grandes cosas.-Baje la mirada, dejando que pocas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.-El dio su vida en último segundo para que esta generación viviera, al igual que yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para que la siguiente generación viva.-Mire como todos me miraban con asombro, en especial mi padre.- Yo, Erza Dreyar y Erza Scarlet, me siento orgullosa y feliz de haber conocido al abuelo Rob, le agradezco con todo mi corazón que me haya ayudado a encontrar a mi hermana Lucy, le agradezco que nos haya protegido a Jellal y a mí del ataque que nos mandaría al otro mundo. Por eso mismo, quiero seguir su moral, quiero proteger a mis amigos, quiero vivir por mis amigos.-Mire a Wendy con ternura y ella me devolvió la mirada.- Quiero que su memoria sea pasada en generaciones y generaciones, dándole el gran lugar que se merece.-Alce mi mano, dejando el dedo índice y el dedo pulgar arriba.-El dolor no se ira pero, viviremos con eso, al igual que viviremos felices de haber tenido el gran privilegio de haber conocido al abuelo Rob.

Todos alzaron su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar, como era de costumbre en Fairy Tail, sus miradas a pesar de aun ser cubiertas por tristeza, ahora también tenían un gran brillo de determinación. Gray comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas, sonriendo. Jellal abrazo a Wendy quitándole las pocas lágrimas que salían. Natsu sonrío, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Amas este lugar?-Me pregunto mi padre, que se encontraba atrás de mí.

Yo solo asentí en modo de respuesta, dejando que por su parte, una pequeña sonrisa adornara.

-Normalmente te lo hubiera negado pero, veo que las personas de aquí te aman y tú las amas a ellos. Rob te quería demasiado y estoy seguro de que el aun quisiera que estuvieras en Fairy Tail, ¿Cómo no cumplir el último deseo de mi amigo?

-¿Eso significa que…

-Sí, Erza. Tú eres miembro de Fairy Tail pero, aun así recuerda tus obligaciones con el reino.-Me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Nunca olvidare a mi reino, padre.-Lo abrace, transmitiendo toda gratitud que era posible.-Muchas gracias, realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso y sé que es poco tiempo el que estaré en Fairy Tail pero, ese tiempo lo aprovechare muy bien.

-Eso es realmente lo que quería escuchar, hija.-Me abrazo de igual manera.

Ahora el ambiente era cálido, poco a poco todos los integrantes se alejaban no sin dejar un hermoso ramo y a pesar de que aun lagrimas inundaban su rostro, se veían orgullosos y felices. Sabía que eran incapaces de olvidar al abuelo Rob al igual que yo.

-Aún tenemos que hablar.-Hablo mi padre serio, mirando al maestro Gildarts.-Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Jellal, Wendy y Erza.

-¿Es el momento perfecto para correr?-Me murmuro el maestro, sonriendo algo nervioso.

Yo solo asentí con nerviosismo, sabía que nos iba a regañar de la peor manera. Lucy al igual que Levy pasaron saliva con dificultad al ver la mirada seria de mi padre. Natsu miro con horror como mi padre lo había mencionado por lo que fue el primero en correr pero, mi padre lo detuvo, aplastándolo con su mano que se había convertido gigantesca. Todos al querer evitar eso, mejor asentimos rendidos, no teníamos posibilidades si nos enfrentábamos a mi padre.

Kagura que aún se encontraba en el lugar, miro con extrañeza como todos se iba.

-¿Tú quién eres, pequeña?-Pregunto el maestro Gildarts, mirándola analíticamente.

-Perdón por no presentarme.-Hizo una reverencia.-Me llamo Kagura y yo…

-Ella no tiene donde quedarse, maestro.-Hablo Wendy interrumpiéndola.-Es una buena persona que nos ayudó a derrotar a los malos, sin ella posiblemente nosotras tampoco estaríamos aquí.-Kagura miro con ternura a Wendy, agradeciéndole por sus palabras.

-Entiendo, Mirajane.-Llamo el maestro a Mirajane, que aún se encontraba con Lissana abrazándola.- Por favor lleva a Kagura al gremio y ofrécele nuestra mejor comida, nosotros llegaremos en un rato más por lo que no la puedo atender ahora.

-Como usted diga maestro.-Hablo con una voz calmada y hermosa Mirajane.-Buena suerte a todos y los esperamos en el gremio.-Nos dedicó una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar con Kagura.

Vi como antes de retirarse, Kagura le agradeció a Jellal y lo abrazo. Este no correspondió ya que se encontraba sorprendido. No pude evitar sentir una pequeña molestia pero, mejor lo ignore.

Todos nos encontrábamos llegando al castillo. Las ayudantes se sorprendieron de ver que veníamos en compañía de nuestro padre. Vi que las copias que se encontraban en las escaleras miraban todo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo igual les sonreí y desaparecieron. Jura-san que se encontraban en el despacho, miro sorprendido todo pero, no dijo nada. Fue a su habitación dejándonos solamente a nosotros.

Por la reacción de todos vi que se encontraban sorprendidos por el gran castillo. Wendy miraba todo realmente encantada y embelesada. Natsu miraba todo completamente sorprendido y al momento de agarrar una pintura esta se cayó. Todos lo miramos y sonreímos nerviosos al ver que ahora se encontraba pidiendo piedad de que no lo llevaran a los calabozos. Mi padre suspiro pero, dejo una sonrisa escapar.

-Sabía que el castillo era enorme pero, no creí que tanto, Erza.-Me dijo Gray, mirando todo igual sorprendido.- Realmente es enorme.

-Gracias.-Deje escapar una pequeña risa.-Pero créeme una vez que solo te la vives aquí es muy aburrido.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero aun así no deja de ser sorprendente este lugar.

Nos sentamos todos en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación. Al haber mucho, todos nos sentamos de manera cómoda. Mi padre se sentó en un sillón individual al igual que el maestro Gildarts. Nosotros en cambio nos sentamos en los grandes y elegantes sofás.

-Quiero que me cuenten todo.-Hablo con dureza, mirándonos a todos serios esperando solamente la verdad.

-Bueno Makarov como sabes Erza-chan está en el gremio desde hace un mes más o menos.-Dijo como si fuera lógico el maestro, marcando un tic en mi padre.

-¿Qué fue la misión que le costó la vida a Rob y que mis hijas y el gremio está involucrado?-Sabia que su paciencia ahora era menor por lo que solo suspire.

-Padre, maestro.-Llame, tratando de llamar su atención y la de todos.-Tenemos problemas…serios problemas.-Todos me miraron interrogantes, excepto Jellal que ya se hacía una gran idea de todo.-Hace menos de una semana, Lucy fue secuestrada, creyendo que era yo.-Mi padre miro preocupado a Lucy pero, esta solo bajo la cabeza apenada.-Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, el abuelo Rob y Jellal me acompañaron a buscarla y les estoy realmente agradecida por eso, ya que sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido rescatar a Lucy.-Dirigí una pequeña y tierna mirada a donde se encontraba Lucy.- Fue oración seis el que me buscaba.

-¿Oración seis?-Pregunto sorprendido el maestro.

-Un gremio oscuro pero, no se preocupe maestro, derrotamos a todos sus integrantes.-Respondió serio Jellal.

-¿Y qué querían secuestrándote, Erza?-La mirada de mi padre era de completa preocupación.

-¿Qué soy realmente padre?-El me miro interrogante ya que le respondí con otra pregunta.-No hay por qué ocultarlo, el día que se llevaron a Lucy casi despierto.-Me miro horrorizado.-También después de una batalla con oración seis y desperté por completo antes de la muerte del abuelo Rob.

-Eso no es posible.-Se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos.-Si hubieras despertado ahorita…

-Todos estarían muertos.

-Jellal logro detenerla.-Se interpuso Natsu, tratando de que mi padre se calmara un poco.-No fue su culpa, ella hizo lo posible para detenerse.

-No lo entienden.-Miro con frustración a Natsu.- ¡Por suerte ustedes están vivos, si ella vuelve hacer algo así, posiblemente nadie más vivirá para contarlo y menos ahora que ella realiza magia pura!

-¿A qué te refieres, Makarov?-Gildarts se interpuso.

-Tú mismo lo sabes Gildarts, tú fuiste uno de los magos que me ayudo a encontrar a Erza de niña. Si antes era fuerte aun si poseer magia pura ahora que la controla su cuerpo es como una capsula de magia que en cualquier momento puede estallar.-Me miro con preocupación pero, sin dejar de mostrarme cariño.

Me sorprendí al saber que el maestro Gildarts fue uno de los magos que me encontraron de niña.

-Ella no volverá a despertar.-Hablo Jellal, defendiéndome.-Si logro despertar fue por desesperación y por qué ella mismo lo quiso, su conciencia era la de ella y lo hizo para rescatar a la princesa Lucy.

-No justifico yo realmente la gran irresponsabilidad de lo que hice pero, aun así, tratare de que eso no ocurra de nuevo.

Mi padre y el maestro observaron cómo entre Jellal y yo nos apoyábamos, con nuestra mirada ambos nos dábamos ánimos, ánimos que solo conseguíamos el uno del otro.

-¿Cómo conseguiste controlarla, Jellal?-Pregunto el maestro de golpe.

Todos en la habitación habían visto como me había controlado por lo que de inmediato las mejillas de todos estaban completamente sonrojadas y claro incluyendo las mías también. Mire nerviosa a otro lado, tratando de desviar las miradas que iban dirigidas a mi. Sabía que no lograría engañar a mi padre, pero hablar de eso era algo incómodo y más estando Jellal presente ya que él se encontraba igual o más nervioso que yo.

-Sí que me sorprendes, Erza.-Sabia que no lo había engañado.- No los obligare a que me digan pero, se ve que es algo muy empalagoso y eso tú me lo contaras después querida hija.

¡Demonios! Sabía que mi padre era astuto y ahora solo dejo un aire aún más incómodo solo para presionarme.

-¡Que rápido crecen mis hijos! ¿Verdad, Makarov?-Las manos del maestro se encontraban colocadas en sus mejillas, mientras que hablaba y miraba como un adolecente.

-Espero que tu hijo no pervierta a mi hija, Gildarts.

De inmediato me caí ante la sorpresa de escuchar eso. Jellal se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras que su rostro era completamente rojo escarlata, en cambio yo, tapaba mis ojos con mis manos resignada pero, igual de roja que Jellal.

-Padre, retomemos el tema.-Hable quedito solo para que el me escuchara.

-Es cierto, luego hablare contigo, joven Jellal.-Miro penetrante a Jellal por lo que este solo se sonrojo aún más.- ¿Cuál era el objetivo de oración seis?

Nuevamente el ambiente de la habitación se colocaba tenso, mientras que todos escuchaban con completa atención.

-Quieren revivir a Zeref.-Contesto Lucy, mirándome preocupada.

Mi padre y el maestro Gildarts quedaron completamente sorprendidos para después su rostro ser cambiado por el miedo. Wendy se encontraba cabizbaja temblando levemente.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Exclamo horrorizado mi padre, dejando ver la desesperación en sus ojos.-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Cuando fui secuestrada me dejaron con otras jóvenes y escucharon atentamente que su objetivo era revivir a Zeref, utilizando la magia pura de las doncellas y demás jóvenes, también utilizando la sangre y magia oscura de una bruja y… por ultimo un hibrido, que apuntaron sin tener pruebas a Erza.-La mirada de Lucy era de completa preocupación.

Mi padre bajo la mirada, apretando sus puños con fuerza dejando que las uñas se encajaran en ellas y salieran un poco de sangre. Para detener eso, me acerque y le dedique una pequeña mirada de apoyo.

-Todo estará bien.-Le susurre abrasándolo levemente.

El maestro Gildarts se mantenía atento y pensativo, mientras que su mirada era seria y calculadora. Todos observaban la reacción de mi padre, en especial Lucy y Levy que eran las que más habían convivido conmigo y habían visto los desastres que cause algunos años atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Makarov?-Pregunto serio el maestro.

-No se.-Se sinceró, dejando mostrar su preocupación y frustración.

-Tengo otra mala noticia.-Hable, haciendo que todos me miraran interrogantes, en especial Jellal que era el que sabía la mayoría de lo sucedido.- Tengo el presentimiento de que Zeref está vivo.

Todos ensancharon los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes ese presentimiento, Erza?-Pregunto Gray.

-Cuando desperté por completo, sentí a lo lejos una magia oscura mucho más poderosa que la mía.-Todos se sorprendieron de eso pero, en especial mi padre, Jellal y el maestro.-Lo ignore pero, lo me puso en dudas Zero, que dijo que él era el único en poder matarme, estando en ese estado y esa magia realmente era poderosa, incluso puedo asegurar que se encontraba ese ser, haciendo un hechizo.

-Cuando intente tener una visión de Zeref solo vi a un hombre en un bosque.-Se unió a la conversación Charle.-Casi nunca fallo y puedo ver con seguridad a la persona o cosa pero, en ese caso solo vi eso.

-Esto…se viene abajo.-Hablo con frustración el maestro.-Si Zeref está vivo, será el fin de esta era.

-¡Nosotros no permitiremos eso!-Grito Natsu, haciendo que de sus puños saliera fuego.

-Erza no es un hibrido ¿Verdad, padre?-Pregunto Lucy, ignorando el antiguo comportamiento de Natsu.

Todos miramos atentos a mi padre, pero me horrorice al ver que no contestaba y que el maestro lo miraba con pena.

-¿Eres mi padre?-Pregunte ensanchando los ojos, temiendo a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¡Claro que eres mi hija, Erza!-Me grito realmente enojado.

-¿Layla? ¿Layla era mi madre?-Sin poder evitarlo mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a llorar. Me había convertido en una llorona pero, en cambio ahora me encontraba enojada, no sabía porque mi enojo, solo sabía que estaba realmente enojada.

Gray que se encontraba a mi lado, tomo mi hombro tratando de que mi enojo se controlara.

-No…

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Lucy al igual que Levy ensanchó los ojos sorprendidas para después ser remplazado por la ira, en especial Lucy que miro con coraje a mi padre.

-¡¿De qué hablas, padre?! Erza es mi hermana, hija de Layla Heartfilia.-Se paró, mirando con reproche a mi padre, siendo igual sujetada por los hombros por Natsu.

-Aclara sus dudas, Makarov.-Miro indiferente el maestro a mi padre.

-Tu madre no es Layla Heartfilia pero, yo si soy tu padre.-Mi miro con pena en sus ojos. Al ver esa muestra tan humillante no pude evitar sentir tanto coraje.- Tu madre era una hechicera.

Todos nos sorprendidos de sobremanera pero, me deje caer en el suelo al saber eso. Desde que era niña tuve siempre la sospecha de eso, tenía siempre dudas y más al saber que solo yo poseía magia oscura y Lucy no. Tenía lógica, físicamente no era nada parecía a Layla ni a mi padre, incluso mi magia no es para nada similar y aun así es más poderosa que la de Layla.

Jellal y Gray rápido se colocaron a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme pero, simplemente no quería levantarme. Lucy igual se dejó caer, golpeando con coraje el suelo. Natsu la detuvo abrazándola fuertemente para que no se hiciera daño, ella sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él, llorando en su pecho.

-Te amo demasiado padre.-Hable aun estando en el suelo.-Pero esto es demasiado, no diré que te odio porque no me dejare llevar por malos sentimientos por el momento pero, si es injusto, injusto que me hayas mentido.-Lo mire con coraje, sorprendiendo a todos completamente, en especial al maestro.-Si realmente soy un hibrido tienes la obligación de matarme.

Me pare, aun teniendo a lado a Jellal y Gray que se encontraban ayudándome a sostenerme pero, los mire de manera cálida para alejarme de ellos.

Me coloque con rapidez en frente de mi padre y del maestro, sacando unas espadas. Todos miraron espantados la situación, vi que me iban a detener pero, les dedique una sonrisa para que no dudaran o pensaran cosas malas.

-Ya escucho maestro, lo que soy y es testigo al igual que todos al saber eso.-Mire al maestro seria, mientras que el me miraba sorprendido.-Tu igual padre. Me tienen viva a pesar de saber que soy un ser realmente poderoso, incluso ustedes mismos saben que si despierto me costara trabajo pero, los podría matar.

-Lose Erza-chan.-Hablo el maestro mirándome con cariño.

-Entonces mátenme aquí y ahora mismo.

Jellal rápidamente se colocó atrás de mí y me miro enojado, demasiado enojado que incluso mi corazón dolió un poco.

-La vida del abuelo Rob no será desperdiciada por esa razón, Erza.-Su mirada era demasiado fría.- En estos momentos no has hecho nada malo y el hecho o no hecho de ser mitad mago, mitad hechicero no le da a nadie la justificación de matarte.-Volteo su vista ahora al maestro y a mi padre.-Incluso si ustedes la atacaran me interpondría y sé que no podría vencerlos pero, defendería a Erza con mi vida, incluso si me gano a todo el reino como enemigo.

-Me alegra saber eso, joven Jellal.-Mi padre sonrió con tristeza.-Pero, preferiría morir a dañar a mi hija, aunque en estos momentos la he dañado de una manera imperdonable.

-¿Entonces, padre?-Pregunto aun llorando Lucy, que se encontraba en los brazos de Natsu.-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer responder todas las dudas.

-No juzguen a Makarov, niños.-Hablo con calma el maestro, mirando con pena a mi padre.- Hace alrededor de algunos años, Makarov se unió a Fairy Tail.-Todos nos sorprendimos al saber eso, mirando a mi padre que este solo se encontraba, mirando serio la situación.- Era joven él y se enamoró perdidamente de una hermosa hechicera de cabellos escarlatas. La naturaleza de esa mujer era maligna, una digna hechicera de rango SS para los humanos, más sin embargo, ella en su oscuro corazón igual se enamoró de él. Cuando el actual Rey se enteró de eso, mando a matar a la joven hechicera de nombre Alice pero, se sorprendió al saber que se encontraba embarazada. Makarov trato de evitar eso y la única condición de ello fue que cuando naciera el niño o niña, matarían a la hechicera al igual que a la bebe.-Deje que mi cabello tapara mi rostro, mostrando dolor en mis reacciones.- El embarazo debilito tanto a la mujer que solo se la pasaba en un oscuro cuarto, siento atendida siempre por una enfermera. Cuando la hechicera tenía cinco meses de embarazo, comprometieron a tu padre en sagrado matrimonio con una hermosa mujer de familia noble…Layla Heartfilia. El ya conocía a Layla debido a que ella igual pertenecía a Fairy Tail pero, se llevaban realmente mal. Ninguno de los dos tuvo más opción que aceptar el compromiso y se casaron cuando la hechicera tenía solo siete meses. En todo el tiempo Makarov se enamoró perdidamente de Layla, olvidándose de la hechicera.-Eso hizo que mi corazón se sintiera aún más adolorido.-Cuando la bebe nació, resulto ser una hermosa niña. En el último momento que la iban a matar no notaron ningún poder maligno y la antigua reina se enamoró de la pequeña niña, solo mandando a matar a la hechicera, que sin poder defenderse murió.-Jellal apretó mi mano, el igual que yo temblando de coraje.- A los pocos meses Layla quedo embarazada pero, a esta bebe la aceptaron sin ninguna excusa. Layla amo tanto a la bebe con nombre de Erza, como su propia hija, la trataba igual pero, cuando la bebe que Layla esperaba nació, ella no soporto el embarazo, horas después, ella murió siendo encomendadas a Makarov, haciéndole prometer que no dejaría que nadie dañara a Erza ni a Lucy.

Mi coraje era realmente grande, la única razón por la que no me movía era porque Jellal sujetaba fuertemente mi mano.

-Eso es muy cruel.-Susurro Wendy, mirando la situación con pena.

Ella tenía razón, mi padre había sido muy cruel haber olvidado y permitido que mi madre muriera, ella no daño a nadie y el ser o no hechicera no le daba a nadie la opción de matarla.

Lucy cayó en cuenta en algo y pregunto.

-Desde que tienes diez años eres capaz de usar hechicería, Erza…

-¿Pero por qué Erza? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron con ese secuestro?-Pregunto mi padre, realmente frustrado.

Jellal igual me miro, esperando la respuesta pero, al ver mi mirada de dolor decidió no preguntar. Dirigí una vista rápida a Lucy y a mi padre de completa frialdad, dejándolos en shock por haberlos visto de una manera tan inusual hacia ellos.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Sin más me aleje del lugar, dejando a todos atónitos debido a mi comportamiento tan frio hacia ellos dos. Podía permitir todo lo anterior debido a que era pasado y yo no me encontraba en esas situaciones para poder intervenir pero, el que preguntara, sabía que era sacar por completo toda la ira que tenía. Era fácil que ellos preguntaran, después de todo a ellos no les daba el mismo dolor hablar de lo que me sucedió. Ellos nunca entenderían ya que nunca han experimentado algo tan cruel, algo tan humillante.

No era la primera vez que me preguntaban, al contrario esa pregunta era muy frecuente cada vez que me encontraba llorando sola o triste pero, siempre les contestaba que no recordaba nada. Ahora que se todo eso, no puedo evitar contestarles de una mala manera. Retirarme a mis aposentos tal vez sería la mejor opción.

Al momento de querer subir las escaleras siento tres presencias atrás de mí. No hay necesidad de voltear a ver sus rostros ya que las reconozco perfectamente.

-Lamento la escena que vieron hace un momento.

-No es necesario que te disculpes por eso, después de todo, debe de ser algo demasiado malo para ponerte en esa situación y no queremos presionarte pero, si queremos que sepas que tienes amigos, la soledad no es bueno, después de todo.-Hablo calmadamente Gray.

-No estoy sola.-Los mire y les dedique una sonrisa.-Gracias, Gray, Natsu y Jellal.

Cuando pase mi vista en Jellal algo me perturbo demasiado, sentí una muy leve cantidad de magia oscura en su cuerpo. Lo mire detenidamente, aun teniendo los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien, Jellal?-Pregunte un poco asustada.

Él se sorprendió al igual que Natsu y Gray mirando aún más detenidamente a Jellal. Este solo me miro interrogante para después dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perdón, son solamente ideas mías.

Pase mi vista a Natsu pero, me inquiete en no sentir nada en él. Era Jellal el que desprendía esa leve oscuridad. Actué con cautela ya que no quería que nadie más se enterara de esto. Mire a los alrededores y nadie se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Wendy?-Pregunte curiosa al ver que Wendy no formaba parte del grupo.

-Se quedó con Lucy y Levy, dijeron que irían a tomar el té, ya que Lucy esta aun algo…triste.-Me respondió Natsu.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué les parece si comemos una gran rebanada de pastel?-Pregunte emocionada, quería desviar el tema que al parecer los había perturbado.-Vamos.

Los lleve conmigo a la terraza que se encontraba cerca de mi cuarto. Pedí que llevaran algo de té y pastel mientras que ellos solo se dedicaban a caminar. Cuando llegamos la tarde paso demasiado normal, me comentaron que el maestro se había quedado hablando con mi padre sobre lo antes sucedido.

Cuando nos encontrábamos charlando levemente, igual sentí esa presión en el pecho, pase mí vista a Jellal e igual se encontraba adolorido. Me atemorice al ver que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-¡Su medicina!-Exclamo sorprendido Gray.

Rápidamente Natsu comenzó a buscar en la capa de Jellal algo, segundos después saco un pequeño recipiente haciendo que Jellal la tomara. Por las muecas que hacia Jellal me dejaba en claro que le dolía demasiado, me preocupe y rápidamente mande a una de las ayudantes a que buscaran y trajeran a Wendy.

Me coloque a un lado de Jellal y tome su mano para verlo con preocupación, ahora es que me doy cuenta de que estaba hechizado.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien.-Le susurre tratando de que su dolor calmara un poco pero, me preocupe al ver como aumentaba más.

-¡Natsu, Gray ayúdenme!-Les pedí para que rápido tomaran a Jellal de sus extremidades.

Ambos me miraron curiosos y yo solamente me dedique a sacar un poco de magia oscura. Se sorprendieron al ver eso ya que sabía lo que podía ocurrir pero, aun así no me detuvieron. Deje que mi cuerpo liberara magia oscura pero, me sorprendí al comprobar que pequeña magia oscura salía del corazón de Jellal.

Wendy llego junto a Lucy y Levy, las tres mirando preocupadas a Jellal.

-Colócalo en la cama, Gray.-Ordene por lo que el rápidamente acepto.

Cuando Gray coloco a Jellal en mi cama, Wendy comenzó a inspeccionarlo pero, se mirada era de miedo y preocupación. Todos esperamos alrededor de treinta minutos en lo que Wendy terminaba ya que se estaba demorando un poco pero, el rostro de Jellal era más aliviado. Ahora se encontraba totalmente dormido, su rostro representaba tanta calma que eso hizo que todos nos calmáramos.

-¿Estara bien Jellal, Wendy?-Pregunto Lucy, aun preocupada por el estado de Jellal.

-Solo logre calmarlo pero, no será suficiente.-Nos explicó Wendy, realmente deprimida.-Su medicina ya no hace efecto y tengo miedo de que esto se vaya a complicar tanto.

Sus pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, siendo bañados junto con la preocupación.

-Esta hechizado, ¿Verdad?-Pregunte mirando con miedo a Jellal.

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que solo una hechicera del mismo nivel que el que lo hechizo puede revertirlo.-Le acaricie la cabeza en modo de que tomara más confianza.-Recuerda que soy una hechicera también y estaré dispuesta a ayudar a Jellal en todo momento, no importa el precio.-Termine de decirle para que ella de inmediato me abrazara en modo de agradecimiento.

-Erza tú…

-Lose Lucy, no sé nada de medicina pero, en el reino de Aster se encuentran un gran número de libros que me ayudaran.-Acaricie la mejilla de Wendy que aun se encontraba demasiado sonrojada debido al llanto.-Pero, alguien tiene que cuidar a Jellal.

-Erza, cuídalo tu, nosotros nos encargaremos de traer los libros del reino Aster.-Hablo Gray, mirándome seguro.-No fallaremos.

-Yo igual voy.-Se unieron en unísono Levy y Lucy.

-¡Ustedes son de la nobleza, no los dejara el Rey!-Exclamo con obviedad Natsu.

-No se preocupen, le pediré a mi padre una carreta que nos transporte al Reino Aster, seguramente sabiendo que soy hija de Makarov el Rey me prestara los libros.-Dijo Lucy, mirándome decidida.

Yo al igual que Wendy le dedicamos una mirada de gratitud.

-Yo igual puedo ser de mucha ayuda.-Se unió Levy motivada.

-Bien entonces, mañana partimos.-Dijo Gray, mirando a Levy y a Lucy.-Wendy se quedara con Erza por si Jellal se pone mal, mientras que Natsu, Lucy, Levy y yo partiremos al reino Aster en busca de los libros.

-¡Sí!-Todos ellos alzaron las manos en son de aprobación.

-Muchas gracias…a todos.-Agradeció Wendy, mirando todo conmovida y agradecida.

-Jellal y tu será mejor que se queden en el castillo, así podrán estar más seguros y los médicos del castillo nos ayudaran a encontrar el mal que se encuentra en su corazón.

-Sí, Erza-san.

-Entonces está decidido, no te preocupes Wendy, Jellal se pondrá bien porque nosotros traernos esos libros a tiempo, prometo que no fallaremos en esta misión.-Hablo con gran euforia Natsu, dándonos ánimos a todos para asentir.

Solo espero realmente que Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Levy traigan esos libros a tiempo. Lo demás está de sobra, lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en el bienestar de Jellal.

Sabía que mi padre y el maestro Gildarts aceptarían en que Jellal y Wendy se quedaran en el castillo. Después de todo, mi padre está demasiado agradecido con ellos por haberme ayudado a recuperar a Lucy y más aún al saber que ellos son mis amigos y simplemente no puedo ignorar este caso.

**Hello bueno este fue el capitulo n_n espero que les haya gustado y como vieron ya muchas dudas fueron resueltas, claro aun quedan más pero no se desesperen que todo se sabra en su momento **

**Pobre Jellal esta malito TT-TT espero que nada malo le ocurra por que no lo soportare :C**

**En cambio ya se viene el NALU y el GALE muajajaja esa misión puede que una corazoncitos…y también destroce algunos otros D: Como ya saben la siguiente saga comenzara con el siguiente capitulo. **

**No hice tanto drama con lo del abuelo Rob por que en el anterior capitulo le di lo merecido TT-TT ahora descansara en paz *w* No se preocupen tal vez ahorita Erza, Jellal o Wendy no tendrán mucha acción en esta saga pero, la que sigue después de esta será toda una guerra TT-TT **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus hermosos Reviews por favor, si tienen alguna duda decirme que con gusto se las responderé a menos que sea algo dentro de la trama que se revele mas adelante, en ese caso me esperaran poquito para que todo se resuelva nwn Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero realmente sus hermosos reviews que son lo que mas espero después de terminar todo el capitulo TT-TT **


	10. Preparación de un gran baile y una ciuda

**Hola :D Bueno bueno ya traje el capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi XD que la verdad me mato de risa escribir unas escenas. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews **

**TitaniaSoul: No te preocupes que en estos capítulos más o menos el Gray X Erza estará con todo y más por que la historia dara una vuelta de 360° y respecto a Kagura ya lose -.- si que se le insinúa al pobre e inocente Jellalsito TT-TT Gracias por tu comentario espero con ancias tu opinión sobre este cap c: saludos **

**Teresa: Oww muchas gracias, realmente me alagas y pues realmente trato de que la historia sea realmente buena, en este capitulo es un poco más de comedia pero, eso es bueno por que los que siguen serán puro drama D: puedo decir que ya es lo mejor bueno de toda la historia pero, lo mejor estará para el final que sin duda no se lo imaginaran muajajajaj **

**UNA PREGUNTA: ¿Les gustaría final triste o feliz? **

**Bueno, espero que me conteste esa preguntita y sin más los dejo disfrutar este cap n_n espero sus reviews con ancias por favor, bye bye los amo *w***

Preparación de un gran baile y una ciudad de ancianos.

Habían pasado alrededor de trece horas desde que se fueron, Lucy, Levy, Gray y Natsu, claro, junto Happy y Charle que fueron aceptados en Fairy Tail ya que no tenían hogar. Charle le tomo un gran cariño a Wendy y Happy a Natsu, así que ambos se quedaron con los pequeños exceeds.

Natsu convenció a mi padre de que dejara asistir a Lucy y a Levy, prometiéndole que las cuidaría y que ellas eran las únicas que podían entrar a la biblioteca de Aster ya que el Rey conocía a mi padre pero, lógicamente él no podía ir ya que aún tenía pendientes con el reino. Él con pesar acepto. También permitió que se quedaran Jellal y Wendy por lo que les asigno una habitación a cada uno, el maestro igual se encontraba realmente preocupado por eso mandaba con gran frecuencia a alguien del gremio para informarle como seguía Jellal.

Porlyusica se encontraba fuera de Magnolia pero, un par de palomas mensajeras fueron a su actual dirección para pedirle que cuando regresara fuera inmediatamente al castillo. Wendy se encargaba de atender a Jellal al igual que yo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Erza-san.-Dijo Wendy dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada Wendy, realmente deseo que Jellal mejore.-Baje la mirada algo preocupada.-Wendy ¿Por qué Jellal tiene magia oscura en su corazón?

Ella se quedó callada, mirando a Jellal con tristeza para después mirarme, mientras que se decidía si hablar o no.

-Fue hace muchos años.-Realmente se atrevió hablar, por lo que ahora me contaba atentamente.-Nuestra madre nos abandonó un día, Jellal solo tenía siete años pero, para su edad era demasiado maduro. En nuestra pequeña casa, en un lugar cerca de las montañas, solo nos dejó una carta que decía "Lo lamento, no puedo seguir con ustedes".-Su cara mostraba sufrimiento, pero seguía contando.-Cuando Jellal tenía ocho años, decidió que era momento de unirse a un gremio para poder cubrir los gastos así que él y yo comenzamos a buscar gremios en la mayoría de los reinos que se encontraban alrededor pero, nos rechazaban por ser demasiado pequeños.-Eso realmente era una crueldad, ellos debieron de haber sufrido demasiado.-Así paso otro año y Jellal cumplió nueve años, dedicamos dos años a buscar la manera de sobrevivir y realmente la pasábamos bien él y yo pero, un día entramos a un pueblo que se dedicaban solamente a la hechicería, obviamente nosotros no sabíamos eso por lo que solo entramos, al ver las hechiceras a Jellal rápido lo rodearon, diciendo que el sería un excelente experimento. Nos aventaron a los calabozos para después llevarse a Jellal. Cuando el regreso, estaba realmente mal a punto de morir realmente.-Me sorprendí de saber eso, mire con dolor a Jellal que seguía durmiendo.-Nos aventaron fuera del pueblo y un granjero de corazón puro nos recogio, llevándonos a su pequeña casa, su esposa e hija cuidaron de Jellal y él poco a poco se recuperaba pero, desde entonces el sufría de fuertes dolores en su corazón. Lo atendieron un médico y solo le receto una medicina que calmaba el dolor.

-Ellas hicieron realmente hechicería con Jellal pero, me sorprende porque es fuerte el nivel de magia oscura que tiene, claramente se ve que no fue hecha por cualquier mujer, debió de haber sido una mujer realmente fuerte.-Analice aun el extraño sentimiento que me daba el sentir la magia oscura que provenía del cuerpo de Jellal.-No importa como Wendy, nosotras ayudaremos a Jellal ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Erza-san.-Me miro entusiasmada.

-Debes estar realmente cansada, porque no te das un baño, mis ayudantes dejaron toda clase de ropa en tu habitación.-La mire con cariño, viendo que tenía pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.-Yo cuidare a Jellal, cualquier cosa yo te digo ¿Si?

-Muchas gracias, prometo no tardarme mucho.-Sin más salió de la habitación con un gran sueño, que incluso se notaba a kilómetros.

-Sabias que estaba despierto.-Afirmo Jellal, que se encontraba acomodándose en la cama.

-Sí.-Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa para acercarme a él.

-No tienen por qué hacer todo eso, yo me encuentro muy bien.-Me reclamo, dejando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Sabes que no.-Le reclame ahora yo, mirándolo con reproche.-Me ofende que no me hayas comentado de tu enfermedad.

-Sabes que si te decía no me dejarías acompañarte a buscar a la princesa Lucy.

No conteste absolutamente nada ya que tenía razón. Suspire para darle a entender que me rendía ante él, por lo que solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia. Cuando le iba a reclamar tocaron a la puerta, por lo que conteste con un "adelante".

-My lady Erza, aquí están las cosas que pidió.-Entro un hombre de edad adulta, entregándome un gran paquete.

-Muchas gracias, Rufus-san.-Le agradecí por lo que él me dedico una cariñosa sonrisa y se retiró dando una inclinación.

-Se ve que todos aquí te quieren mucho.-Me hablo Jellal, mirando la escena conmovido.

-¿Crees que soy la persona que trata mal a las demás?-Pregunte con burla, por lo que el asintió de igual manera. Eso hizo que una pequeña risa saliera de mis labios.-Amo a las personas del castillo y afuera del castillo, ellos son como mi familia y los respeto demasiado.

-Sin duda serás una excelente reina, my lady Erza.-Contesto orgulloso por lo que yo solo sonreí con pena.

-Ten.-Le entregue un paquete que había traído anteriormente Rufus-san por lo que él me miro interrogante-Es un cambio de ropa para dormir y de diario, debes estar realmente cansado así que estas con toda la libertad de usar el baño y las instalaciones del castillo, si tienes hambre dile a Rufus-san que será el me ayudara en eso.-Vi que iba a reclamar por lo que hable aún más rápido.-Y no me reclames, esto es por no contarme lo de tu enfermedad.

-Erza no tienes por qué hacer esto.-Me reclamo, intentando pararse.

-Quiero ayudarte Jellal, permíteme hacerlo, por favor.-Lo mire con tristeza por lo que él solo asintió derrotado.

-¿Y el segundo paquete?-Pregunto curioso, viendo que me habían traído otro paquete.

Me sonroje demasiado por lo que voltee el rostro a otro lado.

-Yo…dormiré contigo para cuidarte.-Mi rostro se convirtió en un rojo intenso.

Al igual que yo, él se sonrojo, incluso las palabras no salían de su boca por lo nervioso que estaba. Mire divertida su reacción y me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada, mirándolo algo divertida porque no lograba decir nada.

-Iré a darme un baño, regresare en una hora.-El asintió con nerviosismo.-Cualquier cosa que necesites pídeselo a Rufus-san, por favor.

Salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la mía. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un ayudante de la casa se acercó a mí, deteniendo mí pasó.

-Señorita Erza, el Rey Makarov desea verla en su despacho.-Me informo por lo que yo solo asentí agradecida.

Cambie mi rumbo ahora directo a donde se encontraba el despacho de mi padre, aun me encontraba un poco molesta pero, realmente agradecía que haya dejado ir a Lucy y a Levy con Natsu, además de que ha estado tratando muy bien a Jellal y a Wendy y eso es realmente de agradecer.

Toque la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" me adentre y lo mire, viendo cómo se encontraba viendo unos documentos, se veía realmente estresado por lo que era lo mejor ir a lo directo.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?

-Mañana es el festival de la flor de loto y se me olvido por completo.-Miro resignado los papeles, se me hacía realmente raro que se olvidara de cosas tan importantes.-Como sabes mañana vienen varios monarcas y como es costumbre habrá un baile, para que no hagas planes mañana, hija.

Era normal que se hiciera un baile ya que el festival de la flor de loto era una celebración que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, el pueblo participa con hermosas y divertidas actividades y en la noche, se realiza un modesto baile con antifaces, donde todo el pueblo puede venir, al igual que muchos monarcas están especialmente invitados.

-Pero padre, sabes que yo no suelo salir a esos bailes.

Y eso era cierto, por mi seguridad y la de Lucy nos quedábamos siempre observando el baile a lo lejos, siendo tapadas siempre por túnicas muy elegantes.

-Lose pero, mañana viene Iván y su hijo y sabes lo problemático que son.-Dijo algo cansado.

-¿Aun está de pie la boda?-Pregunte algo intimidada.

-Solo tu tomas las decisiones Erza, pero te recomiendo que no digas nada en frente del consejo, simplemente ignora al príncipe Laxus.-Me aconsejo con una tierna sonrisa.-Tu eres libre de escoger con quien quieres casarte y si no le parece a Laxus ni a Iván pues ni modo, yo soy el Rey y si yo quiero yo ordeno eso.

-Gracias padre.-Le sonreí agradecida.-Aunque realmente en estos momentos lo que menos pienso es en bodas.

-Cuando menos lo esperes estarás en el altar, vestida de blanco y realmente deseo que con la persona que amas.-Me hablaba con una delicadeza que hizo que mi corazón sintiera una calidez agradable.-Seguro y será ese joven, Jellal.-Ahora me miro de manera picara por lo que solo ensanche los ojos totalmente sonrosada.

-Él es mi amigo, padre.-Trate de mentirle y aunque eso no era mentira, me dolía muy dentro de mi aceptar eso.-Yo lo quiero demasiado y si en algún momento me llegara a enamorar de él, debo admitir que desearía que él también se enamorara de mí.

-Creo que lo segundo no es nada difícil, Erza.-Un aura asesina lo rodeo por completo.

Solo sonreí nerviosa para dirigir mi vista hacia el gran reloj que se encontraba en el despacho de mi padre, faltaba media hora para reunirme nuevamente con Jellal.

-Mañana ayudare con los preparativos del festival padre, por ahora me paso a retirar.-Dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.-Que pases buenas noches…te amo, padre.

-Yo igual te amo, Erza.

Salí del despacho, para dirigirme a mi habitación, me habían preparado el baño por lo que solo llegue y me relaje. Salí y me cambie con un vestido de dormir de seda color verde, era realmente cómodo. Camine directo a la habitación de Jellal, tocando primero la puerta y recibiendo de parte de él un "adelante". Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonrojarme de sobremanera. Se encontraba recargado en la puerta que daba directo al pasillo para llegar a su baño. Su cabello alborotado y mojado lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo, mientras que la vestimenta para dormir se veía realmente bien, un pantalón color rojo de seda al igual que la playera, dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

Él sin duda era atractivo. De repente todas las imágenes de cuando nos besamos se me vinieron a la cabeza por lo que me sonroje aún más. Ahora caía bien en cuenta de lo que había hecho y me sentía un poco avergonzada pero, feliz al recordar que él fue el que me beso primero.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy roja.-Pregunto algo preocupado, acercándose a mí y colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

Al tenerlo más cerca vi más cerca su pecho, notando lo bien formado y trabajado que estaba. Era musculoso y eso se notaba por la playera de seda que se pegaba levemente a su cuerpo.

-No…no te preocupes, estoy bien.-Me adentre a la habitación pasando a un lado de él.- ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, realmente los cocineros son fantásticos.-Por su cara vi que disfruto mucho la cena por lo que solo le dedique una tierna mirada.

-Ven, aun tienes que descansar.-Me senté en un sillón, acomodándome un poco.-No te preocupes, esta noche la pasare contigo y si te sientes mal de inmediato vendrán los médicos del castillo, sin duda halláremos cura a tu enfermedad.-Le asegure, mirándolo decidida.

-Gracias por todo, Erza.-Me miro con cariño, acostándose nuevamente en la cama.- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche en ese sillón?-Me pregunto preocupado, notando como yo asentía.-Ven, la cama es demasiado grande, fácilmente dormiremos cómodos los dos.

Me sonroje de inmediato al escuchar su propuesta.

-¿Estará bien?

-Por supuesto.

Él se movió un poco, cuando me acosté, ambos estábamos demasiado rojos pero, igual estábamos cómodos. Me incline un poco, quedando frente a frente de él.

-Mañana habrá un baile y un festival.-Comente, perdiéndome levemente en sus ojos.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Deberás estar presente?-Pregunto algo desanimado.

-Para mí mala suerte si, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?-Pregunte algo nerviosa pero, quería estar con él y más sabiendo que estará Laxus en el baile.

Él se sorprendió demasiado, sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y me miro algo apenado.

-¿Estará bien si soy tu pareja en el baile?-Pregunto apenado, me ilusione mucho al saber que realmente lo estaba considerando.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclame emocionada.

-Entonces será un honor acompañarla, my lady.-Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa por lo que yo igual se la correspondí.

Realmente era la primera vez que me la pasaba tan feliz al estar en el castillo, él hacía que todo fuera tan agradable, su amabilidad era demasiado agradable, su presencia me hacía sentir tan nerviosa y sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, dejándome con unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y comentarle esta agradable sensación y lo hubiera hecho pero, ahora no era el momento, y menos al saber que para el consejo estoy comprometida. No pude evitar poner una mueca de tristeza al recordar ese detalle.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Me pregunto preocupado, notando mi mueca de disgusto.

-Tengo que pensar en una manera de quitar mi compromiso de en medio.-Le conté, realmente desanimada.-Si Laxus lo da a conocer de manera pública será un gran problema.

El apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Y mañana vendrá por lo que será una molestia verlo.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo estaré contigo, no importa la situación.-Me dijo, realmente decidido.

Ambos platicamos gran parte de la noche, él me contaba sus grandes aventuras con Wendy y yo le contaba un poco de la vida en el castillo y a lo que me dedicaba antes de conocerlo. Nuestro tiempo realmente pasaba volando, hasta que ambos comenzábamos a sentir un poco de frio debido a que el gran edredón se encontraba tapándonos pero, aun así era demasiado el frio.

De repente el tomo mi mano entrelazándola con la mía. Ese acto hizo que me sonrojara y agradecía que estuviera todo oscuro ya que seguramente lo notaria. La luz de la luna entraba por la enorme ventana, permitiéndome ver sus ojos.

-Así sentiremos más calidez.-Me sonrió levemente por lo que yo solo asentí.

-Buenas noches, Jellal.

-Buenas noches, Erza.

Lucy Pov.

Hace alrededor de cinco horas que salimos de Magnolia, mi padre fue algo duro de convencer pero, al final termino aceptando gracias a Natsu. Nos prestó una de sus carretas y nos dio una carta para entregar al Rey en una manera más formal de demostrar que soy una Dreyar.

Llevamos muchas horas en la carreta y lo que sucede es que Aster realmente se encontraba lejos. Poco a poco oscurecía, no teníamos sueño pero, mirábamos asombrados en especial Levy-chan y yo todo el entorno, era realmente hermoso ver tantos árboles, pasar por diferentes pueblos pequeños y ver a las personas recolectar su propia comida. Era una vida diferente a la del castillo pero, todos se veían realmente felices por eso.

-¿De verdad nunca habías visto esto, Lucy?-Me pregunto Happy, con rareza.

-Veras, Happy. La vida en el castillo es estar estudiando, aprendiendo leyes y cosas que no tengan que ver directamente con el exterior.-Explique con obviedad.

-Y realmente a Erza-san le toca la peor parte ya que ella será la futura reina y debe de aprender lo triple que Lu-cha y yo.-Explico ahora Levy-chan. Ambas asentimos como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Levy?-Pregunto algo aburrido Gray, que se dedicaba a mirar todo afuera.

-Soy hija de un noble por lo que es algo muy similar a lo que hace Lu-chan.

-¿Y qué haces viviendo en el castillo?-Ahora pregunto interesado Natsu.

-Mi padre es muy amigo del Rey Makarov y él dice que aprender del Rey hará que me convierta en una mejor líder.-Explico, mirando a Natsu en todo momento.-Además que me divierto más en el castillo que en mi casa.

-Entiendo.-Contesto igual de aburrido Gray.

-Ya veo por qué no consigues novia, Gray si eres un amargado de primera.-Comento Happy haciendo reír a carcajadas a Natsu.

-¡Aprendes rápido, Happy!

-Mendigo gato, cuando estés solo te congelare todos tus pescados.

-¿Alguien esta desanimado porque Erza no nos acompañó?-Pregunto con burla Natsu, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Gray.-No te entiendo cubito, tú fuiste el que sugirió que ella se quedara, ¿Por qué tan desanimado?

-Jellal estará más seguro en sus manos.-Contesto Gray con aburrimiento.-Además no quiero que se exponga a más peligro y sabiendo que no sabe manejar situaciones críticas, sin tener que recurrir a despertar.

-Si te conociera bien, fácilmente diría que estás enamorado de ella.-Comento con simpleza Charle.

Me sorprendí realmente al saber que posiblemente a Gray le gusta Erza. Me daba un poco de pena ya que había notado que el joven Jellal igual se encontraba interesado en ella y al parecer ella también le interesa un poco.

-No es eso, es solo que me agrada estar con ella, la considero una excelente amiga.-Contesto algo sonrojado, tratando de convencer a Charle.

-Si claro.-Comento sarcástico Natsu.-Lucy, platícame un poco de tu magia, cuando estábamos peleando con Oración seis no la pude ver y tampoco cuando nos rescataste de la celda.

-Pues veras.-Coloque un dedo en mis labios pensando.-Soy una maga celestial, puedo traer a este mundo a espíritus celestiales atreves de estas llaves mágicas.-Les mostré mis llaves, dejando una impresión por parte de Natsu.

-¡Cuando lleguemos a Magnolia luchemos, Lucy!-Exclamo emocionado Natsu, mirándome con gran euforia.

-Ni lo pienses, Natsu, una dama como yo no lucha.-Le dije esperando que se lo creyera ya que había visto como peleaba y realmente me ganaría en segundos.

-Lucy tiene miedo.-Dijo Happy, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte mía

-¡Ni creas que te dejare comer más pescados, Happy!

-Natsu, Lucy es cruel conmigo.-Se quejó Happy comenzando a llorar por lo que rápido lo agarre y le tape la boca para que no siguiera quejándose.

-Sí que son todos unos escandalosos.-Murmuro fastidiado Gray.-Miren, ya llegamos así que colóquense las túnicas.-Nos señaló que a lo lejos se lograba ver un hermoso pueblo que estaba completamente alumbrado.-Llegaremos directamente con el Rey para que no se distraigan, recuerden que la prioridad de este viaje son esos libros.

-Te escuchas como todo un líder, cubito.-Se burló Natsu, haciendo que Gray lo fulminara con la mirada.-Por favor, somos nosotros, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Ahora nos encontramos en los calabozos del castillo, tratando de salir mientras que Natsu golpea las paredes con su cabeza y Gray se contiene las ganas de no matarlo. Levy y yo solo lloramos internamente al saber que somos como unas delincuentes mientras que Happy pide perdón a Charle por haber permitido que ella viajara con semejante bestias en especial Natsu.

-Te detesto tanto, Natsu.

-Ni te quejes Gray que fue tu idea ir a ese restaurante.

-Mi idea era ir a comer, ¡No destruir todo el restaurante, idiota!-Lo fulmino con la mirada Gray.-Dime Natsu, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar con el Rey si nos encontramos en estos calabozos?-Natsu iba a responder pero, Gray le gano la palabra.-Y si nos escapamos seremos delincuentes.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que en este pueblo no coman nada de carne.-Natsu, hizo un tierno puchero, que me hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

La razón por la que estamos aquí es:

_FlashBack_

_Una hora después llegamos al pueblo, no había habitantes en las calles pero, si había demasiadas atracciones. El lugar era realmente hermoso, las luces adornaban cada casa para hacerlo ver aún más resplandeciente. _

_De repente los estómagos de todos gruñeron en señal de que teníamos hambre. _

_-No podemos ir a buscar esos libros si tenemos hambre, lo mejor es comer primero y después llegar directamente con el Rey.-Hablo Gray, señalándonos un pequeño restaurante, que se veía a pesar de todo muy elegante._

_-¡Bien!-Gritaron en unisonó Happy y Natsu para comenzar a correr directo al restaurante._

_Gray y Charle solo suspiraron cansados mientras se disponía a caminar con tranquilidad, siendo seguidos por Levy y por mí. Llegamos y no sentamos en una de las mesas más grandes, Natsu y Happy jugaban con los cubiertos, haciendo que los ancianos que se encontraban a lado los miraran con asco al ver que se los metían a la nariz._

_-Buenas noches, yo los atenderé esta noche.-Hablo un hombre de edad adulta que se disponía a tomarnos la orden._

_-Yo quiero un gran filete con papás fritas y una cajita feliz.-Pidió Natsu con gran euforia, haciéndonos suspirar a todos._

_-Lo lamento señor, en este pueblo no comemos carne._

_-¡Como que no comen carne!-Exclamo preocupado Happy.-Pero Charle y yo queremos el pescado más fresco que tengan._

_-Como ya dije anteriormente en este pueblo no hay ningún tipo de carne, pero les puedo sugerir unas deliciosas crema de espárrago._

_-Por mi está bien.-Dijo Levy para que después se le uniera Gray, Charle y yo._

_-¡Pues yo no quiero eso! Voy a ir a hablar con ese cocinero de pacotilla y le hare saber lo que es un buen sazón con una deliciosa carne.-Se paró Natsu yendo directamente a donde se encontraba la cocina. El señor que nos atendió lo intento parar pero, Natsu no le hacía caso._

_Unos momentos llego nuestra orden y comenzamos a comer sin Natsu. Todos platicábamos amenamente hasta que escuchamos explotar la cocina. Nos espantamos y comenzamos a correr a esa dirección pero, encontramos a Natsu tratando de cocinar, mientras que el chef que igual era un hombre de edad muy adulta lo miraba con miedo._

_-¡Ahh se me quema la carne!-Gritaba Natsu tratando de que la carne no quedara carbonizada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quemado por completo se la lanzo a Gray en la cara._

_-¡Te matare!-Sin más Gray comenzó a hacer círculos mágicos lanzando unas lanzas de hielo a donde se encontraba Natsu._

_Este las esquivo y comenzó a aventarle bolas de fuego que salían de su boca pero, al momento en que lanzo una, callo directamente a donde se encontraba un gran tanque de gas. Todos miramos con miedo la escena para salir corriendo dejando a Natsu y a Happy adentro. Tomamos a todos los clientes y no los llevamos lo más lejos posible. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, regresamos nuestra vista pero, nuestra quijada quedo casi en el suelo al ver como todo el lugar explotaba, junto con Natsu y Happy que miraban todo con miedo._

_-Esos idiotas.-Suspiro derrotado Gray.-Si les preguntan los guardias no los conocemos o si no pasaremos toda nuestra noche en un horrible calabozo._

_Todas asentimos de inmediatamente. Tratando de despistar las miradas fulminantes que nos dedicaban. De repente se escuchó el grito de Natsu que lo soltaran y efectivamente, querían que lo soltaran ya que dos guardias lo llevaban arrastrando._

_-¡Ellos son mis queridos amigos, si le pregunta a ellos le dirán que yo no fui el culpable!-Nos apuntó mirándonos esperanzado._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto sarcástica Charle, mirando con burla como Happy y Natsu desencaban la mandíbula._

_-¡Charle, dile a este gorila que nos deje!-Rogo Happy, comenzando a llorar en cascadas._

_-Ustedes también vienen conmigo.-Nos esposaron por la espalda más guardias por lo que los miramos desentendidos.-Los vieron siendo acompañados con el mocoso de cabello de chicle y el gato con cara de retrasado._

_-¡¿Cómo nos llamaste, idiota?!-Gritaron en unísonos Happy y Natsu, siendo arrastrados a una carreta que nos llevaría a los calabozos._

_-¡No por favor, este será mi primer acto criminal, no quiero morir joven y con un chico de cabello de chicle y un gato con cara de retrasado!-Comencé a llorar, intentando que nos soltaran.-Es más guapo, si nos sueltas te prometo que te pagare muy bien.-Le guiñe el ojo para ver como el guardia me miraba más serio por lo que pase saliva con dificultad._

_-Llévense a la rubia escandalosa.-Ordeno mientras que igual me arrastraban a la carretilla._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-No es culpa de Natsu-san.-Defendió Levy por lo que Natsu lo miro esperanzado.-Es culpa de su prepotencia hacia las situaciones que no contiene temas de carne.

-Eso por alguna razón hizo que se escuchara peor, Levy-chan.

-Levy solo dijo la verdad.-Comento aburrido Gray, teniendo su pie derecho en la cara de Gray.-Pero, no culpemos al idiota que tenemos como amigo, siempre nos ocurren estas cosas así que lo mejor es escaparnos e ir a hablar con el Rey, no tenemos tiempo.

-¡Pero si nos escapamos nos van a buscar y nos convertirá en delincuentes!-Exclamo preocupada Charle.

-No te preocupes Charle, en todos los reinos somos famosos por destruir ciudades enteras.-Dijo Natsu, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que hizo que Charle entrecerrara la mirada.

-La antigua misión era más seria.-Susurro Levy derrotada por la falta de seriedad por lo que yo hice lo mismo.-Fairy Tail son demasiado geniales.-Ahora dijo con un aura brillante, siendo observada por Natsu y Gray que la miraban como si se tratase de un bicho.-Ya sé por qué Erza-san está en Fairy Tail, sin duda todos son tan libres de todo. Yo opino que vayamos a asaltar bancos y robarles dulces a los niños.

-Se nota que no salen del castillo.-Hablo Natsu aun teniendo el pie de Gray en la cara.

-No tienes la menor idea.-Dije rendida, viendo como la mirada de Levy era realmente entusiasmada.-No importa, tenemos que salir de aquí para lograr regresar mañana mismo al castillo.

-Tenemos estas estúpidas cadenas que no nos dejan usar magia.-Me señalo Gray la cadena que tiene en sus muñecas.

-Recuerda que hay un miembro de la familia real presente.-Me señale con arrogancia.-Nuestra magia es sin duda tan poderosa que podemos realizarla de la manera que deseemos.

-Tus espíritus celestiales no te hacen caso ¿verdad?-Pregunto Happy de manera simple.

-Si antes no te iba a dar pescado ahora te quedaras todo un año sin ellos, Happy.-Lo amenace viendo como este comenzaba a llorar a mares, pidiéndome perdón.-Bien.

-¿Me mando a llamar, princesa?-En una nube de humo apareció una joven de cabello corto color rosa y ojos azules. Traía puesto un traje de sirvienta.

-¡Virgo!-La mire esperanzada.-No te mande a llamar pero me alegra que estés aquí.

-Genial.-Murmuro Natsu, sorprendido.

-Virgo, rompe nuestras cadenas y has un oyó que nos lleve a fuera de los calabozos.

-Enseguida, princesa.-De un rápido movimiento rompió nuestras cadenas y comenzó a girar su cuerpo para que un oyó comenzara a crearse. Cuando por fin se perdió, todos miramos sorprendidos como lo había hecho en segundos

-Virgo es sorprendente, ¿Verdad, Happy?-Le pregunte con arrogancia moviendo mis cejas de arriba, abajo de manera insinuante.

-Aye sir.-Levanto su patita apoyándome.

Después de eso todos entramos en el oyó que se había dedicado hacer Virgo, entramos y al estar demasiado pequeño, demoramos en que entraran unos y esperar un poco para que otros entraran. Natsu y yo nos quedamos al final, él iba atrás de mí, ambos demasiados juntos que incluso podía escucharlo respirar. Me sonroje de inmediato.

-Esa magia tuya es increíble, Lucy.-Me alago, mostrándome una radiante sonrisa.-Sin duda no por nada eres una maga.

-Oh debo, debo de decir que muchas gracias.-Le sonreí agradecida.-Tal vez y no soy muy fuerte en batalla pero, lo seré y daré lo mejor de mí para que mi reino abunde la paz.

-Seguro y lo conseguirás.-Me miro serio por un momento, lo que hizo que me pusiera realmente nerviosa.-Dime Lucy ¿A ti no te piensan casar? A Erza el consejo la quería obligar por ser la próxima reina, ¿a ti te pasara lo mismo?

-No, tengo la dicha de yo escoger con quien unir mi vida. Con Erza es diferente porque el consejo no la cree suficiente, la verdad ahora el mundo mágico y el mundo de la nobleza gira alrededor de Erza, los que somos los segundos hijos tanto de la realeza no importamos mucho, lo que importa es el primogénito.-Le conteste algo desanimada.

-Pues yo opino que para Erza eres una gran ayuda.-Me contesto, entusiasmado.-Erza, Levy y tu valen demasiado como personas, para mi ustedes valen más por eso que por su título y si no fuera porque tienen obligaciones estoy seguro de que serían las tres unas excelentes magas de Fairy Tail.

-Yo opino lo mismo.-Le sonreí, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran levemente.-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy el poder platicar contigo, Natsu. Espero y seamos muy buenos amigos.-Él se sonrojo de inmediato mientras asentía.

Ambos llegamos a la salida del oyó, viendo que nos esperaban Gray, Levy, Happy y Charle que se encontraban viendo si ningún guardia venia. Nos ayudaron a salir y comenzamos a correr por las calles más oscuras. Teníamos que llegar de inmediato con el Rey.

De repente, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a una plaza con una enorme fuente de centro y a un lado, miles de músicos. Alrededor de la fuente se veían muchos ancianos danzando con una gran sonrisa. Sonreímos con nerviosismo al ver que habían posado su mirada en nosotros y sin pensarlo comenzamos a correr nuevamente. Aun estábamos algo lejos del castillo por lo que suspiramos con cansancio.

-Es raro esto.-Hablo Charle, analizando todo.-En todo el transcurso del viaje no he visto a ningún joven o persona adulta que no sean ancianos.-Todos caímos en cuenta y era cierto, en todo lo que llevábamos aquí solo habíamos sido atendidos por hombres de edad muy adulta.

-No bajen la guardia.-Nos ordenó Gray por lo que todos asentimos.

-No hay tiempo para esto.-Happy saco sus alas y agarro a Natsu.-Yo llevare a Natsu y a Lucy, Charle tu lleva a Levy y a Gray.

-Bien, Happy.-Le sonrió Charle igual sacando sus alas y cargando a Gray primero.-Al ser dos pasajeros es mucho más pesado así que espero que llegues a tiempo al castillo. ¡Vamos!

Sin más Natsu me agarro de la cintura para que Happy comenzara a volar.

-¡No bájame esto es un suicidio!-Comencé a gritar viendo como cada vez nos alejábamos más de la superficie.-Si me bajas te daré todos los pescados del reino.

-Sí que eres miedosa Lucy.-Dijo Happy comenzando a reírse.-Así que no te quejes que pesas más que Natsu y Gray juntos.

-Mendigo gato, ¿me estas llamando gorda?

-Subidita de peso solamente, Aye sir.-Ahora si lo mataría.

Cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle nos dejó caer. Comencé a gritar mientras que abrazaba a Natsu con desesperación. Cuando caímos, Natsu cayó en mis pechos por lo que me sonroje de inmediato. Él estaba igual o más sonrojado que yo pero, aun así no se quitaba.

-Natsu, pesas mucho.-Le dije totalmente roja del rostro.

El entendió e inmediatamente se quitó, ayudándome a levantarme. Le agradecí para comenzar a ver dónde nos encontrábamos. Al parecer Happy realmente nos había metido al castillo ya que al parecer estábamos en el jardín trasero. Busque con la mirada alguna señal de Charle y no se veía absolutamente nada. Seguramente entraron por otro lado o simplemente no han llegado.

-Comencemos a caminar que seguramente no han de tardar los guardias.-Le dije en susurro a Natsu, acercándome lo suficiente a su oído para que pudiera escucharme.

-No hay necesidad de eso.-Una voz nos contestó atrás de nosotros. Ambos palidecimos al pensar que nos habían descubierto.

-Le juro que no tenemos intenciones de robar ni somos ladrones, venimos en son de paz.-Comencé a rogar por nuestras vidas.-No nos corte la cabeza, fue ese mendigo gato azul el que nos metió, no lo mate solo nunca le de pescados como tortura.

Happy que se encontraba aun tirado me miro de manera indignada. Mientras que Natsu trataba de no reírse por la apariencia del señor. Era un hombre de edad muy adulta, no tenía cabello y su cabeza era demasiado brillosa, ojos pequeños y de color verde y un extraño y feo bigote adornaba su rostro.

-Si no son ladrones ¿Qué son?-Pregunto curioso mirándonos con curiosidad.

-Oh perdone por no presentarnos, soy la princesa Lucy del reino de Fiore.-Me presente haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, anciano.-El hombre de edad adulta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No le haga caso.-Le tape la boca con mi mano para que no siguiera hablando.-Es que la caída le afecto.

-¿Cómo sé que realmente usted es la princesa del reino de Fiore?-Me pregunto, mirándome acusadoramente.-Cualquiera puede decir eso.

-Oh no, mi padre el Rey Makarov le manda una carta.-Dije de inmediato para comenzar a buscar la carta pero, palidecí al no encontrarla.-Permítame un segundo por favor.-Comencé a buscar de nuevo en mi ropa y efectivamente no la traía.-Happy ¿Tú tienes la carta?-Pregunte esperanzada pero, rápidamente negó por lo que solo sude frio.- ¿Tu, Natsu?

-Para nada.-Dijo con dificultad al ser que mi mano aún se encontraba en su boca.

-Jeje.-Solté una risa nerviosa.-Creo que lo único que puede hacer es confiar en nuestra palabra pero, por favor díganos quien es usted.-Trate de cambiar el tema, aun mirando nerviosa al hombre.

-Soy el Rey de este Reino, niña.

**Hello n_n/ bueno aquí termina el cap, ese Happy es un loquillo con Lucy XD me moria de risa cuando hacia sus escenas, jajaja se nota que se quieren mucho :33 Se que todavía no avanza mucho el romance NALU pero no se desesperen todo a su tiempo muajaja y se que en este capitulo casi no hubo JERZA pero el que sigue será todo un capitulo de Jerza y más por que se vienen cosas super buenas D:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y dejen reviews por favor n_n por cierto cof cof el 10 de agosto será mi cumpleaños cof cof XD como regalo quisiera que me respondieran unas preguntas c: por fa al final del siguiente capitulo las pondré, espero y me las contesten la mayoría TT-TT**

**Bueno espero sus hermosos reviews y espero que este capitulo que es un poco diferente a los demás les haya gustado los dejo, bye bye n_n**


	11. Danza de la desgracia

**Hola :DD ya traje la conti, se que estos últimos capítulos no han tenido acción pero, ya tendrán más que acción debido a que se viene el verdadero trama de la historia, claro aun falta un poquitito para llegar a eso nwn **

**Muchas gracias por tu reviews TitaniaSoul *W* en este capitulo se viene un poco de Gray x Erza y sin duda Jellal x Erza a todo lo queda *w***

**ATENCION el capitulo empienza con escenas un poco eróticas pero es muy leve XD Realmente me gusto mucho este capitulo y es de los más importantes en toda la historia por lo que deben de checar muy bien los pequeños detalles que puse ñ.ñ **

**Bueno no los distraigo más y espero sus hermosos reviews por favor *o * **

Danza de la desgracias.

Me encontraba despertando, aún era muy temprano pero, los rayos del sol entraban directamente por la ventana. Mire a mi lado y se encontraba Jellal aun dormido, me sonrojo un poco al recordar que dormimos juntos. No quería levantarlo por lo que me levante levemente, tratando de no hacer ruidos con mis movimientos pero, de inmediato sentí peso en mi espalda. Mire atrás y los brazos de Jellal se encontraban rodeándome la cintura, impidiéndome moverme.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó, hablando cerca de mi oído.-Es solo que me da temor, despertar y no ver a nadie…tenía miedo no verte.-Al momento en que dijo eso, mi pecho se encogió, por lo que agarre sus manos con las mías.

-No quería levantarte.-Dije, volteando levemente.-Perdona, no sabía que eso te daba temor.-Me voltee ahora por completo, para poder verlo.-Todas las veces que estemos juntos prometo levantarte conmigo.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me susurro cerca del oído.

No pude evitar sentirme estremecida; su presencia me estremecía realmente.

Al momento en que el bajaba levemente sus brazos, me posicione delante de él, para ahora yo abrazarlo. Con delicadeza pase mis manos por su cabello, dejando que el tacto hablara por sí solo. El al parecer se estremeció de igual manera, mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cintura, rodeándome por completo. Ambos nos veíamos de una manera demasiado profunda. Nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo, nuestras respiraciones las podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno, ya que nuestros labios se encontraban cerca de nuestros oídos.

-Quiero estar el mayor tiempo contigo, Jellal.-Le susurre cerca del oído.-No sé qué es esta atracción que siento cuando estoy contigo pero, hace que cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo desee estar contigo.-Me sincere, aun hablando cerca de su oído.

Al momento en que dije eso, el me tomo con un poco más de fuerza dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente juntos. No pude evitar sonrojarme al estar completamente cerca de él. Mis pechos estaban completamente pagados a su torso y eso me hizo sonrojarme de sobremanera.

-Erza…-Voltee a verlo pero, con delicadeza llevo una mano a mi barbilla, haciéndome verlo directamente.-Esto es realmente difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil? ¿Qué te es difícil?-Pregunte preocupada, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-El tener que imaginarte casada con otra persona, que alguien más saboree tus labios, que en un futuro despiertes con alguien más…no soporto el tener que imaginarme eso.-Su voz mostro frustración.- ¿Soy egoísta el solo querer que estés conmigo?

-Somos unos egoístas.-Brome un poco, tratando de detener los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.-Y si te refieres a eso, debo de decir que igual me molesta imaginarte con alguien, me es molesto que le sonrías a alguien más que no sea yo o Wendy.

-Eres más posesiva que yo.-Sonrió con burla. De inmediato mi mirada fue a parar a la pared, debido a la vergüenza de haber confesado mis pensamientos posesivos.- Me gustas, Erza.

-También me gustas, Jellal.-Me sincere, entrecerrando la mirada.

Al momento en que el paso su mano que sujetaba mi barbilla a mi mejilla, ambos caímos en la cama. Me sonroje de inmediato al ver la posición en que ahora nos encontrábamos. Me encontraba debajo de él, mientras que él coloco rápidamente sus manos en la cama para evitar lastimarme.

Tape de inmediato mis rostro con mis manos, eso hizo que él soltara una gran carcajada.

-¿Por qué te tapas, Erza?-Pregunto divertido, lo que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran más.

-No me mires.-Le reclame, aun tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

De un rápido movimiento, con una mano suya quito mis manos, llevándolas arriba de mí, quedando completamente estirada.

-Si te tapas el rostro no podré hacer esto.-Y sin más se acercó lo suficiente para que un centímetro nos separa.- ¿Puedo?-Me pregunto de manera inocente, por lo que yo asentí con dificultad al tratar aun de controlar mis latidos.

Sin más, rompió la distancia que nos separaba. Al principio me costó realmente trabajo el asimilar lo que sucedía pero, después simplemente me deje llevar, correspondiendo el beso de manera lenta, él succionaba mi labio inferior mientras que yo hacía lo mismo pero, con su labio superior. Dejo mis manos por lo que estas solo se dejaron caer cansadamente para después tocar tímidamente su torso. Al momento de hacer eso, mordí suavemente su labio para que al momento que soltó un pequeño gemido, unos segundos después introduje con timidez mi lengua. El entendió de inmediato y el hizo lo mismo, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, sentí un escalofríos realmente agradable. Ambas comenzaron una danza, saboreando cada una el sabor de la otra.

Jellal llevo su mano izquierda a mi cadera, para acariciar mi vientre levemente. Después de eso, dejo de besarme para verme, enternecido.

-¿Esta bien hacer esto, señorita Erza?-Pregunto divertido por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Ahora lo preguntas?-Le pregunte irónica, por lo que el soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

-No te desesperes.-Me miro con cariño para acercar sus labios a mi oído.-Eres realmente hermosa.-Me murmuro al oído, con una voz demasiado provocativa.-Espero que esto no te moleste, my lady.-Y sin esperar a que le preguntara, comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me estremecí demasiado, que incluso deje escapar un gran gemido. Al parecer eso le agrado a Jellal ya que acerco más su cuerpo al mío. Sin pensarlo, mis manos se adentraron a la playera de seda y se la quite de un rápido movimiento. Él se sorprendió por lo que rápido lo atraje, uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios. Aproveche la situación y cambie de posición, ahora yo quedando arriba de él. Su mirada era de total asombro para después ser remplazada por una sonrisa ladina.

-Sabes controlar la situación.

-Me gusta controlar la situación.-Una sonrisa inocente adorno mi rostro.

Me sonroje al ver su bien formado torso, realmente era atractivo y su cuerpo era perfecto. Lleve ambas manos con miedo, para tocar su torso levemente, su expresión era de placer ya que cerró los ojos al momento en que mis manos lo tocaron. Era obvio que ambos somos totalmente inexpertos.

Al momento de que él abrió los ojos, sentí una presencia en el cuarto por lo que saque alrededor de cuarenta espadas.

-¡Erza tenemos los libros!-Entro por la puerta Lucy junto con Natsu.

Mis espadas salieron en su dirección, rodeando solamente sus cuerpos. Ambos miraron espantados que estuvieron a punto de morir pero, después se sonrojaron al ver la situación en la que estábamos Jellal y yo.

De un rápido movimiento me baje de Jellal y los fulmine con la mirada.

-Pe…perdona Erza, en un segundo nos vamos.-Sin más Lucy tomo del cuello a Natsu y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y vi que estaba sentado en la cama, realmente sonrojado por lo que lo mire enternecida. Me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Tengo que hacer los preparativos para el baile.-Lo mire con algo de pena, por lo que el asintió realmente nervioso.-No te preocupes, no estarás solo, Natsu y Gray estarán contigo y cualquier malestar que tengas infórmame de inmediato…estudiare esos libros y te ayudare, Jellal.

-Solo una hechicera puede curarme.-Me miro confundido por lo que yo le di la espalda.-Por favor Erza, no es conveniente que uses tu magia oscura para eso.

-No te preocupes, no hare imprudencias y no despertare, puede que no sé nada de medicina pero, buscare la manera, aunque posiblemente tarde un poco.-Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla pero, me detuve, girándome levemente para ver a Jellal.-Cualquier cosa me buscas, por favor.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me dedico una sonrisa para yo corresponderle.

Intente abrir la puerta y note que las espadas estaban clavadas por lo que un tic nervioso apareció en mi rostro, de inmediato comenzaron a desaparecer y salí de la habitación. Lucy no se encontraba por lo que suspire aliviada, el motivo: que Natsu y ella hayan visto eso es algo embarazoso.

Camine a los aposentos de Lucy y no se encontraba por lo que me dirigí con paso calmado a los aposentos de Levy, que desde adentro me respondieron con un "adelante". Me adentre calmadamente, viendo que adentro se encontraban Lucy y Levy, leyendo unos libros extraños.

-Buenos días.-Dije, adentrándome por completo.

-Buenos días, Erza.-Dijeron ambas en unísono.

Cuando mire a Lucy, esta se sonrojo de inmediato y desvió su mirada de la mía. La mire con una sonrisa nerviosa para después mirarla con cariño.

-Normalmente soy una persona calmada, me es extraño que me hayas visto en una situación tan…rebelde de mi parte.-Le comente con gracia por lo que ella se sonrojo aún más. Levy nos miraba sin entender, buscando en nuestras miradas alguna razón del por qué mis palabras.

-No es eso Erza, es solo, que me es raro verte interesada de esa manera en alguien.-Me miro nerviosa, pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.-Me alegra saber que te interesa el joven Jellal.

-Me di cuenta de que me interesaba realmente el día en que el abuelo Rob murió.-Comente, mirando con tristeza el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Pero, no ponga esa mirada tan triste, Erza-san. Después de todo se ve que Jellal realmente la quiere mucho, pude notar eso el día en que la abrazo para detenerla.-Dijo Levy, mirándome entusiasmada, por lo que la mire más animada.-Es una suerte saber que te gusta alguien, incluso a Lu-chan.

-¿Te gusta alguien, Lucy?-Pregunte, sorprendida.

-No…no es que me guste, es solo…me gusta su actitud.-Comento apenada, tratando de esconder su rostro en la almohada que tenía a un lado.-Es muy agradable y a pesar de que a veces es algo irritante, su gran euforia nunca es remplazada con nada y su sonrisa siempre es fresca y sincera.

-Natsu.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto asombrada.

-Fairy Tail es conocido por eso pero, en especial Natsu.-Comente soltando una pequeña risa.-Él es realmente amable, me alegra que te guste alguien como él.

-Gracias, Erza.-Me miro agradecida, para después volver su mirada a los libros, mientras me los extendía.- ¡Estos son los libros! Realmente me apena decir pero, no viene nada escrito en ellos.-Comento decepcionada.-Ya ni porque somos fugitivos de Aster.

-Creí que traía algún truco pero, definitivamente no viene nada.-También comento decepcionada Levy.

Tome los libros. Eran realmente grandes y pesados, uno tenía la pasta tenía un león abriendo la boca mientras que en fondo de su boca, aparecía una rosa negra. Eran cuatro libros realmente grandes, abrí el primero que era el que tenía al león y me sorprendí al ver que realmente no venía nada. No pude evitar poner una mueca en forma de frustración, mis ojos mostraban desesperación al pasar las hojas y no ver ningún escrito.

-No puede ser, sin esto no tengo idea de cómo ayudar a Jellal.-Dije mirando con frustración los cuatro libros.

-Debe de tener algo mal.-Hablo Levy, mirando con decepción todo.-Cuando Gray y yo conseguimos esos libros estaban bajo extrema vigilancia, ¿Por qué cuidar algo que no tiene nada? No tiene sentido.

-Está bien, encontraremos la manera de descubrir sus escritos.-Nos miró Lucy, motivada.-No permitiremos que el joven Jellal sea dañado. Hablare con Porlysica-san, ella seguro y sabrá de algo referente a los libros de los hechiceros.

-Gracias, Lucy, Levy.-Las mire agradecidas por sus actos, que mostraban bondad y fortaleza.-Por cierto, las espero en la noche, tenemos el baile de la flor de loto.-Me miraron horrorizadas, tapando sus bocas con sus manos.-Lose, a mi padre se le olvido. Como ya saben varios monarcas vendrán y daremos inicio a la ceremonia.

-¡¿Desde cuándo nosotras abrimos la ceremonia?!-Pregunto, sorprendida Lucy.-Siempre nos queda ver.

-Supongo que tomo esa decisión porque seré la futura gobernante y para que los aldeanos y nobles nos vayan conociendo más.

-¿Bailaremos?-Pregunto nerviosa Levy, mirando sus piernas temblar.-No tenemos pareja aun y no sé qué vestido ponerme para una ocasión así.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Gray que te acompañe?-Le pregunte amistosa.-Sobre el vestido no te preocupes, nuestros sastres tienen los mejores diseños y seguro encontraras uno que te quede a la perfección.

-Lo hare, gracias Erza-san.-Me miro decaída.

-Oh, supongo que le tendré que pedir a Natsu que sea mi pareja.-Dijo pensativa, Lucy, llevándose un dedo a sus labios.-Aunque temo que no sepa bailar y que haga un gran espectáculo.

-No te preocupes, Natsu aprende rápido por lo que lo mejor es que le comentes de inmediato.-Le sugerí, caminando directamente a la puerta.-Me tengo que retirar, aún tengo que hacer los preparativos, nos vemos en la noche.

-Hasta en la noche.

Sin más me dirigí a mis aposentos.

La mañana y tarde la pase realmente ocupada, escogiendo colores indicados y telas para las cortinas, platillos elegantes, decoraciones, todo referente al baile.

El jardín principal era adornado por grandes árboles de Sakura, que dejaban caer sus pétalos en la gran fuente, las luces también estaban siendo colocadas y las estatuas eran acomodadas para una mejor perspectiva. El salón de baile donde sería el evento, que era realmente el salón más grande de todo el castillo era adornado por cuadros realmente caros y cortinas realmente elegantes de color vino. Los candelabros eran acomodados perfectamente dejando que las velas iluminaran todo el salón. Los tronos principales se encontraban en un piso arriba que daba la mejor vista del lugar. Esos tronos era solamente para la realeza, que sería el Rey y la Reina pero, al ser que mi madre no se encontraba, ahora yo ocuparía esa silla de oro y madera. El tapiz de la pared era de un color beige, demasiado elegante, mientras que el piso era por completo adornado por un tapete color beige igualmente.

-Realmente quedo bien.-Alague a las decoradoras, que se encontraban midiendo cada pequeño detalle.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Erza.

-Bien, las dejo a cargo de lo restante, por favor.-Las mire por lo que ambas asintieron.-Ustedes también son más que bienvenidas, por lo que las espero aquí en la noche.-Les dedique una sonrisa de lado, por lo que ambas me miraron levemente sorprendidas.

-Claro que sí, señorita Erza.

Las mire agradecida para ir al despacho de mi padre. Entre y me sorprendí que se encontraba realmente estresado, mirando con miedo una gran montaña de papeles.

-¿Pasa algo, hija?-Me pregunto, aun mirando la gran montaña de papeles.

-No es nada padre, es solo que en tres horas aproximadamente dará comienzo el baile y solo quería informarle que ya están los preparativos.

-Muchas gracias, Erza.-Paso su mirada por primera vez a mi.-Me tome la libertad de mandar a hacerte un vestido. Por cierto ¿Los músicos llegaron?

-Todavía no llegan y muchas gracias por lo del vestido.

-Entiendo.-Saco del pequeño cajón que se encontraba a un lado de él, una caja de puros, para después prenderlo, metiéndoselo a la boca.- Este año y de ahora en adelante, tu harás los brindis en cada baile de la flor de loto, este será tu primer año y estoy seguro que será una celebración magnifica

-Realmente eso espero. Por cierto, mi pareja en el baile será Jellal.-Le informe, mientras que veía como fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Creí que este año yo sería tu acompañante.-Me dijo algo indignado, por lo que lo mire enternecida.

-Podremos bailar.-Sonreí ante sus notables celos.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, solo venía a informarte eso, si no te importa me paso a retirar.-Le dije, mientras que el solo asentía.

Salí de su despacho y vi como había gente por todos lados, corriendo y apurándose porque cada cosa estuviera perfecta. Subí las grandes escaleras y camine por el largo pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca. Cuando entre, note que no había nadie, tome un par de libros en especial y salí directo a mis aposentos, no sin antes pasar a los aposentos de Wendy; vi cómo se encontraban tomándole medidas, por lo que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, se me hizo realmente tierno verla de esa manera, por lo que entre a la habitación, siendo vista de manera sorprendida por la persona que estaba con Wendy y ella misma.

-Señorita Erza.-Me miro el sastre, que se encontraba en este momento con Wendy.-Todavía faltan unos pequeños detalles pero, en unos minutos más tendré el vestido de la señorita Wendy.

-Me parece bien, ¿cree poder seguir con su trabajo en mi habitación?-Pregunte, mirando con interés la hermosa tela de seda, de color rosa.

-Por supuesto.-Asintió de inmediato.

-¿Te gustaría arreglarte conmigo, Wendy?-Le pregunte, de manera cariñosa.

-¡Sí!, muchas gracias, Erza-san.-Me contesto animada, bajándose del pequeño escalón, donde se encontraba anteriormente.

-Bien.-La tome de la mano, para comenzar a caminar directo a mi habitación en especial, siendo seguidas por el sastre.

Entramos y vi que en la cama se encontraba una gran caja y arriba de la caja un elegante antifaz de color negro con gris.

Terminaron de arreglar el vestido de Wendy y ambas nos tomamos un baño. Platicamos de muchas cosas, sus gustos, pasatiempos y sobretodo de magia curativa. Me conto que la que le enseño esa gran magia fue Porlysica-san y que la conocía de muchos años atrás. Yo le platique un poco de lo que hacía en el castillo. Ambas no la pasábamos realmente bien.

-Siempre desee tener una hermana.-Me confeso Wendy, tapándose su pequeño cuerpo con una bata de baño.-Amo estar con Jellal pero, siempre he querido platicar de cosas que no sean misiones y ese siempre es el tema principal de Jellal.

-La diferencia de edad es muy notable pero, aun así Jellal te ama demasiado y claro, si tú gustas, puedes considerarme como una hermana mayor.-Le dedique una sonrisa, mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura.-Si no te molesta, yo te considero a ti como una hermana menor.

-¡Claro que no me molesta!-Exclamo, emocionada.-Y realmente me alegra conocerla Erza-san y tomare su palabra de considerarla como mi hermana mayor.-Me sonrió, cerrando levemente sus ojos.

Tome una pequeña toalla y comencé a secar su lindo cabello azul. Yo igual que ella ya había salido de bañarme y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a dos grandes espejos, aun teniendo la bata de baño puesta. A nuestro alrededor se encontraban cuatro mujeres, dos ayudando a Wendy a peinarse y dos ayudándome a mí a peinarme. Wendy fue peinada con dos coletas altas, dejándole el cabello levemente ondulado y un pequeño fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Yo al contrario, me amarraron el cabello con unos palillos de color oro, con un adorno que formaba una flor, dejando solamente dos rizos en cada lado de mi rostro, que caían hasta mis hombros y un pequeño fleco que tapaba mi ojo derecho.

El maquillaje realmente era innecesario, lo único que colocaron en mi fue labial carmesí. Haciendo que mí cabello resaltara aún más.

Ayudaron a Wendy a colocar su vestido, que era de color rosa; tenía en la parte de en medio, que se abría para ambos lados, una tela ondulada de color blanca, las mangas eran largas y sus hombros eran cubiertos por tela rosa, en la parte del cuello se abría un poco teniendo como referencia un moño que dejaba caer a los lados hermosos listones.

-Te ves realmente hermosa, Wendy.-La alague, viendo que realmente se veía hermosa.

-Muchas gracias, Erza-san.-Me agradeció, realmente animada.-Es realmente hermoso, hace años que no suelo usar esta clase de atuendos y menos asistir a un baile.

-¿De verdad?-La mire interrogante, por lo que ella asintió.-Eres realmente hermosa, Wendy, si antes no habías lucido tu belleza, ten por seguro que hoy lo harás a la perfección.-Le dedique una sonrisa, por lo que ella bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada.-Ya estas por completo lista ¿No quieres ver si ya llegaron algunos de nuestros amigos de Fairy Tail? Seguramente ya muchas personas llegaron y faltan treinta minutos para que se abra el evento.

-¡Sí! Me gustaría ver a Romeo.-Me dedico una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba unos botines de color blanco, cubiertos de encaje.-Le estaré dando animo en todo momento, Erza-san.

-Gracias, Wendy.-Dije, para después ver como se marchaba.

Las dos mujeres que me ayudaron, se quedaron en la habitación para ayudarme a colocar el vestido. Lo saque de la caja y quede impresionada al ver lo hermoso que era. Me lo coloque, mientras me ayudaban a colocar el corsé.

El vestido era de un color rojo quemado con orillas de encaje color negra. De la parte de abajo era largo y liso, en la parte donde deberían de estar mis rodillas para arriba, estaba una pequeña separación donde se veía ondeado, con flores adornándolo, para que se notara la separación, la orilla era remarcada con tela negra, lo hacía ver más bombacho pero, sin exagerar. De la parte de arriba era adornado con un corsé de color rojo quemado, de la parte baja de mis pechos era de color negro, que hacía que resaltaran más y en medio tenía una hermosa y delicada flor, que dejaba caer listones de color negro con encaje. De la parte arriba de mis codos, aproximadamente cinco dedos arriba, solo caía la tela de color negra con encaje, dejando al descubierto por completo mis hombros. Mis brazos eran cubiertos hasta los codos con unos guantes de color negro. Lo que más resaltaba era la parte de mis pechos, que sin duda quedaban un poco al descubierto, para que luciera más elegante, tome un collar grueso, de color negro y en la parte de en medio, que era la que lucía más era adornada por un rubí. (N/A: Es el diseño del vestido de madam red, de kuroshitsuji, les dejo el link de la imagen en específico para que se hagan una idea ** animaticaa/81336354/** )

El color rojo quemado del vestido hacia lucir mi piel mucho más blanca, al igual que mis labios rojo carmesí.

-Se ve realmente hermosa, señorita Erza.-Me dijo asombrada, una de las mujeres que aún se encontraban.-Nosotras nos pasamos a retirar.-Hizo una reverencia por lo que yo solo asentí agradecida.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, aun asombrada por lo hermoso que era el vestido, salí de la habitación, mirando siempre para el frente. En los pasillos no se encontraba absolutamente ninguna persona, por lo que camine con el paso más rápido, dirigiéndome al salón de baile. Me quede parada en un pasillo que daba directo al segundo piso que daba a las sillas, donde nos sentaríamos mi padre y yo. No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, realmente sentía que me iba a desmayar de los nervios.

Dirigí una mirada a donde se encontraban todas las personas y vi que muchos monarcas y nobles se encontraban, tomando un poco de vino y riendo con gran clase, después vi que se encontraba Cana, tomando una gran cantidad de licores y en grandes cantidades, también se encontraba el maestro Gildarts platicando con mi padre, ambos vestían realmente elegantes, con trajes de color oscuro. Regrese mí vista al frente y note que mis manos se encontraban temblando levemente, para después apretar mis puños y mirar decidida a donde me tenía que acercar.

Me acerque a los tronos, quedando en frente de todos, que me miraban realmente sorprendidos, de repente, todos se callaron por completo dejando que el silencio adornara la habitación, dejándome como el centro de atención. Una de las ayudantes me entrego una copa de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, que tenía en el interior vino para el brindis.

Espere a que todos se les fuera entregada una copa de cristal, por lo que sabía que tardarían unos segundos. Mire en frente de mí y vi que se encontraban: Lucy, sonriéndome con gran alegría, ella vestía con hermoso vestido color azul celeste con blanco, en la parte baja del vestido estaba ondeado con cuatro moños pequeños a su alrededor de color azul, de la parte de arriba era un poco más sencillo, resaltando el corsé color blanco, mientras que en sus hombros la tela era de color azul, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, a su lado se encontraba Natsu, con un traje de color gris, el saco era largo y se encontraba abierto, dejando ver que traía un chaleco color gris y una camisa blanca, en la parte baja del cuello, era adornado por un moño de color negro con gris y traía unos zapatos de color negro, se veía realmente atractivo. A su extremo se encontraba Levy, vistiendo un lindo vestido de color caqui, que era totalmente, liso y largo que incluso arrastraba un poco pero, aun así se veía muy elegante, el corsé era negro con franjas de color verde y las mangas eran levemente bombachas dejando al borde encaje. Gray, traía igual un traje de color azul oscuro, con un saco de color negro, también se encontraba abierto, dejando ver el chaleco color negro y la camisa igual de color oscura, con una corbata gruesa de color azul oscuro. En medio se encontraba Jellal y Wendy; Me sonroje al ver a Jellal, que se veía demasiado atractivo, con su cabello levemente alborotado pero, aun así se le veía peinado, sus ojos verdes se veían con un hermoso brillo en ellos (N/A: No estoy segura pero yo le veo los ojos verdes) me dedicaba una sonrisa de lado, mientras que sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas. Traía un traje de color negro, la parte del saco era un poco largo, llegándole debajo de la cadera, traía un elegante saco igual de color negro, con un reloj de bolsillo que adornaba y en el cuello de la camisa blanca, traía un moño de color negro, sus pantalones se encontraban metidas en unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Le dedique una sonrisa en especial a él y el me la regreso, mirándome con cariño.

Note que a todos ya se les había entregado las copas por lo que me pare en frente, levantando la copa, siendo por completo el centro de atención.

-Me es realmente honorable el tener que dar el brindis.-Hable, lo más fuerte que pude, hablando con firmeza pero, sin dejar a lado el tono amable.-Yo, la princesa Erza Dreyar, hija primogénita de Layla Heartfilia y Makarov Dreyar.-Las personas no sabían que Layla realmente no era mi madre, por lo que no le veía ningún problema hablar de ella como mi verdadera madre.- futura Reina de Fiore. Este al ser mi primer año dando el brindis, me es realmente satisfactorio el ver que la tradición que mis ancestros crearon se siga manteniendo, mostrando orgullo a mi Reino. Disfrutemos de esta velada, dando como prioridad la prosperidad y hermandad de Reinos vecinos. ¡Salud!-Termine de decir, para tomar con elegancia y delicadeza un trago a la copa.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron todos, igual para tomar, el líquido que se encontraba en la copa.

De inmediato, todos comenzaron a irse a las orillas. Baje con elegancia las escaleras, siendo esperada por Jellal, que me ofreció su mano para dirigirnos en medio de la habitación. Levy, Gray, Natsu y Lucy hicieron lo mismo.

Tome a Jellal de la mano, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que sentía, al ser observada por tantas personas.

-Te encuentras realmente nerviosa.-Me dijo en susurro para que yo solo escuchara.-Tus manos tiemblan.

-Esto…hacer esto no me es nada usual.-Le susurre igual, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

(N/A: Les recomiendo escuchar "Aluto- Ai ni te furete " es lo más cercano que encontré xD pero si ustedes tienen una canción mejor, pónganla)

Dije para que la música comenzara a sonar. Era una canción tranquila, siendo acompañada por la dulce voz del compositor y los instrumentos, llenando de armonía y tranquilidad el lugar.

Tomo con delicadeza mi cintura, mientras que yo colocaba mi mano en su hombro derecho. Ambos comenzamos a danzar, dejándonos llevar por el ritmo de la canción pero, sobre todo de la melodía. Mire a mi alrededor por unos segundos y vi que Natsu y Lucy se encontraban igual, danzando con mucha elegancia, mientras que Gray fulminaba con la mirada a Jellal.

-Natsu y Lucy estuvieron practicando toda la tarde.-Me hablo Jellal.

-Realmente Natsu es bueno.-Comente, viendo como Natsu y Lucy se perdían en sus miradas.-Ellos se gustan.-Afirme riendo un poco.

-Supongo.-Miro Jellal a dirección de donde se encontraba Levy y Gray.-Gray quería invitarte cuando se enteró pero, se molestó al saber que tú ibas a ser mi pareja en toda la velada.

-Mi padre también se molestó un poco al saber que yo no sería su pareja esta noche.-Sonreí de lado, para recargarme un poco en su pecho.-No me arrepiento de estar contigo, Jellal.

-Ni yo, Erza.-Me dijo, dejándome escuchar su ronca voz cerca de mi oído.-Te ves realmente hermosa, fácilmente puedo decir, que nunca había visto a una dama tan hermosa.

Me sonroje, dejando que mi cabello se viera igual que mi rostro.

-Tú también te ves muy atractivo.-Me separe un poco, para verlo a los ojos.-Jellal…

De inmediato y sin darnos cuenta, la música acabo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, por lo que hicimos una leve reverencia de gratitud ante todos. De inmediato, la música comenzó a ser más animada, dando ahora como prioridad a los instrumentos de viento y cuerda.

Todos se colocaron con sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar alrededor del salón, siendo acompañados por sus rostros sonrientes. Nosotros a diferencia, nos retiramos a una esquina del salón para evitar estorbar.

Lucy se dirigió a mi dirección, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Se ven realmente felices los dos.-Nos dedicó una mirada insinuante por lo que Jellal y yo nos sonrojamos.-Erza, ten cuidado que al parecer Laxus e Iván te están buscando, no me da buena pinta eso, mantente al margen.

-No te preocupes, Lucy, yo estaré con ella en todo momento.-Dijo Jellal, tomándome de la mano.

-Gracias Jellal, bueno si me disculpan, estaré con Natsu.-Después de eso, desapareció entre toda la gente, por lo que sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Erza...Jellal.-Nos saludó Mirajane, acompañada de Fred.-Buenas noches, debo decir que realmente fueron grandiosas tus palabras, Erza.

-Muchas gracias Mira.-La mire agradecida.-Por favor disfruten de la velada, que espero y sea de su agrado.

-¡Claro que la disfrutamos! ¿Cierto, Fred?-Fred solo asintió, mostrándonos una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-Pero, veníamos por una razón en especial.-Paso un dedo por sus labios.-¡Kagura!-Grito levemente, por lo que kagura se hizo presente.

No sabía por qué, pero me molestaba demasiado el cómo se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Jellal, era obvio que ella sentía atracción hacia él y a pesar de que no soy nada oficial de Jellal, no podía evitar celarlo.

Gray igual se acercó a nosotros, mirándome levemente sonrojado, por lo que le sonreí levemente.

-Te ves hermosa, Princesa Erza.-Me alago, tomando mi mano para besarla del dorso.

-Muchas gracias, Gray tú también te ves muy atractivo.-Le devolví el alago, mirándolo de manera amable.

-Creo que ya sujetaste su mano mucho tiempo, Gray.-Hablo serio Jellal, que se encontraba mirando con frialdad a Gray.

-No es eso, es solo que quiero invitar a la Princesa Erza a bailar.-Hablo ahora desafiante Gray, mirándome a mí de manera protectora.- ¿Le parece bien, señorita?

-En ese caso.-Hablo Kagura, antes de que yo pudiera contestar.- ¿Te gustaría bailar, Jellal? –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Jellal la miro de forma penetrante, sin decir nada, después suspiro pesadamente.

-Erza…

-Está bien, estaré con Gray, nos vemos en un rato más.-Le comente, sabiendo que no podía dejar a una mujer con la palabra.-Vamos Gray.-Le sonreí amigable, tratando de evitar las grandes molestias de saber que Jellal acepto bailar con Kagura.-Nos retiramos un momento.-Les avise a Mirajane y a Fred que solo asintieron.

Al estar en una parte de la habitación, Gray me tomo de la cintura, mientras que yo tomaba sus hombros con delicadeza. Al ser una pieza de baile lenta, ambos nos acercamos lo suficiente pero, sin hacer aún mucho contacto físico.

-Realmente luces hermosa esta noche, Erza.-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.-Espero y no te moleste que yo sea tu acompañante en esta pieza.

-No me molesta, Gray, me es realmente cómodo el bailar contigo.-Le sonreí amigable.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Levy?

-La invito a bailar un conde de no sé qué.-Comento, restándole importancia.- Le dije que si quería y ella asintió, por lo que la veré un poco más tarde, así que aproveche la oportunidad y te invite a ti a bailar.

-Gracias Gray.-Le dije, por lo que él se sorprendió por ese comentario.-Me refiero a los libros que trajeron del reino Aster.

-No fue nada Erza.-Me dedico una sencilla sonrisa.-Lo lamento, supe por Levy que no venía nada escrito pero, es obvio que no cualquiera puede leerlo, ya que cuando los tomamos estaban demasiado seguros e incluso cuando los tomamos nos mandaron a buscar con todas las tropas del pueblo.

-Yo también creo que no cualquiera puede leerlo.-Analice sus palabras y caí en cuenta de algo.- ¿Los mandaron a buscar? ¿Qué paso realmente?

-Queríamos tener esos libros de manera justa pero, Natsu hizo un escándalo en el pueblo y Lucy perdió la carta del Rey por lo que Levy y yo nos infiltramos en el castillo cuando el Rey de Aster estaba con Lucy y Natsu, cuando recuperamos esos libros rápidamente tomamos a Lucy y a Natsu y cogimos la carreta para escaparnos.-Explico despreocupadamente, por lo que una sonrisa nerviosa adorno mi rostro.

-Me hubiera imaginado que ocurriría algo así si Natsu iba.-Dije, para que un suspiro escapara de mis labios.-Cuando no ocupe más esos libros los devolveré en nombre de la princesa de Fiore, no se preocupen.

-No hay problema, nosotros devolveremos esos libros.-Me dedico una sonrisa, mientras que cerraba levemente sus ojos.-Por cierto, la familia de la aristocracia realiza fiestas realmente sorprendentes y elegantes.-Dijo, pasando su mirada por todos los cuadros del salón.-Aunque debo de aceptar que extraño a la Erza que conocí, ahora ya no tengo a ningún digno contrincante.

-Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine volveré al gremio.-Le sonreí de manera tierna, por sus anteriores palabras.

-Disculpen, quisiera que todos me prestaran atención.-De repente, escuche la voz de Laxus, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los tronos, por lo que fruncí el ceño levemente.

Jellal y Kagura llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Me solté levemente de Gray para mirar donde se encontraba Laxus.

-¿Qué hace él en el trono de mi padre?-Pregunte a uno de los guardias que se encontraban cerca. El guardia solo miro con nerviosismo a Laxus, sintiéndose intimidado por mi voz.

-Lo lamento mi señora, en un momento le pediremos que se retire.-Me dijo para comenzar a caminar entre la gente.

-Me es un honor tener que informar esto, en uno de los bailes más importantes que realizar el Rey Makarov.-Hablo, mirando con superioridad todo.-Incluso me es gratificante que el consejo mágico se encuentre aquí.-Se paró, haciendo una reverencia de gratitud a donde se encontraban los hombres del consejo.-Para darles una noticia en especial.

-Maldición.-Maldije en voz baja, apretando mis puños con gran fuerza.

Era obvio lo que iba hacer, no podía desperdiciar él la oportunidad y no me podía negar estando el consejo presente y alrededor de treinta nobles de todo el reino. Simplemente me tacharían de rebeldía y el consejo no confiaría en mí como futura reina, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que hiciera su "noticia" o tendría que actuar como más conveniente se me hiciera.

Mi padre me aconsejo que no hiciera escándalo en frente del consejo pero, si él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, yo lo enfrentaría, incluso si quedaba mal ante el consejo.

-En frente de todos ustedes, quiero proponerle matrimonio a la hermosa Princesa Erza.-Termino de decir, de repente todos me miraron.-Princesa Erza, su belleza no conoce limite y le aseguro que nuestro amor crecerá tanto que se verá reflejado en todo Fiore.

Todos me miraron de diferentes maneras, algunos conmovidos "por la hermosas palabras de Laxus" otros sorprendidos por la noticia tan espontanea, pero, todos esperando mi respuesta. Alce por completo mi rostro, mirando todo con frialdad y seriedad, mire de reojo a Jellal y note que se encontraba realmente molesto, al igual que Gray. Dirigí mi mirada a Laxus y lo mire con frialdad y más al notar que en su rostro tenía un brillo de superioridad, seguramente pensado que estando el consejo en frente no me negaría pero, le sorprendió como le mostré solamente a él una sonrisa cínica.

-Agradezco su propuesta, Principe Laxus pero, sin duda la rechazo.-Hable con firmeza, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Erza, usted no puede rechazar esta propuesta.-Hablo un anciano del consejo por lo que lo mire con seriedad.-Ya habíamos platicado de esto anteriormente y quedamos en un acuerdo.

-Aún faltan meses para que cumpla dieciocho años y en todo caso, no estoy obligada a casarme con Laxus por lo que rechazo su propuesta.-Le conteste con frialdad, siendo vista por todos de manera sorprendida.-Si mi decisión no les convence por favor, esperemos a que el baile termine, por ahora le pido a todos que disfruten del baile y olviden lo sucedido.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar mi propuesta?!-Pregunto Laxus, mirándome con coraje, incluso de sus puños salían pequeñas corrientes de electricidad.

-La Princesa Erza ya tomo una decisión.-Se paró en frente de mi Jellal, dejando ver que me estaba protegiendo.- No actué de manera tan agresiva por favor y menos ante la presencia de la Princesa Erza.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto irónicamente Laxus, mirándolo con burla.

-¡Príncipe Laxus!-Hablo mi padre en tono duro.-Le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire, su presencia no es para nada agradable.

De repente, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se colocaron en posición de pelea, incluso Mirajane que miraba a Laxus con seriedad, dejando notar que estaba dispuesta a atacar si Laxus hacia algún movimiento.

-¿Un gremio? ¿Un gremio es el que te protege?-Pregunto con burla, dejando escapar grandes carcajadas.-Era de esperarse, después de todo, tengo entendido que una persona tan débil como tú no practica magia.-Todos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras que yo fulminaba con la mirada a Laxus.- ¡¿Qué clase de Reina protegerá a su gente si no practica magia?! ¿Piensan dejar sus vidas y su "prosperidad" en una persona que no tiene magia ni con que defenderlos? No me hagas reír, Erza.-Se comenzó a burlar de mí, mientras que los nobles que no sabían eso me miraban con desconfianza.

-Para tu información…-Hablo con coraje Lucy, mirando a Laxus con odio por la forma en que me trataba tan humillante.

-Es cierto, no tengo magia.-La interrumpí, antes de que hablara.-Pero, eso no significa que no pueda proteger a mi Reino, no me confundas contigo Laxus, yo no busco el poder mágico para causar temor. Mi padre que es el actual Rey de Fiore ha podido gobernar sin la necesidad de presumir sus poderes mágicos, yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

El ambiente era incomodo, sabía que con este acto me tomaría años hablar y aclarar estos asuntos con todos los nobles y con el consejo pero, no me convenía que supieran que tenía magia. Si ellos me llegaran hacer pruebas de mi tipo de magia y descubrían que poseía magia oscura no solo yo me metería en problemas, si no también mi padre. También sabía que si se llegaran a enterar yo sería un arma perfecta de guerra o simplemente me matarían sin importarle que mi padre este de acuerdo o no.

Al momento en que parpadee, Laxus se encontraba en frente de mí, tomando mi barbilla y acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Sabes que te arrepentirás de esto, te hundiré no importa cómo y me quedare con tu asqueroso reino.-Me susurro en el oído, por lo que lo mire con infinito odio.

De un momento a otro Laxus se encontraba en el suelo, siendo golpeado por Jellal, que se encontraba mirándolo con gran coraje, que incluso su magia se sentía por toda la habitación.

-No vuelvas a tocarla o te juro que te arrepentirás.-Hablo con voz ronca y seca Jellal.

-Maldito.-Se paró en frente de Jellal, mientras que me tomaba de manera brusca por las muñecas.-Dime, ¿Qué significa ella para ti?

Quería golpearlo, realmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo pero, no podía demostrar que tenía magia, debía de controlarme pero, tampoco podía mostrar debilidad ante las personas que se encontraban aquí.

Las guardias lo rodearon y todos los de Fairy Tail ahora incluyendo a mi padre, Lucy y Levy se encontraban a punto de atacar, mientras que Jellal y Gray desprendían magia por su cuerpo, debido al coraje. Kagura miraba con interés todo más sin embargo, se burlaba levemente de como Laxus me trataba.

-Así que por esta persona no aceptas comprometerte conmigo.-Hablo en voz baja, por lo que solo los de alrededor pudieron escuchar.-Que interesante.

Todos estaban dispuestos a atacar pero, de un rápido movimiento logre zafarme de Laxus y tomar una espada de un guardia que se encontraba cerca de mí. Todos de inmediato iban a atacar pero, los detuve parándome en frente de Laxus.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas.-Lo mire con frialdad, colocándome a lado de Jellal.-Nadie atacara a Laxus.-Ordene por lo que los guardias bajaron sus armas.-No solucionaremos esto de esa manera, así que vete antes de que ordene otra cosa.

-Bien.-Y sin más Laxus se fue pero, note que sonrió con satisfacción.

Poco a poco se veía que se iba alejando, por lo que me deje caer al piso con nerviosismo. No me daba confianza, esa sonrisa simplemente era algo que no podía ignorar. La última vez que tuve un presentimiento fue cuando secuestraron a Lucy, sin contar que mis presentimientos nunca fallaban.

-Erza.-Se acercaron a mi Jellal, Gray y mi padre.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien.-Les sonreí con amabilidad, buscando con la mirada a Charle.

Cuando la encontré con la mirada, me intrigo demasiado al ver que se encontraba mirándome con temor. Sabía que había tenido una predicción y por su expresión era algo realmente malo pero, si me acercaba a ella ahorita algunas personas sospecharían y más los que sabían que charle posee esa clase de magia.

Dirigí mi vista a Jellal y le sonreí con amabilidad, para segundos después darme cuenta que me estaba cargando con delicadeza.

-Lo mejor es que te sientes y te relajes.-Me dijo, mirándome con preocupación.

-Lo lamento tanto Erza, todavía no se pueden retirar.-Dijo mi padre, con pena en sus ojos.-Mejor disfruta del baile desde arriba, yo me encargare de que todo el orden vuelva.

-Gracias, padre.

Sin más Jellal me llevo a los tronos. Vi como mi padre se encontraba calmando la situación y como la música nuevamente regresaba, tratando de que el ambiente fuera igual de agradable que antes de que Laxus interrumpiera.

No podía quitar de mi vista la imagen de Laxus sonriendo, algo realmente me inquietaba, dirigí mi vista a Charle y vi que se encontraba con Happy, pero se le veía realmente seria, ignorando por completo todo lo que hablaba Happy. Después dirigí mi vista a Gray que se encontraba con Lucy y Levy, busque con la mirada a Kagura y no la encontré por ningún lado.

-¿Estas realmente bien?-Me pregunto Jellal, que se encontraba a lado de mí.

-Ahora lo estoy, es solo que me preocupa como tome el consejo el anterior acto mío.

-No debe de tomarlo mal, tú ya tomaste una decisión.-Me agarro del hombro, viéndome en todo momento.-Ese idiota, si ese hombre te hubiese hecho daño nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Jellal.-Tome su mano, que se encontraba en mi hombro.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Erza.-Me dedico una tierna mirada.- ¿Por qué mentiste acerca de tu magia? Así el consejo permitiría que gobernaras el reino tu sola, y más al saber que eres muy fuerte.

-Puede que si.-Baje la mirada.-Pero, si ellos se enteran que poseo magia oscura posiblemente me manden a matar y ahora…ahora tengo motivos importantes por los cuales quiero vivir, tengo en mi la vida del abuelo Rob y no dejare que eso se desperdicie.

-Entiendo…

-Jellal, lograre que tu enfermedad se cure.-Lo mire decidía, apretando levemente su mano.-No importa el costo.

-Erza, no quiero que utilices tu magia oscura para eso.-Su preocupación era notable en su voz. Desde hace minutos que dejamos de escuchar la música para, solo escuchar la voz del uno y del otro.

-¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si no te curas?

-La oscuridad terminara absorbiéndome.-Contesto, bajando la mirada con frustración.-No permitiré eso, no dejare que eso ocurra, aún tengo que vivir para estar contigo y con Wendy.

-Por eso mismo te ayudare.-Sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba levemente.-No experimentaras esa sensación.

_Esas fueron las palabras de una persona, una persona que no pudo cumplir su prometido a causa del miedo. _

_Todo eso era hermoso de recordar, todo eso era realmente agradable, recuerdo que el estar cada segundo con Jellal me hacía sentir tan bien, recuerdo que él siempre me tomaba de la mano "para que evitáramos el frio" _

_Entendí, que el amor es de los sentimientos más peligrosos, la satisfacción siempre será lo que buscamos con ese sentimiento pero, nunca vemos más, tomándolo todo a la ligera, queriendo y esperando afecto cuando por ese afecto otro corazón termina rompiéndose. _

_El peligro, el peligro es lo que te hace valorar, aunque debo de aceptar que valore mucho el tiempo en el que estuve con Jellal, valore mucho el tiempo en que estuve con mi padre, con Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Levy y Wendy._

_Para llegar a ese cruel destino que me esperaba en aquel entonces, solo faltaban meses…_

**Bueno aquí traje la conti! Como dije en el anterior capitulo, ahora las cosas serán más dramáticas y como vieron esos detalles serán lo que dara el verdadero trama de la historia nwn **

**¿Qué les pareció las escenas candentes de Erza y Jellal? XD a mi me gustaron mucho *w* y que tal ese gray que se quiere ligar a Erza? ñ.ñ **

**Ese laxus como es de feo -.- pero en un futuro se viene lo bueno con él.**

**Por favor espero sus reviews y que me digan que tal les parecio este cap que en lo personal me gusto mucho *w***


	12. La maga de los ojos rotos Parte I

**Hola :D ya se que tarde un poquitito en la conti pero, prometo que subiré más rápido y ya no van a ser dos capítulos por semana, ahora solo será 1 por semana :c perdónenme, es que realmente se me hace pesado la escuela y escribir y obviamente no dejare de escribir esta historia por nada. **

**Este capitulo es un poco agresivo, espero que les guste y más por como lo termine :D muajaja creo que soy excelente escribiendo drama que comedia XD pero les prometo que se vendrá mejor, creo que desde este capitulo se da a conocer el final de la segunda saga y el comienzo de la 3 que es la mas hiper mega buena :DD **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D TitaniaSoul, espero que te encante este cap por que hice unas escenas especialmente para ti nwn **

**Claudia, te prometo que se vendrá mucho mejor la historia que la primera y segunda saga muajajajaja tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza muajajaj**

**Bueno no los distraigo más, por cierto, dejare unas preguntas que me gustaría que me respondieran, por favor respondanla por la buena chica que les escribe jerza muajaj c: y les prometo que si me contestan las preguntas les dare un buen capitulo en la 3 saga shi shi shi? C: bueno los dejo, los amo y espero realmente sus reviews :D **

La maga de los ojos rotos. Parte I

La noche pasaba lenta, los pasos de las personas se sincronizaban con los de su pareja, expresando pasión en sus movimientos.

Mi padre se había encargado de que el ambiente se calmara y lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que ahora no solo el consejo, si no los nobles querían respuestas sobre mi caso. Eso no me esforzaba demasiado, de hecho sabía que respuestas dar pero, me preocupaba un poco que Laxus se metiera con Fairy Tail.

Mire nuevamente y vi que ahora Lucy se encontraba sentada junto con Natsu, mientras que ambos platicaban pero, parecía que Lucy realmente se encontraba molesta.

Jellal se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, ambos no hablábamos, sabíamos que teníamos muchas cosas que pensar y sobretodo aclarar muchas cosas.

-Princesa Erza.-Escuche una voz atrás de mí, por lo que voltee ligeramente.

Al voltear me encontré con un hombre de cabello negro y largo, de estatura mediana y ojos de color morado con unas gafas alargadas con lentes circulares. A su lado se encontraba otro hombre de estatura mediana con cabello corto color negro, ojos de color verde y en su rostro tres cicatrices que adornaban: la más corta apunta en diagonal hacia arriba en la dirección de su ojo izquierdo y está "conectado" con el más largo de la cicatriz, el otro va similarmente orientado pero éste sube a la frente.

-Me llamo Lahar y soy el jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia de aplicación del consejo mágico.-Me sorprendí un poco, más sin embargo no se notó.

-Buenas noches.-Ahora me hablo el otro hombre.-Me llamo Doranbolt y soy un miembro del consejo mágico.-Me puse un poco en guardia, Jellal inconscientemente se me coloco aún más junto a mi.-No se preocupen, no venimos con las intenciones con las que los otros miembros del consejo suelen tener.

-Buenas noches.-Me pare de mi trono, tomando levemente la mano de Jellal.

-Buenas noches.-Igual dijo Jellal, mirando desconfiando a los dos hombres que se encontraban en frente de nosotros.

-Por lo actual sucedido nos enteramos de muchas cosas.-Ahora hablo el hombre llamado Lahar.-Queríamos informarle que tiene nuestra completa protección.

-Muchas gracias pero, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Princesa le hablare claro y sé que no es mi deber y esto va en contra de lo que debo hacer pero, se me hace una injusticia.-Me hablo de manera seria.-El consejo mágico no la cree capaz de gobernar y menos al saber que usted no posee magia. Quieren quitarle su trono.-Fruncí demasiado el ceño al saber eso.-Normalmente hubiera estado de acuerdo pero, por como vimos su manera tan serena de controlar una situación, realmente la creo capaz y más ahora que el Príncipe Laxus posiblemente este resentido, por lo que ya no cuenta con la protección del Reino del Príncipe Laxus.

-Lose.-Hable calmadamente, tratando de controlar la frustración.-Más sin embargo ustedes mismos deben de saber que en estos tiempos, un golpe del estado es lo menos probable que ocurra en Fiore. Vivimos en una época gloriosa y si lo que se refiere usted es que haya una futura guerra, también tenemos reinos vecinos que están unidos a nosotros. No dejare que en Fiore haya una guerra y menos por el poder que tengo sobre la corona.

-No dude que esto que ocurrió hoy, se expandirá sobre los pueblos y ciudades y miles de personas…irán tras su cabeza.-Dijo Doranbolt, calmadamente pero, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

-Eso no pasara.-Hablo Jellal de manera seria y fría.-La Princesa Erza no solo está bajo la protección de Reinos vecinos, esta también bajo la protección de Fairy Tail. Nosotros no permitiremos que eso le ocurra, de ninguna manera, ténganlo por seguro y si hablo de manera personal, yo moriré por la protección de la Princesa Erza, con todo gusto.

-Me sorprende sus palabras.-Lo examino de manera calmada Lahar.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jellal Marvell.

-El consejo no le informara de esto, señorita Erza, y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho pero, tenga cuidado.-Suspiro Lahar de manera calmada.-Perdón, es una sugerencia pero, creo que lo mejor es dejar a la princesa Lucy con el trono.

-Lucy es muy joven.-Hable ahora de manera fría.-No quiero que la gente me vea como una princesa sufrida por esos detalles y no dejare que alguien tan joven como Lucy cargue con mi deber, es obvio que yo sola no podré hacer muchas cosas pero, por eso tengo el apoyo de mi padre y de mis amigos.

-Entiendo.-Bajo la cabeza Lahar, mientras sonreía con ironía.-Es por eso que siempre la he admirado, su fortaleza y voluntad sobrepasa a cualquier persona. Le deseo suerte y le estaremos informando seguido de decisiones del consejo que la perjudiquen.

-Muchas gracias.-Les despedí, haciendo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante mí y se marcharon, despidiéndose de una manera amigable hacia Jellal.

La noche había acabado y el baile también, me acerque y despedí a los nobles de una manera más adecuada, mientras que mi padre se despedía del consejo, teniendo como tema principal las futuras juntas que tendrán. Cuando la mayoría de los magos se iban, los despedí con una amigable sonrisa. Jellal me había comentado que no era necesario quedarse en el castillo, yo me negué pero, su terquedad hizo que aceptara de mala gana, por lo que Wendy y Jellal también se retiraban.

Los días pasaban realmente rápidos, los primeros meses me dedique a ir a juntas con el consejo, explicándoles un poco de mi carencia de magia, que fácilmente ellos no comprendían y a pesar de que me mandaron a hacer varios estudios mi padre se negó. También me la pasaba con Porlyusica-san, que había regresado tres semanas después de que se llevó a cabo el baile. Me comento que los libros eran especialmente descifrados por los hechiceros y a pesar de que yo era un ser de dos naturalezas –lo cual ella ya sabía, debido a que fue ella la que me ayudo en mi infancia- no podía descifrar nada, y era obvio que ningún hechicero me ayudaría a hacer eso, no sin antes intentar matarme.

Jellal, y Natsu se habían unido en un nuevo grupo, para ir a misiones más difíciles. Los veía dos veces a la semana en el gremio, debido a las obligaciones que teníamos exigían cada vez más. Wendy se quedaba en el castillo cuando ellos se iban, mientras que estudiaba con más entusiasmo libros de medicina que se encontraban en la biblioteca real. Lucy era entrenada todos los días y sus estudios sobre el reino eran un poco más profundos ya que según el consejo "Estar prevenido era lo mejor". Al igual que mi padre, eso no nos gustaba ya que podía ser considerado a mí parecer como las palabras que me dijo Doranbolt "irán tras su cabeza". Levy regreso al oeste de Fiore, debido a que tenía asuntos políticos que atender. En todo el tiempo no había podido hablar con Charle, ya que me evitaba lo más posible. Gray hacia misiones de tiempo más pequeño por lo que me quedaba con él más tiempo cuando pasaba por el gremio.

La vida se había vuelto un poco más rutinaria, pero aun así era divertido ya que ahora no la pasábamos juntos, aunque en lugares diferentes.

Los sonidos de las personas eran de paz y armonía, que adornaban con el hermoso contexto de miles de árboles danzar, hasta que se acercó la noche.

Era un día realmente lluvioso, la vista de hace unas horas de armonía eran sustituidas por la tranquila soledad que adornaba en Magnolia. Podía decir que me encantaba la soledad, al igual que a muchos, la lluvia era realmente preciosa, aunque para muchos es deprimente, para mí era tranquila y libre, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y Wendy se encontraba dormida en el cual antes se quedaba Levy, al igual que Lucy, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, como todos los del castillo.

Yo solo me dedicaba a mirar al exterior, dejando que leves salpicaduras de agua llegaran a mi rostro. No tenía sueño, realmente vivía en mi sueño ahora.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, dejando que el viento me transmitiera toda su fuerza y así fue, hasta que me quede perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí una presencia en el jardín; Salí de la habitación rápidamente y en el jardín vi que se encontraba Gray, sobándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le grite en voz muy baja, viendo como rápidamente él se paraba y un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

De un rápido movimiento se subió a mi alcoba, quedándose sentado en la pequeña barda, mientras que sonreía algo sonrojado.

-Pasaba por aquí y note tu presencia por lo que vine a verte.-Iba a preguntar algo pero, me gano la palabra.-Y si pasaba tan noche es porque no tengo absolutamente nada de sueño y estar en casa es muy aburrido.

-Estamos igual.-Me senté junto a él, dejando que las gotas nos mojaran un poco.-Vamos, pasa, seguro y si estamos aquí terminaremos realmente resfriados.

-¿Segura?-Su sonrojo aumento aún más.

-Claro.

Ambos entramos, le di una pequeña toalla para que se secara por completo y así fue. Nos sentamos en el sofá que tenía en mi habitación, mientras que un candelabro nos alumbraba a ambos, que ya nos encontrábamos totalmente secos y ahora solamente mirando como la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

-Desde que Natsu se fue con Jellal no se me ha hecho muy entretenido pelear con alguien más.-Me comento, mirando aburrido la ventana.

-Se ve que realmente le tienes aprecio.-Le sonreí, tratando de que tomara más confianza y me contara lo que sentía, pero el solo bajo la cabeza un poco.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, es solo que me da algo de pena admitir que realmente lo quiero como un hermano. Desde que entro al gremio, siempre se me hizo un escandaloso pero, después le tome aprecio, realmente le tome aprecio a todos los del gremio, porque realmente somos una familia.

-Eso es porque no solo nos une el sello, nos une miles de sentimientos.-Alce mi rostro, dejando que mi cabello se revolviera un poco.-Siempre seremos lo que somos por otras personas y eso no está mal…Los magos en Fairy Tail han pasado por miles de cosas y aun así son capaces de sonreír con frescura, por que intentan vivir sus vidas…ellos no están dispuestos a morir por sus amigos, ellos están dispuestos a vivir por ellos.

-Tienes razón.-Bajo la mirada un tanto triste.

-Esas palabras se las dije al abuelo Rob.-Ahora yo baje un poco mi rostro, mostrando tristeza.-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu historia?-Le pregunte amable.

-Yo sé un poco de la tuya, es injusto que tu no sepas de la mía.-Ahora volteo a verme, sonriendo de lado.-Todo comenzó cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo a fuera de Magnolia, un día mi pueblo fue destruido y con ello toda la gente.-Bajo su cabeza con demasiada tristeza.-En ese entonces, yo fui el único sobreviviente y una hermosa y bondadosa mujer me rescato llamada Ur pero, una bruja la mato de la peor manera...-Paro un momento.-Después de eso, decidí seguir mi vida…aunque nunca logre olvidar a Ur o a mis padres.

-Nosotros estamos contigo.-Le agarre la mano, levemente.

-Erza ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Jellal?-Pregunto de repente, por lo que me ruborice un poco.

-Yo… no se.-Deje que mi cabello tapara un poco mi rostro.-La primera vez que lo conocí en el gremio, se me hizo una magnifica persona, cuando me abrazo para controlarme y evitar matarte.-Comente eso ultimo con pena y dolor.-Mi magia se revertió por completo, creí que era porque yo simplemente quería pararlo pero, no fue así…Jellal es como mi candado. Después de eso, con oración seis él me beso y sentí una calidez realmente agradable, sin contar que me regreso mi conciencia, después de eso, quería saber que fue eso que sentí y yo lo bese, antes de que el abuelo Rob muriera.-Gray se sorprendiera un poco, mientras apretaba levemente sus puños.-Ahora cada vez que lo veo, siento mi corazón acelerarse y cuando no está, lo extraño.

-Erza…-Dijo mi nombre, más no dijo nada más.

-¿Te has enamorado, Gray?

-Si…-Al momento en que me contesto, me acorralo levemente.

Ahora me encontraba siendo abrazada por él, mientras que sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Supuse que se encontraba triste pero, me sorprendió cuando se encontraba ahora rosando mis labios con los suyos, para después unirse por completo. Él movía con suavidad sus labios más sin embargo, yo no podía mover los míos, era obvio que había comprendido que él se encontraba enamorado de mí, por lo que eso hizo mis sentimientos aún más confusos.

De repente, levemente comencé a corresponder el beso, no era realmente que le fuera infiel a mis sentimientos por Jellal pero, era lo único que podía hacer por Gray en estos momentos.

El tomo mis cintura y la acorralo con uno de sus brazos, mientras que yo simplemente acorralaba un poco su cuello…no era lo mismo, no sentía esa misma emoción que cuando besaba a Jellal, ahora solo lo hacía para complacer a Gray más sin embargo, no se compara con los sentimientos que Jellal me hacía sentir.

De repente, después de estar unos segundo después, Gray y yo, de esa manera, nos separamos un poco, el con la cabeza baja.

-Sé que quieres a Jellal pero, tenía que hacerlo o si no, realmente moriría por la frustración, perdóname, Erza.

-Gray…-Murmure con tristeza.-Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

-No hay problema, realmente saber que me correspondiste solo para cumplir mi deseo, me hace momentáneamente feliz.-Ahora me dedico una leve sonrisa.-Erza, te amo y puedo estar casi seguro que te amare siempre más yo no seré el malo de tu historia, respetare de ahora en adelante tus sentimientos hacia Jellal pero, aun no me daré por vencido.

-Gracias, Gray.-Le dedique una sonrisa y ambos nos tomamos de la mano, como muestra de amistad.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, pronto amanecerá y será un poco molesto si nos ve alguien del castillo y no se diga Jellal, que llego hace unas horas y regresara por Wendy cuando amanezca.-Me comento, parándose en la ventana.-Nos vemos, Erza.

-Nos vemos, Gray.

De repente, vi cómo se alejaba, para saltar a fuera del castillo y perderse entre los árboles. Mire enternecida hacia la dirección que se fue, durante unos minutos, poco después paso algo que me inquieto de sobremanera.

El collar que me había dado Gray se agrieto, por lo que abrí los ojos enormemente.

_Flash Back._

_Se puso derecho completamente y comenzó a hacer la marca del gremio en hielo._

_-Coloca esto en tu cuello, si necesitas de mí rápidamente estaré contigo.- Dijo entregándomelo._

_-Muchas gracias pero, ¿no se derrite?- Pregunte colocándomelo en el cuello._

_-No te preocupes, este hielo se romperá el día en que yo muera._

_Fin Flash Back._

-No, por favor no…

De repente, la ventana se rompió, dejando que la lluvia y el viento entraran con gran fuerza.

-Temo decirte que si.-Hablo una voz juguetona, atrás de mí.

De repente y sin pensarlo tome mi espada de entrenamiento, para voltear y toparme con una persona, con túnica larga, que tapaba su rostro y su cuerpo, dejando solamente ver una sonrisa macabra y cabellos rubios salir de la capa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Pregunte de manera fría.

-Nada, lo suficiente para que no fuera una molestia.-Chasqueo la lengua.-Solo decía No te dejare que te acerques a ella, que irónico ¿no crees? Cuando indirectamente él fue el que me trajo hacia ti.

-Bastardo.-Maldije para comenzar a correr a su dirección.

Se sorprendió de mi fuerza, por lo que me aventó lejos mientras se carcajeaba como loco. No tenía ninguna elección, tenía que usar magia para derrotarlo pero, antes de poder hacer eso, la recamare se volvió de color negra, atrás de mí, exactamente entre las sombras, se encontraba otro hombre, igual que el otro, pero este al parecer solo miraba todo con indiferencia ya que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su boca.

-No te preocupes, no te hagas la damisela en peligro que no venimos a secuestrarte o algo por el estilo, venimos a algo mucho mejor.-Su sonrisa aumento más, mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento.-Muéstranos tu magia oscura…hibrido.

Me quede helada al escuchar lo que dijo. El viento golpeo con más fuerza mi rostro, a pesar de que la habitación era negra, aun podía sentir toda clase de ambiente que se encontraba afuera del castillo.

-¿Quiénes son?-Les pregunte seria, mientras que ambos solo se quedaban parados.

-Perdone, señorita.-Hablo con voz calmada y fría el hombre que aún no se le lograba ver nada.

De repente, el hombre de cabello rubio me tomo de las muñecas, para amarrarme a mi cama, estirando por completo mis brazos. Me trate de zafar pero, había hecho lo mismo con mis piernas, impidiéndome mover por completo.

-No sé de qué hablan con lo de magia oscura…pero se atrevieron a dañar a mi amigo y eso no se los perdonare, nunca.-Hable de manera tétrica, mirándolos con dureza.

-Debo de admitir que sabes cómo intimidar.

De repente, se paró en frente de mí y con una ligera magia de color dorado, que parecía realmente una luz, hizo una larga cadena de luz. Cuando iba a hablar, de dio directo en el abdomen, rasgando por completo mi ropa y dejándome sin aire. Lo mire con odio y trate de controlar mis ganas de matar, o si no, terminaría perdiéndome.

-Muéstranos tus poderes y haz esto más fácil.-Hablo el hombre de las sombras.

No podía evitar que lagrimas saliera de mi ojo izquierdo, era como volver a vivir en el pasado, era como volver a dejarme torturar solo para probar sus propios deseos egoístas. ¿Qué clase de humanos realmente amo? ¿Por qué a los humanos así, se les otorga magia? No lo entenderé nunca, después de todo yo también fui así.

Trate de calmar mis instintos asesinos, y más al recordar la sonrisa del abuelo Rob. No podía hacerlo, no por unos egoístas como ellos…lo haré solamente por Jellal y eso será para salvarlo.

Recibí otro látigo en el abdomen y ahora mi piel se abrió, dejando como muestra la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida. No dije nada, solo mire con indiferencia el techo, que ahora era oscuro. Recibí otros en mis piernas e igual sangraban, la gran cantidad de sangre me horrorizo, más sin embargo aún no decía nada.

-Maldita, ¿Qué esperas para despertar?-Me grito enojado, aquel hombre de cabello rubio.

No le conteste y sin el látigo comenzó a golpearme con sus puños, dejándome completamente herida. Mi ropa fue desprendida, dejándome solo con el sujetador, que se encontraba bañado en sangre y el vestido de seda, que igual se estaba roto y me llegaba hasta los muslos.

-Realmente no piensa hablar.-Dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la oscuridad.-Déjala, ya está demasiado herida y si sigue así morirá demasiado pronto y no habremos cumplido esta misión.

-Tienes razón, aun así, cuando quites tus sombras los sirvientes de esta niña vendrán y la curaran, pero.-Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y eso hizo que me horrorizara.-Tengo dos cosas que no la mataran y posiblemente haga que despierte este ser.

En ese momento, tomo mis muslos y los comenzó a acariciar desesperadamente. Mire horrorizada lo que hacía, mientras que yo me movía con más brusquedad tratando de zafarme, e incluso, intente que magia corriera por mis venas pero, no podía hacer ninguna transformación de armadura. Él de un rápido movimiento me topo del cuello y comenzó a succionar mi piel, dejando marcas moradas y un hilo de saliva, que nos unía.

-Realmente eres hermosa.-Me dijo con una voz llena de placer.-Disfrutare demasiado esto.

Al momento de decir eso, sus dos manos tocaron y estrujaron mis pechos, que aún eran cubiertos por el sujetador. Paso su rostro entre la parte de mi pecho que se encontraba expuesta y comenzó a lamer cada parte, mientras dejaba sus asquerosas marcas por todos lados.

-Por favor, no me hagas más.-Suplique, rogando porque me dejara.-¡Suéltame!-Grite, dejando que un vendaval de magia escapara de mí, más sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que se alejara.

-¡Tiene magia!-Exclamo sorprendido el hombre que se encontraba en las sombras.

-Lo sabía, si es un hibrido.-Hablo molesto el hombre de cabello rubio.-Muéstrame tu magia oscura o te ira mucho peor y créeme que yo disfruto cada parte de ti y si esto sigue así te disfrutare aún más.

-Jellal, ven por favor.-Hable con los ojos vacíos, ignorando mí alrededor.

De repente la imagen de Jellal se me vino. Mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentir la mano derecha de ese asqueroso hombre en mi entrepierna y ver como con sus labios lamia mi abdomen, mientras su mano izquierda estrujaba con fuerza mi pecho izquierdo…tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo.

No veía bien pero, estaba segura de que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y marcar moradas. Increíblemente se paró de inmediato y miro con gracia una parte de la habitación vacía.

-Ya amaneció.-Hablo, mientras una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.-En pocos segundos la gente del castillo comenzara a moverse y se darán cuenta que está bajo tu magia este cuarto.

-Tenemos la información suficiente para "que esa persona" nos pague.-Hablo calmado el otro hombre.-Lo lamento, señorita.

Antes de marcharse, me coloco una túnica realmente pesada, que ocultaba gran parte de mi cuerpo a excepción de mi cara y quitaron las sogas ¿Tanto era su cinismo? Realmente eran unos bastardos. Mi ojo izquierdo aún se encontraba llorando con desesperación, mientras que mis músculos temblaban de dolor.

Él hombre rubio se acercó y con un dedo se puso en frente de mí, apuntando exactamente mí ojo izquierdo. Era el límite de mi miedo…era el límite de mi desesperación. Sin piedad trono mi ojo izquierdo, dejando que de mi escapara el grito más desgarrador de mi vida.

-¡Ayuda!-Grite con exagerado dolor. Mi garganta se desgarro a tal punto que sangre salía de ella y mi ojo izquierdo era bañado en sangre, mientras que el enorme dolor se hacía presente.- ¡Los matare, los matare a ambos!

De repente, el lugar quedo totalmente oscuro, para segundos después hacer aparecer nuevamente la luz de los rayos del sol, que hacía que mi ojo doliera a tal punto de que mi cuerpo no resistía tal dolor. No podía dejar de "llorar" y mis convulsiones eran aún más grandes, aún seguía amarrada y realmente no podía hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo…moriría.

Había demasiada sangre y mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente herido, sin contar mi ojo que era lo que más me dolía. Era igual que en aquel entonces, me arrebataban mis ojos, mis ojos realmente se morían.

Siempre era igual…era la niña estúpida y torpe, no podía hacer nada con los sentimientos de amor y lealtad, realmente, esos sentimientos me hacían estúpida…No quería ser la protagonista de una bella historia con dragones, ni quería ser la niña sufrida de la cual siempre es apoyada, ahora solo quería pensar en mí. Recuerdo que cuando me iban a matar, por la orden de mi padre, pedí una segunda oportunidad para poder volver a vivir, una oportunidad para dar una vida de amor y paz a la gente de mi reino pero, ellos mismos me rechazan, ellos mismos me dañan.

_En aquel entonces, creí que esa era el dolor más grande que experimentaría en mi vida pero, estaba equivocada. Eso no era nada con lo que paso tiempo después de lo sucedido._

De un momento a otro, recordé que Gray aún se encontraba en algún lugar, herido. Mi debilidad era realmente enorme, no podía moverme y sabía que posiblemente Gray también estaba luchando por su vida y aun así no podía moverme para ayudarlo, no podía mover mi voluntad.

De inmediato tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y a pesar de que mi dolor y mi cara de sufrimiento no podía calmar, trate de mantenerme lo más serena pero, no pude, el dolor, él dolor era realmente enorme y mis sollozos eran realmente sofocantes.

-A...ad..adelante.-Dije con dolor, al ser que mi garganta aún se encontraba desgarrada.

De repente entro Natsu, junto con Lucy que venían con cara de coraje pero, se horrorizaron mucho más al verme en un estado tan lamentable.

-¡ERZA!-Gritaron con miedo ambos.

Lucy comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada mientras que Natsu se acercó lo más rápido a mí, observando que habían tronado mi ojo izquierdo. No podía ver mi cuerpo, debido a la túnica que me pusieron y las sabanas llenas de sangre las ignoraron por completo.

-¡¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?!-Grito demasiado enojado Natsu, dejando que fuego saliera de todo su cuerpo, que a pesar de todo no me quemaba.-¡TU OJO!-De repente, lagrimas cayeron en mi rostro, que provenían de Natsu.-LOS MATARE, JURO QUE LOS MATARE.

-¡GUARDIAS!-Grito Lucy demasiado exaltada y enojada, que incluso hizo que su poder mágico incrementara.-Busquen alrededor del castillo, no dejen salir a nadie y si lo hacen yo misma me encargare de matarlos a ustedes.-Su mirada era de completo coraje, igual que el de Natsu.-Llamen a mi padre y a Wendy junto a Jellal, si tardan yo misma los matare a ustedes.

-Primero Gray y ahora tu.-Las lágrimas de Natsu eran realmente grandes.-Erza, no pude protegerte, perdóname, perdóname…yo los matare, realmente me encargare de hacer pagar a esos hijos de puta.

No dije nada, estaba realmente herida pero, aun así sollozos salían de mi garganta y convulsiones salían de mi cuerpo que se encontraba realmente adolorido bajo la gran túnica.

Por la puerta entro Jellal, Wendy y mi padre, que me miraron horrorizados, de inmediato Jellal corrió a mi lado y me quito de los brazos de Natsu, se encontraba realmente enojado, su magia comenzó a romper las paredes al igual que mi padre.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-Grito mi padre, haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara por tanto coraje.-Dañaron a mi hija, no permitiré que esto se quede así…-Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras que golpeaba con coraje el piso, rompiendo gran parte de él.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-Hablo serio Jellal, dejando que por sus ojos salieran lágrimas de coraje.-Dime Erza, quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto.

No podía hablar, debido al enorme dolor de mis heridas en el cuerpo. Con dolor solté a Jellal y mire a Wendy con suplica.

De inmediato me quite la túnica y la impresión fue el doble que la de mi ojo, al ver que estaba con mordidas y con miles de heridas.

-Por favor, Wendy…cúrame.-No pude decir nada más porque caí inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese estado, sabía que eran muy pocas las posibilidades de vivir y que esto sería un acontecimiento que desataría la furia de mi padre.

_Ese fue el acontecimiento de mi verdadera historia._

Jellal Pov.

Ente a la habitación de Erza y cuando vi que su ojo estaba sangrando no pude evitar mostrar sorpresa para después dejar que todo el coraje se apoderara de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-Hable con voz realmente seria, mis intenciones habían cambiado y ahora iba con la intención de matar a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a dañarla.

Con algo de esfuerzo ella se separó de mí y se paró en frente de Wendy, que la miraba realmente horrorizada por el estado en el que se encontraba. Se quitó la túnica y lo que vi fue el límite de mi coraje y odio. Su cuerpo estaba realmente dañado, solo se encontraba con el sujetador y la falda completamente rota y con sangre, su cuerpo tenía mordidas y marcas moradas…dejando como prueba que la tocaron.

Mis puños, mis pensamientos estaban nublados por el odio…mis ojos comenzaron a llorar de impotencia y coraje, sobretodo coraje...coraje por que no pude protegerla, porque no pude hacer algo para impedir eso…impedir que tocaran a mi mujer.

Iba a ir directo a buscar por todo Magnolia a los malditos que la dañaron y los haría pagar mucho peor que como ella sufrió pero, al momento de ir en su búsqueda Erza cayo inconsciente. Natsu la tomo mucho antes de que tocara el suelo y vi como todos nos encontrábamos realmente enojados, que incluso la habitación quedo destrozada solo por la presencia de nuestra magia, sobretodo la mía y la del Rey Makarov.

-¡Está entrando en un paro cardiaco!-Grito alterada Wendy, dejando que grandes cantidades de magia salieran de sus manos.

Me espante, mire realmente rogando porque no le ocurriera nada. Me incline a lado de ella y la tome de la mano mientras que mis lágrimas se combinaban con su sangre.

No fui capaz de protegerla, cuando ella más me necesitaba…

-No mueras, Erza. No otra vez.-Lloraba con coraje y tristeza el Rey Makarov.

-¡Virgo, Leo, Tauro!-Lucy invoco a tres espíritus estelares.-Busquen por todo Magnolia a los responsables, Gray ya dio las características…no los dejen vivos si es necesario.-La voz de Lucy era realmente molesta…estaba sobrepasando los límites de su magia.

-Yo iré personalmente.-Me pare, realmente molesto, dejando que miles de vendavales de magia salieran de mi cuerpo.-Me encargare de eliminar a esos bastardos…

-Olvídalo.-Me miro Natsu, con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño realmente fruncido.-Yo iré, tu quédate con ella…pase lo que pase.

Asentí mientras miraba como Natsu rompía la pared, sin importarle salió con gran velocidad, siendo impulsado por su fuego de dragon slayer. Wendy se encontraba realmente cansada y daba su mejor esfuerzo. Al ver eso, el Rey y yo apoyamos nuestras manos en el cuerpo de Wendy y le comenzamos a dar toda nuestra magia pero, sentí una pulsada en el pecho, la magia oscura de Erza se estaba fusionando con la mía.

-Ella…esta en…estado de coma.-Comenzó a llorar Wendy a grandes cantidades, mientras que abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo de Erza.

-Esto no puede ser.-El rey se encontraba en shock, dejando que toda su frustración se asomara en su rostro.-No ella…ella no…

-Malditos…no la protegí, le prometí que siempre la protegería.-Me deje caer en rodillas, ignorando el dolor en mi pecho y comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

**Hola chicos :D bueno este fue el cap, ya se que tarde mucho pero, realmente me costo trabajo hacerlo por que no tenia nada de inspiración, y menos al entrar a la uni y pensar solo en matemáticas jajaja**

**La historia no va ni a la mitad del final pero, les puedo decir que ya viene en los próximos capítulos realmente la historia **

**No les miento, es la primera vez que escribo y quería saber ¿Cómo lo hago? Realmente le doy emoción a la historia? Por favor digan c: **

**Ya vieron la parte Gray x Erza :o no manches, ese gray es un ligador de primera jajajajaja y pobre erza :c la hice sufrir demasiado, y sufrirá mucho más en el futuro. **

**Por favor si les gusto dar reviews que realmente es lo que más espero y creo que me merezco unos poquitos por haber tardado menos de una semanita a pesar de que estoy en la escuela c: **

**Por cierto el 10 de agosto es mi cumpleaños cof cof jajaja XD les dejare unas preguntas y quisiera que me las respondieran por favor, todo es fundamental para la historia ya que de ellas me voy a guiar para darle un excelente final y un excelente climax a la historia muajajajaj **

**Bueno los dejo, bye bye nwn espero sus hermosos reviews**


	13. PREGUNTAS PARA LA ESCRITORA

**Preguntas por el cumpleaños de la escritora c:**

**Bueno, como ya saben ya va a ser mi cumpleaños y aprovecho la ocasión para hacerles estas preguntas n_n por favor respóndanlas y les daré galletitas D:**

1.-¿Qué tal te parece el desarrollo de la pareja, Erza x Jellal?

2.-¿Crees que la historia avanza lento?

3.-¿Cuál ha sido el capítulo que más te ha gustado, y por qué?

4.-¿Cuál es el capítulo que menos te haya gustado y por qué?

5.-¿Te gustaron las escenas un poco eróticas del capítulo 11?

6.-¿Qué tal te parece la historia?

7.-Calificando la historia del 1 al 10 ¿Qué calificación le das?

8.-El contexto y las expresiones de los personajes ¿te parecen buenos?

9.-¿La personalidad de los personajes se asimila al verdadero fairy tail?

10.-¿Crees que la historia se ha desviado un poco?

11.-¿Te gusta mi manera de escribir, por qué?

12.-¿Qué te gustaría que haya en esta historia?

13.-¿Qué no te gustaría que haya en esta historia?

14.-¿Te gustaría final feliz o final triste?

15.-Dejando a los personajes y la magia que utilizan ¿la historia te parece original y creativa?

16.-¿En que te gustaría que mejorara?

**Estas son todas las preguntas nwn por favor contéstenlas… por mi c: y les dare galletitas y tacos, si tienen algo que agregar por favor háganlo con toda confianza, espero y que me las contesten y si me las contestan les dare un regalito en unos capítulos más adelante nwn por favor.**


	14. La maga de los ojos rotos Parte II

**Hola chicos n_n ya se que tarde más de una semana TT-TT y perdonen este capitulo quedo más cortito pero, es que no tenia mucha inspiración pero, cuando me llego no saben la inspiración que me llego y se vera super ultra reflejada en el siguiente capitulo jojojo *w* muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al contestar mis preguntas y mucho más al ver los buenos comentarios de esta humilde historia c: **

**Realmente muchas gracias a todos los que respodieron y a los que leen esta historia un poquitín más tarde XD por favor, les pido que respondan mis preguntitas, se los agradeceré demasiado. **

**Bueno, este capitulo se vera un poco de NALU y ya se viene el GALE para los que leen el manga, esta semana fue super *w* por lo que me inspiro mucho para hacer unos capítulos más adelante sobre el GALE pero, no olviden, la pareja principal es el JERZA x3 bueno chicos, los dejo leer este capitulo y nuevamente pido perdón por la demora, realmente se viene buena la historia y no se cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar pero, será o pasadito de una semana o una semana exacta (Maldita tarea TT-TT) **

**Recuerden que esta saga no por nada es la mejor de todas :3 y muchas de las cosas que desean se verán reflejadas en esta super saga, por lo que será la mejor de todas**

**Nos vemos y espero sus reviews por favor, que esta semana vi que fueron 500 visitantes a mi historia :o pero, siguen muchos sin dejar reviews y eso me pone triste :'( por eso agradezco mucho a todos los que me han seguido y los que dejan comentarios cada capitulo, realmente por ustedes deseo que cada capitulo sea el mejor :D los amo y bye **

La maga de los ojos rotos. Parte II

Pov Jellal.

Los días transcurrían y Erza no despertaba…tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que nunca volviera a despertar. Desde que quedo en estado de coma, nadie se ha despegado de su recamara, esperando que despierte.

Debo de admitir que temo que despierte y su corazón se rompa al ver que su ojo fue destruido por completo –no puedo evitar apretar mis puños con frustración, ante ese pensamiento- Por más que lo desee, ese acontecimiento traerá el dolor y el sufrimiento en la vida de Erza, nuevamente.

-Ella, ella es muy fuerte.-Hablo Lucy, que se encontraba a lado mío, mirando como Erza se encontraba inmóvil.-Ella siempre tuvo un gran dolor en su corazón al saber que no podía practicar magia pura, decía que ella quería ser una gran maga que salvaría el mundo.-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.-Ella no se merece esto.

No pude evitar poner una cara de frustración y esconder mi rostro con mi cabello, me dolía realmente verla así, me sentía tan miserable por no haber estado con ella, me sentía tan inútil incluso al no poder vengarla, me sentía un idiota que rezaba a la vida.

-Lucy.-Le hable, con la voz rota.- ¿Ella volverá a ser la misma?

-No.

Mi corazón se estrujaba al saber eso.

-¿Qué le ocurrió en el secuestro a Erza?-Me dolía saber eso, pero quería saber todo sobre ella.

-No lose…ella nunca plática de eso.-Bajo la mirada con tristeza.-Lo único que sé es que después del secuestro, ella se volvió un ser maligno, Jellal. Ella había perdido toda conciencia humana y eso era de niña, que era más débil, ahora si ella despierta…será el fin posiblemente de todo el mundo.-Paro por un momento para verme directamente a los ojos.-En los antiguos escritos, se dice que si un hibrido nace en el mundo humano, el único ser capaz de matarlo sería el hechicero Zeref, que es el único ser que supera los poderes del universo, incluso de todas las leyes establecidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunte con temor.

-Jellal amo a Erza con todo mi corazón.-Sus lágrimas se asomaron con gran fuerza.-Pero, no puedo permitir que ella mate a más personas inocentes...

-¡Olvídalo!-Me levante, mirándola con coraje.-Ella no hará eso y si eso pasa yo la detendré antes de que mate a alguien…arriesgare mi vida por Erza, no importa la situación.

Lucy me miro sorprendida para después sonreír levemente, dejando que sus ojos mostraran agradecimiento y tristeza.

-Eso realmente quería escuchar.-Fruncí levemente el ceño.-Soy incapaz de mandar a matar a mi hermana o yo misma matarla, la amo con toda mi alma y si algo le pasara a ella yo moriría, por eso, Jellal, necesito tu ayuda.-Su mirada era de completa determinación.-No podemos dejar que Erza este en el castillo. Si ella despierta su magia oscura es seguro que matara a todos sin importarle, nosotros ya estamos familiarizados con su magia y tal vez y somos capaces de detenerla, por eso, vallamos a las montañas del sur hasta que Erza despierte.

Lo analice un momento, ella tenía razón, si ella despertaba y al momento de hacer eso también despertaba su magia oscura, todos en el castillo morirían y eso es algo que no nos podíamos arriesgar, incluyendo la muerte del Rey y de Lucy. Si ellos morían, una guerra se desataría por la corona y a Erza no importa cómo, la mandaría a matar.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo hablare con mi padre, hoy en la noche partimos y nos haremos pasar por simples civiles…no debemos mostrar nada de magia para que nadie sospeche, nosotros tenemos tierras muy grandes por las montañas pero, nadie sabe que le pertenecen al rey por lo que no sospecharan.

-Natsu, Gray y Wendy nos acompañaran.-Ella iba a preguntarme pero, le corte la palabra.-Si ella despierta, no seremos capaces de detenerla y la magia de Natsu es muy poderosa al igual que la de Gray…Wendy no quiero dejarla sola y su magia nos ayudara mucho si Erza empeora de estado.

-De acuerdo.-Me miro con gratitud para después sentarse en la cama de Erza y tomar con cariño su mejilla.-Ve y prepárate Jellal, por favor infórmale esto a los chicos y no te preocupes, yo estaré con ella todo el rato, ya has estado noches desvelado y debes descansar para este largo viaje.

Asentí para después mirar a Erza. Me acerque del otro lado de la cama, me incline un poco y cuando quede a su altura la bese en los labios levemente, con la mano derecha tome su mano, transmitiéndole todo el calor que podía. La mire por un momento, viendo como su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado, al igual que su ojo izquierdo.

No pude evitar sentir un dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Con pesar me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, para darle una última mirada antes de irme.

Salí del castillo y me dirigí al pueblo. El día estaba totalmente gris, por lo que era realmente extraño ver civiles. Pase mi mirada al piso, aun no podía quitar mi frustración y coraje…no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca perdonaría a las personas que se han atrevido a dañarla.

Camine directo al gremio, cuando entre, note las miradas apagadas de todos, la mayoría ya sabía de lo actual sucedido y como la familia que somos, todos nos encontrábamos igual de desanimados. Cuando nos enteramos de que Gray fue atacado la furia de todos fue demasiado e incluso comenzamos a buscar con desesperación a sus agresores y lo menos que pensamos fue que en realidad buscaban a Erza.

-Jellal, ¿Cómo sigue Erza?-Me pregunto Mira, con su mirada notablemente preocupada.

-Ella…sigue igual, Mira.-Comente con pesar.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el maestro?

-En el despacho.-Me miro preocupada por lo que solo le sonreí levemente.

Camine lo más rápido posible y al entrar, note que se encontraba el maestro Gildarts hablando con Kagura. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos por mi tan inesperada reacción en tocar pero, tenía realmente que avisar lo más pronto para regresar nuevamente con Erza.

-Perdonen.-Dije eso solamente para disponerme a salir de la habitación pero, antes el maestro Gildarts me detuvo.

-No te preocupes Jellal, pasa por favor.-Me invito a pasar, alzando su mano levemente.- ¿Cómo se encuentran Gray y Erza?

-Gray se encuentra bien, ahora solamente está descansando, lo visito todos los días y por lo que me dice Wendy es que avanza realmente rápido y en cuanto a Erza…-Pare un momento, sabiendo si decir esto en frente de Kagura o no. Vi que ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta por lo que trate de ser lo más cortante posible.-Ella sigue igual.

-Entiendo.-El maestro bajo la cabeza con frustración.-Realmente Makarov me comento algo sobre eso y pidió ayuda a Fairy Tail para encontrar a los agresores, por lo que mande a Lissana, Laki y a Freed, realmente ellos son los mejores para este tipo de trabajos.

-Me parece bien.-Conteste cortante.-Disculpa Kagura, ¿Podría hablar a solas con el maestro?

-Por supuesto, Jellal.-Se levantó Kagura, mirándome un poco apenada.-Maestro Gildarts, con su permiso.

De inmediato Kagura salió, cerrando levemente la puerta. Mire a dirección del maestro, mientras que este solo prendía un puro y lo llevaba a su boca.

-Saldré del pueblo junto con Gray, Natsu y Wendy.

-¿A qué se debe eso?-Alzo una ceja interrogante.-Gray aún se encuentra herido y tiene que descansar, además de que tú eres de los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail, si algo se llega a venir, nos hará falta tu ayuda y la de Natsu.

-Lose pero, es peligroso mantener a Erza en Magnolia.-Solté un gran suspiro.-Por favor, maestro. Cualquier cosa que necesite estaremos comunicados solamente con usted y el rey.

-Entiendo, Jellal.-Me miro serio por un momento.-Tu enfermedad…ten cuidado con tu enfermedad. Por cierto, quería comentarte algo, ya lo comente con Mirajane.

-¿Qué es?

-Han desaparecido más del diez por ciento de la población de magos en el continente oeste y se rumora de que se han visto dragones en los cielos.-Abrí los ojos, realmente sorprendido.-Jellal…se viene una guerra que incluirá a todo el mundo, no sabemos cuándo pase, pueden ser días, meses o años pero, quería informarte de que si yo muero en batalla, tu serás el próximo maestro.

-No abra ninguna guerra y usted no morirá, maestro.-Dije con seriedad.-Y sobre los magos desaparecidos, en Fiore no se han reportado desapariciones y supongo que en los reinos vecinos tampoco, si eso llega hasta Fiore, yo mismo investigare este caso a fondo.

-De hecho, Kagura ya lo está haciendo.

-¿Kagura?

-Ella quiere unirse al gremio y para mostrar lealtad por así decirlo, dijo que ella se encargaría de buscar en reinos más lejanos algunas pistas, por eso mismo, desapareció unos días.-Ahora que recuerdo, después del baile no volví a ver a Kagura.-Jellal, te daré mi consentimiento de salgan de Magnolia pero, Kagura ira con ustedes.

No dije nada, no desconfiaba de Kagura pero, realmente no me parecía adecuado llevarla, aunque posiblemente es de ayuda para el maestro, en ese caso, simplemente no podía negarme.

-De acuerdo.-Me volteé, para comenzar a caminar a dirección de la puerta.-Nos vemos maestro, le estaremos informando de cualquier cosa.

Cuando salí del despacho del maestro, vi que a lo lejos se encontraba Kagura algo apartada de los demás, me acerque lo suficiente para poder verla bien y darle indicaciones.

-Kagura.-La llame y vi que se encontraba mirando perdida una taza.-Kagura.-Le volví a hablar, agarrando levemente su hombro.

Al parecer reacciono porque me miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-Perdona.-Se levantó con rapidez, mirándome directamente.-¿Decías algo, Jellal?

-Tenemos una misión y tu estas incluida.-Hable lo más cortante que podía.-Hoy en la noche partimos, el maestro ya me comento tu situación por lo que nos acompañaras, teniendo en base la mayor discreción posible, por favor.

-Por supuesto, Jellal.-Me tomo de la mano izquierda, por lo que la mire interrogante.- ¿Solo seremos tu y yo?

-No.-Conteste cortante, zafándome ligeramente de su agarre.

Desde que conocí a Erza de niña, no me gusta que ninguna mujer me toque a excepción de Wendy o Porlyusica que son las únicas con las que puedo mantener un contacto físico. Me era algo desagradable viniendo de otra mujer, después de que las hechiceras me tocaron para experimentar con mi cuerpo fue como una pesadilla.

-Nos vemos en la noche en la entrada principal de Magnolia.-Me despedí con una ligera reverencia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Le avise a Natsu y este acepto sin ningún reproche, al contrario, fue el más animado, poniendo como prioridad la vida de Lucy y Erza. Con Wendy fue fácil convencerla ya que ella tampoco se quería alejar de mí, ni yo de ella y Gray acepto, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Pasaron las horas y tome el equipaje suficiente para salir, al igual que Wendy, ambos nos cubrimos con largas y finas túnicas de color gris con vino. Wendy se cambió de vestuario, poniéndose un vestido largo de color azul metálico, con el adorno de un moño en la espalda y con mangas largas y botas. Yo por otro lado, mi vestuario consistía en una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos, un collar decorado, correas grandes conectadas a través hebillas decoradas cerrando la inducción en la parte delantera sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego y zapatos (N/A: Como vestía Siegrain en el anime*o*) Charle también nos acompañaba, siendo cargada en los brazos de Wendy.

Las montañas del sur eran realmente heladas y la nieve caía con gran abundancia, por lo que todo el equipaje era ropa de invierno.

Antes de salir, tome un libro con pasta color rojo quemado y letras color plateado con la insignia grabada en la parte superior derecha de Fairy Tail. Lo mire con decisión y lo guarde en el bolso personal que llevaba.

Camine a las afueras de Magnolia para ver un carruaje de color negro con blanco, siendo manejada por Rufus-san, que se encontraba igual vestido con unas ropas que lo cubrían los suficiente. El me miro y me abrió la puerta, con una amigable sonrisa, por lo que Wendy y yo nos adentramos. La carreta era incluso más grande que la que suele usar el rey. Al fondo de esta, se encontraba el cuerpo de Erza, totalmente abrigada con una manta.

A lado de Erza, se encontraba Lucy vistiendo un elegante vestido de color beige, con mangas largas y botas de color blancas. Natsu que cargaba a Happy totalmente dormido, se encontraba vestido con un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, su bufanda y unas sandalias negras. Gray por otro lado, vestía una gabardina de color morada abierta, donde se notaba una camisa de color blanca, con franjas verticales de color amarillo, unas botas de cuero negro que se encontraban afuera del pantalón de color negro y su tan distinguido collar en forma de cruz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Gray?-Me coloque a lado de Erza, tomándola de la mano y mirándola en todo momento.

-Mejor de cómo esta ella.-Me contesto con pesar.

-Todo estará bien.-Hablo con seriedad Natsu.-¿Dónde se encuentra Kagura?

-Perdonen la demora.-Dijo entrando al carruaje Kagura.

Kagura traía puesto chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos. Los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco. En las piernas, Kagura lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta. (N/A: Como en el anime)

-Kagura-san, ¿no tiene frio?-Pregunto amable Wendy.

-Estoy bien, gracias, Wendy.-Le sonrió con amabilidad para sentarse a lado de Gray y Lucy.

El carruaje comenzó a andar. En todo momento, estuve tomando la mano de Erza, mientras que la veía tan tranquila, solamente con su ojo izquierdo parchado. Pude sentir un gran coraje al ver las levemente mordeduras en su cuello pálido.

-Contrólate, Jellal.-Me hablo serio Natsu.

Intente entender a que se refería, cuando me di cuenta de que mi cabello se encontraba ligeramente flotando por la leve cantidad de magia que desprendía.

-Lo lamento.-Dije únicamente.

El transcurso del viaje era realmente tranquilo. Pasábamos por grandes bosques, donde la gente no pudiera reconocer que el carruaje pertenecía a la familia real y los pueblos por los que pasábamos eran realmente tranquilos.

Llegamos exactamente al día siguiente, unas horas antes de que fuera medio día. Entramos por el lado noreste de las montañas, lo cual fue difícil por la gran cantidad de nieve que había y los árboles secos que se encontraban en el camino; dejando en frente de esto, el hermoso paisaje de una mansión totalmente blanca, con árboles a sus alrededores totalmente secos. La mansión era adornada por grandes ventanas y un portón lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta principal.

Bajamos de la carreta con algo de dificultad y cargue a Erza con delicadeza, cubriéndola lo más posible del frio. Entre lo más rápido que pude y al entrar, note que la casa era realmente hermosa y grande, muy similar al castillo. Sus decoraciones eran caras y todo se encontraba totalmente limpio.

Lleve a Erza a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban arriba, la cual era una de las más grandes: tenía dos camas quinsay, un balcón, una pequeña sala en medio que apuntaba directo a una chimenea, a lado del sofá se encontraba un librero pequeño a lado y un pasillo que daba directo a un baño grande y elegante.

Coloque a Erza en una de las camas mientras que la cobijaba con demasiada delicadeza y prendía el candelabro que se encontraba más cerca.

Me senté a un lado de ella y sin poder evitarlo, la mire con tristeza, esperando que despertara y poder besarla, protegerla y amarla. No permitiría que ningún humano se le acercara, no permitiría que la volvieran a dañar.

-Eso fue por mi culpa.-Escuche una voz de repente.

Voltee un poco mi rostro para encontrarme con Gray, que se encontraba en la entrada, mirando a mi dirección con pena y tristeza. Poco a poco se adentró, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

-Deberías estar descansando, aun no es adecuado que hagas movimientos bruscos debido a tus costillas rotas.

-No pude evitar que se alejaran de ella.-Hablo Gray, ignorando por completo mi anterior comentario.-Mi debilidad hizo esto.

-No fue tu culpa.-Apreté levemente las sabanas.-Encontrare a esos bastardos y les haré pagar con creces el daño que le hicieron…nunca se los perdonare, nunca perdonare que hayan tocado incluso un cabello de Erza.

-Jellal…amo a Erza.-Abrí los ojos sorprendido para después fruncir demasiado el ceño.-Realmente, antes de que atacaran estuve en su cuarto y ella amablemente me permitió pasar, cuando ella me pregunto de que si amaba a alguien yo…la bese.

Cuando dijo eso, con rapidez lo tome del cuello, dejando que mi cabello tapara mis ojos para que solo mostrara mi boca fruncida por el coraje. Apreté lo suficiente la camisa de Gray, dejando que solo gimiera por el dolor, más sin embargo él no se defendía, ni evitaba apartarme.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Erza…Gray.-Hable con voz seca y fría.

-Ella…me dejo en claro…que te quiere a ti.-Hablo con dificultad, sin tratar de quitarse de mi agarre.

-Incluso aunque ella no me aceptara a mí, Gray. No permitiré que alguien la toque sin que ella lo desee y ahora ella me ha aceptado, por lo que no soportare que te acerques a MI Erza, ni tú, ni nadie.-Apreté más fuerte su cuello, viendo que realmente lo dañaba.-Te lo pasare esta vez, solo porque estas herido y eres como mi hermano pero, si la vuelves a tocar…

-No lo haré, Jellal.-Me tomo de las muñecas, para mirarme con seriedad.-Luchare honestamente por sus sentimientos.

-Gray…-Iba a tomarlo aún más fuerte cuando sentí una presencia en la habitación.

-Perdonen la interrupción.-Hablo Kagura, que miraba la situación con indiferencia.-Lucy quiere hablar con todos, para explicarnos la situación.

-Tsk.-Chasque la lengua, soltando a Gray de manera brusca.-Salgan del cuarto, los dos.-Mande con autoridad, mientras que Kagura y Gray salían del cuarto, para yo ser el último.

Me acerque a Erza y tome con delicadeza un mechón de cabello escarlata, para besarlo con delicadeza y sonreír con melancolía. Me dirigí a la puerta pero, me arrodille con dolor al sentir una gran pulsada en el pecho. Cuando me di cuenta, magia oscura me estaba rodeando, voltee para mirar a Erza y ella desprendía demasiada magia oscura, de la cual yo absorbía una gran mayoría.

-No, por favor no.-Hable en voz baja, tratando de controlar la oscuridad del cuerpo de Erza y el mío.-Purifícate…debes purificarte.

Con mi magia, comencé a mezclar la magia oscura de Erza, para que se hiciera uno solo con la mía. Segundos después de purificar el cuerpo de Erza, mire el mío y mis brazos mostraban las venas totalmente negras, donde se podía notar como la magia oscura se convertía en una conmigo mismo.

Mi cuerpo era un imán con el suyo, yo absorbía todo lo que ella no toleraba de oscuridad y eso en cierta parte me hacía feliz al ser capaz de purificarla, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

Me pare con dificultad y mire a Erza para salir con calma.

Lucy nos explicó realmente como iba a estar la situación y que cada dos días, alguien saldría al pueblo más cercano, para escuchar los nuevos rumores que habían, sobre todo tema.

Los días pasaban y Erza no despertaba, realmente estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia y más al ver que su respiración era débil en todo momento…me hacía sentir un completo inútil que no podía ayudar realmente en nada.

Kagura salía seguido, consiguiendo información sobre reinos que han sido atacados y todavía no eran revelados directamente a la luz. Lucy y Natsu igual se desesperaban por no tener respuestas en concreto sobre el caso de Erza, mientras que Wendy estudiaba todos los días, para poder sustituir el ojo de Erza, una vez que ella despertara.

Cada vez se acercaba más la fecha del cumpleaños de Erza y eso me preocupaba, ya que su reinado pronto llegaría y sin contar que el consejo ha de estar totalmente indignado por las juntas que Erza no ha podido ir, desde que quedo en estado de coma –Alce un poco mi cuello para ver que el día estaba totalmente nublado- el rey me escribía cartas, pidiéndome detalles sobre el avance de Erza, el cual no era ninguno.

Desde que llegamos a la mansión, normalmente Lucy y yo nos quedábamos con Erza y ambos nos turnábamos para cuidarla.

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, embelesando su hermoso y calmado rostro, su piel blanca y sus labios carnosos.

Era realmente un privilegio el poder estar con ella y me sentía demasiado bien con su compañía. Realmente quería permanecer con ella el mayor tiempo posible, convertirla en mi amante (N/A: amante hace referencia a lo que ahora llamamos pareja o novios) y después mi esposa…crecer con ella, de todas las maneras posibles o morir con ella.

La temperatura estaba disminuyendo y el frio era totalmente notable en la habitación; la noche se acercaba, mostrando pequeña nieve cubrir el piso.

Salí de la habitación para ir por más cobertores especialmente para Erza. Camine por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto de Lucy; antes de tocar, escuche que estaba entre abierta la puerta, por lo que me asome levemente.

-¡Anímate un poco, Lucy!-Escuche como Natsu, trataba de animar a Lacy.

-De verdad lo intento pero, realmente me siento triste…los días pasan y Erza no mejora, me siento como una inútil al no poder ayudarla.-Bajo la cabeza Lucy, en muestra de tristeza y frustración.-Quiero ser de ayuda para ella pero, cuando puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz.

-Ella estaría realmente feliz al saber que tú, esperas que despierte lo más pronto posible. Reamente todos deseamos que ya despierte.

-Tu optimismo es sorprendente.-Escuche como Lucy suspiraba con pesar, para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Eso es! Me gusta verte sonreír, realmente te ves mucho más bonita con esas sonrisas que muestras.

-Natsu, no digas esas cosas…-Callo por un momento, mientras que mostraba un ligero sonrojo.-Hace demasiado frio esta noche.-En ese momento, Natsu la rodeo por la espalda para quedar de rodillas, quedando su barbilla en la nuca de Lucy.-¿Qué…que haces?

-Hace frio y se me hizo conveniente estar de esta manera para que ya no te de tanto frio.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu.

Vi la escena, para después sonreír de medio lado e irme, sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos. Cuando crucé por un pasillo que se encontraba doblado, vi que se encontraba Rufus-san, con una gran cantidad de cobertores.

-Apenas iba a llevar unos de estos.-Señalo los cobertores que cargaba.-Al cuarto de la señorita Erza, Jellal-san.

-Muchas gracias, de aquí en adelante puedo llevarlos yo.-Tome dos, ante la atenta mirada de él.-Que pase buenas noches-

Sin más, me encamine a la habitación de Erza; cuando entre, me quede en shock al no verla en la cama, mire con desesperación todos los lados posibles, dejando que los cobertores se cayeran pero, no habia rastro de ella.

Me encontraba realmente asustado, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo…

**Bueno chicos, aquí acabo este cap n_n se que quedo algo corto pero, no tenia demasiada inspiración TT-TT realmente lo lamento, pero en el siguiente capitulo se vienen cosas re buenas *w* y les prometo que será mucho más largo que cualquier capitulo anterior.**

**Por cierto ¿Qué tal la escena NALU? *W* a mi me agrado mucho pero, ame a Jellal de una manera tan posesiva y para los que quieren escenas de celos jojo por parte de jellal y erza, el siguiente capitulo es el ideal para esas cosas muajajajaja **

**Aunque ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde esta erza? D: le paso algo malo? Lo sabran hasta el próximo capitulo c: -no me maten- TT-TT les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por que como ya dije anteriormente, es realmente pesado la mendiga uni D: pero, no les quedare mal, se los prometo :DD **

**Bueno, espero sus hermosos reviews y no saben lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios *w* para los que leen esta historia y ya paso tiempo de las preguntas XD aun las acepto por favor *w* realmente espero que sigan contestando las preguntas y los amare mucho más y como prueba les traeré capítulos mucho más buenos :DD **

**Nos vemos, espero sus reviews n_n**


	15. Intercambiando sentimientos

**Hola chicos *w* ya se que tarde demasiado y espero que realmente me perdonen TT-TT me es realmente vergonzoso y más por que debi de haber subido el capitulo el viernes pero, mi hermano me quito la cpu el fin de semana y el domingo en la noche me puse hacer tarea (que responsable soy c: ) además de que me faltaban detalles para terminarlo y no les miento, este capitulo esta ufff *w***

**Yo se que lo amaran muajajaja x3 ATENCION: LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO, queda bajo su responsabilidad el leer el lemmon muajaja x3 este capitulo por así decirlo, es el comienzo de la historia completa.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y ya se x3 los celos de Jellal hacia Gray, yo también me pregunto si Jellal hubiera dañado a Gray D: ojala y no, pobre Graysito TT-TT**

**Por cierto, quería decirles que si querían seguirme de una manera más directa, entraran a mi pagina de Facebook n_n se llama "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" En esa pagina encontraran noticias sobre si tardo en actualizar, el cual realmente espero que no pase muy seguido n_n la imagen es la misma que mi cuenta de Fanfiction, o sea es Erza x3**

**Si quieren seguirme por mi Facebook personal, es "Elizabeth Briseño" tengo una imagen de portada a Jellal y soy una chica de labios pintados de rojo xD solo dejarme un mensajito por favor n_n**

**Por cierto, quiero pedirles que lean una excelente historia que e estado leyendo *w* Las dos historias son totalmente JERZA y en lo personal, las amo *o* no saben lo mucho que me encantan. Uno se llama ¡¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual al mio? Y el otro es "Fairy Tail capitulo 1 viaje a Ca-Elum" los dos 100% recomendables *w* y por favor, dejar reviews a esas geniales historias que realmente se lo merecen, sin duda son de las mejores que he leído, si dejan reviews les dare galletitas c:**

**Jajaja bueno, los dejo con el capitulo, espero que realmente lo disfruten y por favor dejar reviews que ya saben que es el alimento del escritor, además que me lo merezco por este capitulo c: jajaja bueno los dejo leer, los amo y gracias por seguir la historia y recuerden, reviews a las dos historias que les dije y a la mia por favor c:**

Intercambiando sentimientos.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño pero, sabía que ese no sería mi deseo. Desde que quede inconsciente, una parte de mi podía escuchar todo, como si estuviera realmente _viva_y la otra, simplemente ignoraba todo, como si estuviera _muerta._ Aprendí dos cosas importantes, desde el día en que me quitaron mi ojo derecho: Primera, no puedes ocultar tu realidad y segunda, no puedes engañar tu realidad.

No sería la sufrida de una historia dramática, no sería la que siempre quiere destacar, porque simplemente yo solo quería ser yo.

Desperté unos minutos antes de que Jellal saliera y realmente no me sorprendí al no ver con mi ojo izquierdo, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y no le daría rodeos, pensando que era un mal sueño, porque sueño o no ya paso y nada ni nadie evitaría las desgracias que trae el pasado.

Me pare de la cama con dificultad, ya no tenía las marcas moradas pero, aun tenia las heridas que me causo aquel hombre. Cuando pise el piso, me curve un poco, debido al dolor de cabeza que me dio pero, me sorprendí al recordar algo en especial.

Flash Back

_-Se encuentra mal, desde hace tiempo a tenido problemas con su corazón y hace un rato unos ladrones nos robaron todo incluyendo su medicina.- Wendy sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.- Si sigue así Jellal va a morir._

_-¿Jellal? ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

_-Si.- Con dificultad Jellal respondió.- Muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita._

_-Tu nombre es hermoso, Jellal.- inmediatamente Jellal se sonrojo.- Ven, te llevaremos a un médico de inmediato._

Fin Flash Back

Las imágenes de mi infancia, exactamente antes de que tuviera once años aparecieron en mi cabeza, con un gran golpe por la magnitud de recuerdos.

Recordaba los días tomando té con mi padre, como mis ayudantes jugaban conmigo a las muñecas, como conocí a Levy, como conocí a Jellal, como me secuestraron y lo que paso, unos segundos antes del secuestro…lo recordaba todo. Era verdad, todo era verdad…jugaron con mi mente, creyendo en un supuesto pasado que nunca tuve, me engañaron y me manipularon para que despertara.

Fui manipulada por una supuesta soledad que nunca tuve, un supuesto vacío que nunca estuvo, por eso mi corazón y mis ojos pidieron perdón antes de que me mataran, en el fondo yo sabía que nada era cierto. Mi padre nunca me ignoro y trato mal, mis ayudantes nunca me tomaron como una niña estúpida, Lucy nunca me desprecio…todo fue mentira por parte de ellos y llegue a creerlo a tal punto de matar a gente inocente, gente que dio su vida por mí. Irónicamente nunca creí en el amor, después del secuestro y Jellal lo único que ha hecho desde que tengo diez años es darme ese amor, al igual que mi padre y Lucy.

Me pare con coraje y salí del cuarto, por la ventana. Traía puesto solamente un vestido ligero de color blanco y vendas en todo mi cuerpo.

El frio era demasiado pero, ahora eso no me importaba. En lo que caminaba, mi cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, ahora siendo sustituido el apasionante rojo por un color negro y opaco, al igual que mis ojos marrones, se iban haciendo de color negro.

Era de noche, y lo único que se podía notar era un frondoso bosque sin hojas, tapizado por completo de color blanco y un hermoso lago congelado, adornado con miles de hojas secas y muertas a su alrededor. Me coloque en medio de la fuente y comencé a desprender toda la magia oscura que podía.

-¡Ahhh!-Grite con toda la fuerza que podía y magia de color morado salió directo al cielo, iluminando por completo el cielo y creando olas de color negro.-Los encontré.

El hielo que estaba se rompió por completo, elevando toda el agua para después ser evaporada por la magnitud de mi magia oscura.

Rápidamente localice la ubicación de todas las brujas y hechiceras del continente, sonreí con gracia para comenzar a correr con todas mis fuerzas…las mataría, las mataría a todas y cada una de ellas. De repente, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda, dejando como muestra unas alas grandes de color negro, mi cuerpo se estaba transformando por la cantidad de magia que estaba usando y que posiblemente, estaba superando mis límites pero, ahora lo importante era matar a cada una de ellas y ellos.

Iba a desprender vuelo pero, una espada me corto. Mire con coraje como mi brazo izquierdo que ahora se encontraba totalmente bañado en sangre.

-Maldita bastarda.-A pesar de que no había visto la ubicación de la persona, sabía quién era y donde se encontraba.-Una asquerosa humana como tú no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad contra mí…o ¿aun sigues resentida por haber matado a tu madre?-Pregunte, burlándome notablemente.

-Te matare.-Dijo, para después salir de arriba y tratar de cortarme en dos.

-Te falta mucho, Kagura.

Esquive el ataque para colocarme atrás de ella y lanzarle una patada para que diera directo en los árboles que se encontraban secos, rompiendo alrededor de quince seguidos.

-Mi meta será matarte Erza y no importa cómo, lo haré incluso cueste mi vida.-Se quitó el polvo de la ropa y me miro para salir corriendo a mi dirección.

La mire con gracia para después sonreír, esperando el supuesto ataque que llegaría. Cuando Kagura estuvo a unos milímetros de atacarme, a pesar de que la iba a matar, Jellal se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque en el hombro. Me quede en completo shock, viendo como la sangre de Jellal se derramaba, incluso llegándome al rostro.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Erza, Kagura.-Su voz era sin sentimiento y sus ojos opacos.

Mire con miedo detenimiento la situación…la magia oscura lo estaba controlando, a pesar de que parecía tener su conciencia humana. Lo iba a tomar del brazo pero, me sorprendió ver como Kagura había unido sus labios con los de él. Pasaron unos segundos, viendo la misma situación, hasta que no pude evitar fruncir con gran coraje mis cejas.

De un rápido movimiento, tome a Kagura del cuello, separándola principalmente de Jellal, que no había respondido y aun se encontraba sorprendido. La tome del cuello, quedando a la altura de mis ojos, viendo como quería zafarse de cualquier manera.

-Te puedo pasar cualquier cosa que vaya hacía mi pero, intenta lastimar a Lucy y en este caso a Jellal nuevamente y te matare de la peor manera, patética humana.-Apreté más el agarre, clavando mis uñas en su cuello.-Y sobre todo, vuelve a besarlo y no desearas volver haberte encontrado conmigo, que te quede claro…él es mío.

Segundos después la avente lo suficientemente lejos, para ver cómo se retorcía por el dolor. Me acerque a Jellal y lo tome de los hombros, mientras que comenzaba a sacar la magia oscura que lo rodeaba, era poca pero, aun así era peligrosa.

-Er…erza.

-No hables, tu enfermedad aumenta cada vez más así que quédate quieto y no hagas esfuerzo, absorberé tu oscuridad, Jellal.-Le ordene, tratando de controlar las grandes molestias que sentía.- ¿Por qué permitiste que te besara?

-El dolor fue…fue más grande.-Explico, con dolor al hablar.- ¿Por qué te transformaste? ¿Por qué saliste del cuarto y no me esperaste?

-Tengo mi conciencia humana Jellal pero, no dudes en que atacare a sangre fría si vuelvo a verte con alguien más.-Lo amenace, con notable coraje, dejándome llevar por mis celos.

Sin esperar, voltee, ya no sentía la presencia de Kagura por lo que volví mi mirada a Jellal. Me arrodille, quedando a su altura, para después unir mis labios con los de él en un apasionante beso. Él tardo solo segundos en reaccionar para corresponderme de igual manera.

Ambos nos besábamos con gran intensidad, haciendo que nuestras lenguas bailaran entre ellas, no dándose por vencida ninguna de las dos. La verdadera razón por lo que hacía esto, es que quería eliminar con más profundidad su oscuridad; mordí levemente su labio inferior, haciendo que este sangrara, por lo que rápidamente, absorbí la pequeña cantidad de sangre, logrando analizar la cantidad y el punto exacto donde esta se encontraba.

Sin más, me separe de él con rapidez, por lo que solamente me miro interrogante.

-Te recuerdo.-Hable con la voz algo rota.-Yo te conozco desde que tengo diez años.

-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?-Se paró rápidamente, para colocarse en frente de mí, viéndome con ojos totalmente sorprendidos.-Este no es un buen lugar para conversar, tu magia fue lanzada al cielo y muchas personas seguramente vendrán a tu ubicación, sin contar que estas lastimada.-Se arrodillo para que me pudiera cargar.-Sube, por favor.

Sin más, asentí. Comencé a disminuir mi magia y mi cabello al igual que mis ojos cambiaron a su tono, mientras que las alas, regresaban pero, dejándome una gran herida, donde incluso salían ciertas cantidades de sangre, que bañaban mi espalda por completo, junto con las vendas y el vestido. Subí a la espalda de Jellal y rápido hizo su poder "meteoro" para comenzar a ir a una dirección, a una velocidad impresionante. Se detuvo en una pequeña cabaña, algo alejada de la mansión de mi padre y del lago al que fui. Ambos disminuimos nuestra magia para no ser detectados.

La cabaña era pequeña, de color madera y con una decoración hermosa alrededor. Entramos y adornaban unos muebles de color blanco que se encontraban en frente de una chimenea, mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba una mesa grande de madera, donde solo se veían tres sillas.

-¡Dios! Estas sangrando demasiado Erza.-Exclamo preocupado, mientras me tomaba de la mano para sentarnos en el sofá.-Te curare de inmediato.

Me senté de lado para darle mayor accesibilidad a ver mi herida. Con pena, poco a poco me quito las vendas, para después, quitar un poco del vestido que estorbaba. Me tome la parte de los pechos para que la venda y el vestido no cayeran.

-¿Esta bien estar aquí?-Pregunte algo sonrojada, al sentir sus manos en mi espalda desnuda.

-Wendy te conto hace tiempo nuestra historia, que vivíamos cerca de las montañas, bueno, realmente esta era antes nuestra casa.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste que yo te conocía a ti y a Wendy?-Pregunte algo desanimada, viendo como la chimenea él la prendía con solo mover sus dedos.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas esas cosas?

-Desperté y recordé todo y quiero aclarar que no desperté por el coraje de haber perdido mi ojo izquierdo, o de haber sido acosada y golpeada.-Vi como su puño izquierdo era apretado con fuerza.-Me siento tan manipulada Jellal…me borraron por completo mi memoria, haciéndome creer algo que nunca existió.

-¿Algo que nunca existió?-Pregunto curioso.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con lo que parecía ser un algodón.

-Me volví un ser maligno al creer realmente que no tenía a nadie, que solo me querían por mis poderes pero, era al revés, siempre me han querido por lo que soy.-Suspire, dejando que el sonido se llevara mis lamentos.-Siempre has estado conmigo, Jellal.

-Perdóname, Erza.-Recargo su cabeza en mi cuello.-No pude defenderte de esos bastardos, no pude evitar que te lastimaran y por consecuencia, tu ojo izquierdo…

-Lose pero, estoy bien.-Gire un poco mi rostro, para ver que se encontraba derramando unas leves lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio con coraje.-No fue tu culpa, realmente no fue la culpa de nadie y a pesar de que estoy molesta por el acoso y llegue a pensar en matarlos, realmente ahora no tengo esos pensamientos contra ellos, tengo esos pensamientos con las personas _que me mataron,_por eso mismo desperté, aunque fue una imprudencia actuar solo por coraje ya que di esa ubicación a muchas personas y seguramente buscaran alrededor un ser maligno que haya causado eso.

_-_Quiero protegerte, quiero ser yo quien te proteja todos los días, quiero estar contigo Erza y hacer que tu corazón no sea dominado por la oscuridad, aunque es irónico por que ahora mi corazón es el que se está dejando llevar por la oscuridad.-Sus manos, cubrían con delicadeza mis heridas, que ya no sangraban.-Te quiero solo para mí, quiero que seas solamente mía.

-Ambos nos apoyaremos para que la oscuridad no nos domine, Jellal. Ambos nos tenemos, eso es lo que importa, tal vez y solo por eso, tu y yo seguimos de píe, porque soy tuya y tú eres mío.

-Erza yo te…

-No lo digas.-Lo paré, antes de que hablara.-No quiero que lo digas, por que sonara como un final, un final que no tenemos todavía Jellal, vivamos el presente, mostrando nuestros sentimientos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahorita.

En ese momento, separo su cabeza de mi cuello para llevar sus labios a mi espalda, que hizo que me estremeciera al sentir sus labios rosar con mis heridas pero, increíblemente ardía demasiado bien.

-Quiero limpiar tus heridas, antes de vendar nuevamente estas partes.-Dijo, pasando su lengua por mis heridas.

-Je…Jellal.-Gemí al sentir un escalofrió realmente agradable.

-Erza, te quiero y te deseo.-Paro un momento, para colocare en frente de mí.-Quiero que nuestro corazón lata al mismo tiempo, todos los días, a todas horas.-Me abrazo con gran fuerza.-Viviré por ti, todos los días de mi vida…hasta que muera.

-Y yo por ti…

Ambos nos dejamos caer en el sillón, el arriba de mí. Me encontraba nerviosa pero, ahora eso no me importaba demasiado. Había pasado hace poco una pesadilla y ahora, ahora que podía disfrutar estar a su lado, no lo desaprovecharía. Sabía que muchas personas me iban a querer matar al igual que sabía que cada día, podía ser el último día de mi vida.

-¿No te importa estar con una asesina?-Pregunte, mientras que el me miraba con dulzura.

-No…tú no eres una asesina y respecto a lo de Kagura y la muerte de su madre…

-Yo la mate.-Hable rápido, tapando mis ojos con mi cabello.-La mate por su bien, esa mujer estaba siendo manipulada por un hechizo y a pesar de que tenía una conciencia maligna, no podía ver como mataban a una niña en frente de mí…tal vez y ella nunca lo entienda y menos por que vio como mi ser se transformaba frente a sus ojos pero, me alegra de que este viva…aunque me molesta que se te acerque.

-Deberías de hablar de eso con ella, realmente no me agrada que ella te mire con odio y ahora menos, al saber que realmente tú la protegiste.-Se inclinó, un poco molesto.- ¿se me acerque?

-Posiblemente y hable con ella pero, es obvio Jellal, le gustas a ella y ella te ve de una manera amorosa, incluso el que te besara fue demasiado obvio.-Dije, frunciendo el ceño lo más que pude.

-Si ella me ve así, realmente me importa poco, porque yo a la que quiero es a ti y mientras este contigo, nada me hará más feliz.-Me dio un pequeño beso, para separarse de mí nuevamente.-Además, no te puedes quejar, después de todo, Gray también te quiere y eso me es realmente molesto, sobretodo el saber que te beso.

-¡Gray! ¿Cómo esta él?

-No te preocupes, está recuperado.-Bufo molesto, por lo que yo solo sonreí.

-Me alegra tanto, realmente me alegro de que este bien.-Suspire aliviada.-Y ya sé que él está enamorado de mí y le aclare que yo ya quería a alguien, aunque inconscientemente, yo te quiero desde hace años, Jellal.

-¿Desde niños?-Pregunto anonado, mirándome, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Sí, ahora que te recuerdo, la semana que pase contigo y con Wendy fue realmente la más divertida.-Me carcajee un poco.-Recuerdo cuando te visitaba y tú me mirabas totalmente sonrojado por que no creías que fuera al día siguiente.-Pase mi mano izquierda por su mejilla.-Realmente era un amor infantil que se convirtió en un amor realmente fuerte.

-Me encantaba verte llegar totalmente agitada y recogiendo tus vestidos que te quedaban realmente largos.-Me miro con dulzura, mientras besaba mi mejilla.- ¿Por qué ya no regresaste el séptimo día?

Me tense de inmediato pero, era algo que no podía ocultar, después de todo, mentirle a él era como mentirme a mí y no iba a engañar a mi realidad.

-Ese día, fue el secuestro.-Conteste simplemente, viendo como sus facciones eran remplazadas por sorpresa.-Ya paso eso y realmente no quiero recordarlo, por favor. Solamente bésame y pasemos el mayor tiempo, juntos.

-Te besare todos los días.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto.

Sin más, tomo mi cintura con su brazo derecho, para unirme más a su cuerpo. Me alce lo suficiente, sentándome en sus piernas para rodear su cintura con mis piernas; ambos nos hundimos en un tierno beso, expresando todo nuestro cariño, todo el cariño que habíamos carecido por el destino y tal vez y eso estaba bien, después de todo, estamos juntos y eso es realmente lo que importa, lo que realmente deseamos él y yo.

Me acerco lo suficiente para después besarme en la frente e ir bajando hasta mis labios. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello para profundizar más el beso, pero, al no acordarme, el vestido callo por lo que me sonroje y me pegue lo más que pude a su cuerpo.

-Oh Erza.-Comenzó a carcajearse Jellal, por lo que solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

De inmediato, comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo cada parte de él, por lo que me estremecí tanto, que incluso lo jale un poco del cabello. Sus labios presionaban con intensidad cada parte de mi cuello y eso era realmente agradable. Sin esperar y aun sin separarme, comencé a acariciar su espalda, haciendo con mis manos círculos, notando lo fuerte que era. Las manos de él, recorrían con cuidado mi espalda, como si realmente estuviera acariciando cada herida, dándome un placentero dolor.

-Siempre, la sociedad ha visto mal que una mujer reciba placer antes de estar en matrimonio.-Hable con dificultad, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi espalda.-Para una persona con mi status es realmente algo malo pero, no sabes lo poco que me importa, me hace realmente feliz esto Jellal, porque quiero que seas mi primer y último hombre.

-Si tú no tienes problema Erza, yo igual quiero que seas mi primera y última mujer, quiero que seas mía todos los días.-Dijo, separándose de mi cuello para verme directamente a los ojos.-Posiblemente, el que ambos seamos correspondidos es de las cosas que más me hacen feliz, por eso quiero darte esto.

Se separó de mí, por lo que rápidamente tape mis pechos con mi brazo izquierdo. Me senté en el sofá, mientras veía como de su abrigo, sacaba un libro de color rojo quemado y letras plateadas. Si más, se arrodillo en frente de mí, mientras tomaba mi mano derecha, entrelazándola con la suya.

-Erza, te amo y ten por seguro que te amare desde siempre.-Su mano transmita un calor realmente hermoso y agradable.-Este es un libro que tiene exactamente escritas, los días en que nos conocimos y los días que hemos pasado juntos, eso yo lo hice, por lo que quiero que de ahora en adelante, tu sigas la historia, quiero que continúes la historia y cuando llegues a las últimas dos hojas, no sigas…eso, solamente eso, quiero que lo leas cuando las demás hojas estén escritas.

-Jellal.-Sonreí enternecida, por lo que tome el libro con gran delicadeza y lo presione fuertemente a mí.-Gracias, gracias por darme una historia en esta corta vida.

-No digas corta.-Dijo, mientras que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me encontraba yo entre el sillón y él.-Se nos hará corta por todo el tiempo en que estemos juntos pero, realmente será la mejor historia.

Solo asentí para dejar el libro a un lado de mí y atraer lo más posible a Jellal, si esperar reacción, le quite el abrigo y dejándolo en alguna parte de la habitación.

Quite mis brazos de mis pechos, haciendo que el vestido cayera con elegancia, dejándome solamente de la parte de la cadera hacía abajo, me sonroje de sobremanera por lo que baje la mirada, evitando lo más posible la mirada de Jellal pero, al momento de bajar mi rostro, el me tomo de la barbilla con su mano izquierda, mientras alzaba mi rostro para quedar a su altura.

-Eres hermosa.-Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero, aun así me veía con gran intensidad.-Al igual que tú, me siento realmente nervioso por eso, dejemos que los dos nos guiemos.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso, sonrió para acostarme en el sillón y verme totalmente embelesado. A pesar de que quería desviar mi mirada de sus labios, no podía, me era realmente tentador el tenerlo de una manera tan provocativa. Él sin esperar, comenzó a lamer mi cuello, bajando hasta en medio de mis pechos pero, se detuvo segundos, para después abrazarme con su brazo izquierdo, alzándome levemente. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como con su lengua, lamia por completo mi pecho derecho, lamiendo cada parte y llevándose la parte del pezón completo a su boca.

-Je…jellal.-Gemí ante la increíble sensación.

Con su otra mano, comenzó a masajear levemente mi pecho izquierdo, con delicadeza, tomando entre su dedo índice y medio mi pezón, rosándolo y acariciándolo con gran dulzura. Sin querer quedarme atrás, comencé a quitarle la túnica con algo de torpeza, debido a que se encontraba abrochada y por el placer, me era realmente difícil concentrarme en un punto exacto. Cuando logre desabrocharla, se la quite, aun teniendo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus caricias en mi pecho y en mi cintura.

Con algo de dificultad, logre cambiar de posición, colocando debajo de mí, mientras que el me miraba con ojos realmente deseosos.

El deseo por parte de ambos era notable en la habitación, no era un acto morboso y vulgar, no, realmente era un intercambio de sentimientos atreves del cuerpo. Posiblemente para mi gente estaba mal ser visto tener relaciones, sin tener que ser con la necesidad de traer descendencia pero, ahora no se trataba de eso, se trataba de expresar lo que sentíamos, vivir sin límites…_tan siquiera esa noche._

Me senté en sus piernas. Con algo de rapidez, quite por completo la túnica y la camisa que llevaba, aventándola en algún punto de la habitación. Mire su torso y sus pectorales, realmente era perfecto, ningún hombre lograba igualar su belleza, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Debía de admitir que me había enamorado de Jellal, con una seguridad que ni yo creía tener. Al momento de recuperar mis recuerdos especialmente sobre él, sentí una calidez y lo confirme con los celos de verlo con Kagura, lo quería, lo quería más de lo que pudiera imaginar, deseaba el tener una vida con él, el tener hijos y vivir con él, reinando Fiore y llevándola a una época de prosperidad –me sonroje, de tan solo pensar en verme casada con Jellal-

-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunto, llevando una mano a mi mejilla.-Estas muy roja, ¿Te sientes bien?-Su tono preocupado hizo que lo mirara con demasiada ternura.

-No es nada.-Acaricie levemente su torso, viendo como su mirada era de preocupación.-Es solo que, me encantaría el tener una vida contigo.

-A mi igual me encantaría eso.-Toco mi cabello y lo olio.-No sabes las veces que me imagino el estar contigo, puede que se haya convertido en mi sueño y mi ambición más preciada.-Dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se la devolví de igual manera.

Se sentó conmigo, ambos totalmente desnudos del torso, siendo el calor pasado de un cuerpo a otro. Lleve mis piernas a su cintura para rodearla por completo, mientras que el me atraía con sus brazos y tomaba mi cintura para que nuestro torso quedara totalmente juntos.

Mis pechos estaban totalmente pegados pero, ahora no sentía pena alguna, al contrario, me sentía realmente bien teniendo el cuerpo desnudo de Jellal rosando el mío. Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos nos besamos al mismo tiempo, saboreando el sabor de cada uno y sintiendo nuestros corazones palpitar con rapidez, mientras que nuestros movimientos se hacían cada vez más delicados.

Después de estar unos minutos besándonos, pase mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando pequeñas marcas de saliva en donde mi lengua pasaba, hasta llegar a su cuello donde comencé a succionar levemente cada parte por la que pasaba. Al parecer esto le agradaba demasiado a Jellal ya que llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome un mejor paso a su cuello.

Sabía por los libros que leía, que el cuello era una de las partes más sensibles del cuerpo humano, al igual que era uno de los lugares donde más se podía dar placer.

Baje poco a poco, hasta llegar a su fuerte y marcado pecho, donde comencé a dejar nuevamente un camino de saliva, mientras que con mi mano, tocaba sus fuertes brazos, los cuales me tenían fuertemente agarrada.

El sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a quitar lo que quedaba de vestido, lo que me hizo quedar solo en bragas. Eso sin duda me sonrojo por completo, estaba a una prenda de quedar completamente desnuda.

-No tenemos que seguir si no quie…

-Si quiero.-Lo interrumpí, volteando levemente a otro lado.

Ambos sonreímos para después recostarnos, él arriba de mí, tomando como apoyo el sillón del cual se apoyaba para no recargarse completamente en mí.

Sin esperar, paso sus labios por mi vientre, dejando un camino de saliva del cual se acercaba cada vez más a mi pelvis. Sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer, sentir ese agradable cosquilleo y sentir sus manos apretar levemente mis glúteos era una sensación realmente satisfactoria. Con sus dientes, comenzó a quitar la pequeña y única prenda que tenía. Cuando por fin quede completamente desnuda, se separó de mí lo suficiente para poder verme completa. Me encontraba realmente sonrojada, solo llevando mi mano izquierda a mi cabello, mientras mi mano derecha tocaba levemente mi pecho para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Demonios Erza, eres realmente hermosa.-Hablo, con la voz ronca por el placer.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, llevo sus manos a mis muslos, tocándolos con delicadeza mientras que sus labios besaban mis piernas, especialmente las partes donde tenía heridas. Después de estar unos minutos con mis piernas, acerco su rostro a mi intimidad, por lo que me sonroje por completo y más al sentir segundos después, su lengua pasar de manera superficial mi clitorix. Me encontraba realmente excitada por lo que era más que claro que, por la excitación, mis flujos se encontraban listos para una penetración, más sin embargo, Jellal me estimulaba más, al pasar su lengua con delicadeza por toda mi intimidad.

Sin querer, acariciaba su cabello, revolviéndolo con mis dedos y perdiéndolos de vista. Sentí como mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente adolorido por el placer y en segundos sentí una agradable sensación en mi pelvis, sabía que posiblemente ya mero alcanzaba mi primer orgasmo, por lo que moví un poco la cabeza de Jellal, obligándolo a aumentar la velocidad de su lengua y él entendió de inmediato, por lo que minutos después, llegue a mi primer orgasmo, sintiendo como mis paredes se contraían y liberaba un poco más de fluido.

-Sin duda, eso fue delicioso.-Dijo Jellal, lamiéndose los labios de manera sensual.-Posiblemente te conviertas en mi sabor favorito, Erza.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, me levante y lo acorrale. Quite lentamente su pantalón y lo avente, dejándolo solamente con el bóxer de color negro. Me sonroje de sobremanera al ver que se encontraba abultado su entre pierna y sabía exactamente a que se debía, había leído mucho sobre eso, pero, una cosa era leerlo y otra verlo.

Sin esperar, arranque con brusquedad la única prenda que tenía, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Realmente me sorprendió, su miembro era realmente grande. Vi por su expresión que no esperaba una demostración tan erótica y apasionada de mi parte.

Lo bese con pasión, presionando mis labios con los suyos de una manera casi desesperada. El sin esperar, comenzó a tocar nuevamente mis pechos, apretándolos con un poco más de fuerza.

Lo deje en el sillón y comencé a besar su pelvis, sabía que igual se encontraba ansioso y posiblemente le dolía un poco el estar tanto tiempo erecto y no poder hacer nada. No quería hacerlo esperar y realmente yo ya no quería esperar pero, quería que igual sintiera el placer que él me provoco, que experimentara la sensación de compartir tus partes íntimas con otra persona.

Pase mi lengua por su pelvis, mordiendo levemente su piel. Para al final quedar en frente a su miembro. No sabía que iba a hacer, realmente me era algo extraño el tener que hacer eso, sobre todo porque lo deseaba yo con grandes fuerzas y más el ver como se mordia fuertemente los labios a causa del placer.

Lleve mis inexpertas manos a su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando con lentitud.

-Oh…Erza.-Dejo escapar un ronco gemido, moviendo su cadera levemente.

Entendí de inmediato por lo que comencé a mover mi mano con más rapidez, más sin embargo, pare antes de estimularlo aún más.

Me miro de manera extrañada por lo que solo sonreí de medio lado.

-No quiero tardar más tiempo, Jellal.

-Entiendo.

Sin más, me abrazo y se puso arriba de mí. Al momento de quedar el arriba de mí, llevo con su mano su miembro a la entrada de mi intimidad.

-Ahh.-Ambos gemimos al sentir nuestras intimidades completamente juntas.

-¿Estas lista?-Me pregunto con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo, no lo hagas muy fuerte al principio.-Le pedí, con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin esperar, comenzó a entrar poco a poco, profundizando cada vez más. Sin duda su miembro era demasiado grande por lo que le costó trabajo el meter gran parte de él. Me aferre a su espalda al sentir tal dolor, rasguñándolo levemente. Cuando, me acostumbraba a su presencia, comencé a mover mis caderas, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera por el placer, lo cual logre.

En un movimiento que hice, su miembro entro por completo en mí.

No pude evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como el himen se había roto.

-Tranquila, tranquila amor, te prometo que esto solo será momentáneo.-Hablo entre mis labios Jellal, tratando de calmar un poco mi dolor.

-Sí.

Conteste únicamente, sintiendo ese agradable cosquilleo nuevamente en mi pelvis. Ambos nos comenzamos a besar mientras que él comenzaba a mover su cadera de lento a rápido, con una gran delicadeza y tratando de no dañarme en ningún momento. Yo al igual que él, comencé a moverme pero, a una velocidad aún más rápida.

La sensación era única, el sentirlo dentro de mí me hacía feliz, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y me alegraba de sobremanera que mi primer hombre no haya sido para nada, Laxus.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían con el compás del fuego de la chimenea, ambos ardientes, mostrando la pasión que sentíamos pero, sin dejar a lado el amor, que realmente era la principal base de nuestra cercanía. La nieve caía con intensidad afuera, más sin embargo no sentíamos nada de frio, nuestros cuerpos se daban el calor suficiente para mantener caliente nuestro cuerpo y alma.

Jellal seguía moviéndose con más rapidez, cuando sentí que mis paredes se estaban contrayendo nuevamente pero, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez. Aprisionaron por completo su miembro, dejando que este quedara totalmente incapaz de moverse, mientras que sentía adentro de mí un cálido líquido.

-Erza.

-Jellal.

Ambos no besamos, para llegar completamente al orgasmo. Nos besamos sintiendo nuestras intimidades totalmente cálidas. Cuando nos separamos, solamente un pequeño hilo de saliva nos separaba.

Sin duda, esa la primera acción más erótica que había hecho en mi vida.

-No quiero decir te amo, porque sé que lo sabes.-Me abrazo fuertemente, saliendo completamente de mí.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que seas tú mi primera mujer y el ser yo tu primer hombre.

-Quiero que sea así siempre, Jellal.-Me acosté en su pecho, viéndolo directamente.-Quiero ser yo tu única mujer y quiero que tú seas mi único hombre.

-Por supuesto, Erza Scarlet.-Sin más, le dedique una sonrisa para quedarme dormida en su fuerte pecho, siendo sujetada por sus brazos y su mano derecha era sujetada fuertemente por mi mano derecha, evitando el frio.

Era la noche más reconfortante que había tenido en toda mi vida, era la noche donde más había disfrutado dormir con la persona que más quería, el saber que al abrir los ojos, lo encontraría, totalmente desnudo al igual que yo.

Me encontraba en un lugar rojo, un rojo escarlata. Mire a mis alrededores y vi a lo lejos unas montañas, siendo consumidas por el fuego. ¿Una guerra? Una guerra era lo que estaba desatado, miles de soldados que no conocía estaban en el piso, manchados por completo de un rojo _escarlata_.

Mire a mi alrededor y solo había eso pero, al momento en que eleve mi vista al cielo oscuro, vi un ángel. Podía sentir hasta mi último cabello temblar, ese ángel era realmente un ángel caído, o sea un demonio. No podía ver su rostro pero, desataba una maldad realmente grande, tanto que incluso la igualaba con la mía… ¿Zeref? Solo el hechicero oscuro, Zeref, era capaz de igualar y superar en segundos mi magia oscura.

Vi cómo se encontraba arriba de lo que parecía un pueblo. Sabía que no era Magnolia ya que no se encontraban los edificios principales pero, ¿Dónde era?

Deje que mi cuerpo cambiara, comenzando por mi cabello y ojos para después sacar mis alas y volar a donde se encontraba ese ser. Por alguna razón, cada vez que me acercaba temía aún más, temía cada que volaba.

Cuando quede por completo a su altura, una oscuridad me rodeo…había perdido mi consciencia solo por mi curiosidad…

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal.

Abrí los ojos con impresión y vi que me encontraba siendo sujetada por lo hombros. En frente mío se encontraba Jellal, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunte de manera dulce pero, me espante al ver que en mi hombro caía un mechón de cabello negro.-¿A qué hora…

-Me alegra tanto que despertaras.-Sin esperar, me abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.-Tienes tu conciencia, despertaste en sueños aun teniendo tu conciencia humana.-Me afirmo, sujetando fuertemente mi espalda.

-No siento oscuridad en mi cuerpo.-Correspondí el abrazo, suprimiendo toda mi magia oscura.

Tarde aún más ya que me dolía realmente el liberar magia oscura y que este provocara una metamorfosis en mi cuerpo. Veinte minutos después de estar así, mi cabello regresaba a la normalidad, al igual que las alas, dejándome el dolor nuevamente, al haber abierto la piel que se encontraba cicatrizando momentos atrás.

-Lo lamento tanto, Jellal. No sé por qué no puedo controlarme.-Apreté levemente mis manos, sintiendo realmente frustrada.

-No importa, me alegra que estés bien en estos momentos.-Me dedico una sonrisa y me beso dulcemente.

Correspondí el beso, dejándome llevar por las caricias que repartía en mi espalda, que aún se encontraba realmente adolorida.

-Curare tus heridas, por favor no te muevas.

Asentí, viendo cómo se paraba, dejándome ver su desnudez. Me sonroje de inmediato al recordar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, por lo que tape mi rostro con mi mano derecha pero, me sorprendí al sentir un parche en mi ojo izquierdo. Era cierto, había olvidado lo de mi ojo.

-Wendy te curara tu ojo.-Me beso levemente en la frente, por lo que lo mire interrogante, tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de tristeza.-No te preocupes, aprendió muy bien la magia curativa y seguramente te ayudara.

Comenzó a limpiar la sangre que salía de mi espalda, para comenzar a limpiar por completo la herida.

-Ahora lo que más deseo es llegar a casa y ver a mi padre.-Me sincere, viendo como caía nieve afuera de la casa.-Prefiero ser atendida por Wendy en el castillo, por favor.

-Como desees, mi amada.-Me beso en el hombro derecho, provocando que me estremeciera por completo.-Todo saldrá bien.

_Eso era mentira, una gentil mentira de su parte._

Termino de curarme y ambos nos dimos un baño rápido, para llegar nuevamente a nuestro destino, que era la mansión, que se encontraba algo lejos de aquí. Me coloque las vendas, tapando por completo mis heridas. Cuando me di cuenta, la túnica de Jellal estaba ahora en mis hombros.

-Hace frio y lo menos que quiero es que te enfermes.-Me dedico una gentil sonrisa, para yo devolvérsela de igual manera.

Tome con gran cariño el libro que me había dado y lo guarde con recelo adentro de la túnica. Ambos miramos con cariño la cabaña y comenzamos a salir, en lo gris del día, del cual realmente era un espectáculo hermoso.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso, los arboles cubiertos por la nieve y el cielo totalmente gris, el silencio era realmente tranquilizador y daba una seguridad que cualquiera amaría al estar en hermoso paisaje. Sin duda las montañas se volverían mi lugar favorito siempre.

Caminamos por un rato, ambos agarrados fuertemente de la mano, evitando el frio lo más posible. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, vi cómo se encontraba Rufus-san, totalmente sorprendido y aliviado.

-Princesa Erza, no sabe lo feliz que me hace verla.-Me abrazo con cariño, por lo que solo sonreí, correspondiendo el abrazo.-La princesa Lucy y sus amigos los han estado buscando con desesperación, en este momento están en la sala principal.

-Gracias, Rufus-san.-Hice una inclinación y comenzamos a caminar adentro del terreno.

Mire con nostalgia atrás. Era como dejar el lugar donde Jellal y yo demostramos nuestros más profundos sentimientos pero, tenía la confianza de que volvería a estar de esa manera con él.

_Desde ese día todo se volvió gris, como ese día, aunque realmente agradezco el tiempo y el día pasado al haber estado con Jellal, al haber sentido su piel y su amor, convirtiéndolo en uno._

**Bien chicos :D ¿Qué tal me quedo el capitulo de la semana? La verdad es de los capítulos que mas me he esmerado y espero que realmente les haya gustado por que en lo personal, yo lo ame *w* este fue mi primero lemmon y quería saber ¿Qué tal quedo? Si sirvo para escritora? XD por favor, contesten con sinceridad jajaja**

**Ya se que tarde algo y es que la escuela no me deja respirar TT-TT pero, para eso ya les deje al principio mi pagina que recién acabo de hacer XD por lo que espero sus likes por favor, en esa pagina les informare si llego a tener un pequeño retraso con la historia, como dije anteriormente, visiten las dos historias que realmente son buenas *w* y dejen sus hermosos reviews, si quieren saber exactamente que historias son, en mis favoritos están ambas, realmente recomendable**

**Tambien espero sus reviews en este capitulo que fue el primer lemmon que creo XD en el siguiente capitulo todo se volverá más peligroso D: ¿Qué será lo que soño erza? ¿sera zeref? ¿zeref aparecerá en esta historia? Si quieren respuestas dejen sus comentarios XD por favor motiven a esta pequeña escritora que se le hace pesado la escuela TT-TT y trata de darles un digno capitulo.**

**TitaniaSoul este cap esta dedicado a ti x3 espero que te guste y ya saben, cualquier cosa me dicen muajaja, por cierto, ya mero sale Juvia para los que les gusta el GRUVIA pero, no significa que ya no habrá grayza por que aun faltan más celos muajajaja Bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado *w* Nos leemos luego y los espero en mi pagina de Facebook por favor los amo**


	16. Expuesta a la verdad

**Hi chicos :D ya se, ahora si me pase por que no solo tarde 1 semana, TARDE DOS TT-TT nuevamente lo lamento pero, la uni no me deja vivir la vida loca :c este cap realmente es de los mejores que he escrito y no les miento, la pasión con la que escribo realmente hasta mi me sorprende, por que es realmente algo que amo y que ustedes hacen que ame, por eso siempre intento darles un capitulo que ustedes amen y que yo ame w **

**Espero y que todos los sentimientos que tenia al escribir este cap los sientan ustedes por que realmente yo amo esta historia, amo este capitulo y amo lo que se vien. **

**Ryuuran: Bueno, quiero aprovechar esta ocacion y decirte que muchas gracias por comentar siempre, tus comentarios siempre son una gran motivación para mi y realmente no hay cap en que no espere ahora tus comentarios w realmente espero no decepcionarte con lo que se viene, por que esto es poco con la combinación de sentimientos que me hará pasar el siguiente capitulo y eso es demasiado x3 **

**TitaniaSoul: Bueno TitaniaSoul, siempre te recuerdo y te agradezco mucho el que sigas mi humilde historia w no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que eres de las personas que siempre me han seguido y dejado un comentario que me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic, por lo que realmente deseo que te encante e igual no te decepcione lo que se viene por que será algo muy fuerte para este fic nwn **

**Claudia: Oh no sabes lo mucho que me encanto el saber que te gusto el lemmon, realmente quería ponerlo un poco más salvaje xD pero, teniendo en cuenta de que en los tiempos en que se vivía antes eso era muy mal visto e incluso nada común, lo quise poner un poco más romántico para comenzar pero, ese no será el único Lemmon, al contrario fue el primero de mucho jojojo **

**Este capitulo se los dedico especialmente a las tres y espero que les cause la misma emoción que me dio cuando lo iba escribiendo :D espero sus comentarios y para los que van leyendo esta historia, por favor seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook que es : Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo. Por ese medio les comunicare cualquier cosa y subiré imágenes refente a la historia :3 **

**Bueno, los dejo disfrutar el cap de la semana y realmente espero que me comenten como lo hice, se los agradeceré demasiado :D **

**Mi meta es que esta historia acabe con más de 100 reviews, por favor, si conocen a personas que les guste el Jerza recomendar mi historia y que me dejen reviews, no les pido mucho por favor c: los amo, gracias.**

Expuesta a la verdad.

Camine, esperando que el destino llevara mis pasos…como solía hacerlo últimamente. La nieve, realmente la sentía más cálida que nunca y el viento era más silencioso.

Vivimos con una meta siempre, buscando un concepto tan básico como la felicidad, esperando y recibiendo para tener una vida equitativa, donde nos dejamos guiar por lo bueno y lo malo, arrepintiéndonos por dichas acciones. Buscando para sobrevivir una meta que todos tienen y eso no está mal, después de todo es lo que nos hace más humanos y más sensibles.

Pase mi mano ligeramente por la puerta, empujándola lo suficiente para poder entrar, pero, un rechinido hizo que retumbara por toda la casa, provocando varios murmuros provenientes de la sala principal. Jellal y yo entramos, escuchando como pasos se acercaban a la puerta, por lo que cerré la puerta, esperando a las personas provenientes de esos pasos.

Ambos aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, cuando sentí que unos ligeros brazos me rodeaban, uniendo su rostro en mi cuello, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y su cabellera rubia, totalmente alborotada. Sonreí con ternura y solté levemente la mano de Jellal para corresponder el abrazo, de mi alborotada hermana.

-Me tenías realmente preocupada, Erza.-Me reclamo, dejando que su abrazo fuera aún más fuerte.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¿Por qué salieron? ¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Perdón, Lucy.-Me separe de ella, viendo como todos los demás llegaban, algo agitados.-Estoy bien, realmente no me paso nada y estuve con Jellal toda la noche, realmente tenía la necesidad de pensar un poco mi actual situación y desperté la noche anterior.

-Demonios, Erza. Somos tus amigos, no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos toda la noche.-Hablo Natsu, atrayendo a Lucy hacia su pecho.

-Lose.

Mi mirada vacía paso por el piso, sintiendo la presión del momento y posiblemente del futuro. Algo no me gustaba realmente y no sabía que era, no me sentía realmente del todo culpable pero, sentía una ligera molestia. Al momento en que Wendy se acercó a mí, sentí una magia oscura totalmente poderosa, lejos, muy lejos de las montañas… ¿Magnolia?

Caí al piso, tosiendo con fuerza, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido. Sabía quién era, sabía a quien se debía semejante fuerza y poder. Vi como todos se habían preocupado, aunque estaba segura que no sintieron nada, por lo que me ayudo a levantarme Wendy, que era la que se encontraba ahora más cerca de mí.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansada.-Comente cortante.-Por favor, regresemos lo más pronto posible a Magnolia.

-Sera mejor que descanse, Erza-san.-Me tomo del brazo, Wendy, mirándome realmente preocupada.-Su estado aún es muy débil y puedo curar su ojo izquierdo…

-No te preocupes, Wendy.-Le sonreí, levemente.-En el castillo será mejor, realmente deseo llegar y ver a mi padre, deseo llegar y ver al gremio lo más pronto posible, los extraño demasiado realmente.

Mire las expresiones de todos, analizándolas por un ligero momento, hasta llegar a Gray. Le sonreí sutilmente, dándole a entender que realmente me alegraba verlo bien, por lo que él igual me respondió de la misma manera, acercándose a mí, con intenciones de cargarme para llevarme a mi habitación pero, Jellal se interpuso entre los dos, dándome la espalda.

-Llevare a Erza a su habitación para que se cambie, hoy en la noche volveremos a Magnolia.

La voz demandante de Jellal, hizo que todos lo miráramos de una manera extrañada, para asentir.

-¿Dónde está Kagura?-Pregunto, mirando a todos lados.

-Salió ayer en la noche, dijo que había escuchado rumores de avistamientos de dragones en la parte noreste del continente y como parte de su misión, fue a revisar la zona.-Le contesto Lucy, separándose levemente de Natsu.-Llegara directo al gremio, por lo que podemos irnos sin ningún pendiente, ahora que Erza despertó de su estado, lo mejor será regresar con mi padre e informarle de esto…después de todo, en dos días es tu cumpleaños, Erza.

Mis ojos no pudieron mostrar más sorpresa de la que ya tenía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en coma? Realmente ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que entre al gremio? Al igual que yo, Jellal mostro sorpresa, viéndome fijamente. Ambos sabíamos que estaba en problemas, realmente todos aquí sabíamos que estaba en problemas.

-No te preocupes, Erza.-Apoyo Natsu una mano en mi hombro, dedicándome una de sus características sonrisas.-No te obligaran a casarte, después de todo hemos estado en comunicación con el rey y no ha dicho nada referente a eso.

Asentí.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos aposentos. Debía de aceptar que estaba preparándome mentalmente para los futuros reclamos, por parte del consejo y posiblemente de monarcas que habían llevado a sus hijos para ofrecer matrimonio. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre no me casaría, incluso el demandaría cualquier ley, con el simple hecho de verme a mi o a Lucy felices. Mi caso, era un poco diferente porque por más que quisiera, aún estaba comprometida con el reino que tanto amaba, estaba comprometida en un fuerte acto moralista, un acto que mi padre me enseño. E incluso, estaba dispuesta a casarme, si era posible, en un corto futuro con Jellal.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a viajar a un mundo surrealista, donde la mayoría era una fuerte aristocracia, una aristocracia justa por parte de este mundo, cruelmente corrompido. Sabía que el caso de la familia Dreyar era diferente, las otras familias vivían en base de corrupciones, sus bases era un margen capitalista, donde un plebeyo realmente no tenía valor alguno y los grandes placeres, solo eran considerados para los nobles. Ellos no vivían como nosotros, ellos vivían en un mundo de mentiras, donde no todos buscaban el bien para su reino y yo, cruelmente, quería ser igual que mi padre, una reina que las personas realmente consideraran apta, apta para poder llevar sus vidas a una época gloriosa, donde no mentía cruelmente. Sabia a la perfección, por parte del consejo, desde los quince años, que la monarquía no era un cuento de hadas, dragones y caballeros. Era un mundo donde buscábamos el bien personal y ellos me aconsejaron tomar esos pasos para poder manipular a mi pueblo, pero, ¿Qué se ganaría una persona mintiendo? Olvidaban que seguían siendo humanos, olvidaban que nosotros somos humanos.

Por eso mismo, había tomado la decisión de gobernar, de gobernar únicamente con Jellal. Era un acto egoísta, pero, realmente lo consideraba lo más adecuado. _Dos corazón puros y justos, nunca podrán corromperse. _Por eso, tenía fe en que el consejo aceptaría y junto con los reinos vecinos, lograr aún más

El mal nunca acabaría, era totalmente cierto pero, si lograba que la pequeña definición de bien fuera posible, realmente desearía que una representación de ello fuera Fiore. Era débil de magia pura, posiblemente era más débil de lo que pensaba cualquier persona, pero, no necesitaba el poder para traer la paz…mientras tenga mi alma intacta, eso será suficiente.

Salí del baño y tome un largo vestido rojo, con mangas largas que cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo. Tome la túnica de Jellal con sumo cariño y olí su delicioso aroma, impregnándome lo más posible de él, para colocármela, recibiendo aún más calidez con la prenda. Peine mi cabello en una coleta alta y me mire por última vez al espejo. Me daba pena el ver que un parche de color negro cubría mi ojo izquierdo, más sin embargo ya no había mucho que hacer, por lo que únicamente hice fue taparlo con mi flequillo.

La tarde paso normal, estaba nevando demasiado por lo que nuestros cuerpos temblaban con mayor intensidad, en especial Wendy, con la cual me aferre ligeramente. Rufus pidió un carruaje de más, para poder transportarnos con mayor comodidad.

En el primer carruaje, que era uno más chico que el anterior, íbamos Jellal, Wendy, Charle y yo. En el segundo carruaje, iban Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy.

Antes de entrar al primer carruaje, que era el más chico, me despedí emotivamente de Lucy, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Iremos atrás de ustedes, no te preocupes, nadie sospechara de que la más chica es un carruaje de la familia real.

-Lose.

Me despedí de todos, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

_Mi última sonrisa hacia ellos._

Jella, que se encontraba en frente de mí me ayudo a subir al carruaje, mostrándome una sonrisa de medio lado, después de mi entro Wendy cargando a Charle, que se veía demasiado seria e incluso, meditando algo, algo que solo pasaba por su mente y que nadie más podría descifrar.

Rufus-san le había pagado a uno de los aldeanos del pueblo más cercano para que nos llevara a Magnolia, por lo cual le estaba realmente agradecida.

El viaje era hermoso, pasábamos a lado de las hermosas montañas, que se encontraban realmente cubiertas de la blanca nieve. Saque mi mano levemente, sintiendo como la nieve se derretía por el calor de mi mano, por lo que sonreí ligeramente. Me sentía tan pura en un ambiente tan puro. Podía asegurar que me mezclaba perfectamente con el silencio del lugar y eso me era realmente gratificante.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar.-Hablo Wendy, dejando escapar un tierno bostezo.

-Descansa por hoy, mañana mismo deberás comenzar con la curación del ojo de Erza, Wendy.-Aconsejo Charle, mostrando su tan demandante tono.

-Está bien, descansen.-Nos mostró una sonrisa, mientras se quedaba dormida en las piernas de Jellal, que le acariciaba levemente el cabello.

-Yo igual descansare.-Dijo Charle, saliendo por la ventana.-Dormiré arriba, por si me necesitan solo llámenme.

-Hace demasiado frio, ¿no es mejor que te quedes aquí?

-Nosotros resistimos más el frio, Jellal.

-Entiendo.

Sin más, Charle paso la noche entera arriba del carruaje, mientras que Jellal y yo pasamos la mayor parte despiertos pero, sin decir nada. No teníamos mucho de que platicar en esos momentos, yo realmente pensando en cómo serán los próximos días, en especial cuando se dé a conocer a todo el reino que cumplo dieciocho años, en pocas palabras, cuando el reino sepa que seré la nueva reina de Fiore.

Seguramente el reino: Áster, Dalia, Celosía. Garbera y Zinnia –que este último era gobernado por la familia de Yukino Aguria- se encontraban llegando a Magnolia e incluso lo más seguro es que desde hace unos días ya estuvieran allí. Esos reinos, en especial, eran los principales aliados y vecinos de Magnolia, con los cuales era indispensable la visita de sus monarcas para dar a conocer mi coronamiento.

-Está nerviosa.-La voz de Jellal me saco de mis pensamientos.-Estoy contigo.

-Lose.-Sonreí, mirándolo con una combinación de sentimientos que no sabía interpretar en una simple sonrisa.

Él, con un rápido y elegante movimiento, dejo a Wendy descansar sin cambiar mucho la posición, tapándola con un cobertor ligero; se posiciono a un lado de mí, para agarrarme el torso de la mano y besarla con sensualidad.

-Pasemos el tiempo, juntos.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos nos tomamos de la mano, quedándonos por completo dormidos, sintiendo solamente las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que pasaban por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba atrás de nosotros.

Comencé a sentir un pequeño calor en mi cuerpo; con pereza, abrí mis parpados, viendo como ya había amanecido. A mi lado, se encontraba Jellal, totalmente dormido, dejando ver un rostro totalmente pacifista en ese momento, sin preocupaciones.

-Mi señora, ya estamos cerca de llegar a Magnolia.-Hablo, con un tono amable, el hombre que se encontraba manejando el carruaje.

-Entiendo…gracias.

Sacudí un poco a Jellal para que este despertara, el cual comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para después sonreírme de manera cálida y acercar su rostro al mío para terminar dándome un pequeño y dulce beso.

-Buenos días.-Comente, algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días. Debo de decir que me encanto la manera de despertar.

Ambos sonreímos ante su comentario. Realmente debía de aceptar lo agradable que era, el saber que al abrir mis parpados, lo encontraría a él, únicamente a él y eso de alguna u otra manera, me hacía extremadamente feliz, a tal punto de querer hacerlo una rutina, de preferencia todo lo posible que tuviera de vida.

Llegamos a Magnolia pero, sentí un extraño temor.

-¡Erza, corre!-Me grito Charle, que se encontraba arriba del carruaje.

Con horror mire cómo Laxus se encontraba en la tercera entrada para entrar a Magnolia y a su alrededor se encontraba personas del consejo mágico, sin contar que aún se encontraban algunos monarcas y ¿Kagura?

Cuando llegamos, lo menos posible que podía hacer era huir y sabía que no tenía a ningún lugar. Mire ligeramente atrás y note como el carruaje mayor, donde venían; Lucy, Natsu y Gray, se detenía, siendo acorralada por los caballeros de Laxus, que al parecer lo acompañaban y miraban la situación con sumo cuidado.

Los caballeros de Fiore, solo estaban mirándolo, dispuestos a atacar por si llegaran a atacarme a mí o a Lucy. Lucy, sin esperar, salió del carruaje, encarando con coraje a Laxus, que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Laxus?-Pregunto, con el ceño demasiado fruncido.

-Tu no me interesas niña a la que quiero es a Erza, así que no la ocultes más.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, vi como Jellal estaba desprendiendo magia, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto se acercara a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-No lo hagas.-Hable calmadamente.

-No permitiré que te dañe…entiéndelo, él no va a estar tranquilo hasta que entienda que este reino no será de él, este reino mañana mismo te permanecerá solamente a ti, casada o no, Erza.

-Lose.

Ambos vimos como Wendy comenzaba a despertar, mirando con miedo como más cabellos de Laxus rodeaban nuestro carruaje pero, se centraban especialmente en el carruaje mayor, donde seguramente creían que era donde me encontraba. Lucy aún se encontraba mirando con coraje a Laxus, no dándole ninguna oportunidad de mirar hacia adentro del carruaje, tratando de engañar a Laxus de que realmente me encontraba allí, para en cualquier momento ser capaz de que yo escapara especialmente.

-En este reino no eres bienvenido.-Su tono de voz era demasiado seco y frio.

-Tienes razón, en este reino no soy bienvenido más sin embargo, aquí, ante el consejo y los monarcas.-Hablo hacia estos con sumo respeto.-Les demostrare que realmente soy la persona más apropiada para gobernar Fiore, ya que el rey mañana mismo dejara de serlo y tu aun eres demasiado joven, princesa Lucy.

-¿Te olvidas de Erza?-Pregunto irónica, mirando con superioridad a Laxus.

-Dudo que el reino y el consejo quieran a una reina que realmente es...-Paro un momento, mirando con demasiada burla a Lucy.-Una hechicera.

Todos quedamos totalmente sorprendidos, sin poder recuperar el aliento o si quiera sentir palpitar el corazón. Vi como Jellal miraba con coraje la situación y Wendy seguían en shock, tratando de controlar los sentimientos de miedo y coraje que sentía pero, antes que nada miedo. Lucy en cambio estaba demasiada asustada, tanto que incluso podía ver como sus brazos temblaban levemente, obviamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Laxus. Sabíamos que podía pasar si las personas del reino e incluso de continentes amigos y no amigos se enteraran de lo que realmente era…moriría.

-No…no sé de qué hablas.-Titubeo, tratando de mantener su margen firme.

Los aldeanos que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a sorprenderse. Fiore era realmente amado por sus ciudadanos en total, estaba segura que les era casi imposible el pensar que tenían como futura reina a un monstruo e incluso algo peor.

-Miente.-Hablo con dureza Kagura, que miraba a todos con frialdad.-Yo misma fui testigo del secuestro de la princesa Lucy y como Erza mato al líder de oración seis, inclusive en las montañas ella despertó, dejándome como muestra esto.-Se alzó un poco la playera, dejando ver un sello con forma de dragón.-Es un hechizo de parte de un hechicero de rango alto.

Me quede anonada, estaba segura que cuando la ataque, no le había hecho ningún hechizo y por los libros estudiados, realmente era uno donde consumía su energía vital como maga pura, por lo que poco a poco iría muriendo, destruyendo sus órganos internos. Una manera realmente cruel de morir.

-Señorita Lucy, deje que la princesa Erza salga.-Hablo con calma, un anciano del consejo.

Los caballeros de Laxus comenzaron a rodear el carruaje principal, de manera en que dejaban fluir levemente sus magias, dispuestos no solo a atacar, si no a matarme.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-Pregunto Lucy, con la voz realmente rota.

-Está encarcelado, es obvio que trataría de ayudar a cubrir a la princesa Erza, si lo que dice el príncipe Laxus es realmente cierto.

-¿Mi…mi padre?-Sin querer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, dejando como muestra el sufrimiento que ahorita ella estaba sintiendo.

Era un monstruo, era un demonio realmente, un demonio que solo causaba sufrimiento en lugar de otras sensaciones. No podía detener el llanto de mi hermana, de mis amigos y de mi padre y sabia a la perfección que todo esto era por mi culpa, sabía que estas consecuencias tendrían pero, aun así escogí la vida y ahora solo puedo vivir con eso, tratando de enmendar el pecado de vivir.

-Lo siento, Jellal.-Le sonreí, para salir rápidamente por la puerta.

-¡No, Erza!

No podía llorar, mis dos ojos estaban realmente destruidos pero, si pudiera, estaba segura de que miles de lágrimas saldrían. Esto me daba la ventaja de parecer más fuerte, de ser una mujer fuerte que no derramara lágrimas, no ante ellos.

-No sé qué ocurre realmente príncipe Laxus pero, le pido que no arme un alboroto ante tantas personas.-Mi frialdad y dureza era notable para todos los que nos rodaban.

Una sonrisa sádica por parte de Laxus apareció y una de completa burla por parte de Kagura…había caído en su trampa y caí, lo note cuando sus sonrisas aparecieron.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Un grito por parte de Lucy me llamo la atención.

Se encontraba siendo acorralada por Kagura, mientras que aplicaba su magia de gravedad en ella. Sabía perfectamente que internamente sus órganos podían quedar incluso aplastados, por lo que la mire con inmenso odio y coraje, dispuesta a atacar pero, después vi como los caballeros de Laxus eliminaban por completo el carruaje donde venía, siendo destruido completamente. Mi magia interna comenzó a descontrolase al pensar que habían matado a Wendy y a Jellal pero, un suspiro de alivio salió cuando vi que Jellal caminaba con calma entre la densa capa de humo que había provocado la explosión, trayendo consigo a Wendy.

-Suelten a la princesa Lucy, nosotros no permitiremos que dañen a nuestra señora Erza.-Uno de los caballeros se dispuso a protegerme, mientras que los demás rodeaban a Kagura y Laxus.

-No tenemos que llegar a esto, príncipe Laxus.-Regaño uno de los del consejo, mientras que todos rodeaban a Laxus y Kagura.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo izquierdo, Erza?-Dijo, mirándome con burla.

-¡Tú!-Mi coraje aumentaba cada vez más.-Tu mandaste a que me atacaran y por tu culpa dañaron a Gray, desgraciado.

-Fue algo sucio, lose, pero por eso descubrí tu naturaleza.

Cuando iba a ordenar que los atacaran, sentí un fuerte rayo que provenía de la magia de Laxus. Su electrizante poder era increíble.

-¡Erza!-Escuche como grito Jellal, quitándose a los guardias que lo rodeaban.

-¡Ahhhh!-Nuevamente el grito de Lucy me saco de mis pensamientos.

Natsu y Gray salieron, comenzando a querer atacar pero, el consejo mágico los encerró en unas runas, impidiendo que se movieran. Me estaban provocando, estaban provocándome y no podía ser tan egoísta para ver sufrir nuevamente a Lucy por mi culpa, no importaba que ellos me descubrieran.

_-Es inevitable_.

Escuche la voz de Charle, hablándome, aunque a pesar de que mire a mi alrededor, no se encontraba cerca. No podía escapar, tenía a todos los monarcas ante mí y ahora no sería tan fácil como lo fue con Oración seis, ya que no podía dañar a nadie sin que estos no pensaran en matarme con solo respirar.

Vi como Jellal estaba luchando con algunos caballeros y como Lucy era torturada con la magia de Kagura, que se veía que realmente le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. El consejo miraba con desaprobación esto y los monarcas estaban a punto de interponerse pero, no sabían realmente qué lado apoyar. Un día antes de mi reinado, había traído la destrucción a mi reino pero, seria por poco tiempo.

Sonreí con tristeza, aun siento atacada por Laxus, era mi final, el no trajo mi final, yo escogí realmente este final. Vi como Jellal protegía a Wendy con su cuerpo, tratando de llegar a Laxus lo más pronto posible, también vi como Lucy me miraba con un ojo, sonriendo débilmente y como Natsu y Gray trataban de liberarse, tratando de llegar a nosotras para protegernos. Eran muy nobles y siempre los recordaría.

Sin esperar, comencé a sacar magia oscura, sintiendo nuevamente la presencia que había sentido en las montañas…se encontraba en Magnolia esa presencia pero, ahora no podía darle importancia, ahora solo debía de seguir con esto. Mi cuerpo estaba pasando por una metamorfosis: mis ojos cambiaron a negro y mi cabello comenzó a crecer más, mis alas salieron de golpe, dejándome un enorme dolor en mi espalda, pero, aun así no lo demostré.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que realmente yo era una hechicera, o eso era lo que ellos creían. Mi mente comenzó a distorsionarse, tanto que incluso perdí la vista en mi ojo derecho, que era con el único que podía ver ahorita. Estaba perdiendo mi conciencia, ahora no era realmente como las primeras veces, la presencia que se encontraba en Magnolia estaba manipulando mi magia oscura, elevándola más de lo que incluso yo podía llegar.

Se alejaron todos, mientras que los monarcas me rodeaban, dispuestos a atacarme pero, me contuve, tratando de no mover ningún musculo y menos desprender ningún tipo de magia. Tenía que controlarme o incluso solo esperar a que me mataran, no podía dañarlos y si resultaba todo como lo pensaba, posiblemente incluso Lucy y Jellal conseguirían escapar.

-¡Mátenme!-Grite con fuerza.

-No cabe duda. ¡Eres excepcional, Erza!-Grito con euforia Laxus, haciendo que lo mirara interrogante.-Serás una digna reina.

-¡Erza!-Escuche el grito de Jellal, totalmente horrorizado.

-Maldit…

No pude terminar de decir ya que sentí que la magia se apoderaba de mí, cayendo inconscientemente pero, sin dejar de tener mi forma y mi magia oscura. La persona que me había provocado eso se encontraba en Magnolia y eso sin duda era realmente increíble, que un poder que se encontraba desde tan lejos, pudiera hacerme algún efecto.

Todo lo iba a perder en segundo, todo lo que habia formado en tan poco tiempo: a Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Fairy Tail que es como mi segunda familia.

Nuevamente lo perdía todo por el egoísmo de las personas pero, algo que he aprendido es que _el desear lo mejor para ti, es desear lo peor para otra persona. _Así funcionaban las cosas en el mundo y no lograría complacer a muchas personas pero, sabía que mi sacrificio seria posiblemente lo mejor que podía hacer para salvarlo, para salvar un poco su presente que fue tan modificado por mi culpa.

Me hubiera encantado vivir con Jellal y tener la familia que tanto deseaba, me hubiera gustado conocer a mi madre Alice y a mi madre Layla, a ambas las amo demasiado. Sé que mi verdadera madre, también me amo, lo siento, tal vez por la calidad que me da el color rojo.

Levanto la mirada, en un lugar totalmente oscuro, esperando cualquier cosa que pueda dañarme pero, pasa el tiempo, siguiendo con su transcurso. El lugar cambia y ahora me encuentro sentada en el verde pasto con flores blancas y amarillas a mí alrededor. El sol se estaba metiendo y lo único que dejaba ver el color tan escarlata del cielo, transmitiendo melancolía y tristeza, ¿asaco ese era mi estado de ánimo? Me había resignado a vivir pero, estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz de haber salvado a los que amo y no traer sufrimiento, tampoco quería yo sufrir más, me dolía demasiado realmente siempre que esos caso atacaban en mi vida, por eso, trataba de verlo con optimismo y acostumbrarme a ese hermoso campo, porque seguramente esa era la tranquilidad que mi mente tanto deseaba y por fin puedo lograrla.

-Este realmente no es el paraíso que todos imaginamos.-Hablo con elegancia, una hermosa voz de mujer.

Voltee, viendo que a mi lado, sentada se encontraba realmente una hermosa dama, de cabellos escarlatas, un poco más opaco que el mío pero, que igual transmitía pasión y con unos hermosos ojos negros, que haría que cualquier hombre se perdiera en ellos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos eran realmente finos y delgados y sus mejillas totalmente pálidas.

Vestía con un elegante vestido negro, con encaje igual de color negro.

-El paraíso no existe, porque el paraíso nosotros lo formamos cuando vivimos.-Me miro, dedicándome una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este lugar son tus pensamientos combinados con la naturaleza que te rodea.-Su mano tomo con delicadeza una flor amarilla.-Nosotros practicamos en el mundo humano magia o hechicería pero, ambos seguimos siendo humanos y lo que nos da ese significado es la paz con la que vivimos.

-No entiendo que dice, señorita.-Hable, dándome por vencida con sus metáforas.

-No tienes que hablarme tan formal, después de todo soy tu madre.-Dijo, mirando al sol directamente sin que este le molestara en absoluto.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso. ¿Ella realmente era mi verdadera madre? Creí que al ser una hechicera, ella sería un poco menos humana pero, es todo lo contrario, es más que humana, es más bondadosa que muchos humanos y su corazón lo dice, su misma alma habla por ella.

-Erza, realmente te has puesto hermosa y aunque no lo creas, te he estado observando todo el tiempo y cuidando, mi hermosa hija.-Me dio la flor, colándomela en mi mano, transmitiéndome más que calidez.- Y para aclarar tus dudas, realmente no estas muerta, solo estas dormida, por lo que quise aprovechar el momento para hablarte de algunas cosas.

-Ma…madre, ¿Qué eres ahorita mismo?-Pregunte indecisa, viendo como ahora la oscuridad salía pero, ahora las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor.

-Ahorita solo soy un alma que cuida de su hija, perdona Erza, es solo que al momento en que me mataron, realmente no podía descansar al saber que vivirías con peligro y por mi culpa ahora tu magia son dos cosas a la vez.-Sus ojos mostraron frustración.-Por mi culpa has vivido cosas realmente horribles y es demasiado tarde para evitar eso, vivirás con esa magia toda tu vida, hija.

-Yo sé que cuando despierte moriré, por eso ahorita estoy un poco feliz, estoy feliz de que ya no haré que mi padre y Lucy se preocupen por mí y sé que Jellal encontrara a una hermosa dama que lo amara como es debido, aunque no sé si como yo, ya que realmente el amor que siento hacia él dudo que se pueda comparar.-Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis dos ojos.-Y no es tu culpa, madre.

-Tu vida no acaba aquí Erza, tu vida aún sigue y aun seguirás viviendo con Makarov y con Lucy.-Me sonrió, quitando las lágrimas que salían de mis dos ojos.-Cuida a tu hermana, ella te ama demasiado y yo también la amo mucho a ella, estaré eternamente agradecida de que lo poco que te cuido Layla, realmente te haya cuidado y amado como una verdadera madre y en cambio Jellal, ese apuesto joven te ama demasiado, te ama realmente desde niños y no te hará daño, por más que su corazón se pierda al igual que el tuyo, él siempre te protegerá y eso es bueno porque su amor realmente será un equilibrio de lo bueno y lo malo, hija.

-¿Un equilibrio?

-Claro, la vida realmente no puede ser solo algo bueno, porque realmente eso bueno no existiría, por eso, trata de estar equilibrada con tu bondad y con tu maldad, siempre dando lo mejor de ti y sé que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de bondad pero, yo sé que es posible, que tu magia y tus raíces no sean un impedimento, porque eso solo será tu desequilibrio.

-Realmente trato de dar lo mejor de mi madre, no soy realmente fuerte pero, trato de serlo, trato de que mis desventajas sean mi fortaleza pero, aun así no puedo evitar que el odio y coraje se apoderen de mí.

-Eso te hace débil y odio la debilidad, Erza.-Su mirada paso a una realmente fría.-Demuestra a tu reino quien eres, no permitas que otros te quiten lo que amas, al contrario, trata de dar lo mejor de ti para que ellos encuentren lo que realmente aman.

-Me estás diciendo que ¿Ayude a Laxus?-Pregunte incrédula, tratando de entender su extraña mente.

-Exacto.-Su mirada ahora fue de orgullo.-Es un chico con una mentalidad algo distraída y manipulada pero, sigue siendo un humano Erza y si actúas como él desea, serás solo manipulada por alguien que es manipulado y eso te hará perderte en una sociedad donde la manipulación es la base de su éxito.

-Eso decía mi padre.-Sonreí con melancolía al escuchar esas palabras que mi padre me decía cada que me permitía estar con él, en ocasiones que tenía asuntos con el reino.-Eres una mujer realmente admirable y me siento orgullosa de conocer tu verdadera faceta, madre.

-¿Acaso me imaginabas con cuernos y mala?-Pregunto con burla, mostrándome un mueca divertida que fue cambiada inmediatamente por una más seria y triste.-Aunque no te lo puedo negar que fui en vida más mala que buena pero, cambie cuando conocí a Makarov y a pesar de que estaba molesta por que él prefirió a Layla, tú me diste nuevamente ese amor y cariño, el sentirte en mi vientre y la primera y última vez que te cargue, realmente me hiciste una mujer feliz y realizada que no podía pedir más que estar con mi hija y vivir con ella toda la vida y quiero que tu experimentes eso último.

-Madre yo…-No sabía que decir, ahora más que nunca era cuando sentía un gran amor hacía ella.-Te amo demasiado y siempre te amare, no me importa tu magia, no me importa que mi magia sea buena y mala, no me importa que la gente piense mal de ti y de mí, porque yo te amo y yo sé lo que realmente paso y que viviste como humana hasta tus últimos días por mí.

-Gracias, Erza.-Se levantó, mirando hacia atrás.-Es hora de que nos vayamos, pronto despertaras y tendrás que afrontar nuevamente lo que viene y recuerda cómo afrontarlo, se vienen tiempos peores Erza y realmente habrá alguien que te ayudara.

-Espera, antes que nada, ¿Qué son los hechiceros y los magos?-Pregunte, tomándola de la mano.-Por favor, dime la respuesta si la sabes.

-Son humanos, todos somos humanos, solo que algunos con ideas equivocadas y en estos casos, ambos tienen ideas equivocadas.-Suspiro fuertemente.-Ambos manejan diferente magia pero, ambos tienen mismos sueños, mismas sonrisas y mismas metas…los dos son humanos y no por ser malos significa que no tienen algo de bondad, igual lo digo, no porque sean buenos, significa que no tengan algo de maldad.

-Realmente es lo que deseaba saber.-La solté levemente.-Ahora sé lo que realmente debo de hacer, muera o no muera, gracias madre.

-No morirás, aun tienes que afrontar muchas cosas para mostrar tu fortaleza y sé que lograras cumplir algo en esta vida, algo que el gran hechicero Zeref quiso hacer y desgraciadamente no pudo.-De un rápido movimiento me abrazo, tomando mi espalda con cariño, exactamente donde salían mis alas.-Vive Erza, vive y recuerda que tienes un Reino, una hermana, un amante y sobretodo una unión de dos mundos que debes lograr.

-Viviré madre y cuando llegue el tiempo, ambas descansaremos en paz y formaremos otro paraíso aparte de la vida.

-Te esperare hija, pero, te esperare realmente en mucho tiempo. Por ahora, te seguiré viendo y cuidando como lo he hecho estos dieciocho años, te amo, Erza.

Sin esperar desapareció, dejando unas pequeñas luces que formaban entre todas una hermosa mariposa negra.

Había cumplido dieciocho años, por lo que ahora el Reino de Fiore pasaba a mis manos totalmente, aunque no de la manera que deseaba. Mi último deseo ahora posiblemente se iba a cumplir y tendría que esperar para hacer muchas cosas pero, tenía algo pensado y no moriría tan rápido, no dejaría que Laxus se quedara con mi Reino y prefería ser exiliada de Fiore que eso.

Desperté ligeramente, viendo completamente a la nada. Sabía que traía puesto unas vendas en mis dos ojos y estaba encadenada, dejando que mis extremidades quedaran completamente estiradas, sin contar que las cadenas detenían mi magia pura pero, no la oscura.

-¡La hechicera despertó!-Hablo la voz de un anciano.

Supuse que nos encontrábamos en la habitación donde se hacían los cargos jurídicos de la realeza, ya que el ligero olor de madera y el eco que provocaba me hacía entender eso. Sabía que me encontraba también en medio de la sala, posiblemente siendo observada por todos y algunos otros se encontraban a mí alrededor, rodeándome dispuestos a atacarme por si llegara a atacar de alguna u otra manera.

-Lamentamos que en su cumpleaños número dieciocho tenga que estar así, mi señora Erza.-Hablo el juez.-Prometemos tratarla lo mejor que podamos, antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Su señoría, creo que todo ya está claro.-Dijo Laxus, con voz burlona.-Como ustedes vieron yo soy capaz de detener a Erza tanto que incluso la desmaye para que no atacara a las personas inocentes y creo ser capaz de hacer lo mismo en un futuro, solamente yo, por eso no tenemos que llegar a casos exagerados y perder a la primogénita de la actual familia real.

Me quede totalmente anonada. Quería reírme y burlarme todo lo posible, ¿Él desmayarme? Creo que realmente está bromeando pero, si quería salir con vida tenía que seguir su juego, ya que era obvio que él deseaba algo al mantenerme con vida.

-¿Usted qué opina, ministro?-Pregunto curioso, tomando en cuenta lo que dijo Laxus.

-Realmente creo que el príncipe Laxus tiene toda la razón y personalmente, conozco a la señora Erza desde que es una niña y lo mejor para su caso es mantenerla con vida, simplemente así el Reino de Fiore tendrá un mejor desarrollo y posiblemente el primogénito de la princesa Erza y el príncipe Laxus sea realmente poderoso, como un digno sucesor.

-El caso es realmente complicado, su señoría.-Ahora escuche que hablaba otro hombre.-Nuestro Reino se siente realmente indignado al no saber que la princesa Erza Dreyar realmente era una hechicera y a pesar de que se investigara a fondo como es que tiene ella esa magia, no es suficiente ya que estamos poniendo en peligro la ligera línea de paz que tenemos los reinos vecinos e incluso los continentes de todo el mundo, solo por este pequeño caso.

-Tiene razón, Rey Dalar pero, no podemos dejar que alguien como la señora Erza muera y tampoco podemos permitir que ella tome el trono ya que eso es realmente lo que provocara cuando los demás reinos se enteren.-Hablo el ministro, con una voz realmente molesta.-La señora Lucy no es apta para tomar el trono y el Rey Makarov no es ahora de nuestra confianza, por lo que realmente yo propongo un matrimonio entre la princesa Erza y el príncipe Laxus.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, su señoría.-Escuche como la voz de más personas hacían acto de presencia, apoyando la idea del ministro.

-El príncipe Laxus es de nuestra eterna confianza y ahora comprobando realmente que era la señora Erza, no queda ninguna duda de que el podrá gobernar Fiore y mantener a la señora Erza como humana, solo él tiene el poder.

-Realmente creo que entonces ya se ha tomado un acuerdo.-Hablo el juez, con voz dura.-La señora Erza, Princesa de Fiore se casara con el Príncipe Laxus y ambos gobernaran trayendo consigo principalmente el bienestar del mundo mágico al igual que los Reinos.

No podía decir nada, era obvio que no estaba en posición para exigir algo pero, por ahora era lo mejor y solamente seguir con ello hasta poder tomar algo bueno de la situación.

-Lleven a la señora Erza a sus aposentos y hoy a las diecinueve horas daremos la noticia de su matrimonio.

Sin más, me quitaron las cadenas levemente y me encaminaron con suma delicadeza aun sin quitarme las vendas de los ojos.

Llegamos a mis aposentos y me quitaron las vendas para abrirme la puerta y dejarme pasar. Al entrar vi que en la pequeña mesa de centro que tenia se encontraba una gran cantidad de comida y bebidas, en la cama un elegante vestido de color blanco y aun lado se encontraba un cetro, que era con el que llegaría para anunciar que yo realmente era el nuevo gobernante. Adentro se encontraban algunas de mis ayudantes que me miraban con algo de miedo.

-La señora Erza debe de estar lista a las dieciocho horas.-Hablo con autoridad el hombre que me traía.

Sin más se fue, cuando entre, ambas me miraron con preocupación al notar que aún tenía la venda en el ojo izquierdo y con unas gotas de sangre, por lo que seguramente ya se habían dado una idea de que mi ojo izquierdo realmente ya no existía.

-Yo no las lastimare.-Hable, entrando y sentándome.-Solo quiero que este día transcurra normal y espero contar con ustedes para verme lo mejor presentable para poder dar la noticia a mi Reino que ahora yo soy su nueva Reina y que Laxus será mi esposo.

-Por supuesto, mi señora.-Ambas salieron del cuarto, posiblemente para traer las cosas necesarias.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-Me pregunto Charle, saliendo de bajo de mi cama.

-Sentí tu magia.-Hable tranquilamente, comenzando a comer la fruta que estaba en la mesita.- ¿Sabías de esto?

-Lo lamento Erza, realmente creí que era mi imaginación, aunque no había visto en mis visiones que te iban a atacar y quitar el ojo izquierdo.-Al igual que yo comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?

-No te preocupes, realmente no morirás…hoy no.-Sus dos alas comenzaron a salir.-Cuando acabo el baile vi que Laxus iba a intentar atacarte para quitar tu Reino pero, las cosas cambiaron, ahora algo peor pasara y realmente te quedan unas horas antes de que eso suceda, ¿quieres que te diga tu futuro?

-Antes de que me lo digas, ¿Estarás dispuesta a ayudarme?-Pregunte totalmente seria, comenzando a tomar vino.

-Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda y que esa ayuda será realmente para Lucy, Jellal y Makarov.

-Me sorprende demasiado tu poder, Charle.

-Me sorprende mucho la frialdad con la que estas tomando este asunto, Erza.

-Realmente aún tengo que vivir pero, me es algo triste el tener que dejar todo atrás y sobretodo dejar a Jellal, pero, sé que no es el fin…no todavía.

-Entonces, te contare lo que ocurrió, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá.

-Lo lamento, Fiore.

_Solo quedaban horas para que mi destino fuera marcado y a pesar de que en ese entonces realmente no lo demostraba y solo mostraba ante Charle una figura fría, fuerte y justa, realmente estaba llorando como nunca. Mis lágrimas no salían pero, mi pecho dolía y mi garganta ardía. _

_Pase por muchas cosas y no creí realmente que condenaría a Fiore a una época de dictadura solo por mis caprichos, pero, aun estando en estos tiempos no me arrepiento, porque sé que nuevamente naceré y traeré la unión de los dos mundos, tal como ese ser me enseño. _

_No necesitaría más esos elegantes vestidos, solo necesitaría conmigo la capa de Jellal y el libro en el cual ahora mismo estoy escribiendo, solo eso necesito y necesitare para aun tener fuerzas y seguir con mi plan de vida, con el plan que llevara a una vida una unión de lo bueno y lo malo._

_Ese día fue el día en que más lamente muchas cosas pero, también donde agradecí otras y según las visiones que me otorgo el futuro, esto sigue sin ser nada para lo que me prepara realmente el destino. Puede que el destino juegue conmigo y realmente nuevamente seré la protagonista sufrida pero, para eso otra persona ocupo mi lugar y esa persona no lo merecía, no lo merecía porque realmente ahora está muerta._

**Y aquí termino el cap D: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué sabe Charle realmente? ¿Ocurrira algo con Erza? ¿Dónde esta Makarov y todo fairy tail? ¿Erza quiere salvar a Laxus? ¿De quien es la magia que siente? Bueno, esas preguntas se sabran en el próximo capitulo :D jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya encantado este cap por que realmente yo lo ame y puedo decir que es de los capítulos que más he amado en escribir. No les miento pero, siento que he mejorado en mi manera de narrar, al principio realmente no me gusto mucho y eso era por que realmente AUN NO sabia de que iba a tratar la historia y a pesar de que cada capitulo sale de la nada, o sea que nada lo tengo realmente calculado más que el final y los detalles, siento que hasta ahorita realmente me ha salido bien n_n bueno eso es por que yo amo demasiado esta historia xD por lo que me gustaría saber si realmente les ha gustado y me den su más humilde opinión jojo **

**Este capitulo es la mitad de toda la historia, realmente como les dije es algo larga pero, quiero terminarla antes de que se cumpla el año. También quiero crear otras historias aunque ahorita el tiempo no me lo permita mucho pero. **

**1.-¿Qué pareja del anime naruto y Bleach les gusta?  
Realmente yo amo el Jerza y NO QUIERO nunca dejar de escribir Jerza porque realmente es la pareja que más amo, por lo que cuando termine esta historia seguire con otra Jerza, pero, para pasar un poco a otro mundo, quisiera saber que parejas del anime naruto y bleach les gusta. **

**Otra pregunta  
2.-¿Cómo conocieron esta historia?  
Realmente me gustaría saber el como supieron de esta historia n_n **

**Por favor, si tienen amigos que les guste el Jerza recomendar mi fic, por favor nwn quisiera terminarlo con más de 100 reviews si es posible y esa es la meta que tengo como escritora c: **

**Espero sus Reviews y que me digan ¿Cómo les pareció el cap? Como dije anteriormente, yo lo super ame y realmente me hizo experimentar muchas cosas como las frases que puse, realmente lo vi desde una perspectiva un poco más realista y quiero saber si soy capaz de transmitir emociones a través de mis escritos, sin más los dejo y hasta el próximo capítulo, cualquier cosa ya saben que les tendré realmente informada por mi página de Facebook y la imagen de perfil se cambiara la otra semana, por lo que tiene mucha referencia con la historia :D nos vemos y espero sus reviews. LOS AMO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA LO QUE ES AHORA LA MITAD DE ELLA. **


	17. La guerra de Fiore Parte I

**Hola chicos :D Bueno, como les estuve comentando en mi pagina de Facebook que este capitulo lo dividiría en dos partes, primera, porque quedaría muy largo y en un solo capitulo poner el verdadero trama como que no x3 por eso, el siguiente cap es la segunda parte. **

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, créanme, no saben lo mucho que me hace feliz escribir y más al ver sus comentarios y saber que realmente les está gustando mi humilde historia c: por eso mismo, me encantaría recibir sus reviews cada capitulo *o* por favor. **

**Bien comenzare con los agradecimientos jojojo: **

**Ryuuran: Jajajaja si, de hecho me puse a investigar realmente el como eran en aquel entonces, para que la historia tuviera muchísima más lógica, por eso, muchas cosas las hago respecto a mis investigaciones, para que todo sea en un tiempo muy bueno y que el contexto nunca se salga x3**

**Claudia: Oh si, su mamá me cayó tan bien *w* y ya se, malditos de laxus y kagura TT-TT por su culpa todo lo que tuvo que pasar Erza pero, ya verán en un futuro esos dos jojo, yo me encargare de ellos con el poder de escribir *u***

**TitaniaSoul: De hecho a mi también me cae mal hinata XD y también me dicen que estoy loca que porque prefiero el Narusaku, sasusaku, ichiruki y en este caso cambio porque mi pareja favorita es el Jerza de fairy tail *w* jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también**

**AilenHearfilia: Realmente me halaga que este al ser el primer fic que leyeras, te gustara tanto c: Muchas gracias por lo halagos, realmente cuando leí tu comentario mi corazón se acelero todo y se puso demasiado feliz al saber que realmente les gusta esta historia, espero con ansias tu comentario en este capítulo y me digas si te ha gustado n_n**

**IRAKLASE: Jajajaja bueno, en Facebook ya te aclare muchas dudas y espero que este capitulo te guste porque ya por fin quite la parte que te desagradaba de la historia y realmente esto viene en la historia orginal c: espero tu comentario y me digas que te pareció la primera parte de este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y realmente espero que en este capitulo también me los dejen, porque sin duda es lo que más espero después de terminar de escribir el capitulo :D Para los que no están enterados, los invito a que pasen a mi pagina de Facebook que es : Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo. En mi pagina de Facebook les llegaran noticias referentes a la historia e incluso cualquier duda que les pueda aclarar, decirme. SOLO QUE PUEDA ACLARAR jojo nwn bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo y espero sus bellos Reviews.**

La guerra de Fiore. Parte I

Abrí los ojos realmente sorprendida. Inclusive, aunque esperaba cosas con esa magnitud de sorpresa, aun no podía creerlo y realmente me costaba más que creerlo ya que todo parecía un melodrama, totalmente organizado.

Deje que el vino callera al piso, manchando por completo el tapete de color blanco que se encontraba abajo. Charle solo me miraba con seriedad, esperando alguna orden o reacción para poder actuar y es que realmente me costaba tan siquiera pensar en algo, o procesar todas sus palabras. Vi con el ceño fruncido como tocaban la puerta, por lo que tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Has lo que te dije, cuando acabe la ceremonia de mi coronación y pase eso, ven al castillo, exactamente a los túneles, allí te daré nuevas órdenes.-Le hable en voz baja, conteniéndome las ganas de incluso gritar de frustración.-Hasta entonces, cuídalos Charle, no dejes que nada les ocurra.

-No te preocupes Erza, yo me ocupare de ellos y desviare ese cruel futuro para ellos, por ahora tú encárgate de lo que se viene y trata de que no te descubran, si ellos te descubren antes de que todo pase, no solo tú morirás, si no ellos también, en especial ella.

-No te preocupes, he aprendido a controlar mis emociones y ahora menos que nunca será la excepción.-Hable con voz firme, ocultando mis ojo derecho con todo el flequillo.-Nos vemos en unas horas, mientras tanto, vive Charle.

-Igual tú, Erza.-Sin más salió por la ventana, cerrándola con su misma magia.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar…esperar a que llegara el momento. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo y no podía moverme pero, sabía que no podía quedarme solo a temblar. Las circunstancias te hacen quien eres.

-Adelante.-Hable con firmeza, parándome del sofá.

Mis dos ayudantes entraron, viendo que la alfombra estaba completamente manchada.

-Ignoren eso, por favor, necesito que me dejen presentable para este día.-Les sonreí, dándoles más confianza a ambas.-Realmente estoy nerviosa pero, sé que lo haré bien y que realmente mi magia no sea un impedimento, porque estoy dispuesta a proteger mi reino sea como sea.

-Como usted diga, mi señora.-Dijo una de ellas, para caminar al baño y arreglar el baño.

Cuando estuvo listo, me bañe realmente como nunca, disfrutando que las burbujas relajaran cada parte de mi cuerpo y el agua caliente realmente traspasara mi alma. Salí un rato después del baño y deje que me secaran, bañando mi cuerpo con una fina fragancia de rosas, para después comenzar a cepillar mi cabello y dejar de la parte baja totalmente ondeado, mientras que mi fleco tapaba mi ojo izquierdo, que había sido cubierto con un parche totalmente discreto. El maquillaje era realmente elegante, haciéndome lucir un poco más grande de edad; comenzando por el delineador de color negro, que hacía que mis ojos se vieran más afilados y profundos y el labial de color carmesí, que hacían ver mis labios aún más carnosos. Un collar de perlas con una insignia en medio con forma de cruz adornaba mi cuello.

-Señorita, no sabíamos que pertenecía a Fairy Tail.-Hablo sorprendida una de mis ayudantes, quitándome por completo la bata de baño y viendo mi insignia.

-Amo Fairy Tail.-Dije unicamente, tapando mis ojos con mi cabello, sin importarme que ahora me hayan descubierto.

Ambas solo asintieron levemente, para colocar la ropa paso por paso, hasta llegar al vestido, que era realmente largo y de una tela totalmente fina y elegante, digna de la realeza. Me colocaron por completo el vestido, sujetando con fuerza el corsé y después para colocarme unas zapatillas de color blanco. Me mire en el espejo, sintiéndome tan vacía que incluso no podría soportarlo. El vestido era de realmente largo, con el corte del cuello strapless, dejando que el collar luciera mucho más; en la parte del pecho tenía unas finas figuras en forma de flores moradas, que hacían ver al vestido aún más majestuoso, mientras que la parte de abajo era realmente larga y lisa de la parte más baja, por lo que levemente estaba ondeada de la parte de arriba y una flor de color morado en la parte de mi cadera izquierda adornaba. Para terminar que mi atuendo estuviera totalmente terminado, me colocaron una capa de color roja, que daba por completo mi imagen como Reina.

Me mire en el espejo, viendo como realmente ahora esto no causaba ninguna emoción en mí y menos al saber que sería realmente momentáneo, por lo que realmente quería disfrutar las comodidades de la realeza por última vez.

De repente, abrieron la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a mi padre, que igual se encontraba arreglado para la ceremonia pero, por su cara supuse que paso la noche encarcelado, debido a que temieran que podía ayudarme. A sus espaldas, se encontraban caballeros de Laxus que lo acompañaban.

-Salgan del cuarto, ahora mismo.-Ordeno mi padre, por lo que las dos mujeres salieron de prisa.-Hasta que yo de mi corona a Erza, sigo siendo el Rey por lo que ustedes también salgan de inmediato.-Igual ordeno a los caballeros, que dudaron por un momento para después asentir ante una reverencia.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, me avente a los brazos de mi padre, dejando que cualquier malestar se fuera y que solo la paz me rodeara. Mis ojos no lloraban pero, mi alma era de completo dolor.

-No sabes cuánto lamento esto, hija.-Por sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, dejando que estas cayeran al piso.-No puedo ni pedir perdón, por que suena tan estúpido de mi parte. Te quitaron tu ojo izquierdo, descubrieron parte de tu magia y te harán casarte con Laxus, sin contar que desde hoy se dará a conocer que el será el Rey de este Reino que tanto amo, lo lamento Erza, realmente lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa, realmente no fui capaz de ocultar mi magia pero, sabía que eso ya no funcionaria, primero que nada porque no soportaba ver a Lucy sufrir por mi culpa y segundo, ¿Cómo el Rey iba a pasar la noche en un calabozo?-Pregunte Irónica, dejando que mis lágrimas fueran mi voz.-No es lo que deseaba padre pero, no puedo cambiar nada y realmente es mejor esto a morir, realmente es mucho mejor esto, por eso, daré lo mejor por mi Reino, incluso aunque Laxus sea mi marido.

-Nunca podre perdonarme esto, hija.

-No tienes por qué padre, yo te amo y soy feliz con lo que he tenido hasta ahora.-Me separe de él, sonriendo falsamente.

-Te ves como toda una Reina y debo de decir que nunca había visto mujer tan hermosa.-Me alago, sentándose a un lado de mi.-Quería estar contigo a solas para darte mi bendición y darte algo material que he amado desde que había entrado al gremio.

Sin más, se sentó en mi cama, pidiéndome unírmele a él, por lo que lo seguí. Cuando estuve con él, saco de su saco una caja de color azul metálico. No dude en tomarlo, realmente eso sería lo único que necesitaría para tener las fuerzas suficientes. Abrí la caja y vi que era la insignia de Fairy Tail forjada en oro. Era un broche realmente hermoso donde se podía fácilmente adaptar a cualquier prenda que llevara.

Lo coloque cerca de donde se encontraba la flor del vestido, por lo que este lucia más.

-Es hermoso, padre.-Dije, viendo embelesada el fino adorno.

-Realmente esa insignia me trae muchos recuerdos.-Comento nostálgico.-Cuando conocí a tu madre, yo ya estaba en Fairy Tail y a pesar de que ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo de que yo estuviera en un gremio e hiciera misiones ya que era peligroso, ella lo acepto, apoyándome en todo momento.-Paro un momento.-Después, me enamore realmente de Layla y al haberla conocido en Fairy Tail hace que eso me traiga momentos realmente agradables.

-Es extraño, me sería realmente molesto que hablaras de mi madre Alice pero, me siento orgullosa de que aun en día, la tengas presente en todo momento.-Dije con simpleza, viendo para el suelo.

-Tal vez y realmente no ame a Alice como ella quería pero, la conocí como mi amiga y como mi amiga realmente la estimaba.-Vi como sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.-No sabes lo mucho que lamento que haya muerto, y hasta el día de hoy no he podido superar su muerte, porque fue mi culpa que mis padres supieran que tenía una relación con ella pero, me siento feliz, me siento feliz de que por su sacrificio estés viva Erza, conmigo, porque ella me dio ese gran regalo.

-Algunos sacrificios son necesarios, para salvar algo más que una vida.

Por su mirada, supe que no había interpretado mis palabras, por lo que sonreí con un poco de gracia y me pare.

-Padre, tienes que estar en este momento en la alcoba principal del castillo, después de todo en unos minutos se dará la ceremonia de coronación y debo de estar puntual para dar una muy buena primera impresión a mi ahora Reino.

-Hablas como yo.-Sonrío un poco.-Te amo, Erza.

Sin más se paró, saliendo de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

-Adiós padre…yo también te amo.

Hable a la nada, dejando que el silencio inundara por completo mi contexto.

Tome con orgullo el báculo de oro, que me pasaba de altura y salí, siendo esperada en la puerta por mis propios caballeros, que se inclinaron tan solo con verme. Les sonreí con amabilidad, por lo que ambos se pararon y me sonrieron de una manera más amigable.

-Reina Erza, nos es realmente gratificante que usted sea nuestra gobernante.-A ellos les tenía gran confianza, por lo que no me molestaba en absoluto que me hablaran de una manera más confiada.-Permítanos escoltarla.

-Muchas gracias, mis leales caballeros.

Camine por los largos pasillos del castillo, con la mirada en frente pero, realmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de bajar mi mirada e ir todo el transcurso así pero, esa no era la actitud que debía tomar, no más.

-Perdonen, ustedes son realmente los caballeros que les tengo más confianza y seguramente ya saben de mi actual estado.-Hable, aun caminando con la mirada en alto, por lo que ambos me miraban, dejando en su mirada una capa de preocupación.-Me casare con Laxus más sin embargo, también soy humana y me enamore como humana de alguien que no es Laxus, más sin embargo, cumpliré con mi deber, por eso, no soy capaz de mirar a la persona que amo tanto, porque me dolerá tanto como a él le dolerá.

-¿Usted quiere que le demos un mensaje a su amado?-Me pregunto uno de los caballeros, con amabilidad.-Su majestad, mi trabajo me prohíbe hacer eso pero, si me lo permite, como una persona que realmente la estima, estoy dispuesto a pasarle el mensaje a esa persona que tanto ama.

-Igual yo, su majestad.-El otro caballero hablo, apoyando la idea de su compañero.

-Muchas gracias, realmente no saben cuánto se los agradezco.-Aun miraba al frente, sin mostrar ninguna clase de facción en mi rostro pero, mi alma estaba totalmente aliviada, realmente agradecida con el gesto de ambos hombres.-Su nombre es Jellal…Jellal Marvel y esto es lo que quiero que le entreguen.

Les di en discreto una lacrima, por lo que al tomarlo uno de ellos lo guardo en su manga, con toda la discreción del mundo.

-Si es posible, dársela mañana mismo, por favor.

-Por supuesto, su majestad.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, pasando por los pasillos que se encontraban totalmente solos, dejando que nuestros pasos retumbaran en la habitación. La alcoba principal realmente era el lugar donde siempre se hacía la ceremonia de coronación, donde cientos de generaciones pasaban por ese lugar para tomar su nuevo puesto, como primogénitos. El lugar era un piso realmente grande arriba, posiblemente comparado con el salón principal, donde solo se encontraban dos tronos de madera de cedro, con decoración de un león de oro, en los lados laterales. A los lados, unas largas escaleras, donde tres guardias se disponían a vigilar que nadie pasara a lo que sería la parte real. La decoración en el techo era hermosa al igual que la del salón completo, que tenía a los lados de las escaleras dos leones, que eran los guardianes de la familia.

Pase con paso lento a la habitación, desde arriba por lo que todavía nadie me veía. Los guardias se quedaron en la puerta que se encontraba arriba, haciendo una reverencia. En la parte de arriba, se encontraban los monarcas que habían venido, junto con sus hijos o hijas, al igual que Laxus y Lucy que se encontraban a un lado del trono, exceptuando a mi padre, que se encontraba en frente de uno, mirando seriamente la corona que tenía delante de él.

En los casos en que un futuro Rey o Reina que iban a ser coronados, eran los únicos que se podían sentar, pero, obviamente esto pasaba cuando ambos ya estaban casados, que debía ser exactamente el día en que el primogénito cumpliera dieciocho años pero, en este caso era distinto. Ahora yo ocuparía el lugar sola, mirando a todo el Reino y personas que venían desde lejos, mostrándome sin ninguna debilidad para que ellos no me juzgaran.

Cuando pase, los monarcas solo hicieron una ligera reverencia, al igual que yo con ellos. Lucy me miro totalmente aliviada, queriéndome abrazar pero, se contuvo al estar frente tantas personas. Por sus ojos, suponía que había llorado gran parte de la noche ya que, se encontraban realmente hinchados, aunque ahora su sonrisa era de completa felicidad. Mientras que Laxus, solo me miraba realmente eufórico, esperando que tomara mi lugar y poder informar finalmente que me casaría _según él _realmente pronto.

-Nuestra señora Erza, hace acto de presencia.-Anuncio el ministro, que había hablado en voz alta por medio de su magia.

Con elegancia, camine hasta quedar en el trono derecho, quedando en frente de todos. En eso, vi que el consejo se encontraba adelante, mirando con detenimiento cualquier acto sospechoso que hiciera, mientras que los ciudadanos me miraban con curiosidad, algunos con gran alegría mientras que otros con curiosidad. A lo lejos, se encontraba el gremio entero, mirando todo con suma curiosidad, pero, me fue realmente extraño no ver a Jellal ni a Wendy. Natsu y Gray se encontraban amarrados, siendo cargados por el maestro Gildarts, que igual miraba todo con el ceño realmente fruncido.

-Hoy es un día honorable, porque el trono y la corona pasa a ser a la primogénita de la familia Dreyar, como ha sido pasado de generación en generación.-Hablo mi padre, utilizando su magia para que se escuchara en voz alta.-Erza Dreyar, primera hija de Malarov Dreyar y Layla Heartfilia.-Al nadie saber quién era mi madre, mi padre lo omitió, por lo que no me molesto…mucho.-A tus dieciocho años de edad, el trono y el Reino pasan a tus manos, confiando libremente en que sabrás gobernar, trayendo contigo el bienestar siempre de tu gente y manteniendo en unión la paz que se nos ha sido otorgada. Vivirás por el bienestar de tu Reino, velando día y noche su paz.

Sin más, me puso la gran corona, acomodándola perfectamente.

Todas las personas aplaudieron efusivamente, mientras que se inclinaban, haciendo una reverencia ante mí.

-¡Erza Dreyar, el Reino de Fiore queda en tu Reinado!

Me senté ligeramente, viendo como las personas me miraban con respeto…se acercaba la hora y tenía miedo. Era una ironía que el primer día de mi Reinado, todo se fuera realmente por la basura.

-Yo, Erza Dreyar, Reina de Fiore, me es realmente gratificante el Reinar por los futuros años a lo que es mi Reino.-Me pare, por lo que todos me miraron con curiosidad.

Laxus se paró a un lado de mí, entrelazando nuestras manos, por lo que sentí una gran incomodidad.

-Realmente es una descortesía el que la Reina Erza haya ocupado su trono antes del matrimonio.-Fruncí el ceño, totalmente molesta.-Por eso, frente a ustedes Fiore, me es realmente honorable informar que la Reina Erza y yo el Principe Laxus, nos uniremos en matrimonio, uniendo nuestras familias, haciendo a Fiore un Reino mucho más poderoso.

Todos se sorprendieron, por lo que solo me quede en la misma posición, no haciendo ningún cambio de facción en mi rostro.

-¡¿Que dices, idiota?!-Escuche el grito de Natsu, que increíblemente se había escapado de la soga del maestro.-Alguien como tú no puede casarse con la Reina Erza, después de todo, tú mismo fuiste capaz de atacarla, ¿Ustedes confiarían en alguien que ha atacado a su prometida?

Todos se sorprendieron, en especial los civiles, que no estaban enterados muchos de lo anterior sucedido, mientras que los monarcas y el consejo veían a Natsu con desagrado, ordenando el consejo que capturaran a Natsu.

-¡Este hombre miente!-Hablo con voz fuerte Laxus, manteniendo la calma.-Me es un honor casarme con la persona que más amo y para ella igual, ¿verdad, Erza?

Los susurros de las personas se habían intensificado, por lo que mire preocupada la situación, viendo como los guardias se querían acercar lo más posible a Natsu, que sin duda el gremio se había encargado de evitarlo y proteger a los suyos.

-Por supuesto, Laxus…

Mi tono era de sumo respeto.

Ya faltaba tan poco.

-¡No permitiré que Erza se case contigo!-Abrí los ojos sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de Jellal, que se encontraba ahora donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, mirando a Laxus con sumo odio.-Desgraciado, me importa muy poco si el mismo Reino esta en mi contra, no permitiré que le hagas esto a Erza.-Hablo solo para que Laxus, mi padre y yo escucháramos, que éramos los que nos encontrábamos más cerca.

Nadie habíamos sentido su magia ni su presencia, por lo que nos fue realmente sorprendente verlo allí y que haya burlado a los guardias y sobre todo a los monarcas.

-¡Arréstenlos!-Ordeno Laxus, viendo con odio a Jellal.

-No toques a Jellal, Laxus.-Hable en voz baja, soltándome de su agarre bruscamente.-Si lo haces todo tu juego se ira y ten por seguro que me importara muy poco si todos se enteran de lo que soy realmente.

-¡Señores, por favor muestren la educación que tienen!

-Erza no se casara contigo, incluso si mi vida depende de eso.-Hablo Jellal, amenazando de manera inmediata a Laxus.

El reino entero comenzó a descontrolarse, por lo que mire con indiferencia como todos ahora se movían de un lado a otro pero, me sorprendí cuando una explosión cayo en frente de nosotros, matando de inmediato a varios civiles que se encontraban cerca.

Era hora…el final llego.

Me horroricé al ver como los cuerpos sin vida salían volando, por lo que inmediatamente comencé a temblar, sabiendo lo que venía. Era hora...

Todos comenzaron a gritar, mientras que corrían, tratando de salvar sus vidas, al igual que todos los monarcas, que miraban sorprendidos como un ataque directo llegaba.

-¡No corran!-Grite en voz alta, haciendo que todo se descontrolara más.

Charle me había dicho que varias vidas se perderían y que eso sería inevitable pero, verlo por mis propios ojos realmente era otra cosa…si antes había dudado tan siquiera un poco, ahora afirmaba mi destino, sin ninguna duda.

-¡Hagan algo, si esto sigue así un caos se desatara!-Le grite a los monarcas, que inmediatamente se comenzaron a mover, haciendo que sus magias salieran.

El Rey del Reino Aster lanzo su magia, cubriendo los cielos con miles de plantas, pero, las explosiones no paraban, por el contrario se intensificaban.

-¡La hibrido, denos a la hibrido!-Todos nos quedamos atónitos al ver que atrás de nosotros se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco y piel igual de blanca, con ojos totalmente rojos…un brujo, o mejor dicho un hechicero.- ¡Tú!-Me señalo, haciendo que todos me miraran, aun siendo cubiertos por la magia del Rey del Reino Aster.- ¡Tú eres a la que buscamos!

-No tocaras ningún cabello de mi hija, asqueroso hechicero.-Hablo mi padre, parándose en frente de mí.

-La princesa de cabellos escarlatas, sin duda no existe alguien con tus tan particulares características, my lady.-El hombre ignoro por completo el comentario de mi padre, pasando a través de él, llegando conmigo y tomándome del mentón.- ¡No tienen oportunidad contra los ciento cincuenta hechiceros de alto rango!

Me quede realmente impactada al saber la cantidad de hechiceros de alto rango se encontraban en Magnolia, al igual que Laxus y Jellal que eran los que se encontraban a lado de mí.

De un rápido movimiento, mi padre utilizo su magia "titan" para atacar al hombre de cabello blanco, rompiendo parte de la pared, por lo que rápidamente comenzó su lucha dentro del castillo ahora.

-Desde ahora esto es una guerra, una guerra por la hibrido de los cabellos escarlatas, por lo que deberían de rendirse y entregárnosla.-Hablo atrás de Lucy, una mujer de cabellera rubia y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo en forma de flor y su ojo derecho de color azul.-Mi nombre es Imitatia, hechicera de rango A y lamento decirte princesita, que aquí acaba tu vida.

La mujer de nombre Imitatia estaba a punto de atravesar a Lucy con una espada morada en forma de flor pero, antes de que yo me pudiera mover, Natsu llego interponiéndose, trayendo consigo a Happy.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Lucy!-Grito enojado Natsu, cubriendo a Lucy con su fuego.-Yo peleare contigo.

-No me quedare observando como mi Reino es atacado por hechiceros.-Hablo Lucy, quitándose el vestido y dejando ver que traía unos pantalones abajo.-¡Ábrete, puerta del león, Loke!

De repente, uno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy salió, cubriéndola por completo y dejando a Natsu por un lado.

-Pelearemos juntos, Natsu.-Sonrió Lucy, agarrando la mano de Natsu, por lo que este se sonrojo y asintió, mirando a Imitatia con coraje, ambos haciendo un dúo perfecto, combinando la magia de ambos.

-Por mi está bien, magos puros.-Dijo esto último con desprecio, comenzando a correr dispuestos a atacarlos.

-¡Ayuda a las personas, Erza!-Me grito Lucy, cubriéndose del ataque con un látigo, donde había amarrado una extremidad de Imitatia, tirándola.- ¡Ahora, Natsu!

Sin más asentí. Sabía realmente lo que pasaría, por lo que en mis planes realmente no estaba el usar magia pura, por el contrario, revelaría ante las personas que poseía realmente magia oscura, por lo que mi plan iría en marcha desde ahora, aunque debía de aceptar que había demasiados detalles que Charle no me comento, por ejemplo el ver a Jellal interponiéndose ante Laxus.

-Laxus, si realmente quieres quedar bien ante el Reino, es el momento de que te luzcas y los protejas para que ante ellos quedes como el buen Rey que puedes llegar a ser.-Le hable con dureza, por lo que él me miro totalmente sorprendido, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, al igual que Jellal.

-No es necesario que lo menciones, Erza.-Sonrió, aventando a Jellal lejos de él.-Mostrare a este Reino y a otros lo poderoso que puedo ser y cuando esto acabé, por fin nos casaremos.

Asentí, para salir corriendo a la dirección de Jellal pero, me sorprendí al ver como Mirajane lo había atrapado, antes de que este cayera al suelo y se lastimara, ya que no tenía por visto que Laxus lo iba a atacar.

Me sorprendí de ver a Mirajane en forma de un demonio.

-Con mi Take Over soy capaz de usar las habilidades de los demonios que he matado a lo largo de mi vida, no te preocupes Erza, demostrare por fin mi nivel como maga de clase S que soy.-Bajo a Jellal, cubriéndole la espalda a Laxus, que se veía algo confundido por la rapidez en que un nuevo enemigo llegaba.

-No necesito tu ayuda, mujer.-Se quitó Laxus, protegiéndola de un ataque que iba directo hacia Mirajane.

Los observe para luego voltear mi mirada y ver que Jellal se levantaba levemente, con algo de pesadez.

-¿Realmente piensas casarte con él, Erza?-Me pregunto, totalmente molesto ignorando por completo sus heridas superficiales.

-No es momento, Jellal. Tenemos una guerra en frente de nosotros y simplemente no podemos ignorar esto por pequeños detalles.-Dije, desviando su mirada tan penetrante.-Tengo que ayudar a las personas, sin matar realmente a nadie.

-Erza, con un demonio. ¿No tienes idea lo frustrante que es ver que tú eres a la que buscan y aun así querer luchar con todo?-Me abrazo, por lo que baje mi mirada, ocultando el sufrimiento que sentía.-Yo quiero pelear tus batallas, Erza. No quiero que te lastimen nunca más.

-No permitiré eso nunca, pero, ¿Podemos luchar juntos?-Le ofrecí, tratando de mantener mi serenidad.-Por favor Jellal, no me sueltes por ahora.

El al escucharme decir eso, intensifico más el abrazó, tomando mi barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar, obligándome a verlo con más profundidad. Mis sentimientos eran un caos, realmente deseaba dejar todo, dejar a mi Reino y aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar pero, la realidad era diferente y mi egoísmo no podía ganar, por más que deseara estar toda mi vida con él.

-Atrás de nosotros hay una guerra y sin embargo, estando tú y yo juntos es el paraíso.

Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi rostro comenzó a sentir como el calor aumentaba. ¿Realmente podía con esto? Lo dudaba, dudaba de mi fuerza de voluntad, dudaba de mi fuerza realmente y él, solamente él lograba que mi confianza aumentara con palabras, solo con palabras y hechos.

-Quiero que mi lado poeta salga en este momento, pero, seguramente ni las palabras lograran transmitir realmente mi sentimiento en estos momentos, por eso, toma mi mano y siente el calor y el nerviosismo que me provoca estar contigo; la agradable sensación de querer estar cada segundo, sintiendo nuestro propio calor en un día nublado como lo es hoy.

-El que sea nublado no significa que sea malo.-Me sonrío, viendo como como la magia del Rey aun nos cubría.-Tenemos poco tiempo y quiero aprovechar ese leve momento para hacer esto.-Sin tardarse demasiado acerco sus labios a los míos pero, antes de unirlos completamente, susurro unas palabras.- Te amo, Erza Scarlet.

-Te amo, Jellal Marvell.-Susurre de igual manera, por lo que rompí la cercanía de nuestros labios.

Agradecía demasiado que no pudiera llorar ya que en estos momentos, estaba segura que sería realmente un caos tratando de controlar mi llanto. Saboreaba el sabor de sus labios, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera hecho, pasando levemente mi lengua por ellos, delineándolos, mientras que el succionaba mi labio inferior, no queriéndolo dejar. Mi mano derecha tomo su mano derecha y sin que se diera cuenta, en la herida que tenía tome entre mis dedos un poco de su sangre, guardándola en una pequeña lacrima que tenía.

Un ataque iba directo hacía nosotros pero, antes de que llegara, saque todo el poder puro que tenía, repeliendo por completo el ataque, mientras que Jellal y yo nos alejábamos levemente, viendo quien nos había atacado.

-Lamento haber atacado de lejos pero, en una guerra no pueden mostrar tales signos de afecto y menos ante Juvia.-Dijo una mujer de cabello azul y ojos de igual color, totalmente opacos.

Me sorprendí al no ver en ella magia como la de un hechicero, por el contrario, su magia era pura pero, al parecer estaba del lado de los hechiceros que habían atacado al Reino.

-¿Eres enemiga?-Pregunto Jellal, poniéndose delante de mí, protegiéndome.-No tienes magia oscura como la de un hechicero.-¿Se dio cuenta tan rápido?

-Me sorprende mucho caballero pero, Juvia no está obligada a responder, por lo que me encargare de hacer mi trabajo, que es llevarme al único hibrido de cabellos escarlatas.-Me señalo, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera convirtiendo en agua.-Por lo que no tienen posibilidad contra Juvia.-Prisión de agua…

Antes de que pudiera responder, me encontraba ahora en una esfera de agua, que aprisionaba mi cuerpo, quitándome toda la posibilidad de respirar, por lo que me desesperaba cada que los segundos transcurrían, sintiendo que mi conciencia se comenzaba a perder.

No moriría, aquí no…tenía que evitar ese destino y cambiarlo, si no, todo se perdería.

-¡La vas a ahogar!-Grito desesperado Jellal, comenzando a correr en dirección de donde se encontraba Juvia.-Vigas celestiales.

De un movimiento, círculos mágicos salieron de las manos de Jellal para que decenas de rayos celestiales fueran directo al enemigo, cegándola por los escombros que había hecho, liberándome por su falta de concentración por los anteriores ataques de Jellal. Al salir del agua comencé a toser con gran fuerza, escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado.

-Caballero, su magia es muy poderosa que incluso puede dañar el cuerpo de agua de Juvia.-Hablo la mujer, siendo elevada por su propia agua.-Pero, cumpliré con mi deber, no importa que muera por ello.

Vi como desde la distancia ella apuntaba a unos niños que se encontraban a tras de una roca, mirando todo con temor y tratando de ocultarse, uno de ellos protegiendo a su lo que seguramente era su hermano menor. Mire con miedo si de verdad estaba dispuesta a atacar a esos niños, por lo que inmediatamente me interpuse pero, en frente de mí se encontraba Jellal.

-No eres una mala mujer.-Hablo Jellal, aun cubriéndome.-Pero, no puedo permitir que dañes a civiles inocentes, aunque tampoco puedo dañar a alguien que es inocente como tú.

-Ustedes los magos puros siempre intentaran hacer el bien, pero, realmente se la viven haciendo el mal, por eso Juvia se vengara de los magos puros que son malos y traerá la paz que tanto desean los hechiceros oscuros y que solo obteniendo a la unión de dos razas nos podrá a ayudar.

-¿Realmente crees que los magos puros y hechiceros sean buenos o malos en su totalidad?-Hable, recordando las palabras de mi madre.-Eres maga pura y aun así niegas eso. Puedo morir en estos momentos si tanto lo desean las dos "razas".-Comente eso, con tono sarcástico.-Pero, no puedo darte mi vida Juvia, tampoco se la puedo dar a magos puros o a magos oscuros.

-¡Usted no sabe de ese dolor!-Me sorprendí al verla llorar.-Usted ha tenido una vida agraciada, llena de comodidades, en cambio, nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir como podemos, porque nosotros también queremos una comodidad.

-Yo si he tenido una vida dolorosa y no por eso quiero venganza.-Escuche la voz de Gray, que se encontraba congelando el agua donde Juvia se encontraba.-E tenido una vida dolora que me ha obligado a ver a los hechiceros como malas personas y a magos renegados como tú.

-Nadie entiende el dolor por el que Juvia ha pasado.-Sus lágrimas se intensificaron.-¡Ustedes no saben la maldad de los magos puros!-Me sorprendí al ver como el agua que Gray estaba congelando se evaporaba.-Juvia y sus amigos traerán nuevamente la paz, la paz donde nosotros no seremos los malos nuevamente.

-Detén esta guerra.-Dijo Jellal, con voz totalmente molesta.-Han provocado un gran alboroto en la coronación de la Reina Erza y eso es algo que molestara mucho al Reino de Fiore.

-¡Fiebre de agua!-Grito Juvia, ignorando el comentario de Jellal.

El golpe estaba a punto de impactar a Jellal, por lo que me sorprendí, rogando porque este realmente no llegara a tocarlo pero, me sorprendí como el agua que venía directo a nosotros a gran velocidad era nuevamente congelado por Gray, que se había puesto delante de Jellal, protegiéndonos con su magia.

-No permitiré que veas de esa manera a los magos puros.-Hablo con dificultad, quebrando el hielo aún más.-No permitiré que una maga pura sea consumida por la oscuridad del momento, porque eres una buena persona.

-Gray…-Agradecí, mirando esperanzada el gran esfuerzo que hacía.

-Váyanse de aquí. Yo me quedare con Juvia, ustedes tienen que seguir protegiendo a los civiles.-Volteo su rostro levemente, sonriéndonos a Jellal y a mí.

-Prometo que volveré por ti.-De un rápido movimiento, Jellal cargo a los niños que aún se encontraban atrás de nosotros.-Por lo que si me entero que dañaste a esta mujer, realmente te delatare con el maestro por golpear a una dama y no hacerla recapacitar.

-Ten por seguro que no dejare que eso pase.

Sin más, Jellal y yo comenzamos a correr, llevando a los niños dentro del castillo, donde pasábamos entre los magos que estaban teniendo una batalla, tratando de proteger cada uno algo para ellos. Al pasar por cada lugar, me era realmente horrible el ver cuerpos de hechiceros muertos y de magos puros que se encontraban la mayoría realmente dañados. Esto era una masacre realmente y no podía aún hacer algo de utilidad, porque realmente todo se vendría abajo.

Antes de entrar al castillo, solté a Jellal y traje mi báculo conmigo, corriendo a donde estaban los tronos, por lo que me miro realmente exaltado y preocupado, comenzando a correr de tras de mí, dejando a los niños en una parte segura. Me pare en una de las sillas y de inmediato llame la atención de todos, por lo que rápidamente los hechiceros que estaban cercas, comenzaron a ignorar a los magos para disponerse a atacarme sin dañarme.

-¡Lo siento!-Grite, arrancando mi parche y comenzando a mezclar mi magia pura con mi magia oscura.

Era la primera vez que haría algo como exponerme ante tantas personas pero, era realmente necesario y confiando ciegamente en las predicciones de Charle, todo saldría como lo tenía planeado, por lo que podría llegar a mi objetivo con ello.

La magia se mezclaba junto con mi sangre. La tierra comenzó a moverse, haciendo que toda la naturaleza se convirtiera en un caos. Sabía que eso realmente podía pasar por la combinación de magia que estaba utilizando, por lo que sería libremente de manipular mi contexto, dándome la ventaja de tener realmente fuerzas colosales de parte de esta, usando cada movimiento a mi favor.

La tierra comenzaba a agrietarse y el aire comenzaba a volverse oscuro, contaminándolo por completo. Las personas, los magos y los hechiceros me miraban realmente sorprendidos, viendo como mi cuerpo lograba hacer tales cosas e incluso, ni mi propio cuerpo era consciente de que provocaba eso. No sabía lo que hacía y realmente a pesar de saber de las futuras desventajas que este hecho haría, aún seguía actuando como mi mente irracional lo pedía, dejando llevar a mi Reino por la suerte.

Mi cabello se volvió de un rojo como el de mi madre, pero, mis ojos seguían siendo marrones, solo que ahora mis uñas comenzaba a afilarse y colmillos salían de adentro de mis labios, dejando ver una imagen un poco más demoniaca que las anteriores veces pero, irónicamente conservando mi imagen de mujer. Todos observaban como mi cuerpo podía hacer eso pero, realmente yo no lo controlaba, al contrario, me estaban controlando y seguía siendo esa presencia que ahora se sentía en el castillo. Si esa magia no estuviera, posiblemente mi conciencia se hubiera perdido en un cien por ciento, convirtiendo a hechiceros y magos mis enemigos, sin importarme absolutamente nada, por eso mismo, seguía pensando que debía de actuar por la suerte, solo por ese día.

Había estudiado magia oscura y hechizos desde que sabía que tenía cierta cantidad de magia en mi cuerpo, por lo que era realmente el momento perfecto para combinar la magia pura, con la magia oscura.

-Esclavitud humana.-Hable, lo suficientemente fuerte para que las personas cercas me escucharan.

Al decir eso, la naturaleza comenzó a volverse aún más espesa, por lo que rápidamente los magos y los hechiceros se quedaron sin magia. Ese hechizo solo iba a durar unos minutos, por lo que me moví con dificultad, bajándome de la silla, con sumo cansancio, totalmente notable ante las personas presentes.

Camine con lentitud y torpeza, ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de todos los presentes.

-Vivan y huyan, por favor.-Hable, cuando pase a lado de un hechicero de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro.-Aun tienen posibilidades, todos tenemos posibilidades.

Al momento de decir eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar, siendo elevada por el gran descontrol de magia que había provocado en todas las personas presentes, contando que se encontraban aún monarcas, que eran los que poseían magia realmente poderosa, por lo que el ambiente comenzó a desequilibrarse, provocando un fuerte temblor y haciendo que gran cantidad de agua y tierra se revolviera en el aire, provocando una leve distracción.

Tome a Jellal con todas mis fuerzas y esquivando la tierra que se elevaba, lo lleve dentro del castillo, siendo perdidos de la vista de las personas en general, ya que estos igualmente se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio y sobrevivir ante las brutales fuerzas que la naturaleza estaba teniendo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Me pregunto, totalmente exaltado, por lo que solamente le dedique una sonrisa débil.-¡Todo el Reino ha sido testigo de lo que eres Erza!

-No puedo ocultar mi realidad.

-¡Si salimos realmente vivos de esta guerra de magos y hechiceros, te mataran Erza!-Me abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el coraje.- ¿Por qué tienes que actuar siempre de manera temeraria?

-Soy la fortaleza de alguien, mientras alguien es mi fortaleza.-Le sonreí nuevamente, refiriéndome a él como mi fortaleza.

-Erza…

-Así que aquí se encontraba la princesa escarlata.-Hablo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo.-Por fin te encuentro. Debo de decir que fue realmente difícil moverme con esa extraña magia que usaste pero, después de todo aún no eres tan poderosa.

Su notable burla hizo que Jellal se molestara. Esta era desde ahora la pelea de Jellal y para finalizar, el movimiento para empezar, algo que se supone que iba a terminar.

-Desde este momento pelearemos juntos, Jellal.-Hable, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi garganta.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? D: ¿la hago para escritora dramática? O ¿Mejor me voy y trabajo de otra cosa? D:XD Okay no, Bueno, en este cap lo corte y realmente creo que lo deje en una gran duda D: ¿Qué le pasa a Erza? ¿Qué le dijo Charle a Erza? ¿Erza se casara con Laxus? D: dios, ni yo lose, okay no, pero, realmente creo que ahora si traje muchas dudas jojo c: **

**Como dije anteriormente, la siguiente semana cambiare la imagen de esta historia, porque si la cambio ahora les haré un mega spoiler xD espero que este cap les haya gustado mucho y los haya hecho sentir algo c: **

**Por cierto **

**UNA PREGUNTA: **

**Tengo pensado hacer otra historia Jerza y me quería esperar a minimo acabar esta pero, realmente no puedo TT-TT tengo la necesidad de escribirlo, por eso quería saber si**

**¿Ustedes me seguirían en mi otra historia Jerza? **

**Si responden que si la mayoría, posiblemente para la otra semana suba el prologo y no se preocupen que no voy a dejar ni atrasar para nada esta historia, tal vez la que me atrase dos semanas en actualizar sea la otra pero, es para no sentir tan feo cuando acabe con este Fic :c por que llorare a mares cuando ya no tenga que escribirlo u_u **

**Bueno, los dejo y hasta el próximo lunes n_n o incluso antes, eso depende de los Reviews que me dejen y si veo que realmente les gusto este cap, subiré lo más pronto el próximo jojojo Bye bye, espero sus comentarios/reviews bellos *w***


	18. La guerra de Fiore Parte II

**Bueno chicos :D como prometi traje el capitulo a tiempo. Este capitulo es un poco duro –es demasiado duro- por lo que espero que les guste. Todo lo que puse es escencial para la historia, por lo que no deben de preocuparse de las cosas malas que pasan XD o bueno, algunas ya no tendrán solución TT-TT pero ustedes véanla por si mismos jajajaja **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews/comentarios, realmente no saben lo mucho que me encanta leer sus comentarios y que les gusto el capitulo. Cuando leo y veo que realmente debería de ser escritora, es como si me apoyaran muchísimo emocionalmente, por eso, muchas gracias y espero siempre darles un digno capitulo que amen demasiado :D **

**AilenHeartfilia: No te preocupes, el NALU lloverá a montones en los próximos capítulos x3 te lo aseguro y sobre tu pregunta, la verdad es que si me gustaría escribir un lemmon sobre la segunda pareja de mi historia c: y sobre historias Nalu D: la verdad no se TT-TT no he tenido la oportunidad de leer mucho Nalu, porque me enfoco un poco más en el Jerza y trato de que haya más fans del Jerza :o **

**Claudia: Muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo te guste igual que el otro y más porque ahora si que cambio toda la historia DX Espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo tan trágico por asi decirlo n_n y muchas gracias por comenzar a seguirme en mi otra historia, de verdad gracias *o***

**Ryuuran: Oh no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que si provoco tensión *u* esa es de mis principales metas en estas historias y más porque me enfoco más en el trama antes que nada y bueno, muchas gracias por seguir también mi otra historia y espero no defraudarlos con todo lo que se viene, por el contrario, quiero que sea muchísimo más emocionante *u* :D**

**TitaniaSoul: XD sin duda Erza si es un hombre hecho y derecho jajajajaja pero, ahora en este capitulo demostrara toda su hombría jajajaj :33 aunque ya fue mucho para erza, y ahora la historia se enfocara en alguien más y en la 5 saga, será enfocada en alguien tan obvio pero no de la manera que todos esperan *u* Espero con ansias tu reviews y opiniones sobre este cap n_n y muchas gracias por seguirme en mi otra historia :DD**

**IRAKLASE: Jajajajajaj tu comentario me encanto xD aunque ahora a no c: ahora todo será paz y amor, okay no xD la verdad es que se viene toda la acción jojojojo**

**Bueno chicos, muchos saben que iba a subir una historia y como dije, ya subi el prologo hace dos semanas n_n la historia se llama "Monotonía del Corazón" e igual es totalmente JERZA aunque vendrán más parejas en la otra y será un poco más ruda que esta historia, por lo que espero que me sigan y si quieren leer mi historia la encontraran en mi perfil *o* al igual que esta historia, subiré capitulo los lunes, solo que la otra historia posiblemente será cada dos semanas, en lo que termino esta historia (lo cual sea dentro de mucho tiempo c: ) **

**Para noticias más exactas, visitar mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction Iley Briseo" ahí encontraran noticias sobre mis dos historias e imágenes referentes a ambas n_n otra cosa, nuevamente los invito a pasar a leer dos grandes historias porfavor. **

**Fairy Tail Capitulo 1 Viaje a Ca-Elum**

**¿Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual al mio?**

**Ambas totalmente recomendables y en lo personal, me facinan, ya saben chicos, el alimento del escritor realmente son sus bellos comentarios, por lo que agradeceré enormemente si dejan reviews/comentario en estas dos fabulosas historias :'D totalmente JERZA**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que disfruten este capitulo y el primer capítulo de **

**Monotonía del corazón.**

**Espero sus comentarios en ambas historias mias también por favor y decirme que tal voy y eso por favor n_n muchas gracias por leerme y espero que disfruten mucho este cap, del cual es demasiado D: **

La guerra de Fiore. Parte II

-Así que aquí se encontraba la Princesa Escarlata.-Hablo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos de color rojo.-Por fin te encuentro. Debo de decir que fue realmente difícil moverme con esa extraña magia que usaste pero, después de todo aún no eres tan poderosa.

Su notable burla hizo que Jellal se molestara. Esta era desde ahora la pelea de Jellal y para finalizar, el movimiento para empezar, algo que se supone que iba a terminar.

-Desde este momento pelearemos juntos, Jellal.-Hable, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi garganta.

-Por supuesto.

-Es muy conmovedor esta escena romántica, pero realmente no tengo intención de pelear con el chico del tatuaje.-Comento aburrido.-Haz las cosas fáciles, My Lady. Le prometemos que no la dañaremos y que incluso tendrá mejor beneficios que estar en un mundo lleno de magos puros, de lo cual debe de ser realmente repugnante, pero siendo usted realmente hago una gran excepción.

-No necesita tus excepciones y deja de mirarla y hablarle de esa manera.-La tensión realmente era notable por ambos.

-¿El amante celoso?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que detén esto, porque de ninguna manera obtendrán a Erza.-Me defendió por completo Jellal, colocándose en frente de mí.

-Tienes razón.-Reflexiono el hombre rubio.-También buscábamos al "Dragón Slayer del fuego".-Mi corazón latió con demasiada velocidad al saber eso.-Realmente ahorita nuestra prioridad es encontrar al Dragon Slayer y a la hibrido de cabellos escarlatas. Realmente debo de tener demasiada suerte para encontrarme con nuestro primer objetivo, ya después buscare al Dragón…

-No permitiré eso.-Me pare con dificultad, sintiendo como mis fuerzas se esfumaban.-Primero me atravesaran, antes de que lo toquen a él o alguien de mi Reino.

-Creo que no estás en posición de exigir, My lady.-Hablo con suavidad.-Me llamo Zancrow y estoy para servirle después de todo este alboroto. Pero, mis obligaciones realmente me piden matar al Dragon Slayer.-Una sonrisa realmente aterradora apareció en su rostro.- Y eso es algo que realmente deseo hacer.

-Erza...-Me hablo Jellal, dándome a entender algo, por lo que solamente asentí.-Altaris.

**-**No pienses que te dejare…

Antes de que acabara la frase, corrí con rapidez, dejando que mi magia pura actuara en mi cuerpo, pateando con gran fuerza su estómago, del cual rápidamente salió sangre, cubriéndome gran parte del rostro. Después de estar segundos en el piso, salte con gran velocidad, sacando del espacio/tiempo que tenía como magia pura, una espada de la cual inmediatamente giro en dirección a Zancrow, clavándola en su ropa, exactamente en la parte inferior de su pantalón, de lo cual no lo dejaba moverse.

-Supongo que no tengo opción más que luchar con usted, My lady.-Chasqueo la lengua, realmente fastidiado.-Lo mejor será que no me subestimen, que tengo órdenes de no matarla, pero nadie me dijo lo contrario de este mago que la acompaña.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunte, cubriéndome de un ataque directo que iba hacia mi.-Realmente podemos vivir en armonía, sin que nadie salga lastimado y ustedes están provocando una guerra de lo cual se ha llevado a muchos de los de ustedes y de los míos.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunto irónico.-La armonía no existe, siempre que haya diferencias en este mundo, incluso los magos puros ven eso. Por eso, una gran cantidad de magos puros se están uniendo con los hechiceros, para poder convertirse en hechiceros y dejar de tener esa patética magia pura que tanto presumen con orgullo, de lo cual ha provocado más guerras que la hechicería.

-¿Juvia es una maga pura?-Pregunte, realmente curiosa, sacando nuevamente una espada, tratando de darle en algún punto.

-Juvia, Gajeel y un sinfín de magos puros que hemos estado recolectando estos últimos años.-Su sonrisa se volvió más siniestra, mientras que mis ojos se abrían más de la impresión.-Ellos han visto la realidad de los magos puros, por eso ellos mismos han aceptado su destino, modificando sus células para eliminar toda clase de magia pura y realmente eso es lo que queremos con todos los magos puros del mundo…nosotros seremos los soberanos y con nuestro poder la monarquía caerá.

¡Lo había descubierto! Había descubierto con eso lo único que necesitaba para dejar todo por fin. Eso era sin duda lo único que necesitaba saber y si mis hipótesis realmente eran correctas, esto también tendría mucho que ver con Jellal.

-¿Piensan realmente modificar la naturaleza que tenemos?-Una patada me dio directo en el estómago, arrojándome varios metros de Zancrow.-Si hacen esto realmente caerá: el mundo…los continentes, los Reinos, los pueblos vivirán en una tiranía, donde incluso ustedes pueden salir perjudicados.

-Eso no pasara, My lady.-Una patada iba directo a mi estómago, por lo que rápidamente gire, quedando aún lado de su pie.-Estamos conscientes del bien y el mal que debe de existir en el mundo para poder vivir con la paz que todos buscamos, por eso usted es de gran ayuda. Erza Dreyar, la primera hibrido que ha surgido en toda la historia, en pocas palabras, el puente entre el bien y el mal.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Realmente eso era lo que me consideraban, por eso mismo los magos puros y los hechiceros tenían ideas tan erróneas, porque se están dejando llevar en un estereotipo que plantearon únicamente en mí. Su plan no es idolatrarme, su plan es aniquilarme.

-Los mismos Dragones Slayers son una muestra de hibridación, pero de diferente manera en la que lo es usted.-Su voz era cada vez más ronca y gruesa.-Yo, el primer Good Slayer de la primera generación estoy obligado a matar a los demás Dragones Slayers, para que no exista más los híbridos en este mundo.

No era eso, tenía el vago presentimiento de que esa no era toda la razón por la que quisieran matarme y a los Dragones Slayers del mundo. Esto iba más de lo normal, su plan seguramente era mucho más profundo que esto y lo estaban guardando, tratando inútilmente de convencerme de que yo, siendo la raíz de la hibridación del bien y el mal, muriera, dándoles a entender a los humanos en general, que realmente no puede haber una combinación de nada, porque eso afecta el flujo de la vida.

-Fuego de las tinieblas.-Hablo con euforia, cubriendo su cuerpo en llamas negras.-¡Nosotros seremos los constructores de una nueva era!

-¡Altaris!-Grito Jellal, para que el ataque que había estado anteriormente cargado, saliera en dirección a Zancrow, dándole por completo.

La magia de Jellal cubrió por completo a Zancrow, dejando que demasiados rayos de Luz le dieran. Aún no me acostumbraba a la exagerada magia que poseía Jellal, pero sobretodo no me acostumbraba a lo talentoso que podía ser.

Sin duda dejaba mi fe en él por completo.

Caí unos metros en frente de Jellal, respirando agitadamente, mientras tocaba mi corazón, intentando inútilmente de controlar los latidos –de los cuales eran demasiado rápidos.- que sentía. La pelea realmente me había agotado, y sobretodo el haber gastado magia para neutralizar a los que se encontraba alrededor.

Los sonidos se intensificaban, dándome a entender que realmente había una gran lucha afuera, por lo que sabía perfectamente que esto no acabaría realmente sin bajas, aunque trataba de evitar las más posibles.

Jellal miraba profundamente la capa de humo, donde se supone que se encontraba Zancrow. Sus expresiones eran de completa molestia y podía asegurar que su mente era no matarlo, pero si dejarlo fuera de batalla. Jellal fruncía el ceño notablemente y tenía los labios entre abiertos, dejando ver que respiraba agitadamente, algo que lógicamente me perturbo.

-Eres un mago realmente asombroso.-La voz de Zancrow inundo la habitación.-No cabe duda que serias un gran prospecto para ocupar un título de los diez magos santos.-Poco a poco su silueta se veía más.-Eres un asco como ellos.

Ambos abrimos los ojos, totalmente extrañados, no esperando realmente ese comentario y más con el desdén que usaba para referirse a los diez magos santos. La mirada de Jellal se hizo oscura, más sin embargo, no actuaba. Solamente se disponía a observar y analizar a su contrincante, tratando de derrotarlo sin usar movimientos de más o totalmente innecesarios.

En un rápido movimiento, Jellal con su "meteoro" fue en dirección a Zancrow, tomándolo del cuello y haciendo que lo vea directamente.

-Esto acabara pronto.

-Lose.-Hablo Jellal con voz suave.

Una gran lluvia comenzó a caer arriba de nosotros, mojándonos en segundos por completo. La paz se podía oler realmente, era una paz que buscaban ambas razas y que seguramente no se daban cuenta de que era la misma para llegar a una solución final.

El techo caía con más agresividad. El castillo se estaba cayendo por completo, por lo que me mordí el labio, tratando de no mostrar mi frustración. Cuando vi hacia arriba, note que una gran parte del techo iba directo hacia mí,-"No moriría".- pero, el impacto que tuve al recibir todo el dolor en brazo izquierdo hizo que gritara de dolor. Llame la atención de Jellal y de Zancrow, por lo que ambos me miraban totalmente horrorizados.

Mi brazo se había roto y el golpe había hecho que este sangrara sin poder parar…cada vez me acercaba a lo que quería y para eso, tenía que hacer aún cosas más dolorosas.

-¡Erza!-Me grito Jellal, corriendo hacia mi dirección.

-No vengas.-Hable seria.-Termina con lo que estabas, yo únicamente me dispondré a descansar, después habrá tiempo de curarme.

El asintió, no muy convencido.

Una batalla entre golpes físicos se desato entre ambos, aunque no duro mucho para ver que Jellal tenía demasiada ventaja en ello, sobre todo al estar demasiado acostumbrado a diferentes tipos de batallas.-Sonreí ante ese pensamiento-.

-Te amo, Jellal.-Susurre, sonriendo levemente.-Sé que serás lo suficiente fuerte tanto física, como mentalmente. Por esa razón, dejo en ti mis esperanzas y esta será nuestra última mirada.

Una cantidad de magia celestial salió del cuerpo de Jellal, atravesando superficialmente el cuerpo de Zancrow, que ahora difícilmente estaba parado, escupiendo gran cantidad de fuego negro que iba a dirección de Jellal. El ataque dio en ambos, lanzándolos varios metros y dejando ver que sangre salía de sus extremidades. Ambos se miraban retadores, no dejándose dar por vencidos y ambos realmente eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que la pelea en esos momentos se encontraba igualada.

Algo que me inquieto, fue el ver como Jellal detenía su paso y tocaba fuertemente la parte donde estaba su corazón, haciendo una gran mueca de disgusto.

-¡Aquí es donde mueres!-Grito eufórico Zancrow, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin oportunidad a que Zancrow lo golpeara, este rápidamente se levantó y golpeo en el vientre a su oponente, haciendo que este escupiera sangre. El dolor por el que pasaba Jellal era demasiado notable, ya que se movía con torpeza y sus facciones de dolor no desaparecían. Se arrodillo y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, cayó al piso, dejando que el sonido de su caída lo acompañara. Zancrow rápidamente se movió hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo, pero antes de que se acercara, saque una espada y corte una pequeña parte de su mejilla, dejando que la sangre cayera en frente del cuerpo de Jellal.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-Pregunto, notablemente molesto.-Antes no lo ayudaste a pesar de que se encontraba en mal estado, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Lo lamento, pero todo debía marchar así.-Hable con voz totalmente monótona.-Hasta pronto, Zancrow.

Sin más, le di un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate. Mire su cuerpo y el de Jellal y deje caer mi espada, siendo esta curiosamente la que el maestro Gildarts me había dado cuando me uní a Fairy Tail. El emblema de Fairy Tail que se encontraba en ella estaba bañado en mi sangre, por lo que sonreí con ironía.

Seguía escuchando los grandes derrumbes que posiblemente se encontraba dentro y fuera del castillo e incluso, posiblemente en todo Magnolia.

-¿Realmente tenías que hacer esto de esa manera?-Me pregunto Charle, saliendo de una parte que se encontraba totalmente derrumbada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-Pregunte, mirando como traía la capa de Jellal y unos libros que sabía perfectamente cuales eran.-Te dije que nos veríamos en los calabozos. Si algo distorsionamos todo se estropeara.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que proteger a Wendy, por lo que la deje en la biblioteca real y aproveche la oportunidad para tomar las cosas que tú misma ibas a tomar.

-¿Viste algo?-Pregunte, por lo que me miro totalmente extrañada.- ¿Viste algo para cambiar nuestros planes?

-Si…alguien muy poderoso realmente te espera en los calabozos y por desgracia, yo no soportare su presencia, aunque tú sí.-Se sinceró, colocándome la capa de Jellal en los hombros.

-Jellal cayó. Lucy y Natsu siguen con vida. Wendy está a salvo.-Recordé, aliviada de saber que los principales muertos aún seguían con vida.-Solo falta mi padre, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Fue difícil de conseguirlo.-Saco de una pequeña bolsa una lacrima azul-plateada.-Aunque esto será suficiente.

-Vamos.

Antes de ponerme en marcha, vi el cuerpo de Jellal, que se encontraba realmente mal, aunque confiaba enormemente en que realmente estará bien. Fruncí el ceño, en modo como si realmente estuviera llorando, aunque no tenía tiempo, tenía que hacer que el plan marchara a la perfección, por lo que rápidamente corrí.

Sin más, ambas nos pusimos a correr, adentrándonos aún más al castillo y viendo como pasábamos por cuerpos de personas del consejo, que posiblemente trataban de ocultarse, pero algún hechicero los descubrió y los mato. Entramos al salón principal, viendo como los cuadros se encontraban dañados y como los objetos estaban totalmente rotos. Mi padre se encontraba a unos metros, respirando agitadamente en frente del cuerpo del hechicero que había aparecido por primera vez delante de mí.

Saque una espada atreves del espacio/tiempo. La bañe rápidamente con la lacrima que me había dado Charle y esta se entorno de un color negro puro, por lo que rápidamente corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi padre, atravesándolo por completo. Este me miro realmente sorprendido, saliendo de sus labios una fina capa de sangre.

-Lo lamento tanto, padre.-Dije únicamente, llorando con mis labios y mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto únicamente.

Después de eso, su cuerpo se fue petrificando poco a poco, convirtiéndose completamente piedra segundos después, dejando únicamente una mirada totalmente sorprendida hacia mi dirección. Me dolía, me dolía demasiado el ver que su última expresión era de completa sorpresa y posiblemente decepción.

-Esto era completamente necesario.-Me hablo Charle, con voz calmada.-Sabes perfectamente que moriría si no hacías eso.

-Puede que sea un poco tarde, pero realmente esperaba que existiera otra solución.

-No la existe, Erza.

-Lose, por eso, ¿Me ayudaras aun después de esto?-Pregunte, con la voz totalmente rota.- ¿Protegerás a Lucy? ¿Protegerás a Wendy?

-Lo prometo Erza. Desde hoy, la familia real caerá.-Me respondió, dejando ver su lealtad completa en mí.

-Después de que yo me vaya de aquí, comenzaras el rumor, pero le dirás primero a Lucy y a Natsu.-Hable, tomando la espada que apuntándome directamente.-Convence a Lucy de que hoy dejo de ser una Dreyar, que de su puesto totalmente y que se olvide por completo de la familia real. Que intente vivir con la persona que tanto ama. Yo sé que Natsu la ayudara a recuperarse de la posible depresión que le dé.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que el principal dolor será para Lucy y Jellal?-Me pregunto, frunciendo el ceño notablemente.-Te ayudare y cumplirás tu promesa, Erza. Por lo que te espero viva en tres años.

-Estaré viva para ti, Charle. Aunque no para ellos.-Sin esperar más, corte mi cabello hasta arriba de mis hombros.

Mi cabello cayó en todo su esplendor, bañándose en la sangre que se encontraba en el suelo y obviamente era mía. Todo ser que viera mi cabello rápidamente sabría que me pertenecía.

-Levy regresara en siete meses, para entonces, debes de hacer que ellas dos dejen de tener algún contacto con lo que antes era la familia Dreyar.-Le hable, mirando como mi cabello estaba bañado en la sangre.

-Tengo una copia exacta de los libros del Reino Aster.-Con una de sus patitas tomo un mechón mío de cabello.-Los investigare a fondo y cuando encuentre algo, en tres años te lo hare saber, aunque si tu encuentras solución antes sé que comenzaras a actuar, por eso, quiero saber realmente como reconocer cuando ese momento llegue.

-Cuando salga de aquí, tú te encargaras de que todos sepan que Erza Dreyar murió. Realmente que Erza Dreyar no soporto el flujo de energía mágica que pasaba por su cuerpo, por lo que este realmente la aniquilo y antes de morir, se cortó el cabello en memoria a su Reino, esperando que realmente ellos la vieran como una humana que dio la vida hacia ellos.-Respondí, parándome y comenzando a caminar lentamente.-Viviré como una aldeana común y corriente fuera de Fiore y del continente, pero, habrá rumores de una tal _"Titania"_ entonces, sabrás que realmente estoy más cerca de lo que esperabas…

-Entiendo.

-Nos vemos Charle.-Dije, casi saliendo de la habitación.

-Nos vemos, Erza.

Ambas alzamos nuestra mano/pata, haciendo el logo que nos distinguía de ser de Fairy Tail.

Salí del salón y comencé a colocarme correctamente la capa de Jellal, viendo como en uno de sus bolsillos se encontraba el libro que él me había dado. Sonreí con gran tristeza, empezando el proyecto de comenzar o en este caso, terminar nuestra historia. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, tanto como amaba a mi Reino, por esa misma razón hacia todo esto, solamente por esas dos y especiales razones para mí.

No tenía tiempo, la guerra se detendría cuando Charle hiciera el comunicado especialmente hacia el ministro, por lo que debía de comenzar a huir lo más pronto posible. Aún tenía el vestido, por lo que me costaba gran trabajo moverme, aunque ese problema después sería solucionado. Tome los libros del Reino Aster y los guarde en la capa, aunque esto hacia que mi cuerpo se sintiera mucho más pesado. Mi flequillo ahora ya no se encontraba, por lo que mi ojo con el parche se veía con mucha más facilidad. Mi cabello salía de la capa de Jellal, dejando ver los cortos mechones que ahora me pertenecían.

Posiblemente maldecí mi vida por mucho tiempo, pero ahora me encuentro realmente feliz de saber que hice algo por las personas que amaba, por las personas que realmente quería proteger y que por ellas di realmente mi vida. Di mi vida, entregándoselas por completo, di mi vida de una manera en que ellos pudieran actuar de cualquier manera con ella.

Seguía caminando, acercándome al patio trasero, donde se encontraban los calabozos del castillo. Me pare en medio del gran y hermoso patio, donde solamente desde una vista muy alta se distinguiría una espada, que significaba el nacimiento de la familia Dreyar. Solo había dos maneras de entrar al calabozo y esa era directamente del castillo o la otra, que era para los que tenían acceso a todos los juicios jurídicos, como los caballeros o algunos jueces que eran los que ordenaban desde el exterior meter a alguien al calabozo.

Saque una leve cantidad de magia y corte una parte de mi muñeca para que reconociera el sello que realmente era una Dreyar, por lo que inmediatamente unas luces comenzaron a salir, bañándome completamente en ellas y abriendo paso a lo que eran los calabozos. Antes de entrar, eche una leve mirada al cielo, viendo que este se encontraba realmente nublado y seguía lloviendo con gran intensidad. Era un día muy triste para Fiore, ya que hoy muchos habían perdido a personas muy importantes. Sin más, me dispuse a entrar, bajando por las angostas escaleras que se encontraban en frente de mí.

Entre más bajaba, más podía sentir el ambiente tan pesado. Involuntariamente mi cabello cambio a negro y de mis labios comenzaron a salir unos pequeños colmillos. Ahora entendía a que se refería Charle con que ella no soportaría tal presencia.

Me sorprendí al sentir dentro de los calabozos una presencia suprema, fácilmente mucho más poderosa que yo y que todos los monarcas juntos que había conocido hasta hoy en día. Entre más bajaba, veía como en la celdas de los prisioneros se encontraban sin vida, por lo que mire con pena sus caras de completo dolor. El sonido de mis pisadas eran lo único que se escuchaba y cada vez mi cuerpo sufría un cambio diferente, por la energía tan manipulable hacia mí, que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Me detuve en un punto de la habitación, viendo solamente como el fuego de los candelabros alumbraba por completo. Para entonces, mis alas ya habían salido de mi espalda y me encontraba sangrando nuevamente de esa parte.

-Realmente debo de aceptar que tu energía es demasiado increíble.-Me sincere, hablándole a la nada.-Eres capaz de manipular mi magia oscura sin siquiera desearlo.

No recibí respuesta, por lo que únicamente me deje caer pesadamente al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Pregunte nuevamente.- ¿Por qué realmente me has estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo?

-Perdona, no quería que se notara mi energía, aunque creo que te diste cuenta quien era cuando "Oración seis" te hizo despertar completamente.-Respondió del otro lado de la habitación, una voz totalmente calmada y suave.-Debo de admitir que no eras mi objetivo al principio, mi prioridad ahorita es alguien más.

No conteste ahora, realmente se me dificultaba incluso articular una palabra.

-Sabía lo que ibas hacer.-Hablo, después de unos segundo de silenció.-Se lo que vas hacer después de que te des por muerta, por eso, quiero realmente ofrecerte que te unas a mí, únicamente por un tiempo. Yo te ayudare en algunas cosas y tú me ayudaras en mi objetivo.

-¿Cómo…como me podre unir a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?-Hable pesadamente, sintiendo mis parpados pesar.

A eso realmente me refería a todo en general.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad y esa oportunidad es confiar en mi o simplemente morir.-Su voz cambio rápidamente, por lo que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba abrí los ojos sorprendidos.-Mi plan incluye a Natsu Dragneel.

Con un gran esfuerzo, golpe el piso, rompiéndolo fácilmente, siendo notable mi coraje.

-No permitiré que dañes a Natsu.-Hable, con la dureza que aún tenía.

-No tengo intención de dañarlo.-Me contesto, con ahora una voz totalmente indiferente.-Realmente él es de gran ayuda, por eso mismo, yo no lo matare ni ahora, ni en un futuro.

-Sé que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, aun así tu voz suena sincera.

Esto no lo tenía previsto y mucho menos Charle. El plan que antes existía realmente solamente era que después de darme por muerta, me marcharía rápidamente de Magnolia y de Fiore, aunque ahora esto cambiaba radicalmente mi destino y no podía negarme, sabiendo que esta persona se encontraba interesado en uno de mis amigos.

Ahora todo sería totalmente diferente y realmente no importaba mucho lo que iba a hacer con mi vida, siempre y cumpliera con el único objetivo que tenía. No podía darle mi vida a alguien tan fácilmente, porque antes que nada, aún tenía que vivir para mis amigos. Realmente estaba en una disputa interior, aunque la respuesta era totalmente obvia…

-Te ayudare.

-Bien.

Sin más, los pasos de él comenzaron a sonar en toda la habitación, dejando que el eco retumbara más. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pude notar como, poco a poco su silueta se dibujaba, dejando ver obviamente que era un hombre de cabello corto y alborotado. Salió de la completa oscuridad y quede totalmente sorprendida, incluso podía sentir el temor inundar mis venas, de lo cual se reflejaba en el temblor que había tomado.

Era un joven de cabello negro, con unos ojos aún más oscuros que los que podía tomar cualquier humano normal y unos leves colmillos se veían salir de sus finos y delgados labios. Vestía de una túnica de color rojo y una toga de color blanca que cubre casi todo su cuerpo. Se veía unos años mayor que yo, pero aun así desprendía mucha más energía que la de cualquier mundano.

-Me llamo Zeref.

Cuando dijo esto, únicamente pude formar una completa O en mis labios, llevándome mi mano derecha al pecho, calmando mis latidos y tratando de devolver color a mis mejillas. Era imposible, el gran hechicero Zeref había muerto hace muchos años y si estuviera realmente vivo, este joven debería de tener alrededor de cuatrocientos años de edad.

Aun así, sabía que a pesar de buscar excusas inútiles él decía por completo toda la verdad. Era ilógico tratar de engañarme solo por la apariencia, porque realmente su poder mágico era increíblemente mayor y eso era únicamente su presencia. Debía de admitir que temía ver tan siquiera un poco de toda su magia, porque sabía que no sobreviviría ni un solo segundo y que nadie que fuera humano sobreviviría. Solamente un dragón soportaría tal energía.

Pasaban los minutos y aún no podía realmente recobrar un poco la cordura. Esto sobrepasaba cualquier visión y cualquier predicción que haya existido, porque este hombre era superior a todos en muchos aspectos. Aun así, me sorprendía que al principio su voz fuera tan suave y calmada, como si los rumores del peligroso e increíble hechicero Zeref fuera mentira, aunque nuevamente insistiera en que su presencia afirmaba todo lo que decía.

-Soy el hechicero oscuro del que tanto habla la historia.-Después de unos minutos, hablo.-Realmente debo de admitir que no soy en su totalidad lo que dicen…no por ahora.

-Por más que logre ver falsedad en ti, realmente no existe.-Dije seriamente.- ¿Por qué un hechicero tan poderoso está interesado en mí?

-Eres realmente el comienzo de la hibridación del mundo, en pocas palabras eres el puente del bien y el mal.-Nuevamente volvía a escuchar esas palabras.-Eres por así decirle una clase de hibrida perfecta, aunque existen híbridos no tan perfectos.

-Los Dragones Slayers.

-Correcto.

-Supe de ti realmente hace años, cuando las hechiceras del continente del norte comenzaron a moverse y experimentaron contigo y con varios niños en esas épocas e incluso antes.-Me sorprendí por la cantidad de información que conocía.-Por eso mismo, la situación es realmente grave y esto que estas presenciando ahora no es nada más que el comienzo de la exterminación del mundo y de la magia.

-¿A qué te refieres realmente?-Pregunte, algo asustada.

-Que los hechiceros planean eliminar todo campo de magia pura, para ellos inútilmente tratar de revivirme, cuando en realidad he estado vivo desde siempre.-Su ceño se frunció y llevo una mano a sus labios.-Por eso mismo, aún tenemos tiempo de evitar que una catástrofe se desate en el mundo y lo que hoy hiciste Erza Dreyar, fue realmente necesario para que no continuaran.

-¿El darme por muerta?-Pregunte, incrédulamente.

-Muchos van por ti, porque eres la experimentación más perfecta que ha surgido hasta ahorita y tú misma debes de saber que no te quieren para idolatrarte como a mí. Realmente lo que quieren hacer contigo es drenarte.

-El primer paso era yo.-Analice sus palabras, buscando palabras claves de todo lo anterior que me hayan dicho los hechiceros.-Realmente no entiendo la situación futura, pero confiare en ti y al estar yo dispuesta a ayudarte, espero y tu estés dispuesto a ayudarme.-Exigí, aun sabiendo que no tenía mucho que exigir realmente.

-Te entrenare por un año para que controles tu magia oscura, pero sobretodo sepas manejar tu magia pura, cuando estés lista separaremos nuestros caminos y será cuando tu comenzaras a ayudarme.-Su mirada era realmente paralizante.

Asentí, estirando mi mano hacia la suya, hasta que ambas se tocaron. En ese preciso momento por parte de ambos habíamos firmado ante la vida un trato que era esencial para el futuro nuestro y del mundo mágico que nos rodeaba y se encontraba realmente en peligro de terminar. Una nueva era nacería y eso traería consigo muchas destrucciones, por lo menos hasta que yo haya salido hacia la luz y hasta que Zeref encuentre lo que buscaba.

Seguía sintiendo algo de miedo y me era difícil confiar totalmente en él, pero no tenía opción porque esto ya estaba marcado por el destino y simplemente no podía cambiar algo que yo me había esforzado en cambiar.

-Salgamos del castillo.-Me ordeno, por lo que asentí inmediatamente.

Me ayudo a levantarme, manipulando mi propia magia para que mi cuerpo volviera a la normalidad y con ello ocultando mi esencia.

Hasta el día de hoy, realmente no creía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que se había convertido mi vida en tan solo días de estar gozando. Realmente era juego cruel de la vida el primero gozar y el después sufrir. Aunque sería demasiado tonto el pensar que solamente existe lo bueno, o que solamente existe lo malo.

Ya no tenía opción alguna, mi padre realmente se daría a conocer como muerto, ya que no existe cura alguna que petrifique su corazón. Posiblemente lograran volver a la normalidad su cuerpo, pero no su corazón y eso era dolorosamente necesario, si realmente quería que todo en algún momento volviera a ser como antes…o esa era mi absurda idea, aunque apenas comenzaba todo.

-Antes, quiero hacer algo.-Le informe, por lo que él simplemente asintió.-Espérame afuera de Magnolia y por favor, no hagas notar nuestras presencias.

Pov Jellal.

-Realmente olvide que tenía que vivir por ella.

Sabía que me encontraba únicamente yo, hablando conmigo mismo como la patética persona que soy. Di todo en batalla, sabiendo que realmente mis posibilidades de sobrevivir a mí mismo eran totalmente nulas. Quería protegerla y como tal me destruí, sabiendo que no fui capaz de protegerla del todo.

Vi como el agua inundaba mis manos y mi cara, por lo que únicamente esperaba mi final, tratando de que el infernal dolor se fuera, aunque realmente no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa al recordar que Wendy se encontraba a salvo y que seguramente Erza también.

Nunca terminaría de entender la magia oscura y pura que corría por mis venas.

Deseaba despertar y ver a Erza, sonriéndome y diciéndome que nada le ocurriría, que todo estaba perfectamente y que no se casaría con Laxus, ni con nadie que no fuera yo. Que viviríamos el uno para el otro y que nos apoyaríamos en nuestros momentos de oscuridad. Tal vez por esa única razón me aferraba fuertemente a la vida y a las esperanzas de despertar rápidamente.

Vi como el agua se comenzaba a evaporar y el calor inundaba el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, viendo que me encontraba realmente en un lugar totalmente derrumbado. Las escenas de la pelea anterior vinieron a mi mente, por lo que busque con rapidez a Erza, pero solamente vi a mi lado que se encontraba aun inconsciente Zancrow.

Me pare con dificultad, viendo como había anochecido rápidamente. ¿Había pasado ya un día? Me levante con pesadez y sentí ahora un peso extra en mi espalda. Voltee y vi como Happy me había colocado un abrigo negro, y en su espalda se encontraba Charle y Wendy, que esta únicamente se disponía a llorar con gran intensidad. No entendí su gesto, por lo que me pare y la abrace, estrechando mis brazos con los de ella.

-¿Esto termino?-Pregunte, viendo como Happy bajaba la cabeza y asentía.

-Debemos de ir afuera.-Me hablo Happy, comenzando a llorar aún más fuerte.-Todos nos están esperando y no debemos de retrasarnos.

-¿Dónde está Erza?-Pregunte angustiado, viendo como Charle simplemente comenzaba a volar junto con Happy a dirección de la puerta.

-Vamos, Jellal.-Me dijo Wendy, tomando mi mano en todo momento mientras trataba inútilmente de calmar sus grandes y fuertes sollozos.

Comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido posible, tratando de encontrarme lo más pronto con Erza.

Cada que pasaba por un rincón del castillo, cada vez me sorprendía aún más. Todo se encontraba totalmente derrumbado y los cuerpos de las personas eran cubiertas por sábanas blancas por el personal del castillo, que miraban todo con suma pena. Salimos y note que había mucho más cuerpos de los que había dentro de castillo, todos igual tapados con las sábanas blancas que pertenecían tanto a magos como a hechiceros. Rogué que ninguno de mis amigos estuviera en ese lugar, por lo que miraba detenidamente los cuerpos y como las personas lloraban descontroladamente.

Era una vista realmente aterradora para Wendy, por lo que la pegue más a mi cuerpo, evitando que siguiera viendo aún más, pero seguía llorando y mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin duda esto era realmente demasiado para una persona tan inocente como ella.

A lo lejos vi que Lucy se encontraba llorando y alrededor se encontraban todos los del gremio, con el mismo estado. A un lado de Gray se encontraba Juvia, mirando todo con pena y aun lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y gran cantidad de perforaciones en su rostro, mirando todo duramente e incluso aburrimiento.

Me acerque lo más posible, pero algo llamo mi atención y ese fue ver a personas del consejo y a Laxus junto con los monarcas –que se encontraban igual de agotados que los demás- Mire como Laxus tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, pero sus ojos se veían realmente tristes. Fácilmente no sabría qué era lo que pasaba por su mente y dudaba que alguien lo supiera.

Gire mi rostro, buscando con la mirada a Erza, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que eso hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente al no encontrarla. Algo que llamo por completo mi atención fue que Lucy se encontraba en medio de todo el gremio, siendo tapada únicamente por una túnica igual de color negra. Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte e incluso no se podía mantener de pie.

-Hace un día y unas horas, sucedió algo que fue realmente lamentable para todo Fiore y Magnolia.-Hablo uno de los hombres del consejo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que lo miraban con ojos realmente llorosos.-Sufrimos un fuerte ataque por parte de los hechiceros y esto que obviamente no estaba previsto, trajo consigo muchas muertes que realmente el día de hoy lamentamos mucho.

-¡Nadie recuperara a mi hija!

-¡Que sabe el consejo sobre el dolor que sentimos!

-¡Maten a los hechiceros!

-¡La familia Real trajo consigo estas desgracias!

Esos eran los comentarios que lanzaban la gente hacia el consejo y los monarcas que se encontraban mirando todo con suma pena. Los civiles estaban más que molestes y con obvias razones, aunque eso realmente no había sido culpa de la familia real, ni de los hechiceros completamente.

-Es una pena tener que informar esto.-Ahora otro hombre del consejo hablo.-De generación en generación, el Reino de Fiore siempre había sido uno de los más prósperos y estables que han existido en el continente, pero una furia desato a los hechiceros y eso fue el saber que la primogénita de la familia real ocultaba realmente un gran poder, que nadie había sido hasta entonces capaz de presencia.-Se detuvo por un momento.-La hija de la familia real realmente era la combinación de un mago puro y un hechicero.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a creer semejante idiotez?!-Preguntaban realmente molestos algunos de los civiles, obviamente protegiendo la imagen de Erza.

-La Reina Erza fue la causa de este innecesario acontecimiento.-Fruncí el ceño notablemente, apretando mis puños, dispuesto a protestar en nombre de Erza.-Pero como la digna Reina que es, protegió a su Reino en todo momento y por eso mismo, ahora ustedes están a salvo y los hechiceros se fueron.

Todos sonrieron, algunos complacidos y otros simplemente no sabían que debían de hacer o como interpretar la acción de Erza. Me encontraba realmente feliz que el consejo la aceptara a ella y a su magia.

-Hoy la familia real cayó.

Simplemente quede helado. Mis brazos cayeron a mi lado, soltando a Wendy, que esta comenzaba a llorar aún mucho más fuerte.

Sentí como alguien pasaba a mi lado, una mujer encapuchada, se metía entre las personas. Cuando estuvo al lado de mí, sentí su tacto e inmediatamente sentí un escalofrió.

-La familia real por desgracia hoy cayo, en nombre de su gran y hermoso Reino de Fiore.-Hablo con pena, llevando su mano a su corazón, mientras que con la otra sacaba algo demasiado peculiar de su bolsillo.-Erza Dreyar y Makarvov Dreyar fueron encontrados muertos.

Mis ojos simplemente se abrieron, viendo como lo que mostraba el hombre del consejo era un largo mechón del cabello de Erza, bañado totalmente en sangre. Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar inconscientemente, mientras que mis labios se abrían…era imposible, Erza no estaba muerta.

-Erza Dreyar ha muerto.

**Bien chicos ¿Qué tal? D: ahora el camino de los dos se separo por completo, ¿Qué pasara? D: la historia realmente cambio y créanme que va a cambiar muchísimo más, ya que esto solamente fue un cambio de 180° y el verdadero cambio es de 360° *u* jajaja**

**Por eso mismo, ¿les parece interesante? La vida de Erza va a cambiar y al parecer ahora se va a ir con Zeref, pero que quiere Zeref de Natsu D: creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ahora toma protagonismo Natsu :D Por lo que habrá muchísimo más Nalu en futuros episodios pero, habrá alguien que tomara mucha más importancia que la mismísima Erza y de hecho, todo dependerá de ese personaje, que seguramente les encantara jojojojo**

**Pobre Makarov TT-TT la verdad es que desde el inicio de la historia iba a matarlo por completo, pero me dio dolor y no quisiera que Makarov muriera de esa manera. En dos próximos capítulos se dara a conocer realmente que era lo que habia visto Charle y toda la estrategia que hicieron ella y Erza, por lo que fue algo realmente impactante n_n**

**Creanme, la historia va para el verdadero climax y de hecho, esto es el comienzo de todo *o* aunque debo decir que a pesar de estar ahorita en la mitad de la historia, cada vez se acercara más al final **** por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones de este capitulo, que lo estuve pensando desde que supe de que iba a tratar la historia :D Si les gusto, si les disgusto. TODAS SUS OPINIONES :3 Y bueno, ahora ya saben porque la imagen de perfil XD**

**Recuerden, en mi pagina de Facebook "Fanfics- Fanfiction IleyBriseo" Encontraran todo tipo de noticias e imagener referente a esta y mi otra historia, bueno, sin más los dejo y espero que hayan disfrutado este cap TT-TT que fue el fin, del comienzo de todo XD los quiero y espero sus hermosos comentarios por favor.**


End file.
